Hōrō-sha
by CschMan20
Summary: [Post-war AU] Four years after the war's end, Kakashi assigns Naruto a long mission with the promise of becoming the next Hokage at its completion. Naruto sets out on his mission that may take years and participates in many adventures along the way. During his travels, he unexpectedly encounters a beautiful, pink-eyed woman from his past. [Edited]
1. Greetings & Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

 **Second Edit-12/5/17: I am going through this story for the second time to clean it up and make it higher quality. I won't be changing anything too significant, but I do believe there needs to be some modifications made.**

 **If you are revisiting this story, then you may notice some slight additions/deletions from my original work on the matter, and I hope those are of better quality than the last. If you are a new reader, then welcome and I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **As far as reviews go, I'm one of those writers who would love a review in every chapter as the reader goes along, but I will be grateful for whatever I can get. Please, at least review this piece once you have finished as it will help me gauge how my writing is and bring mutual benefits to all parties involved. Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Greetings & Goodbyes

" _He often used to say there was only one Road; that it was like a great river: its springs were at every doorstep and every path was its tributary. 'It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out of your door,' he used to say. 'You step into the Road, and if you don't keep your feet, there is no telling where you might be swept off to.'"_

 _-Frodo Baggins, J.R.R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

Naruto felt the warmth of the sun on his face as he admired the mesmerizing shades of green before him. The lush trees danced gracefully with the soft breeze blowing in from the south. The crystal sky extended far into the distance, rimmed with a black outline. He observed the ominous, dark shadows in the horizon that told of rain and fateful findings. He was close, he thought. He would probably reach his destination by tomorrow evening, and then he would once again enjoy the comforts of civilization. Naruto stretched his arms to relieve the tense and tired muscles that were results from long travel. After his stretch, Naruto slowly continued his trek along the dirt path he had been following for well over a month now, his thoughts focusing on the events that had transpired in his village over a month ago.

He recalled stepping into the Hokage office that eventful morning when Kakashi had summoned him.

The Rokudaime Hokage had seemed to be exhausted then. Throughout the majority of that conversation, Naruto remembered wondering if _he_ was going to be that tired when his time came.

"I have a mission for you," he announced as soon as Naruto had approached his desk.

"Huh? W—"

"It will be considered S-class but not because of difficulty. More due to how long it will take you." He shifted some papers and waited for the blond's response.

Normally, Naruto would have been ecstatic at the prospect of the word 'S-class', but at the time he was quite taken aback by the brevity of his situation. "Um, Kakashi- _sensei_ —this is a little sudden, yeah?"

The dull glimmer in his mentor's eyes that day still left Naruto reeling. "Do you not think you're capable of such a mission?"

"Well, no. But you haven't even explain—"

"You'll be traveling across the Nations," Kakashi added with no semblance of concern for cutting the young man off. "It's about time for you to get ready to become Hokage. I certainly can't train you myself, so might as well let the world do it for the both of us."

Naruto didn't have time to dwell on the fact that Kakashi had basically promised him the title right then and there. "Do I really have to go that far?"

Kakashi looked up from his papers. "Are you underestimating the weight that comes with the position?"

"No—of course not, but—"

"Good, then there's no issue. Because as you understand, you were probably _strong_ enough to become Hokage four years ago, but strength isn't the only indicator."

"I never said—" Naruto started. Even looking back, the blond still felt irritated at his old teacher's interruptions.

"You're inexperienced, Naruto. And young, very young. Your father was even older when he put on the hat, so this is going to be a long mission indeed."

Naruto frowned and folded his arms. "Where exactly will I go?"

Kakashi leaned into his chair. "The destination doesn't matter. Everyone will recognize you, anyways. You'll be welcomed anywhere. You just need to be open to what the world has to show you."

"OK. But you still haven't told me why—"

"It doesn't matter why, Naruto. I'm sure you'll figure it out yourself once the mission is complete." His eyes locked onto his former student. "And I do expect you to complete it."

Apprehension and annoyance was not a good combination, and Naruto recalled both at that moment. "This still sounds really vague."

"Hopefully, that will be the least of your problems," Kakashi added as he turned back to his papers. "You have much to learn, and I'm sure everything will sort itself out. It's not like another war will break out anytime soon."

"And what happens when I complete it?"

"If the mission is successful, then you become Hokage," said Kakashi.

Suddenly, all the apprehension in him disappeared. "Wait, really? Just like that?"

"Of course." Kakashi returned all his attention back to him. "That's why I hope you understand the importance of this mission. Now then, when can you be ready?"

The excitement in him was too much then. He wanted to start immediately. The irony of time being the ultimate obstacle to his goal was lost to him, and his impulses were taking over. "Today! No, wait, I'll need to pack up and say goodbye to everybody first…tomorrow?"

Kakashi chuckled. Naruto didn't realize how much he was going to miss that sound. "I think you can spare a few more days, yes? For the sake of the whole village, I think they'll need some time to cope with your departure. Go on and prepare; you got all the time in the world."

Naruto ran out of the office shortly after Kakashi had said that, an eager grin plastered on his face. Unbeknownst to the war hero, the Hokage kept the main reason for the mission to himself for now. He would tell him when he was ready.

The more Naruto thought about leaving as the day of his departure came closer, the more he became restless about actually leaving the village. He became detached from the village in many ways in recent years. He hadn't felt a challenge in years and while he enjoyed not having to worry about his loved ones getting hurt, he felt hollow.

Naruto wanted to have adventures again. He was a young man, full of potential and energy, and until he became the Hokage, he did not really see a reason to be in the village. Naruto greatly admired all his friends and felt physical pain when he knew he could do nothing for them, but they would be fine even if he left them for a while. He would find something during his adventures that would give him cause to feel a part of the life he wanted; he was sure of it.

The night before Naruto was to leave the village, he went to speak with his long-time friend, Sakura. Sasuke still had not returned even once since he had left to investigate the origins and knowledge about Kaguya, leaving the smitten, pink-haired kunoichi all alone. Naruto had given up his pursuit of trying to win her affections for him some time ago. It was not an easy decision for him to have made, but he knew it was crucial for him to protect his heart. The young woman loved his best friend with all her heart, and he had concluded the sooner he realized that the easier the transition would be for him.

Naruto found Sakura standing over her balcony that night, staring thoughtfully at the village lights below her. Naruto silently jumped up to the balcony where she was located and sat on the ledge next to her looking over the village.

Sakura gazed at him from the corner of her eye and smiled softly. Naruto didn't like the sorrow behind that smile. It was a sliver of melancholy thrust into the porcelain he had known so intimately. It made him feel powerless, as if nothing he could do would aid it. "I'm guessing this means you're leaving soon?" she asked.

Naruto looked down at the artificial lights that almost mirrored the stars shining above in the dark sky. He sighed slowly. His breath was low, and his words flowed into the open air. "Yeah. Tomorrow morning."

Sakura nodded and rested her head on the ledge in front of her. She had to say farewell to another person close to her, and he was aware that must have been terrible for her. Naruto knew he was taking the mission to help himself, but he secretly hoped he would come across Sasuke during his travels. If he did, he promised himself he would tell his friend to go back to Sakura. The girl had been waiting four years for her love already, and she couldn't wait much longer. Naruto had tried to be there for her as much as possible, but often he felt he was simply distracting her from it all. She deserved better.

Naruto's own love life after the war had been virtually non-existent. There were many women who were captivated by the handsome blond, but he had always politely refused their advances. At first, he had been completely clueless to all of them, considering his old habits, but he had grown substantially in the last couple years and had learned how to handle their affections appropriately. Somehow, this seemed to only increase the drive of the women's resolve and turned into almost a competition to see who would win over the war hero first.

Hinata Hyuuga had gotten closer than anyone else and had managed to score a few dates with the powerful fighter. She had eventually confessed her feelings to him, but in the end, her love was left unrequited. The reason for Naruto's refusals were not because of prudish intentions. At first, it was because of Sakura and his feelings for her, but eventually it was his uncertainty towards love that affected him. He hadn't met a woman yet that could entice him or make him want to pursue after her.

Whenever he was asked to explain what he meant, he found it to be rather difficult. His usual response would be: 'I just haven't found the right person yet.' It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth either because it wasn't the most accurate description of what he actually felt.

Naruto was pulled from his pensive thoughts when he heard Sakura sobbing next to him. His eyes widened with surprise at seeing her in such a broken state. It was at times like this Naruto felt like he didn't really know Sakura at all; she always seemed so distant and lost to him, as if his words would only be meant with emptiness. Naruto had concluded he just was not the man to do it. It had saddened him to decide that, but he knew it was for the best.

Despite all of this, Naruto put his arm around her, and she quickly embraced him. They had each other in that moment, and that felt like it was enough. When Sakura had stopped crying, she had looked up at him with ruddy, tired eyes. "Come back soon, OK?" Her whispers were dull and muffled under the pale stars.

Naruto smiled softly and brushed a hand against her tear-stained face gently. "OK," he whispered back. Naruto left a few minutes after that; that was the last time he had seen her.

The next day, Naruto said goodbye to everyone else. Every single person in Konoha had gathered at the village gates to express their gratitude for their hero and share their farewells to him. They showered him with gifts and praise as he passed all of them to reach the gate that day. Young women cried, and the men shouted with pride at knowing him. If there had been anything that would have given him pause to wonder if he should have left, it was the sight of all his friends in the state of reluctance. They all stood there next to the village gate with mixed expressions.

Shikamaru tried to act cool and disinterested about his leaving, but Naruto knew he was having a difficult time. Rock Lee was bawling uncontrollably that day until Naruto told him he would be much stronger when he returned, which had caused the _taijutsu_ master to become overly driven for the next year or so.

Ino gave her regards to Naruto and didn't seem to be particularly bothered about his leaving, at least outwardly. Sai was strangely anxious about Naruto's journey, but with a few kind words from the young hero, he appeared to be in a better mood. Chōji gave Naruto a pat on the back and told him to come back stronger than ever.

Tenten said to make Neji proud and to remember who his friends were. Kiba gave him a thumbs-up and mentioned he would relinquish the title of Hokage to Naruto when he returned. Naruto grinned at that gesture from his friend. Yamato presented the basic pleasantries and fist-bumped Naruto. Konohamaru said he would be far stronger when Naruto returned and wanted to spar as soon as he got back.

When the awkward moment came to speak to Hinata, Naruto had brushed aside his negative feelings and wished her well. The gentle Hinata accepted his friendly words and bowed respectfully to her former-love. Tsunade, on the other hand, was a lot less subtle. She almost squeezed the life out of Naruto and begged him not to leave. Kakashi pried her off of him and even then, she was still noticeably upset.

Kakashi provided Naruto with a map of the surrounding nations and where he recommended he should go first—Amegakure had been quiet as of late. They hadn't heard from the shinobi in that area for quite some time, and he wanted Naruto to investigate the problem if there was one. He told Naruto that he had notified all of the other Kage about his mission, and that they would greatly welcome his company whenever he arrived. He handed Naruto a small scroll that stated his mission and approval to enter any Allied Nation and the surrounding nations with the Hokage's official signature. The Hokage ordered Naruto to send a report as often as possible during his mission via a messenger toad.

"Remember," Kakashi reminded him before he left, "there's no rush. Take your time with this. You can truly come back whenever you want; however, I expect you to be ready to be Hokage if you do." For the entirety of his journey, Naruto never forgot the staidness behind his master's words nor the intensity in his sable eyes. "If you come back and you're not ready, you can forget about becoming Hokage."

Naruto swallowed and felt his resolve burning. "You got it, Kakashi- _sensei._ I'll be ready."

Naruto remembered that day being sunny and bright—a perfect day to travel. Garbed in black traveling clothes and a brown hooded traveling cloak, Naruto took his first step past the village gate. Naruto strapped his large satchel around his shoulder; it was filled with money, rations, clothes, scrolls, and other necessary items. He waved to his friends when he began his peregrination, and the whole village had waved back and shouted their farewells to the hero until his figure disappeared beyond the western horizon.

That had been forty days ago, Naruto realized with cold discernment. He decided to take Kakashi's advice and took his time in reaching Amegakure. For an average shinobi that went max-speed, they could reach Ame from Konoha within three days. For Naruto—with the help of Kurama—he could probably reach the village in a few hours. Obviously, Naruto didn't want to move that fast, so he maintained a slow and steady pace every day.

He would walk for about eight hours a day then find a cozy meadow or tree to rest for the night. He passed the occasional inn or village every now and then, and he would usually stay there for a few days. Sometimes, if the village was particularly comfortable or friendly, he would stay for a number of days until he felt it was best to move on. Needless to say, every village was sad to see him leave.

Naruto was currently close to the western border of Hi no Kuni, and the country where Ame was located was near. Naruto could feel the density around him, and the humidity increased every step he took. He could feel his bandaged right prosthetic tighten slightly, something that usually occurred right before it rained. The rain clouds that had originally seemed so far away before, were now almost directly over him. Naruto pulled up his hood and smiled as it started to sprinkle on him. He had learned to appreciate the rain in recent years, especially because it reminded him of Nagato.

Even though Naruto had his hood up, some raindrops fell upon his face; clear, delicate beads dripped from his long bangs. He allowed his spiky, blonde hair grow out recently, and it was now slightly longer than his fathers had been. He had also grown substantially in height and physique. He maintained a lean yet muscular frame that had earned more than a few stares from the opposite gender.

The sun had left his vision about an hour ago, and the night was quickly approaching. The rain became a downpour within minutes, and Naruto scanned the area for some place to spend the night. It was early summer, so the rain wasn't freezing, but Naruto surmised he didn't want to be soaked to the bone all night.

He found a large, hollowed-out tree that was still dry on the inside off the side of the dirt path. He crouched down and huddled his body into it. The dead tree was warm and pleasant, and the blond had no trouble sleeping that night. Naruto drifted off to the sound of millions of raindrops bouncing against the leaves of the forest around him, and he couldn't conceive of a more peaceful melody to fall asleep to.

* * *

Amegakure was usually poorly categorized as a village, but the truth was it was more like a city than a small town. Konoha was far bigger, but it didn't contain the large metal buildings that Ame proudly possessed. It almost always rained in Ame, and all the water converged into the massive lake surrounding the village. The lake was the village's means of protection and provided a sense of isolation as well. Travelers and merchants wishing to reach Ame would usually take a ferry or boat to get across. In the past, travelers would have to go through a plethora of screenings and questions to visit the village, but nowadays it was much more lenient. There was a small docking facility on the outskirts of the lake that welcomed, screened, and shipped newcomers to Ame.

In the early morning hours, a hooded figure approached the Customs Building, and the shinobi on duty greeted him in a bored tone. "Welcome to Customs," the Ame-nin announced with disinterest. The hooded man unveiled himself and smiled at the ninja. Naruto's grin was broad, and his electric-blue eyes sparkled brilliantly in the morning rain. Naruto may have mellowed out excessively over the last couple of years, but he was still his cheery, positive self.

"Hello! I would like to visit Ame if that's all right."

The Ame-nin's eyes practically bugged out at seeing Naruto's face. Naruto shouldn't have been surprised, but he did help save the entire world and all of humanity, so it was easy for him to see why he was recognized so quickly all the time. The Ame-nin started stumbling over his words as he tried to address Naruto.

"Uzumaki-san!? Of course, you may be allowed to visit!" The ninja was unsure of where to put his hands all of a sudden and settled with saluting Naruto. Naruto gave him a curious expression but flashed him another smile.

"Great! I'll be going then!" Naruto's voice rang merrily as he strolled towards the surface of the lake. The shinobi peeked his head out the window with surprise.

"Where are you going? The dock is that way," the Ame-nin yelled as he pointed to the right of where Naruto was heading. Naruto just waved and hollered back.

"It's fine. I don't need a boat. I can walk." The shinobi just stared in marveled awe as he saw Naruto casually cruise on top of the water. Ninja had done it before, of course, but the way the hero carried himself provoked a sense of respect.

The Ame-nin slowly came to realize he may have met the strongest shinobi in the entire world and he didn't even go through the proper security checks with the hero. He should probably notify his officers about the meeting he just had, he thought to himself as he ran off in search of his captain.

Naruto didn't really recognize the fact he was walking on water when he did it. It had become second nature to him years ago and was as simple as walking on land. He could easily skate across the water if he wanted to but again—no rush. He loved taking his time now. After living most of his life always hurrying and never stopping to ponder, Naruto had learned to savor every precious moment he was given.

Naruto ventured farther out and when he was about halfway across the lake, a high-ranking Ame-nin slowly emerged from the murky liquid below. The war hero didn't falter at the sight of the random shinobi because he had sensed his presence ever since the ninja had plunged into the lake several minutes ago. He didn't detect any danger nor ill-intent from the officer, so there was no need to be on guard. When the officer broke the surface in front of him, Naruto bowed respectfully to the man. The mental voice of Sakura's ravings about his lack of etiquette was a great reminder to keep his manners in check.

"Good morning," Naruto stated cheerfully.

Over the last few years or so, Shikamaru had been helping Naruto with observing people's habits and subtle consistencies to get a read on their mental condition. He had followed his friend around the village and learned from facial expressions of people and how they carried themselves. Shikamaru told him that most individuals, including shinobi, gave away much more information through their body language, tone of voice, eye contact, hand movements, and posture than they ever did through their words.

The officer currently in front of him was stoic and slightly on edge. Naruto could tell the shinobi was confused and apprehensive about him being there. His face was stern and gave away nothing, but there was another feeling the officer was showcasing through the soft convulsions of his hands—fear. Naruto smiled as wide as possible, so he didn't increase the man's fright. He knew his smile was excellent at setting people at ease.

It seemed to work because the shaking halted when the officer spoke back. "Good morning, please state your name and business." The officer had a matter-of-fact tone with no faltering in his words. He clearly already knew his name, but Naruto decided to play along.

"Naruto Uzumaki," he stated. "I am presently on a mission by the Rokudaime Hokage. Please, read this." Naruto pulled the scroll Kakashi had given to him from an inside pocket in his cloak. The officer calmly grasped the scroll and quickly scanned its contents.

When he finished reading it, the Ame-nin handed it back to Naruto and cleared his throat. "Everything seems to be in order." The officer bowed. "We are honored to welcome the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War, Naruto Uzumaki, to our peaceful village. Please, stay as long as you like."

Naruto bowed back again and rubbed the back of his neck modestly when he stood upright. "Thank you very much. If you don't mind, I have a quick question to ask before you." Naruto wasn't sure if he liked the slight emphasis in the officer's voice when he had said 'peaceful.'

"Of course." The officer appeared to be at ease, but there was a rigidness about him that spoke of darker secrets.

Naruto tried to make the matter seem minor to his interests. "Is everything well in your village? Konoha hasn't been receiving updates or reports from Ame in quite some time." Naruto's suspicions became definite when the man rolled gently back on his heels at the question. It was subtle, but it didn't escape his eye. The officer was nervous at answering him; Naruto was certain of that.

"Everything is superb, Uzumaki-san." Naruto noticed the gentle twitch of the man's hands at his subtle lie. This guy has really got to control his hands, Naruto thought to himself.

"It has been so serene and quiet here that we have had no need to report anything, whatsoever. I hope that is a formidable excuse, Uzumaki-san. If you would like, I will personally start writing a monthly update to Konoha. However, it will most assuredly be filled with uneventful instances and dull resource lists."

Naruto nodded and accepted the man's falsehood. He would need to investigate what was really going on himself. That was fine. He liked that more, anyways. He thanked the man and meandered around him with calm grace.

As Naruto was walking away, the officer said one last thing: "I hope you run into the other future Kage that is staying with us, too." Naruto paused for a second at the cryptic statement but then continued his sojourn towards Ame in silence.

For the rest of the way across the lake, Naruto contemplated the officer's words. Another future Kage? Did that mean there was a shinobi from one of the other nations on a similar mission as him? Naruto would have to find out. His thoughts stopped when he was a few yards from the end of the lake. Naruto looked down at the ripples forming around his feet. His master and godfather, Jiraiya, had fallen in this lake; that was what Fukasaku, the elder toad sage, had told him. Naruto still greatly missed his old master and smiled sadly down at the place where Jiraiya had been slain. He stopped to give a quick prayer on his behalf before he stepped out of the water and onto dry land.

Naruto had never visited Amegakure before and was utterly astounded by the giant skyscrapers that towered above him. He attempted to keep to the shadows as much as possible to not draw any more attention to his recognizable features. Blond hair would easily contrast with the stormy, dark colors of the city, so he kept his hood up. He could have performed a _henge,_ but Naruto didn't want to alert any of the higher-level shinobi in the area.

Naruto carefully inspected all his surroundings and tried to assess the area as thoroughly as possible. The citizens he encountered seemed to be cheerful and calm for the most part. Shop owners yelled and joked off the side of the streets, and the village bustled merrily. Aside from the constant rain, it felt like any other village. He would need to stay here for a while longer to find the source of the anxiety the officer had possessed during Naruto's questioning.

After an hour of traversing through the village, Naruto noticed a small restaurant at the corner of one of the larger buildings. He decided on satiating his growing hunger and taking a much-needed break. Naruto stepped into the bar and dropped his hood. Luckily, there was hardly anyone attendant in the little restaurant this morning. Naruto observed a few strangers eating a late breakfast and a lone hooded figure sitting at the bar counter.

Naruto casually sat down at the bar, next to the hooded patron, and relaxed his tired leg muscles as he beckoned over a server. The server came over and took his order. Naruto asked for some tea and a steaming bowl of ramen. It had been much too long since he had enjoyed his favorite dish. He was beyond ecstatic when he saw that it was a choice on their front menu.

After the server wrote down his order and departed, Naruto looked to his left and observed the stranger next to him. He realized they were drinking some _saké_ out of a small cup and widened his eyes marginally in disbelief.

"A little early for alcohol, isn't it?" Naruto inquired with a sardonic tone. The hooded figure must have noticed him for the first time because they shifted slightly and mumbled something. The light pitch of their voice told Naruto that it was a young woman underneath the cowl.

"Not if you can handle it," she retorted. The woman's chide carried a hint of aggression, but it was mostly comprised of effrontery. At that moment, the woman unveiled her hood and gazed up at Naruto with a playful glint in her eye. The glint quickly disappeared once pure surprise replaced it. Her mouth gaped open and her pink, pupil-less eyes widened greatly. "Naruto Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked at her quizzically. There was only person he had met in his past that had those mesmerizing eyes. She had grown her hair out since the last time he had seen her, and her Iwa headband had been discarded. "Kurotsuchi?" Naruto blinked in hesitation then smiled brightly. "Wow! It's been a while, huh?"

Kurotsuchi closed her mouth and felt her face get hot in embarrassment. She was talking to the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War and had lost her well-known composure for a second. She was also amazed by how much Naruto had grown in the last four years. His face was more pronounced and masculine. The rest of his body had filled in as well, and he was nothing short of a strong, handsome man now. Kurotsuchi took a deep breath and tried to collect herself. She was not going to lose her pride by speaking to a pretty face, but she still wanted to have a little fun.

"It certainly has, Uzumaki. And why have I been blessed with your presence in Ame, this morning?" she asked calmly.

Naruto was unsure as to why, but he found the small smirk on Kurotsuchi's mouth to be quite delightful. He fastened his cerulean eyes to hers and attempted to mirror her expression. "I just happen to be passing by. And I believe I'm the one who has been truly blessed this lovely morning, young lady." Naruto was thoroughly enjoying himself, and he could tell Kurotsuchi was too. They were fighting a battle of wits, trying to obtain information that neither were willing to give up easily; it was a shinobi thing.

She didn't waver at his charm. "We're rather far from Konoha, aren't we? It's a little odd to see someone of your status skulking about." She kept her voice loose with a ring of ardor laced within.

"Yeah, it's odd, but I wouldn't call it 'skulking'. I prefer 'checking out'. Also, if I recall correctly, Iwa is only a few days away, too."

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes slightly but kept the smirk. Their nations were allies, and she knew there was no reason to be so cautious, but she was enamored by the wit of the man before her. If her memory was accurate, she was certain it was a recent development for him. She brought her hand up to her face and rested it on the side of her cheek, showing off her freshly-polished fingernails. "For a man that should have passed the Hokage, I wonder as to why you have left your village, hero…" She kept a precise flair to her inflection that she was rather proud of.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at that subtle jab she gave. He decided to be a bit more direct in his approach. Fishing for information was turning out to be much more enjoyable this time around for him. "Funny you should say that, considering you should be the Tsuchikage by now." He was hoping that would break her mask—but it didn't. Kurotsuchi's smirk merely got bigger.

Kurotsuchi didn't expect him to come back with a stronger retort. She wasn't sure if she should give him something to play with or to be more ambiguous. She settled on adding more to the conversation. "It just so happens that I'm on an S-ranked mission, hero. My grandfather is going to give me the title of the Yondaime Tsuchikage when I return."

She was startled when Naruto's smile vanished, and his eyebrows rose in awe. This peculiar man was demonstrating a formidable range of emotions, and Kurotsuchi was uncertain as to what she felt about that; she certainly didn't anticipate him to be that surprised.

Naruto had never participated in such playful banter before and was amazed at his own words, but now he was even more astounded. The sheer coincidence was baffling. "That's remarkable, Kurotsuchi! Kakashi assigned me the same mission." Naruto dropped his intentional charm and possessed nothing but pure amazement on his features. Kurotsuchi's facade seemed to fall as well at his proclamation. She blinked and remained silent for a few seconds.

After the pause, she smirked again. "Let me guess—the Hokage wanted you to investigate Amegakure's silence, too?"

Naruto caught on and grinned cheerfully. "Yes. I take it they haven't reported to Iwa either?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"They haven't." Her smirk was small, but it held such a heavy amount of pulchritude to it that Naruto was having difficulty focusing on his words.

"I see. You don't happen to have any leads?" Naruto's eyes were not so distracted to neglect the fact that the server had just placed his order of ramen in front of him.

Kurotsuchi stood up out of her chair and flashed another playful smile at him. Naruto would be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the sparkle in her rosy eyes. "I don't believe I do, I'm afraid. Now, if you'll excuse me." She turned to leave.

Naruto wanted to follow her. He told himself that such reasoning was because he wanted to know more about Ame's predicament; however, he was horrible at convincing himself of anything other than the truth. Instead, rather than part with his delectable ramen, he tried to appeal to her.

"Perhaps, you'd like to accompany me for a casual date, then?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes flashed innocence as she tilted her head at him. "Why, I thought we were already on one?" The smile she gave him should have melted his bones away. It would have if she had made use of her Lava Release. At that point, he would have welcomed such a reaction. "Maybe next time you'll be more aware of that fact. Goodbye, hero." With that, she was gone.

Naruto looked back at the spot where she had departed and couldn't seem to wipe the large grin off his face. He ate his anticipated meal in silence and then asked the server where the nearest inn was.

As Naruto was crossing the drowned street towards the small inn a few minutes later, he reflected on the gorgeous woman he just encountered as the heavy rain fell upon his strong frame. Naruto rarely talked like that, and it was slightly unsettling how he acted towards the Iwa kunoichi. He was not ashamed of his words, but he was wary of them. Naruto remembered Kurotsuchi had appeared to look like a boy with her hair and figure four years ago, but today she was very much a woman in his eyes. Her features had filled in, and Naruto recalled she was wearing red nail polish. Her beyond-shoulder-length haircut and her laughing, salmon-colored eyes enthralled the young blond. He liked the way she smirked and exchanged verbal sword-play with him. He wanted to speak with her more. During the war, he had seen her fight and knew a few basic details about her, but he knew even her grandfather better than her, and that fact perturbed him.

With these thoughts in mind, Naruto barely recalled walking up to the innkeeper, paying for a room, and climbing up the stairs to reach his temporary lodging. He finally noticed he was standing in front of his room and swayed his head to shake away his daze. He stepped into his room and closed the door. The accommodation was furnished with a small coffee table, a hardwood desk and chair, a twin-size bed; a small restroom, and a dresser. Naruto shook his somewhat-damp hair and fished a scroll from his satchel before dropping it to the ground gently. He threw his cloak aside and sat down at the hardwood desk.

Naruto opened the scroll, which was blank, and began writing a message to Kakashi. The scroll gave a general report of the last few days and spoke of small details concerning mundane yet meaningful events. In the last paragraph, Naruto mentioned his suspicions concerning Ame's status and how he would continue his investigations promptly. He also added the confrontation with Kurotsuchi and asked if the Hokage had known any information about her peculiar mission. He signed the scroll at the bottom and summoned a messenger toad to bring the message to Kakashi.

After the toad vanished in a poof of white smoke, Naruto leaned back in his chair and pondered more about the beautiful, young woman he had confronted that day. It was still midday, but Naruto felt surprisingly fatigued already. He rested his eyes for a moment and decided he would not mind seeing a certain pair of soft, pink eyes again in the near future.


	2. To Step Forward

Chapter 2: To Step Forward

 _"The greatest obstacle to being heroic is the doubt whether one may not be going to prove one's self a fool; the truest heroism is, to resist the doubt; and the profoundest wisdom, to know when it ought to be resisted, and when to be obeyed."_

 _-Nathaniel Hawthorne, The Blithedale Romance_

* * *

The rain battered against the glass of the window, and the dissonant noise disturbed the tranquil quality of the quiet room. Naruto awoke to the sound of the rain, and he recalled falling asleep to it as well.

It certainly does rain a lot around here, he thought as he took his bearings.

Sometime during the night, Naruto must have fallen onto his bed because he was currently sprawled upon it, still garbed in his travel clothes. He sat up and examined the window next to his bed; it was colored silver by the fresh raindrops and was slightly paled by the late morning light. He was fairly certain he had slept for a whole twenty-four hours. He didn't know he had been so tired and chuckled inwardly at himself.

After Naruto showered and was fully dressed, he went to the innkeeper at the front desk and paid to stay for a few extra days. The innkeeper looked up at him suspiciously. She was a frail, old woman who seemed to be rather prudent in her methods. "You look oddly familiar, young man," she said as she peered up at him over her cloudy eyeglasses.

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck and smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Naruto lifted his hood up and covered his head to conceal himself from anyone else who might find him 'familiar'. As he shuffled through the flooded streets, he pondered what should be the next step in his investigation. He needed to find some more intel about what was happening in Ame.

He surmised he would most likely be not receiving any additional information from any of the high-leveled shinobi in the village concerning the events of yesterday morning. Perhaps, he would have better luck with someone of a lower-rank. Fortunately for him, he found his target a few minutes later—a lanky _genin_ traversing through the streets alone. The _genin_ seemed to have a lackadaisical attitude about him as he swung his arms about in a careless motion.

Naruto trotted behind him, allowing his steps to be a little too loud in hope of the _genin_ taking notice of him. The _genin_ turned around and looked with conjecture at the blond. As he got within an arm's reach of the lad, Naruto noticed the orange sash around the boy's left arm. Naruto's grin was massive and genuine at seeing his favorite color. He had changed his wardrobe to black to ensure his mission's security, but he had missed his old clothes greatly. He promised himself if he found a suitable article of clothing that was orange during his journey, he certainly wouldn't neglect the chance.

"Good morning!"

The _genin_ seemed to be slightly nervous at speaking to the tall blond man in front of him, but he didn't seem to recognize who he was. Naruto had discarded his headband and left it back in Konoha, so unless a person recognized him out rightly, they would be unable to affiliate him with his village. Nevertheless, his strong features and impressive physique tended to intimidate people; the _genin_ was no exception.

"Good morning, citizen." The boy's greeting was laced with anxiety.

Naruto tried his best to be polite, but he didn't want to dance around his investigation. "If you don't mind, I was wondering if you could help me? Has there been anything odd happening in this village lately?"

The _genin_ immediately began to shake and fidgeted with his fingers uncontrollably. "Oh, um…so you're a foreigner? I'm sorry—but I… uh…don't know what you're talking about." Small beads of sweat started to form around his pale face.

Naruto blinked and quirked an eyebrow. He wasn't trying to frighten the poor boy. He simply wanted to obtain information. Naruto decided honesty might be the best approach with the young _genin_. He dropped his standard conduct and spoke with his much more preferred manner. "Look; I'm actually a very strong shinobi from Konoha." He kept his tone low. "I'm worried about the people of this village and if you know anything about what is going on around here, then please tell me, so I can help them."

The _genin_ seemed to calm down at Naruto's gentle words and looked around the immediate area. There was also a childish-like innocence in the blond's blue eyes that resonated within the youth of the boy—something he hadn't seen from anyone before. "OK, but not here." The genin looked down a closed off alley. "Follow me."

Naruto followed the young boy until they were safe from prying eyes and ears. The alley was dank and humid but drier than the street. Naruto leaned against one of the walls and gazed intently at the _genin_ , waiting for his explanation. "Ever since our Angel died years ago," he began, "we've had a lot of men come in and try to be our village leader. At first, we had a few of our _jōnin_ step up and try to lead but many were too inexperienced to watch after an entire village. Finally, one of our strongest shinobi, Souji, decided to take over and things were fine for a little while."

The _genin_ struggled to continue. "We were just fine until _he_ came along—a gang leader named Noritaka. He's far stronger than our leader and could have easily defeated him but instead of just killing him, he's using him. He works behind the scenes and tells Souji what to do. If our leader doesn't listen, Noritaka says he will massacre the entire village." The _genin_ clenched his fists and started to shake again in resentment. "The worst thing is that he's perfectly capable of doing just that. His gang is massive and strong. He wants to build Ame up until it's strong enough to be a threat to even the Shinobi Union. For this reason, he's forced parents to make their children become ninja. I've never wanted to be a ninja. I don't like fighting, but he forced me to do it. If you disagree with him or don't do what he tells you, he gets rid of you."

The _genin_ started to weep. "He's a murderer and a horrible man! I've even heard rumors about how he does even more terrible things to the civilians here. Worse things. Things he does in the night to women..." Naruto felt a cold shudder run through his spine at the boy's words. "This never would have happened if Lord Pein or God's Angel were still around."

Naruto sighed. He remembered Nagato and Konan as well and missed them greatly. He knew if they were still alive today, then they never would have let any of this happen. But they weren't here; he was.

The _genin_ straightened himself and tried to wipe his flushed, tear-stained face. "I shouldn't be crying but...I don't understand. Our Angel said that we would always be protected by Naruto Uzumaki, the man that freed Lord Pein. The same man that saved the world years ago. But he hasn't saved us. Why?" He buried his head into his small hands.

Naruto closed his eyes for a second and was contemplative. If he had known beforehand, then maybe he could have done something. No, that wasn't fair. It wasn't his fault horrible circumstances occurred to good people. The lack of acting purely based off ignorance couldn't be used to condemn a person. What really mattered was what a person did in the present. They couldn't change the past. It hurt a person to fix their eyes on the past for too long. So, Naruto opened his eyes and stood upright.

"Tell me, have you ever seen Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto asked the boy.

The _genin_ lifted his eyes from his wet palms. "No, I saw a picture once, but I don't really rememb-." His eyes widened when he gazed up into Naruto's ocean-blue eyes.

It may have been gray and stormy that day, but the genin always remembered seeing those eyes shine with brilliant radiance. In that moment, the boy realized the hero was here, and he forgot his sense of hopelessness. The war hero had an interesting way of doing that to people.

Naruto leaned over and put his hand on the boy's head. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he announced with dynamism. "I'm sorry it's taken so long. I promise I'll protect all of you." The young boy's eyes were filled with pure awe as Naruto made the strongest, yet simplest, declaration he had ever heard. "Now, where is this Noritaka?"

The boy was speechless for a few seconds, but he quickly summoned his wits. "He lives in Lord Pein's old building—the tallest tower in the city. You should find him there." The genin was still slightly dazed by Naruto's demeanor.

Naruto nodded and turned his back on the _genin_. He took a few steps forward and without looking back, he gave his promise: "I'll take care of it."

With that, Naruto slowly marched down the alleyway. The _genin_ stared at his back as he left. Something crossed the boy's mind as he saw the hero leave; it was not a careless thought nor an unrealistic one. The _genin_ simply realized what a protector was. Many years later, he would tell others about what he saw that day. He would say he saw a man who took responsibility and thought of others before himself. He would say he saw a hero.

* * *

Noritaka was by no means a foolish man. He was proud to say he was as shrewd and as cunning as his late father had been. Those who had known his father well agreed with him because they knew if he was anything like him at all, then it was best to concede with the man. They also knew Noritaka's temper was as short as his height. Of course, it was wise to not mention that in his presence.

His father had passed away three years ago due to a deadly virus. After that, Noritaka had become the gang leader. For some time, Noritaka's gang had moved and robbed like common bandits in the wilderness until they had stumbled upon Ame. At the time, the village's shinobi forces were small and weak while their leader, Souji, was still unfamiliar with his new role. Noritaka took advantage of this and overwhelmed the young _jōnin_. The man was by no means weak either; in fact, he was quite sufficient in _kenjutsu_ and Earth Release.

Unfortunately for Souji, Noritaka was better.

Instead of simply killing Souji, however, after he had defeated him, Noritaka concluded to lead the village in the shadows. He told Souji what to do but to an outside viewer it would appear Souji was making all of the decisions. Most of the citizens had quickly figured out Noritaka was behind all the village dilemmas, but they were dealt with if they spoke up. As a result, no one said a word about Noritaka on fear of death or worse.

All of Noritaka's men were skilled fighters and greatly outnumbered the Ame-nin. Noritaka quickly put most of his men who were efficient enough with chakra into the Ame shinobi ranks to make sure there were no uprisings. As a result. almost all the shinobi officers were Noritaka's subordinates. It was easier to control the masses that way and was a great start to reaching his goals.

Noritaka's men were aware of his 'hobbies' and usually didn't speak about it in front of him. He would take women from the village at night and bring them into his chambers. Sometimes, the guards would have to clean up after their leader and would find some of the women dead. Even if they weren't dead, many times they begged to be.

Noritaka's chambers were located high above the village in the tallest tower, adjacent to Souji's dwelling for good measure. That morning, Noritaka was greatly troubled and had been trying to eat his breakfast when one of his men entered the room. It was one of his officers and he bowed to Noritaka with great admiration.

Noritaka looked up at him with irritation set in his beady eyes. He was a short and stocky man. He had tied his balding, dark hair back in a short ponytail and was currently wearing a green _kimono_. "What is it?" he asked annoyed.

The officer stood up and kept his face as emotionless as possible. "We have located Naruto Uzumaki. He was seen leaving his inn earlier this morning. Unfortunately, we quickly lost sight of him and are unable to locate his current whereabouts." Noritaka threw a half-filled bowl of _miso_ at the officer who suddenly dodged it and winced away from his leader.

"Are you fucking joking?!" Noritaka roared. The officer was noticeably startled by his leader's actions. His usual sallow face was visibly red. "You said you located him, but then you lost him? If you don't know where he is now, then why even bother telling me, you piece of shit?!" The officer quickly bowed to apologize, but he still had more news to give.

"Please forgive me, Noritaka-sama," the officer begged, "but the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, Kurotsuchi, is here to see you again." Noritaka's demeanor instantly changed at that announcement.

"Well, send her in!" A large grin formed along his thick lips. The officer bowed one last time and left the room.

Noritaka shifted in his seat and prepared himself mentally for his unexpected visitor. Despite his current good fortune, he had been on edge almost all yesterday. He received the report stating Naruto Uzumaki—the hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War—was temporarily residing in Amegakure.

Noritaka had had enough to worry about when Kurotsuchi came to the village a week ago, now he had to be cautious of one of the strongest men to ever live. Noritaka had no idea that by not sending reports to the Union, they would send Naruto Uzumaki and Kurotsuchi over. Was Ame really that big of a deal? He certainly didn't think so, but he had to remain calm. As long as he gave the Union what they wanted, and he kept his existence as hidden as possible, he'd be fine.

Of course, as soon as he heard the lovely Kurotsuchi was staying in his village he had invited her up to his chambers. She had been stoic and stone-cold to his advances, but he knew he would win in the end. She was strong, but Noritaka was positive he and his men could overpower her without suffering considerable losses. As long as Uzumaki didn't come into the picture and he kept Kurotsuchi close, he would thrive in the shadows.

Kurotsuchi glided into the room as Noritaka was deep in thought. She stood in front of him wearing a long red dress underneath a black travel cloak. Her vibrant, pink eyes stared coldly at him. He wanted so badly to see those eyes look at him with fear and submission. Soon, he told himself. Very soon.

"Kurotsuchi, my dear!" he vociferated with a large, oily grin as he stood up. She was easily a head taller than he was. "To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought we already settled everything."

She scowled. "I ran into Naruto Uzumaki yesterday," she said with malice etched into her voice. "Guess what he told me?" Noritaka blinked and shrugged, hoping to feign ignorance. She didn't seem to care whether he knew or not. "He said that you haven't been sending reports to Konoha, either." She leaned forward so her eyes were level with his and gave him an intimidating glare.

"Why is that, Noritaka?"

He swallowed down a nervous lump in his throat and collected himself. When Kurotsuchi had entered the village a week ago, she had immediately began asking questions to all his officers. She proved herself to be an extremely audacious and intrusive kunoichi. It hadn't taken her long to find out Noritaka was the true leader of the village, and she had questioned his intentions and methods of leadership. He provided everything she demanded until she was supposedly satisfied. But she still didn't leave, and Noritaka was having a hard time wondering if that was a benefit to him or not. Now that Uzumaki was around, he felt it wasn't the former.

"Of course, that makes sense, doesn't it?" He tried to etch a sincere and calm smile onto his features. Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow. "You're all part of the Shinobi Union, aren't you? I would only need to send one report to one of you and then you would all have it, correct? And the reason I wasn't sending any reports before was becaus-"

"Because you didn't think you had to considering you're not actually part of the Shinobi Union? Yeah, I know." She crossed her arms and exhaled slowly. She still didn't seem satisfied.

"Precisely," replied Noritaka. "So, I'm having difficulty trying to see what the problem is?"

Noritaka feigned his best version of an innocent expression. Kurotsuchi felt embarrassed and that furthered her ire. She hadn't analyzed any of that. The Shinobi Union was less than a year old, and it was easy to forget about their policies considering it was still relatively new. However, the fact that Noritaka knew about the regulations better than her when he claimed he wanted no part in it raised her suspicions. She didn't trust the man and had good reason to think so. She had heard the rumors about the missing women around the village. She had no direct proof yet and until she found it, she wasn't leaving Ame any time soon.

"Fine then. I'm still not done with you yet, though, so you better not slither away behind my back, all right?"

Noritaka expressed a fulsome grin. "Where would I go, my dear? Please, if you require anything else from me, don't hesitate to ask." Kurotsuchi gave a huff, rolled her eyes, and swiftly left the room without another word.

Once she was gone, Noritaka exhaled with great potency. He felt like he was holding his breath the entire time he was under that intense, coral-colored gaze. He wouldn't stand for such blatant defiance and disrespect. The Iwa-nin needed to be taught proper discipline. Yes, she was easily a Kage-level shinobi, but he had ways to work around that.

Noritaka called for one of his guards he knew was in the area. His guard knelt before him silently, waiting for his orders. Noritaka spoke with crisp composure. "Our guest has overstayed her welcome. Get the eight strongest together. I recommend you strike when she is resting. Do it tonight. I would like you to bring her back alive but if you have to—kill her." The guard bowed. He performed a _shunshin_ out of the room and left Noritaka to his thoughts. He stood up and looked out one of his windows upon the rainy village below. He grinned at the prospect of controlling more than just the small village and couldn't wait to have a pleading Kurotsuchi in his hands.

* * *

Naruto felt the rain drop upon his exposed skin as he maneuvered through the busy streets towards the tallest tower of the village. The rain around him was cool, but his blood felt hot. The information the _genin_ had given Naruto was slowly enraging the blond with every step he took. He thought he had already handled all the evil in the world. Many of his friends and allies had died trying to bring about this era of peace, and the fact that there were still monsters out there infuriated him. He was not about to let other people suffer, especially if there was something he could do to help.

As he swiftly turned a street corner, Naruto saw a flash of red pass him and turned his head to examine it. The source of the vivid color also turned their head.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi fastened their gazes to each other and both pairs of eyes widened in bewilderment. Suddenly, Naruto felt his rage subside when her rosy eyes bore into his. They both had stopped in motion and for a few seconds, there was nothing but the sound of the rain falling around them. Naruto noticed a hint of aggression in Kurotsuchi's expression, but he quickly deduced it wasn't directed at him. She must have just finished speaking with someone who really irritated her. Naruto wanted to say something similar to what he had said the day before, something witty or charming; she beat him to it.

"Where are you going, hero?" she asked brusquely. Naruto was slightly startled by her straightforward question, but he also detected there was no bitterness in her tone.

"To the leader of this village," he replied. "I've got to talk to him."

He didn't need to be secretive with her and wasn't proficient at doing so anyways. He wanted to speak with her more and greatly enjoyed her presence, but his sense of duty outweighed his feelings at that moment. He was about to turn around and head towards his destination when—to his astonishment—he felt a strong grip on his bandaged arm that held him back.

He looked over at Kurotsuchi to analyze her expression; there was a trace of concern buried in her face and any lingering thoughts of justice left his mind at the wondrous sight. Naruto could have easily freed himself from her grasp, but he certainly didn't want to—not with a look like that.

"Please, don't go," she mumbled over the noise of water splashing around them. Naruto was speechless. Her eyes were downcast, and he detected an odd emotion in them. Was she actually worried about him? She surely knew how strong he was and how he could take care of himself, so it couldn't be a question of prowess.

Naruto was seriously confused. This was different from the confident and evasive woman that he had met yesterday. "Why?" he asked.

Kurotsuchi squeezed his arm gently, and she tried to not consider his eyes. She didn't want him to confront Noritaka. She knew that if the two met, Naruto would immediately apprehend the man and punish him for his transgressions. He could detect the evil intent in men, and it wouldn't be difficult for the blond to see the corruption in Noritaka's heart. If he did all that without inexcusable proof, Noritaka would be able to squeak by, and Naruto would have to suffer the political ramifications of his actions. For a man wanting to be the next Hokage, it was best his reputation remained positive.

Of course, her logic was clearly flawed. The residents of Ame were acutely aware of Noritaka's habits and would have easily stood behind the war hero if such a situation called for it. But she didn't consider this in that moment. Her mind was too addled with other problems, other worries—worries of piceous shades and visions.

The one other reason Kurotsuchi didn't want Naruto to run in there was because of her sense of responsibility. She knew he could take care of himself, but Noritaka's gang was massive and were extremely unfair in their fighting styles. Despite her better reasoning, Kurotsuchi was, in fact, worried about him. She couldn't say that, though.

She cleared her throat and attempted to think of a tactic to distract him, just for tonight. Her face heated up at the idea that crossed her mind, but she was certain it would work.

"Because I would like you to...accompany me for dinner," she finally said. She couldn't dissipate the obvious blush showing on her face.

Naruto had been surprised a lot in these last few moments, but the amazement evident in his eyes was far greater this time around. He was so shocked by the declaration that he said nothing for several seconds. He forgot all about his recent mission in that moment.

Kurotsuchi released her grip on his arm and looked uncomfortable at his silence. This action broke him out of his stupor.

"Of course!" he answered.

Why in the world was he agreeing to such a horribly timed date? Many years later, Naruto would look back in reflection at this meeting where he learned something rather miraculous about females—when they wanted something bad enough, they typically got their way. The blond needed to save the village, but a beautiful woman was requesting his company.

He blinked. "Um, where would you like to go?"

Kurotsuchi looked across the street at a ramen stand, and she pointed to it. "What about there?"

She saw a wide grin form around Naruto's face.

Maybe one quick meal couldn't hurt, he thought. He nodded happily and the two shinobi strolled side-by-side to the small stand. They passed under the stand's banners and took their seats at the counter. After announcing their orders to the ramen chef, he retreated to the back and they were left alone.

Naruto was still slightly dazed by Kurotsuchi's invitation to dinner and was having trouble deciding what to say to her. He looked over at her with the corner of his eye. She was looking straight ahead and appeared to be unsettled about their current situation. Naruto was unsure about her intentions, and he didn't like the sense of uneasines growing between the two of them with every passing second.

He cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. Kurotsuchi gazed at him inquisitively. "How's your grandfather?" he asked.

He wasn't an expert at small talk, so he tried to ask about things he was genuinely interested in. He liked Onoki and hadn't seen the old man in a few years. His question was sincere even if it was relatively trivial.

Kurotsuchi didn't seem to be bothered by his poor attempt to start a conversation. "His back is still awful, but he's as strong as ever. That old man isn't going to die anytime soon."

Naruto observed the amused glint in her eye when she spoke about the Sandaime Tsuchikage. He liked talking about loved ones with other people in a positive manner; it was something he could easily relate with.

She kept her gaze fixed on him. "How's that Hokage of yours doing?"

Naruto grinned happily at the thought of his _sensei_. "He's great. Super busy, but still very healthy. Konoha is fantastic, and they're really enjoying the peace time. The Shinobi Union has been really helping the economy now that all of the shinobi are working together."

Kurotsuchi nodded and looked up at the chef who had set down the two orders of ramen in front of them. They thanked the chef, said grace, and began to eat their dinner. They ate in relative silence for some time with a few questions and answers strewn about between the two of them.

"How did you know that I had a deep love for ramen?" Naruto asked after the conversation ebbed into a more carefree tone. Despite his enjoyment over the pleasant meal, the apparent danger of the village was still in the back of his mind.

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened a tad at the question, but then a gleeful smile formed around her delicate lips. "I didn't. It was just a rough guess. Plus..." A twinkle shined through her rosy eyes. "I like it, too."

This was a woman after his own heart.

After the discussion reached the surface, Naruto began to realize he loved the way Kurotsuchi would speak her mind on occasion without thinking. It reminded him of himself sometimes. That trait had been especially problematic for him at a younger age, but it was one of the things people admired about him.

After their bowls were emptied and the ramen chef was paid, the two shinobi left the ramen stand. Naruto looked around the rainy environment and noticed it was already past dusk. He was losing time; there were lives on the line. But his selfishness—not an eccentricity he particularly considered—stopped him when Kurotsuchi gave him a small smile.

He decided on handling Noritaka after escorting Kurotsuchi back to her quarters. She had agreed to his proposal and the two of them set a slow pace towards her inn. Along the way, Naruto turned his head and looked at her.

He felt like he still barely knew her and that bothered him. Their conversations had been simple and light, and he wanted to change that. With the sound of their feet splashing into puddles and the muddied water forming around them, Naruto asked: "Why do you want to be the Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi?"

She didn't seem to be startled by the question, but she did take some time to respond. Eventually, her eyes glazed over. "I remember what you told Obito Uchiha during the war—along with every other member of the Shinobi Alliance—about how a Kage is not only the strongest shinobi in the village but also the one who cares the most. They are the one who is willing to go with their comrades into the unknown. I realized then that was what I wanted to be, too." She looked up at him and a sincere, warm smile enveloped her face. "Basically, you inspired me, Naruto."

Naruto felt the impact of that smile, and it was mesmerizing. "I'm glad," he remarked. "That's a wonderful reason. I think you're going to make a great Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi turned her face away from him, hoping to hide her creeping blush. She thanked him as they reached the entrance to the inn she was staying at. She gazed up at him once again and bowed slightly. "Thanks for accompanying me to dinner and escorting me here." She kept her tone polite but didn't see a need to cover up her gratitude for his company. She had forgotten all about her initial reason for inviting him.

Naruto grinned. "You're welcome, Kurotsuchi! Let me know if you need me for anything else. Have a good night!" He made his way down the road and waved to her.

Kurotsuchi gave a small wave back as she retired for the night. "Night, hero."

Naruto had a large smile on his face as he stepped through the rain. His mood was bouncy, and he felt exuberant. He was in such an elated state that he almost didn't notice a small dog on the side of the street. The messenger dog barked at Naruto, and he looked down to realize it was one of Kakashi's summons. There was a small scroll in its mouth and after he reached down and took the scroll, the dog vanished in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto found a nearby awning to read without getting the scroll wet and opened the message to read its contents.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Your report seems pretty standard, and I appreciate the information. Keep up the good work. I'm glad to hear that you made it to Amegakure. The intelligence you provided about your suspicions regarding the village should be further investigated. As for the Tsuchikage's granddaughter, I had no idea she was on a similar mission. The Union failed to enlighten me on that fact. They also should have told me they already sent Kurotsuchi to investigate Ame. Sorry about that. We're still trying to perfect our communication methods. Apparently, Onoki is just as shrewd and calculating as you would expect him to be. I had been hoping I was the only one to suggest a great plan, but I guess that old man thought of the same thing. Originality isn't my strong suit, I guess. Report back when you can._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

 _Rokudaime Hokage_

Naruto smiled at the Hokage's professional yet personal writing. After he was finished reading, he put the scroll into his satchel. He was about to head back to his inn when he felt something odd. He detected a presence above him.

He concealed himself underneath the awning and waited for the person to move. It seemed they didn't know he was there and moved over to the building next to him. Naruto silently jumped up to the top of the building and hid behind some wooden crates.

Crouching a few feet in front of him was a masked shinobi covered all in black. They had a wireless radio attached to their ear and were speaking to someone over it. Naruto listened in on their conversation.

"The target has been dropped off," the shinobi stated over the radio. "The Konoha-nin walked her back to the inn. He's gone now. She has retired to her bedroom. Once she has fallen asleep, we will proceed with the plan."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and balled his fists. It was clear who they were after, and he wasn't going to let their mission be successful. He noticed the Ame symbol on the shinobi's headband.

Naruto needed to locate the other shinobi that were surely in the vicinity. He sat down and tried not to move. He let the cool rain douse him as he felt the natural energy pass and circulate throughout the air. Even in this urban area, there was plenty to work with. After less than a minute of not moving, Naruto opened his yellow eyes to reveal the toad-like irises underneath.

He hastily detected there were seven more shinobi around the area. Each were scattered in different locations but were still relatively close to him. He quietly created seven clones, masking their presence with careful precision. He gave each one a minute amount of chakra; he was confident it wouldn't take much.

The clones swiftly dispersed off to their respective targets. Once the clones were in position behind each of their targets among the surrounding buildings, they waited for the original Naruto to give the mental order.

With the beat of falling rain there to keep his head level, Naruto concentrated and gave the order.

Regrettably, one of the clones hit a small can when approaching its target and alerted the nearby shinobi. The Ame-nin yelled over their radio and the assassins were alarmed by the clones' presence.

The shinobi near the original Naruto quickly turned around only to see a small Rasengan being pushed into his chest. The Ame-nin fell off the side of the building completely incapacitated. Naruto felt four of his clones' memories hit him consecutively. Those four had managed to knock out their targets while the other three were having trouble. Naruto performed a _shunshin_ over to the nearest one and saw his clone sparring with one of the assassins.

Naruto had trained his clones to be far sturdier than they were in the past. They could take a punch or two—despite his careful fabrication of the last ones—and were proven to be great replicas of the original. The clone distracted the Ame-nin long enough for the original Naruto to throw a nature-enhanced punch into his skull. The shinobi flew into a pile of wooden crates and slipped into an unconscious state.

Naruto suddenly felt the memories of the other two clones hit him, and he turned his back to find the last two Ame shinobi standing behind him. Of course, he had already sensed them. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he should have applied more chakra to his clones. Well, it's not like he was in trouble, after all. These guys were not to be underestimated, but his confidence was having a hard time staying still.

Naruto ran through the different scenarios and tactics he could use on the two of them but before he could execute any of them, both shinobi fell to the ground dead with a kunai lodged into each of the opponent's necks. He looked over to gaze upon a soaked Kurotsuchi dressed in an ornate red nightgown.

"You make way too much noise, hero," she chided with playful intent. She motioned to her wet nightwear. "Also, you owe me a new nightgown."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief and began to laugh. He should have been questioning how he hadn't even noticed her, but instead he was enamored by that smirk she was displaying. This girl was something else, he mused as he reflected on the cheerful glint in Kurotsuchi's pink eyes.

 **Edited: 12/9/17**

* * *

 **Please, leave a review and let me know what you think! Take care.**

 **-CM**


	3. Let It Rain

Chapter 3: Let It Rain

" _There are two ways of spreading light: to be the candle or the mirror that reflects it."_

 _-Edith Wharton_

* * *

The rain cleaved through the silky night. The water—painted sable by the darkness—splashed against the quiet village. The civilians were used to such weather and had grown accustomed to the sound of water trickling on their home, washing away what it could. Rain was all they had ever known, and they loved and loathed its existence equally. Their leaders were either wondrous deities or despicable tyrants, and they only prayed that when a new one appeared from the rain, they would be the former.

The people of Amegakure could only hope for peace and had decided long ago they would take whatever was given to them. They had deemed the reality of their situation was better to cope with than change, hoping to accept the false peace over the real thing. On a particular night that would later decide the foreseeable future of Ame, two foreign shinobi were on a mission to change that very dynamic.

"Wow, you really messed this guy up," Kurotsuchi commented as they observed the giant spiral wound in the Ame-nin's abdomen. Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment. He thought he had done a sufficient job holding back, but he still left the shinobi severely injured. Thankfully, he was still alive. Kurotsuchi crouched down and pulled off the shinobi's mask to reveal a man's visage.

Kurotsuchi splashed a can full of rainwater on the unconscious man's face. He sputtered and groaned out of his stupor. The man slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see a pair of fiery, pink eyes glaring down at him. He opened his mouth to yell, but Kurotsuchi covered it with her hand and spoke with a chilling inflection.

"If the next words out of your mouth aren't about the name and location of the one who sent you, I'm going to reach down into that wound and tear out your _fucking_ intestines!" The man widened his dark eyes in bewilderment. Naruto also appeared to be baffled by Kurotsuchi's intimidation methods.

The Ame-nin was trembling with extreme fear and began to stutter uncontrollably. "I-uh, s-s-sorry. Um— N-Noritaka! He sent me!"

"Thought so," Kurotsuchi said nonchalantly as she stood up and turned her back to the man. Naruto raised an eyebrow in her direction, and she looked up at him coolly. "Let's go, hero."

As the kunoichi ventured farther out, Naruto paused and looked over at the man. He was still shaking and whimpering. With pity for him, Naruto concluded he was no longer a threat and followed after the retreating form of Kurotsuchi.

* * *

Shoko's family had lived in Amegakure for generations. There had been numerous leaders who had made various promises throughout the years about how they would change the quality of the village. It was always the same thing—just more empty promises. The Angel and Lord Pein had gotten closer than anyone else. Souji was a great and compassionate leader, but he was never allowed to thrive. Noritaka had come and changed that. Shoko was used to it by now. Misfortune was as constant in the village as the rain was.

Shoko hated the rain.

She wanted to know what the sun felt like again. Sunshine in Ame was extremely rare. It seemed that the occurrence of sunshine was parallel with the presence of a good leader. It was just another disappointment.

Shoko's husband had passed away over a year ago due to a virus, so now it was only her and her daughter. Her daughter, Megumi, was a beautiful and kind young lady. The sheer amount of suitors Shoko had to manage on a daily basis were baffling. Shoko loved Megumi. She knew that no matter who the leader was or what horrible atrocities occurred in the world as long as Megumi was with her, Shoko could endure.

Shoko had never wanted any of this to happen. She had only done what she thought was right. The shinobi had come to her house that night and told her Noritaka, their great village leader, required her daughter. Shoko had pleaded against it and begged them to reconsider. In the end, the only way they would be appeased was if someone took her daughter's place. So, she agreed to go with them to Noritaka if they left Megumi unharmed.

She had never been more reluctant.

The two guards practically dragged her through the flooded streets. The rain doused Shoko's hair, and she wanted to scream because of her unfortunate circumstances. She only wanted to be with Megumi and not in the rain. The rain only seemed to bring suffering and misery. Shoko had heard the saying around the village that stated the rain cleansed all the pain and worry people had, but she didn't believed that. Her past had never attested to that, and it certainly didn't now.

Rain didn't clean anything; it was only a symbol for the sorrow. It had rained when her husband died, it rained when her parents died, it was raining now; it was raining in her heart, it was _always_ raining in Shoko's life. She wondered what the sun would bring if she could see it. It must have been better than this.

When they were only a block from the tower, one of the shinobi carrying Shoko looked at the other with lecherous intent in his eye. "Should we warm her up before we give her to him?" the Ame-nin asked his partner with a sickening grin.

The other ninja mirrored his grin and agreed. Shoko felt fear grip her soul and chill her conscience. The shinobi pushed her against a wall, and she yelped sharply from the pain. The man slapped her and began ripping off her dress. The rain descended upon her exposed skin, and the shinobi held down her legs while the other one began undoing his pants. She wanted to fight back and struggle, but she didn't see the point anymore. Bad events always happened in her life; it was just how life was. Shoko looked straight above her as the rain tried to clean, tried to make her forget.

The rain kept falling.

Suddenly, a giant, blue ball of spinning chakra flew straight into the Ame-nin standing up, and he was immediately thrown several meters away into the opposite wall. A large cavity was formed in the concrete from the strong impact.

The other shinobi—who was crouched holding down Shoko's legs—jumped up in a startled manner. He grabbed a _kunai_ from his pouch and positioned himself into a combat stance. He couldn't see the attacker. He looked around his location with a panicked expression, his eyes darting back and forth with desperation. For a few moments, there was nothing. Then in one swift moment, a tall figure charged the man and incapacitated him with a solid punch to the jaw.

Shoko fell into a seated position with her back against the wall and looked up to witness her liberator. Shoko's eyes widened at the sight of an extremely attractive blond man she immediately recognized. The war hero, Naruto Uzumaki, smiled down at her with his messy, wet hair hanging loosely across his brow. He reached out his hand, and she grabbed it with disbelief.

He pulled her up to a standing position, and she wondered why she didn't feel the rain anymore. It was still falling, she was certain of that, but she seemed to have forgotten about it.

Naruto asked if she was all right, and she simply nodded. Shoko heard a feminine voice call from the end of the street, and Naruto looked over in that direction. Shoko saw a dark-haired woman gesturing for him to hurry up. He smiled sheepishly at Shoko. "Sorry about that. I got to go! Take care." He disappeared into the curtain of the night.

Shoko stood and stared into the rain for quite some time. The rain kept falling, and she decided it wasn't that bad, after all. The hero had barely spoken to her, but just his mere presence had given her the sunshine she had always craved.

She had always thought the rain was her enemy and that no good ever came from it, but at that moment, Shoko realized the rain had its own redeeming qualities. Maybe she could learn to enjoy it.

Sunshine was overrated, anyways.

* * *

Noritaka was growing impatient. Where was his woman? He had asked for the gorgeous young woman who lived with her mother earlier that day and had been waiting for what seemed like hours! Noritaka wanted to let out all of his recent pent-up frustration, and now there was nothing to release it out on. He grabbed his _katana_ and marched down the hall adjacent to his room. Noritaka banged against the door at the end of the hall.

A tall, broad-shouldered young man opened the door and looked down at Noritaka. The amount of contempt in the young man's eyes was palpable. Noritaka frowned and pushed the man back farther into the room.

"Souji!" Noritaka yelled. "Spar with me!" Without saying anything, Souji stepped over to a small chest and took out his sword from it. He then nodded to Noritaka and left the room. Noritaka made a disgruntled noise with his mouth and followed after the young man. They traveled a few floors down via a wooden staircase until they came to a large room inlaid with _tatami_ mats.

Souji stood in place on the far side of the room and took his fighting stance without a single word to his opponent. He raised his sword in front of him and appeared to be calm. Noritaka growled and took his unique fighting stance where he held the blade of the _katana_ parallel to his face with the sharp edge aimed upwards. Before either man moved, Souji was already infusing Earth-natured chakra into his sword, making it more durable. Once he had a suitable amount of chakra in his blade, Souji dashed forward and swung his sword for Noritaka's chest.

Noritaka parried the attack and launched his fist heavily into Souji's stomach. Souji backed away wincing and Noritaka jumped towards him, swinging at his feet. Souji attempted to dodge the attack but the front of his legs were slashed, albeit not deeply. Souji felt the stinging pain in his legs and tried to ignore it. Before Souji could move, Noritaka moved behind him with extreme speed and cut into his opponent's back.

Souji fell to the mats with his back bleeding profusely, and Noritaka stood over him with a disappointed expression. "That was quicker than last time, Souji," Noritaka said languidly. "The gap is getting larger between us, it seems." Souji loathed the smile that formed on Noritaka's lips. "Tragic." Noritaka sheathed his sword and tied it to his waist. He stepped away from his defeated opponent and headed for the direction of the exit.

Before Noritaka exited the room, a large shockwave reverberated throughout the building and caused the small man to fall to his knees. Noritaka looked around incredulously and pondered where the source of such an explosion came from. With Souji completely forgotten, Noritaka left the room and went back to the long flight of wooden stairs. He peered down to see if there was any evidence of what was causing the sudden commotion in his tower. He saw one of his guards running desperately up the stairs and when he saw Noritaka, a wave of relief crossed over his features.

"Noritaka- _sama,"_ the guard shouted from below, "we have intruders!"

Noritaka frowned and called down to him. "Who are they?"

The guard's frightened eyes made Noritaka uneasy, his voice dropping. "Our two guests."

All of a sudden, the stairs started to creak and snap as another shockwave—far stronger than the earlier one—vibrated through the wood. Vital stress points were broken in the stairs and the entire construct began to fall apart. Noritaka infused chakra into his feet and hands and hung to the concrete wall as the wooden stairs were destroyed. The guard he had been conversing with was not so lucky. A wooden beam had struck his head and dazed him enough to fall with the rubble around him.

After the stairs were reduced to a messy pile of wood and the dust settled, Noritaka climbed up to the entryway he had entered from only moments ago. He glanced down at the wooden pile hundreds of feet below. There was a protracted, eerie moment of cracking wood and jumbled debris rising from the destruction below. Noritaka's beady eyes scanned the wreckage for the cause of such misfortune. His expression of scrutiny turned into sheer terror when a flash of yellow appeared out of thin air before him.

In a split-second, Noritaka was able to discern the flash as a large, powerful figure. The second after, he recalled seeing his adversary's eyes; they were blue. The figure was suspended in the air for a moment and quickly swung his leg directly into Noritaka's neck with such extreme force that the small man was sent flying off into the room behind him, breaking into several solid walls.

Naruto dropped onto the ledge and stepped into the room. He noticed the bleeding form of an Ame-nin next to him and walked over to investigate him. Naruto asked Kurama to give the poor man some chakra to heal him and the tailed beast obliged. As the red chakra began to heal Souji, Naruto turned his attention to the giant hole in the wall on the far side of the room. Naruto stood in place until he saw Noritaka emerge from the rubble. The small man was covered in scrapes and bruises. He coughed when he came into view.

Noritaka glowered at Naruto and reached for his _katana_ that was still sheathed and strapped to his side. He drew the blade and took his stance. Naruto stared at him with stoic composure. Noritaka grinded his teeth in fury. "I don't care how strong you are, Uzumaki! I'll fucking ki—"

Noritaka had never witnessed such speed before when it practically seemed that the blond shinobi several meters in front of him had teleported to only a meter to his right. Noritaka was unable to finish his sentence because his enemy had thrown a punch into his cheek, and he was once again flown across the room and into the contiguous wall.

He fell to the ground in a heap and struggled to get to his feet. Naruto stood with the same stoic expression and spoke to the man. "A great fighter should acknowledge his opponent's strength," Naruto stated simply.

Noritaka clenched his fists and finally rose to his feet. "You think you're just the shit, don't you? This is my village an—"

"No." Naruto's interjection was strong and tenacious. "This is not your village to control. It never was. You're no leader. You've never shown any reason to deserve that title."

Noritaka was shaking with anger. "And you know what a leader is, Uzumaki?" he asked with venom in his voice.

Naruto nodded and tilted his head slightly. "Yes, not because I am one but because of the great ones I've seen." Naruto smirked gently and lowered his eyelids. "A leader shows compassion and continually works for those he leads. He paves the road for them to walk on and ventures out on that road with them." Naruto frowned and pointed an accusing finger at Noritaka. "You're not a leader. You're scum."

Noritaka felt like his teeth would break from how much pressure he was forcing upon them. He screamed in fury and ran towards Naruto. The blond remained still as his opponent forgot himself.

Noritaka yelled: "You're fucking dead, you piece-" When he was a few feet from him, a flash of red rushed at him and threw him to the ground.

Kurotsuchi stood over Noritaka with a _kunai,_ and the pale man stared with raised eyebrows at her. She looked at him with disgust. "Shut the hell up," she uttered. In one motion, she sliced into Noritaka's throat and silenced him forever.

Naruto looked at her inquisitively, and Kurotsuchi shrugged at him as she stood up from her opponent's corpse. "Sorry I took so long," she said with no actual apologetic tone in her voice whatsoever. "He really did have an army." She observed the two giant holes in the surrounding walls and smirked sardonically at Naruto. "I'm surprised you didn't kill him in one hit." Her rosy eyes glistened in the dim lighting. "I know you could have."

Naruto gave her a wry smile. "I didn't want to kill him." He didn't say anything else and made his way to a healing Souji.

Naruto nodded to him with concern lacing his countenance. "You OK?"

Souji sat up and bowed slightly to Naruto. "Thank you. I wish I could have taken care of him myself but I wasn't str—"

Naruto cut him off, shaking his head. "Didn't you hear what I just told him? Strength has nothing to do with it." Souji looked at Naruto with awe. "Just pave the way." Naruto handed him a scroll and gestured to Kurotsuchi. She acknowledged him, and they quickly vanished from the room in two separate clouds of smoke.

Souji looked down at the scroll in his hand and opened it. It was a formal invitation to join the Shinobi Union. Souji lowered the scroll and thought about what Naruto told him. He knew the war hero was right, and he felt his determination grow with every passing second. He would be a great leader for Amegakure and would help the citizens rebuild what they had lost. Souji saw a light that day when he meant Naruto Uzumaki, and he was not going to ignore it.

* * *

"I'm glad I can finally leave this rain!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed as the two shinobi marched across the large lake that surrounded Ame. Naruto halted in place, ripples formed gently from where he stood and intermingled with the wrinkles caused by the many raindrops around them.

"I'm going to Sunagakure." Naruto made his declaration while directly facing Kurotsuchi. He couldn't ask her to come with him. But he wanted her to. He wanted to say many things to her—but the more he thought about what he was going to say, the more he found opportunities to be rejected. Despite all of this, he still enjoyed being around her.

Kurotsuchi sighed and didn't look him in the eye. "I'm going to Tetsu no Kuni." They sensed the tense atmosphere then and neither party knew how to handle it. "I need to go to Union Headquarters."

She gazed at Naruto from the corner of her eye. He was staring at her with a somber expression. Her heart sank slightly at seeing him make that face. She didn't want to leave him either. She took a deep breath and decided to give in. "But I think we should meet up later." She could feel her face get hot at her suggestion.

Naruto's eyes filled with hope, and he grinned cheerfully. "I'll see you in three weeks, then?"

Kurotsuchi nodded and imitated his grin."OK, I'll meet you in Kusagakure." She turned north but before she took another step, she looked back at him. "Take care, hero."

With that, they went their separate ways. As Naruto made his way southwest, he wondered if he would miss the rain. It had a certain charm about it that spoke of tranquility and life's abundant nature—but without Kurotsuchi, it lacked something somehow. Naruto tried to pinpoint what exactly that something was. It might have been her strong and unfaltering attitude that made the rain more dynamic. Or it could have been the way her smile flashed with the rain droplets. He was not really sure, but he definitely knew it was better when she was around. The sun would be out when Naruto would leave the country, and he surmised even that might not be as grand without her.

 **Edited: 2/14/18**

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-CM**


	4. Sand & Snow

**I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sand & Snow

" _How we need another soul to cling to, another body to keep us warm. To rest and trust; to give your soul in confidence: I need this, I need someone to pour myself into."_

 _-Sylvia Plath, The Unabridged Journals of Sylvia Plath_

* * *

Blankets of snow covered the fir trees and the small path was only made apparent by the subtle gaps between them. The hazy, cloudy sky hung over the world, tenderly promising that more snow would come, despite the fact that it was considered summer in most parts of the world. She marveled in the beauty surrounding her. She would frequently stop to hear the natural silence of the snow-covered environment, even though she had been in a rush most of the last few days. When she did that, it seemed that time stopped and she was able to fully cherish the moment she had been given. She felt alone in that moment, but it was a more solitary moment than destitute. She was not a person that minded being a part of solitude as long as the intervals were not too long.

Her feet crunched into the snow with every step she took as she began to climb up a small incline. The horizon was blocked by the hill and she was unable to physically tell what was on the other side. However, because she was familiar with the path, she did actually have an inkling of what was beyond the incline. When she had reached the apex of the hill, she smiled down on the recognizable sight before her. The giant, overhanging mountains known as the Three Wolves stood fiercely in the bleak environment.

Kurotsuchi had been traveling for roughly three days now since she had last left Amegakure. She had entered Tetsu no Kuni earlier that day and had arrived a day early. The monthly Shinobi Union meeting was scheduled to begin tomorrow and she had trouble trying to pinpoint why she had rushed her way here. It certainly was not for worry of being late to the meeting, so what was it? Why did she have an anxious feeling gnawing at her the entire journey? There were times when she was completely uncertain, but then there were other instances; moments right before she drifted off to sleep for the night where she had seen glimpses of ocean-blue shades, golden sunsets, and warm smiles.

She often directly thought of the blond shinobi she had left back in Ame. She had to admit, he was a man of good character and was certainly strong. Kurotsuchi would be lying if she said she was not attracted to the man. A true man knew what to do and did it, accordingly. Naruto Uzumaki was a man and that thought enticed her. Kurotsuchi was not a teenager anymore and knew she had to do something about her feelings for the blond, but she was not really certain of what to do. She was hesitant of making the first move, despite her audacious personality. Even if she did something, how would he respond? Would he be interested? The man could probably have any girl he wanted, but she was fairly certain he was currently single. Still, it was not wise to assume too much. She decided she would ask him next time they met. In spite of all these thoughts, she knew one of them was certain: she yearned to see Naruto again.

As she neared the entrance, her gaze drifted to the setting sun. It was just able to peek out between the clouds as it vanished beneath the horizon. The clouds surrounding it were thin enough to change from a lifeless gray to a mixture of pinks and golds. Kurotsuchi stopped for a moment to fully appreciate the beauty of the sunset she was witnessing. Tetsu no Kuni was not known for its beautiful sunsets, but Kurotsuchi concluded that anywhere was surely capable of such beauty. Lately, Kurotsuchi reflected on the fact that whenever she saw the refinement of the world, it was _lacking_ something. Perhaps, not the beauty itself but the experience of it. The fact that she was viewing it alone and the realization that it could be so much better if someone was there to appreciate it with her. But not just anybody, no, it had be someone truly special; someone that understood it like she did. She wanted a partner to enjoy truth and beauty with her.

The kunoichi sighed and surmised that she would have what she craved eventually. She faced the entrance to the Headquarters that had been built into one of the three mountains. Two samurai guards, dressed in their silvery, metallic armor, recognized her and stood in formation. They gestured formally to her and allowed her to pass silently. She opened the tall, wooden doors herself with apparent ease and stepped in.

A large, recognizable foyer opened up before Kurotsuchi and she made her way through it, passing more stationary samurai along the way. Finally, Kurotsuchi entered a medium-sized room with a thick, round table stationed in the center. Sitting at the opposite side of the table was the Head Representative and Chief Organizer of the Shinobi Union, Shikamaru Nara. The reserved man was the only one present in the room and had a glass of water situated on the table next to him. He appeared to be taking a nap when Kurotsuchi walked in, but he quickly opened his eyes when he detected her presence.

Kurotsuchi smirked at him and maintained eye contact when his eyes opened. Shikamaru stared at her blankly. "You're early," he said.

Kurotsuchi withheld a sarcastic reply and took her seat across from him. She nodded politely and scanned the room. "I'm the only one who is, I take it?" Her question lingered for a soft moment in the air as Shikamaru closed his eyes once again.

"Yep, Chojuro should be here tonight. Temari is finishing up a mission and will be here tomorrow. Mifune is naturally here in the building but I believe he is resting and I have no idea where Omoi is." A small smirk formed on his lips for a second. "Of course, I never really do." Shikamaru appeared to be perturbed by his explanation and laid his head back.

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes and pondered how a man could appear to be so lazy. She knew that most of the time it was kind of an act he put on, especially now that he was older and wiser. She enjoyed seeing his mask break when someone mentioned something of great interest to him. His eyes would dart to the source and would widen ever so slightly. His posture would straighten and his attention would focus on that specific person. Kurotsuchi was aware of when it was all happening and could detect the subtle intricacies within a scant second. She opened her mouth and said the name that always broke the mask. "I ran into Naruto Uzumaki in Ame," she announced with a sly smile creasing her lips.

Just as she predicted, Shikamaru's attention was directed upon her instantly. He did not ask any questions because they both knew she was going to continue without them. Still, the temptation of making him squirm almost made her relent. "He's fine. We eliminated the problem in Ame. I'll give you the full report tomorrow." Based on Shikamaru's delicate eye movements, Kurotsuchi realized the Konoha-nin did not really care about any of that. She sighed and kept her smirk. "He left for Suna. He probably wants to meet with the Kazekage." At that moment, Kurotsuchi remembered an important fact. "He gave a scroll to the leader of Ame that invited their village to the Union." Her eyes narrowed slightly in thought. "How did he get that?"

Shikamaru folded his arms behind his head and leaned back in his chair. "No idea. The Hokage probably gave him those invitations without my knowledge. It doesn't matter, I was going to invite Ame to the Union anyways." He shrugged with reserved amusement present in his expression. "Naruto simply saved us some time."

Without fully realizing it, Kurotsuchi had a small, wistful smile on her lips when she thought of the blond hero. Shikamaru noticed it out of the corner of his eye. "We can talk more about this at the meeting tomorrow," he said, closing his eyes again. "Your usual chambers are already prepared for you. See you tomorrow." Kurotsuchi knew there was nothing left to say, so she silently left her seat and made her way to her prepared room.

Her room was a few levels above the meeting room and she had to maneuver through more motionless samurai and twisty corridors to get to it. When she opened the door to her chambers, she walked inside and stopped in front of the giant window on the opposite side of the room. She took a moment to stare out upon the white landscape through her glass portal. Downy flakes started to fall before her eyes and settle against the crystal window. The dark, quiet night had come and the gentle snow with it. For a soft second, Kurotsuchi noticed a break in the clouds and the pale light of a single, cold star shone through. She smiled at the star's beauty before it was once again enveloped by the clouds. Kurotsuchi wondered what Naruto was thinking at that moment and what environment he was presently located. Whenever she thought of the blond, her thoughts turned to colorful images of emotion and memory. She painted these images on the stark canvas the current, snowy landscape presented to her and she marveled at the beautiful picture she created.

Kurotsuchi was fixated on the blond and she was sure it correlated with the loneliness in her heart. Loneliness was not an exclusive feeling, thus she knew she was not special for having it, but she still pondered the elements of it. Loneliness was not the only emotion she mulled over, she also wondered about love. If what she felt for Naruto was love, then was merely asking him about it the right course of action? She was not the first woman to ask such a question, she was aware of that much, but it was still difficult to answer. After thinking about it when she rested her head on her pillow for a few moments, she concluded it was probably difficult for a reason and she should worry about it later. On that note, she decided to drift away and rest her weary body. As the snow traveled its weighty course outside the window and Kurotsuchi closed her alluring eyes, she hoped a certain smile would appear again in her dreams.

* * *

The desert wind did not bring the cool air Naruto desperately craved. Instead, it brought more unwelcome heat and he realized why the summers of Kaze no Kuni were considered extremely dangerous. If it was not for Isobu's chakra constantly creating water for him and circulating the same chakra through Naruto's body, then he would have been dehydrated long ago. Even though it was setting in the horizon, the sun still burned savagely on his hooded figure as he stepped through the yellow sand dunes. He had been traveling through the desert sands for three days already and he knew he would probably reach Sunagakure later that evening. He had initially thought of moving during the night and sleeping through the days but because of Isobu's chakra and the fact that there were more hours in the day during this time of year, he had decided against it. He also wanted to reach Suna as soon as possible.

Despite the grueling heat, Naruto still relished the current beauty surrounding him. His warm smile accentuated his ocean-blue eyes as they observed the golden sunset ahead of him with the feeling of the smooth texture of the sand in the exposed openings of his sandals. Naruto had been marching along the major trade route between Ame and Suna, so he would occasionally pass by fellow travelers, merchants, and caravans daily. Naruto had noticed fairly quickly that none of these people traveled alone due to the heat. Because of this, most of the other migrants either exchanged shocked glances in his direction or directly questioned him. The latter method usually resulted in awkward answers or unwanted attention from his revealed identity.

The thought of seeing the Kazekage drove him to take one step after another and made him ignore the excessive heat. Naruto had endured years of rigorous training, but journeying through the sinking sands and the intense heat of the desert greatly humbled him. While the trek was arduous, it was by no means the most onerous activity Naruto had ever undertaken. His conclusion was it would be considered unwise to underestimate the elements, regardless of his vast strength. He wondered how Gaara did it. Naruto smiled at the thought of his great friend. It had been a couple years since he last saw the redhead due to the busy schedule of being a Kage. Gaara had always been there for him in the past and he was anxious to see him again. Gaara frequently told Naruto he had saved the redhead from his own demise and he was his first true friend. Naruto would tell him he did nothing out of the ordinary, which was a true statement. Gaara always liked that answer.

Despite Naruto's excitement to see his old friend, there had been another figure on Naruto's mind of late. Naruto's thoughts the past few days lingered affectionately on the kunoichi he had encountered. He yearned for her smile, her eyes, her tone, her very presence. He enjoyed the fiery spirit she had within her and he wanted to stir the fire more. Her rosy eyes and pale skin caressed his dreams and kissed his soul when he laid down in the soft, inky sand. Naruto was no fool. He knew why he thought these ideas and he wanted them to grow. He wanted his hope to move and strengthen with every whisper of sentiment he added. He needed to see her again and broaden his illustration of what he felt about Kurotsuchi.

Patience was a virtue Naruto had acquired over the last few years, but it certainly did not come naturally to the hero. Virtues were premonitions that Naruto was currently learning because he knew a great leader was built by them. But the fibers and inner-workings of his mind were being twisted and pulled by this woman. He constantly restrained himself from bringing Kurama out and racing for Tetsu no Kuni with all haste. Whenever Naruto felt impatient, he pondered what Shikamaru once told him a couple years back when they were playing an evening match of _shogi_. 'Don't let your wants control your needs,' the spiky-haired jonin had told him after Naruto had made a brash, yet foolish move. Naruto did not _need_ to see Kurotsuchi at this given moment and he kept repeating that fact over and over in his mind until he was supposed to believe it. So far, he was having a hard time convincing himself.

The half-moon's silvery glow peeked out of the north dunes after the sun's brilliance receded into the west. The hot desert cooled exponentially and the breeze drifting over the sandy hills was finally refreshing. The stars began to appear and their pale light resembled snowflakes upon a black canvas. Naruto looked up and admired the beauty of nature's vivid painting as he slowly roamed towards his destination. He pondered on the vastness of the universe above him. Naruto knew he was one of the strongest men alive but the greatness of the stars reminded him of his insignificance. He was small but he had changed other lives during his time on the earth and that held significance, he told himself. If anything, however, the stars humbled the war hero. Naruto was so enraptured by the stars and his thoughts of existence that he did not notice the dark, rocky walls of Suna in the distance when they first came into view. It was only after a few more minutes, until he tilted his head down and saw the familiar landmark.

When Naruto drew closer to the cliffs and the cleft that served as the entrance to the hidden village was visible, he sensed a Suna-nin watching him from a nearby hillock. Naruto stopped in his tracks and unveiled his hood. The shinobi broadened his eyes in surprise because of his initial thought of himself being carefully concealed. The shock continued when the realization of the person standing before him was the war hero, Naruto Uzumaki. The shinobi guard stood up nervously and marched towards Naruto with a rigid posture.

Naruto stood in place and attempted to reveal no malcontent in his features. The shinobi immediately performed a bow to Naruto when he was close enough. Naruto nodded and smiled gently at the disciplined guard. Naruto did not really enjoy civilities or manners but he understood the significance of them. The glow from the moon in the distance illuminated the shinobi's features and Naruto did not need to squint to notice them. The man appeared to be nervous standing before him and he had issues looking Naruto in the eye. The man shifted his feet and stammered in his speech when he addressed the war hero. "Welcome, Uzumaki _-san._ Forgive me, I was not informed you were visiting, otherwise I would have called Gaara- _sama_."

Naruto shook his head and brought up his hand to demonstrate his placid manner on the subject. "Please, there is nothing to forgive. If you'll allow me to enter the village, I will meet with the Kazekage promptly." The Suna-nin gulped and gave a face that portrayed his realization of the ignorance he had revealed. He then stepped aside and gestured towards the cleft in the high, rocky walls, which was the only entrance and exit to the village.

The man offered to escort him but Naruto said he knew the way and with that, he stepped into the sand and ventured into the cleft. The narrow passageway between the steep cliffs ran straight through and created a sense of dark safety around those who passed within its natural walls. Naruto traveled through the cleft steadily and uneventfully. Naruto noticed that as he was crossing through there were silent sentinels on top of the cliffs staring down at him. They must have been notified of his presence by the Suna-nin from earlier because they did nothing but gaze at him as he strolled through. When Naruto reached the other side of the cleft, he surveyed the large village before him.

Sunagakure was entirely situated within a fortified valley surrounded by the large cliffs that Naruto had seen from afar. Unlike Konoha, Suna was a centralized village with the Kage office building lying in the exact center of the urban area. An arrangement of open paths and roads aligning in a circle at various degrees each led directly to the spherical-shaped Kazekage office building. Naruto knew that was where his old friend was probably located, so he made his way down the main path that connected the cleft to the center of the village.

During the summer, most of the village's inhabitants did not venture out into the streets until the cool evening began. The village was bustling, filled with lights and citizens as Naruto made his way to the office building. Naruto tried to lower his hood so he did not cause an upheaval, but the word must have broken out that the famous war hero, Naruto Uzumaki, was visiting Suna to see the Kazekage because it was not long before Naruto was surrounded by a massive entourage of onlookers and fans. The crowd surrounding Naruto grew significantly within a short amount of time. People were yelling, shouting, and cheering at the young blond as he quickly discarded his now-useless hood and waved at his admirers. Many of these people were shinobi that had fought alongside Naruto four years ago and he remembered all of them. He thanked them all gracefully and they all responded with great earnest at his humility. With the whole village realizing Naruto was visiting, he surmised he was not going to see Gaara anytime soon. Fortunately, the redhead had decided to intervene.

After a few minutes of hand shakes, congratulatory messages, claps, grins, and sheepish neck rubs; a huge rift started to form through the large crowd. People squirmed and gathered in alarm at the slow progression of shifting sand. At first glance, it appeared the sandy path was splitting down the middle but once Naruto saw a familiar face shine at the end of the rift, the hero knew what was happening. Gaara had used his sand to separate the crowd so he could reach Naruto. He had been careful at using his chakra so he did not hurt any of the bystanders with the creation of the path.

When the citizens of Suna realized it was their Kazekage responsible for the rift, they regained their composure and became silent. As Gaara strolled to him, Naruto could not help but give his old friend a dazzling grin that brought about a child-like appearance. The usually-stoic Gaara smiled softly at Naruto when they were within an arm's reach of each other. Naruto took in his friend's older self. Gaara had shortened his hair since they last met and combed it neatly to the side to reveal his tattoo of the _kanji_ meaning 'love,' giving the redhead a professional, sophisticated look. While Naruto appeared more earthy and rugged in his youth, Gaara had cleaned himself up. Naruto thought the style suited his friend nicely.

Gaara motioned and addressed his subordinates and citizens with a calm wave. "Uzumaki- _san_ will have plenty of time to meet with all of you tomorrow," Gaara declared with a dignified voice. "Please allow him to rest and go back to your business everyone." There was a great murmur of disappointment as the onlookers reluctantly obeyed their leader and returned to their matters. Naruto nodded his thanks to Gaara as the Kazekage motioned for him to follow him to his office.

As the duo walked side-by-side along the sandy path, Naruto glanced at his friend and smiled gratefully. "You're always getting me out of trouble." The blond's light joke sounded refreshing in the moonlit night.

Gaara remained stoic in his response, but his tone carried an edge of liveliness. "Which is probably why you're not Hokage yet." Gaara's stoic expression was replaced by a lighthearted smile when Naruto laughed heartily at his jab.

When the pair reached the office building, they passed two perplexed Suna-nin standing guard at the entrance and climbed up to the upper levels of the construction. They arrived at Gaara's office and entered through the heavy, wooden doors leading into the room. Sitting at the far end of Gaara's desk was a young woman with short, brown hair and kind, reflecting eyes. She was quite pretty wearing a short, pencil skirt that accentuated her feminine frame. Naruto remembered her from when he had rescued Gaara from the Akatsuki and waved politely in her direction. The woman nodded in amiable fashion and stood up from her seat. She strutted over to Gaara and bowed respectfully to him. Naruto also noticed a slight glint in her eyes when she bowed. It was not one of professionalism. A myriad of thoughts rushed through his mind as he deciphered the meaning of that glint.

The woman gave a cordial smile and fastened her eyes upon Gaara's. "I finished and edited that report for you, Gaara- _sama_. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Gaara also carried a professional and composed demeanor when he replied to her. Naruto could not help but think it was a tad _forced_. "No, thank you. You are free to leave for the night, Matsuri."

The woman bowed one last time before leaving the room. As she was retreating, Naruto noted the delicate way her hips swayed and the quick glance Gaara took to notice it as well. Once she was gone and the doors were securely closed, Naruto flashed his friend an astute grin. He had figured out the meaning. "She seems nice," Naruto observed, implication dripping from his voice.

For a careful second, Naruto saw a quick flush of heat rush into Gaara's face and the Kazekage promptly cleared his throat. "Matsuri is a very capable assistant and I greatly admire her rectitude, Naruto- _san_."

Naruto could only wonder what the vivacious brunette was 'capable' of and kept his grin fixed. "I'm sure you do, Gaara." Naruto tilted his head gently and creased his brow by a small margin. "Also, you know I hate formalities between friends."

Gaara smiled sincerely at his friend. They both had been through a great series of chaotic and exorbitant events and they had loved every second of it because they knew it had all changed them for the better. Gaara did not have to reserve or quell himself in front of Naruto and there were very few people on the earth that could do that to the redhead. Gaara was able to become the Kazekage because of the truth Naruto had declared to him during the Chunin Exams all those years ago. Gaara was able to become his true self around Naruto because that was always what Naruto was: his true self. That admirable quality was what drew people to the blond and was the reason why the Five Great Shinobi Countries had worked together during the war. All of the Kage respected and admired Gaara for his integrity and character but Gaara would not have been that way without Naruto. In Gaara's eyes, he owed the blond hero everything, but he knew Naruto would hate it if he felt like he was owed something. Gaara loved his friend and would stand with him through anything. He knew Naruto felt the same and that was all he could ever ask for.

Gaara moved behind his desk that was ordained with the _kanji_ for 'wind' and sat down in his seat. "Very well," Gaara agreed. "Now, Kakashi informed me of your mission a month or two ago and I'm glad to say that you're welcome to stay here in Suna for as long as you like."

Naruto smiled and sat down in a guest chair directly across from the Kazekage's desk. "Fantastic, I could use some relaxation. We should also do some training while I'm here. Or maybe even a spar!" Naruto brightened at the possibility of sparring with his powerful friend.

Gaara smiled but then frowned gently at the proposition. "I can't. I'm afraid Suna is currently having major issues with bandits at a nearby oasis." Naruto's expression turned solemn at the Kazekage's explanation. "I've sent numerous teams of elite shinobi, but only few have returned with grisly reports. It seems these are not mere bandits. Kankuro and Temari have been extremely busy with other missions, so I can't call on them." Naruto could see the stress and frustration behind Gaara's dark-rimmed eyes. "I'm almost at the point of going myself, but I don't want to leave the village unguarded."

Naruto stared in deep contemplation at what Gaara was saying and knew his friend would never directly ask him to do anything. Gaara was not even implying that Naruto should do something, the leader was only being vulnerable with him. But he would never sit aside when his friends needed help. After a short pause, Naruto said this: "You know what I'm going to say, don't you?"

Gaara sighed and nodded reflectively. "At least wait until tomorrow, OK?" His tone almost had an edge of desperation laced within it.

Naruto chuckled and agreed. They discussed terms and whether Naruto should go with a team or not to eliminate the threat. Gaara knew what Naruto was capable of, but he still did not want to take any chances. Naruto insisted he could take care of it himself. In the end, they compromised on him bringing along one elite shinobi. After that, the pair of skilled fighters conversed about what had been going on in their lives. They talked about what had happened since they last meant, about memories of old adventures, and their goals for the future.

At one point, Gaara inquired about Naruto's relationship status. This was something that Naruto would have normally brushed aside and moved on to more fruitful conversation, but this time he was not so sure. Naruto's recent feelings for Kurotsuchi gave him pause and prevented him from giving his usual response. It was this pause that made Gaara genuinely curious and made him lean forward in his chair in slight bewilderment. Naruto was not known for having romantic feelings for people, of course he was capable of romance, but he was not regarded for it by his own admission. Gaara repeated a question he had asked earlier: "Are you seeing anybody, Naruto?"

This time, Naruto looked straight into Gaara's eyes with resolve and answered. "No, but-" Naruto paused again and realized he had to tell somebody and Gaara was beyond trustworthy, so he decided to admit it. It could only benefit him, he surmised. "I am interested in someone. Actually, _more_ than just interested." Naruto had a puzzled but assured expression when he had announced that.

Gaara leaned back and gazed at his friend pensively. "Who?" By nature, Gaara was not a nosy person, but he would be lying if he said he was not curious about his best friend's life. Naruto knew Gaara was not trying to pry and only asked because he was willing to help him with his predicament.

"Kurotsuchi, Onoki's granddaughter," the blond admitted. Gaara was not expecting that. The redhead was certainly not an expressive man, but he was unable to hide his surprise at Naruto's confession.

Naruto did not seem perturbed by Gaara's shock and only waited patiently for his response. Gaara's awe evaporated quickly and turned into relaxed excitement. "I see. She's the current Iwa representative for the Union, so I'm not surprised that you ran into her. However, I am curious." Naruto's long tresses shifted gently when he raised his eyebrows lightly. Gaara was not going to ask the usual question when faced with this scenario. He was not going to ask 'why.' Instead, he wanted to jump ahead and ask a more practical question. "What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto did not hide his surprise either as he thought of how to honestly answer the sudden question. Naruto was not sure what he should do. His feelings were real and his attitude was not clouded, so he knew he was not in the wrong. Naruto knew he was being honest with himself and he wanted to be with the captivating woman again so he could properly discern what to do. At this moment, Naruto knew he could not accurately answer Gaara's question; not yet. Although, Naruto did have _part_ of the answer. "I'm going to see her again and find out her feelings on the matter," he finally confessed with careful accentuation.

Gaara smiled in approval at the answer. "I look forward to hearing about it." It was a mature way of dealing with the situation and Gaara greatly endorsed it. With that, Gaara glanced at his clock and stood up from his chair. "In the meantime, we should both get some rest. It's late."

Naruto nodded and he followed after Gaara. Naruto had stayed at the office building before so he knew he would be assigned the sumptuous chambers that bordered Gaara's. When they reached the room, Naruto marveled at the extravagance of the wonderful, oasis-themed bedroom he admired so much. The trimmings were gold and brown with panelings of vivid shades of blue and green. Flowers and other exotic flora also decorated the room. The large canopy bed Naruto relished was already prepared for and he quickly set down his belongings next to it. Gaara stood in the doorway and smiled at the easiness that seemed to settle on Naruto at seeing the beautiful place to rest.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll see you in the morning," Gaara said as he closed the door once Naruto said goodnight.

With Gaara gone, Naruto turned to gaze out the enormous window that looked out upon the village. The lights of Suna were still numerous and shined gleefully in the night. Thankfully, the artificial lights were not bright enough to outshine the brilliance of the stars above. Naruto reflected on those lights in the sky before he retired for the night. He wondered if the stars could tell him what Kurotsuchi felt about him. If they could speak, what would they say about the matter? Would they tell him he was wasting his time or that he should stop worrying so much? It was times like this where Naruto wished he had a father figure to ask for guidance. He realized Kakashi was probably the figure he was looking for. He eventually decided he would write out his report and ask Kakashi about the issue in the morning.

Naruto yearned for Kurotsuchi and wanted greatly to see her rosy eyes once again. The stars brought him some comfort and he realized he needed to learn patience about such things. Still, he thought of her. As Naruto fell upon his comfy bed and wrapped the thin blankets around himself, he pondered the mystery of love and the dreams it would surely bring him.

* * *

 **I love this chapter so much and I wanted it to be perfect for you guys, which was why I took my time on this one. I'm planning to be a bit quicker on updating in the future, but my studies come first. The response and feedback I am receiving is wonderful and I greatly appreciate all of your support. You guys make me want to write more and I find great joy in doing so. Please, review if you're able. Take care.**

 **-CM**


	5. Weight

**Happy Easter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Weight

 _You have brains in your head._

 _You have feet in your shoes._

 _You can steer yourself in any direction you choose._

 _You're on your own._

 _And you know what you know._

 _You are the guy who'll decide where to go._

 _-Dr. Seuss_

* * *

 _Dear Kakashi,_

 _As I stated in my last report, I am currently in Kaze no Kuni. I just arrived in Sunagakure last night and am staying with Gaara. He mentioned to me that there has been a recent issue with bandits in a neighboring village. I am planning on aiding the situation by taking care of the threat personally. The next report will contain the outcome of that mission._

 _Also, there is something else I want to mention in this report. If you would please keep this off the record, I've recently acquired feelings for Kurotsuchi. I'm being frank, of course, but you do prefer that by your own admission. Honestly, I'm not sure what I should do about these feelings. Because I see you like a father figure, I am asking you for your advice and guidance in this endeavor. Please, reply at your earliest convenience._

 _Thanks,_

 _Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Future Nanadaime Hokage_

Naruto set aside his pen and gazed down at the scroll with a quizzical expression. Why did he have to sound so formal in these reports? He would prefer to simply write casually but Naruto had realized that civilities were important in the world and it was better to align with that way of thinking. When he was satisfied with the letter, he summoned a messenger toad and sent the scroll to Konoha. After that, Naruto exhaled and looked up to view the early morning horizon outside of his window. The window faced the east and Naruto could see the summer sun peeking over the rocky cliffs of Suna. There were a few high, scattered clouds drifting in the sky and they were washed in a pinkish hue from the sunrise. The moisture in the clouds would quickly vanish once the heat increased later in the day. Naruto wished the same would happen with his doubts.

Naruto was uncertain. The thought of doing something with Kurotsuchi romantically enticed him, but it also confused him. He wanted to know the results of his actions of moving on these impulses before he acted on them. He knew that was impossible, of course, but he still wished for that. There was also the fact that he knew almost nothing about her. He never actually sat down and had a casual conversation with her. He did not know her favorite color, her favorite food, what makes her laugh, what makes her cry, and he realized he wanted to know all those things. He wanted to know everything about her. He would have to do that, he concluded to himself. He would try getting to know her better the next time he saw her. That should be enough.

Maybe.

He still was not sure.

As Naruto was pondering his uncertainty, a knock on his door broke him from his stupor. He got out of his chair and opened the door. Gaara was standing there and he smiled softly up at his friend.

Gaara must have known about Naruto's confusion because his eyes squinted in calculation when he looked at him. "Everything alright?"

Naruto shook his head and answered honestly, "No".

Gaara did not inquire any more from him. Instead, he nodded and turned towards the end of the outside hall. "Very well. Come on; I'll introduce you to your partner for the mission today."

Naruto grabbed his already-packed belongings and followed after the quiet redhead. When Naruto closed the door, the sun had finally flown over the cliffs and filled Naruto's empty bedchambers with hot, yellow light. Much like Naruto's thoughts, the light fulfilled its eternal promise of always saturating that room with its treasured brilliance.

* * *

Kousei rapped his fingers against the arm chair for what seemed like the hundredth time. The anxiety was building within him with every passing second. Why did he have to be given this mission? Sure, he was a jonin now but did that mean he had to undertake such a high-ranked mission? And it was with the one and only war hero, Naruto Uzumaki. He knew he would be safe with the master shinobi, but what was the point of him going then? Surely, Uzumaki could take care of himself, right? Kousei was not ready for such a terrifying and dangerous mission. He had heard about the bandits residing in the nearby village to the northwest. Every team that had been sent there, did not come back. Only half-dead, starving individuals that had once been part of teams came back.

Kousei's frantic, green eyes darted around in his skull as he puzzled through his dreary thoughts. He was definitely not strong enough to complete this mission. He had just passed the necessary exams to become a jonin and he was the lowest-ranking one in the village. The only reason he had passed was because the Union was in such a peaceful era now and the system was extremely lax. Shinobi were constantly promoted to higher ranks lately by doing practically nothing. Kousei stopped his rapping and instead gripped the pommel of the chair tightly. He was not skilled enough. He was weak and everyone who knew him knew that.

When the news had come last night that Kousei was chosen to partner with Naruto for an S-ranked mission, all of Kousei's comrades immediately became envious of him. He already was not well-liked to the village shinobi because of his weak scores and his quiet attitude. Kousei was not much of a leader and could not make decisions for himself easily. He always hesitated and withdrew from complex situations. If a scenario occurred where Kousei had to make a hasty decision, his hesitation would take over and he would be unsure of what action to take. This had caused many problems in the field over the years. His team leaders were always frustrated with him because they would have to tell him every direction and order imaginable until he completed a task. He could not think or act for himself and he was despised because of it. All of these negative opinions and outbursts from his comrades had destroyed Kousei's self-esteem and confidence long ago. He felt he could not amount to anything and he wanted to know why on earth the Kazekage had chosen him! He had only met Gaara- _sama_ a handful of times and each time he had been so nervous to speak to him that he could not even look the Kazekage in the eye.

The small room Kousei had hidden himself in was furnished with the chair he was currently sitting in. The room had originally been an interrogation room but had become one designated as storage when the war ended and the village could afford to make bigger rooms. Kousei had secretly moved all of the storage supplies in the room to another one some time ago, so he could have his own personal panic room. He did not want to be so scared and unsure of himself all of the time, but nobody had ever believed in him after his father had died. His mother had died during childbirth and his father was killed in the Fourth Shinobi World War, fighting for the Shinobi Alliance. He had been murdered by Madara when he attacked the Fourth Division with his giant meteorite. Kousei's father had always been supportive of him and was the strongest man to a young Kousei's mind, but after he passed away, Kousei realized no one else really had his back. He was lonely and had no one to believe in him. When an individual has no one believing in them, then they usually cannot believe in really anything, including themselves.

Kousei looked over at the small clock he had put in the room and realized he had to report to the Kazekage's office now. Fear and anxiety gripped his heart. He could not do this. He did not know why he had to. Still, he had been trained enough to know the importance of obedience a shinobi should have. So, he swallowed his current doubts enough to pick himself up and make his way over to Gaara's office.

Kousei left his quiet room and walked down the hall towards his inevitable doom. He passed down another corridor and reached the double doors of the Kazekage's office. He stood in place in front of them. Kousei clenched his fists and drew in a shaky breath. He was trying to summon the courage to push open the solid doors but the will was lost in his fists. His will had been lost for a long time, after all. Fortunately for him, Kousei did not need the will this time because the doors were suddenly opened from inside the office. Standing in front of a shocked Kousei was the tall figure of Naruto Uzumaki.

Currently, Naruto's eyebrow was quirked in slight puzzlement at the surprised man in front of him. Naruto smiled politely and gestured for Kousei to enter the room. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," the handsome war hero said. "It's just I sensed you standing there for some time and I thought there was something wrong. You OK?"

Kousei's first impression of Naruto was that he was taken aback by the blond's sincerity. His tone carried an edge of genuine concern; it was not borne because of mere obligation. Kousei nodded absentmindedly at Naruto's question and stepped into the office. Gaara was seated at his desk and looked up at Kousei when he entered the room. Kousei felt his knees quiver when Gaara's light-green eyes fastened themselves to him. They were not cold or filled with malcontent, so Kousei was not sure why he was shaking. Of course, he was always unsure. He always hesitated because he was unsure. Gaara motioned for Kousei to take a seat and spoke to him: "Glad you could make it, Kousei. I assume you know of Uzumaki- _san_ here?"

Kousei quickly stood up from his seat right after he had just sat down and bowed in a nervous fashion to the blond next to him. "Pleased to meet you, Uzumaki- _san_! I'm honored!" the young man practically blurted.

Naruto widened his eyes and staggered with an uncomfortable expression. He did not like it when people thought of him as something more than a man. Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck uneasily and nodded his head in greeting back.

Gaara cleared his throat and looked up at both of them with a professional demeanor. "Now then, let's start the debriefing: You both are to investigate, identify, and apprehend the bandits that reside in the northwest village." Kousei could feel his blood freeze in his veins as Gaara's explanation grew. "The few reports that have reached us have informed us of our enemy's potential. Most of them seem to be high-ranking missing-nin from different villages. We do not know their specific abilities, but their organization and skill are surely formidable in order for them to have lasted this long. I advise you two to exercise extreme caution." Gaara's eyes carried a hint of amusement when they peered up at Naruto. "Including you, Naruto. I know your strength from personal experience but it's never wise to underestimate your opponents."

Naruto only grinned with a cheery glint in his eyes. The raw confidence he had possessed when he was a kid would always be present in the blond hero. "Sure, Gaara. We'll handle it. Right, Kousei?"

Kousei winced at Naruto's cheerful acknowledgement and he was caught in his hesitation on what to say back. After an awkward amount of silence, Kousei decided to agree. "Yes, Uzumaki- _san,_ " Kousei stated with no actual conviction in his voice.

Naruto did not seem to mind the unconvincing tone from Kousei and looked to Gaara. "Anything else, Gaara?"

"I'm afraid not." Gaara's expression rested calmly on a quiet precipice.

"Alright! I guess we'll head out now then." Naruto clapped Kousei on the back and marched his way out of the office. Kousei stood up in gauche haste and bowed to the Kazekage. He then stumbled out of the room and followed after the broad frame that was Naruto.

After the two were gone, Gaara leaned back in his chair and reflected on his decision. He knew without a doubt Naruto would come back with the mission successful and Kousei alive. Naruto was perfectly capable of handling the mission himself but there was a reason for Gaara's curious arrangement. He knew Kousei was not well-liked in his village and he was low-ranked, but Gaara also knew of the man's potential. Kousei just needed a push and there was no else in the world who could push like Naruto Uzumaki. Also, there was something Gaara felt Naruto needed to learn as well from Kousei. If Gaara's conjectures were correct, then the odd duo could find mutual benefits within each other. Gaara could only hope that his plan would work. Even if it did not, maybe Kousei could at least learn to not hesitate.

Perhaps, that was only wishful thinking.

* * *

Kurotsuchi lolled her head in boredom at Shikamaru's droll words. She hated these meetings. It was the same pattern every single time. Shikamaru would report the general status of the Union as a whole and then the specific status of Konoha, next all the other members would give their reports, then Shikamaru would distribute the missions assigned to the Union collectively, if there were any. Sometimes it would get interesting and someone would report a battle or high-ranking mission or Shikamaru would have an important mission that multiple villages would need to take part in, but those were rare instances. Most of the time, it was merely a report of figures about demographics and population increasing or some other boring fact that Kurotsuchi could honestly care less about.

Kurotsuchi was barely aware of the fact that it was Omoi's turn to give his report when she let her thoughts whisk her away from her apathy. She folded her arms onto the meeting table and laid her head in them. Her night had been restful but filled with lustrous and fuzzy dreams. In those dreams, she found herself enraptured by a cheerful voice speaking, laughing, and whispering sweet nothings that reminded her of calm daisies and spring air. When she awoke that morning, she felt a small pressure of disappointment at realizing that she had been merely dreaming. Kurotsuchi yearned for a companion in her life and those dreams had filled her wanting for a time. But, in the light of day, her hopes faded away and grabbing them was like clutching lost smoke.

Most of Kurotsuchi's life consisted of missions, interviews, conversations, quarrels with her friend and grandfather, and training. A lot of training. She would push her body to its limits until it would scream for her to stop and then she would push it farther. No one ever asked her why and even if they did, she would not know the answer. The only goal she ever had was to be the Tsuchikage but even with that, she would sometimes forget her determination. She never really asked why, she just did. She simply acted, but recently she began asking why she acted. What was the point of doing this or that? Why was she thinking this? Why was Naruto constantly on her mind? What did that man do to her?

Kurotsuchi had never thought about these questions before. It was like her brain had discovered a whole new world of nature filled with curious waterfalls and interesting foliage. The waterfalls would rush through her mind and change her thinking and the foliage would grow new ideas around them. And the man to show her this new world was, of course, Naruto Uzumaki.

Suddenly, Kurotsuchi felt a tap on her shoulder and heard an uncomfortable mumble of concern. She looked up from her crossed arms set on the table and noticed that the room was silent. The other village representatives were giving her awkward glances. Shikamaru was glaring daggers of annoyance in her direction. Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes and sat up straight in her seat. "I guess it's my turn then," she uttered with indifference oozing from her mouth. "Right, Iwa is doing just fine. We've received no high-ranking missions in recent months and seems we won't be anytime soon. As for my mission to Ame, the threat of the tyrant there has been successfully identified and eliminated. With gusto, might I add." She grinned mischievously on the last part.

The rest of the assembly was silent for a moment, expecting her to continue with more, and Shikamaru was puffing his nostrils in slight frustration when he realized she was finished. He said nothing. It would seem he did not want to further his agitation by asking questions. Kurotsuchi flopped back down into her chair and looked to Chojuro to her right because it was his turn to report.

After the meeting was done and most of the representatives had left the meeting room, Kurotsuchi found herself hit with a sudden revelation. What was she going to do now? She said she would meet up with Naruto in Kusa but did she really want to do that? What would be the results of her actions if she went? She had said she wanted to see him again and they made a promise, but for once in a very long time, Kurotsuchi was nervous. The thoughts of deep, cerulean eyes entered her mind, enticing her to give in and go to him. But her heart was holding her back because of her uncertainty. If she was to do something about Naruto, should she not be 100% set on her decision?

There was no room for doubts.

Kurotsuchi was startled out of her musings when Shikamaru had meandered over to rouse her. She gazed up at him from her seat with careful attention. The look in Shikamaru's eyes told her it was best to listen and not speak. Despite their chilled and rough relationship, they both had great respect for each other. Shikamaru took a deep, somber breath and sat in the chair next to her. "This way of thinking doesn't suit you, Kurotsuchi." His voice was calm and focused. Her eyes widened in slight bewilderment. He really was a master of perception and tactics. "You do realize it is all right to have doubts as long as you are not the object of those doubts, right?"

Kurotsuchi was speechless. The intelligent man had delved into the exact thoughts she was just having and had given her appropriate advice on how to act upon them. No wonder he was the Head Representative. Still, she needed more answers. "And what if those doubts are still rational?"

Shikamaru's eyes held too much wisdom and patience for a man of his age. If Naruto was not already a shoe-in, Kurotsuchi would bet her life that Shikamaru would be the next Hokage. "I don't think that should be the question you should be asking yourself. Instead, you should be asking what to do when you see him again."

"How do you know I'm seeing him again?"

"Because it's the only way you can settle the feelings you have for him."

"Why can't I just ignore them?" She already knew the answer to that question, but she needed to process the answer for meaning. She was always clutching for meaning.

Too bad that it was always out of reach.

Shikamaru smiled softly and looked away from her. His eyes rested on his left hand where a ring had been positioned. "If you do, then you will always ask yourself why you didn't do something when you could have."

Kurotsuchi's face filled with comprehension and she could not help but smile a bit at his vulnerability. Perhaps, he was right. Maybe it was time to grasp those doubts she had and run with them towards her decisions instead of merely trying to throw them from view. She could find something in Naruto and she did not know what it was exactly, but she knew she liked it. Maybe it was time to take a chance. She could take any direction she wanted at any time and it would probably seem foolish to stay stationary when she could be flying towards her future instead.

Kurotsuchi pursed her lips. "Won't this require a leave of absence?"

Shikamaru grinned. "I'll have Akatsuchi take your place while you're gone."

Kurotsuchi stood up, resolve burning red-hot in her eyes. "All right, I'll leave first thing in the morning."

She turned to leave when Shikamaru said one last thing. "After you give me a full report on what happened in Ame."

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes.

* * *

Kousei trudged through the sand as the hot sun burned down on his small frame. His focus and direction was always on the broad shoulders of Naruto in front of him, who kept a tireless, steady speed through the dunes. Kousei's dark hair was wrapped in cloth to keep his head cool and his tan flak-jacket was light and helped to circulate air through his torso. Despite these adjustments in clothing, the heat of the summer was still making the young jonin sweat his life away. He had brought water but he quickly drank all of it when the afternoon sun had taken away all the moisture in his body. Naruto had surprised him earlier by creating pure water from his chakra when Kousei had run out. The war hero had said it was because of one of the Tailed Beast's chakra that he was able to produce the lifesaving liquid and he was able to pump it through his body steadily when they marched through the desert. Kousei, of course, was more than shocked by this fact.

Kousei had wanted to strike up a conversation with the hero, but his hesitation had refrained him from saying more than a few words to the strong shinobi. Every attempt to speak to Naruto was drowned out by self-doubt and Kousei let it grow with every passing step he took in the sand. Not only did his doubts grow the longer they traveled, but so did his physical exhaustion. Kousei's legs felt like hot iron and weighed like them too. They had been moving without stopping all day now and Kousei felt like he was going to collapse. His mind kept telling him to stop and give up because he was not cut out for this kind of thing. No one in their right mind traveled through the desert during the day, so why were they? Why was Kousei on this mission in the first place? He could not fight alongside such a legend without burdening him in some way. He was losing the battle in his mind and it was only making his self-esteem lower even more. The pitiful man was reduced to a shell with moving legs and his energy was completely sapped before long.

Finally, at the moment he could not handle it anymore, Kousei spoke up. "Uzumaki- _san_ , can we please stop for a minute? I need to rest."

Naruto looked back at him from under his hood. The blond appeared to be concerned. "Of course, we can take as many breaks as you want, Kousei. There's no hurry, of course." Naruto abruptly stopped and brought his hands together into one hand seal. He then slammed his hands into the sand and a giant wall of sand rose high above the duo. Kousei gazed with bug eyes as the sand blocked out the sun and hardened rapidly, thus creating shade for the two shinobi. Kousei stared at Naruto with extreme incredulity but before he inquired anything from him, Naruto answered his unasked question. "I can use Shukaku's chakra to manipulate sand at will. I'm not as formidable as Gaara is with it, but I've certainly grown accustomed to it over the years. It helps with all of this sand around here." Naruto grinned as Kousei gaped at him.

They resumed their march after their little break until the sun went down and the duo then decided to set up camp for the night. The peppered sky twinkled down on them as they laid out their sleeping bags at the top of a large sand dune and when they were finished, Kousei summoned the courage to speak to Naruto. "Uzumaki- _san_?" Naruto looked at the man with curious, azure eyes, giving permission to ask his question without saying a word. "Um, I just want you to know that I would like to apologize ahead of time if I slow you down during this mission. You see, I'm not very strong and I'm sorry if I've been a burden or if I will be one later or if-" Naruto cut him off.

"Please stop, Kousei." Kousei's eyes expressed surprise at the hero's cooled words. Naruto's jaw was set and his eyes were fixed on Kousei's startled form. "There's no reason to speak like that. I can promise you that you're far stronger than you realize; in both mind and body." Kousei did not know what to say, so he only stared and listened. "Strength isn't measured the way you think it is. It took a long time and lot of people in my life to show me that." A small smile formed on Naruto's lips as his musings took him away for a moment. "A lot of great people that showed me how to believe in myself and my own strength." Naruto clenched his fist. "I'm strong now because I never wavered in believing in myself. I want you to do that too, Kousei. And the only way to do that is to show you how. So, Kousei, I believe in you." Naruto's smile that he gave Kousei almost made the sun come out again.

Kousei had never heard anyone speak to him so brashly like this before. This man, this hero, was actually believing in him and his capabilities, which he was pretty sure he did not possess. Something clicked in Kousei's brain in that moment, something that brightened his view of the world. He did not know what he was capable of, but maybe Naruto did and maybe that was enough. A warm surge washed through Kousei's chest and he was filled with comfort and hope at Naruto's sincere words.

Kousei thanked Naruto and later that night when Kousei was gazing up at the stars, he lingered on the careful words of the blond hero. His self-doubt was not completely strewn out, but there was a small crack broken into the weight of his anxiety. A crack that continued to ruin the foundations of Kousei's self-doubt. A crack that would ultimately destroy the very thoughts that held Kousei back from realizing who he really was.

A crack created through belief.

* * *

 **It's been a long week. Even though I was on Spring Break, I still had a lot to do. I'm amazed I got this chapter done, but I'm happy to say that I'm pretty satisfied with it. Please R &R. I'm so touched by everyone's kind words and the amount of favorites and followers that I'm getting. I sincerely thank all of you. I'll continue to get better in my writing for you guys. Take care.**

 **-CM**


	6. Ascension

Chapter 6: Ascension

" _Our remedies oft in ourselves do lie_

 _Which we ascribe to heaven."_

 _-William Shakespeare, All's Well That Ends Well_

* * *

"When was the last time you were broken?"

The hushed voice awoke Kousei from his slumber and it was not until a few moments passed that he realized the whisper had come from his dream. He could not recall any of the details of the dream except for the question still lingering in his troubled mind. He did not have an answer. His soul and self-confidence had been beaten and bruised, sure, but had never actually been _broken._ What did that even mean exactly? To be so crestfallen that there was absolutely no way for a person to go down any lower? To reach rock bottom? What did that feel like? Why was it even important in the first place? These thoughts began to frustrate Kousei in the early morning hours.

He heard Naruto stir in his sleeping bag next to him.

Kousei took a deep breath and looked out upon the eastern dunes. The sun was creeping through the sand particles, turning them into brilliant diamonds of solitude. Kousei wondered what it would be like to be sand. To be coarse yet soft in structure and feeling. Maybe the sand knew what it was like to feel broken. Sand was also surrounded by more sand, so it was never really alone. He pondered what the feeling of never being alone felt like and he became jealous of the sand. On the other hand, the sand may have not been free so it could be sacrificing that liberty for its own infinite presence of company.

Kousei felt like it was a fair trade.

The words Naruto had said to him the night before also affected his thinking. Naruto believed in him. Even though he had no idea of what Kousei could do or what his attributes were, he still believed in him. Kousei wondered if that was possible; to believe in someone so easily. Did that negate the significance of belief or did it accurately represent its nature?

Kousei, much like the sand, had no idea.

A few minutes later, Naruto rose from his sleeping position and grinned brightly at Kousei. "Morning!" Naruto's cheerful greeting earned him a soft smile and a kind reply from Kousei.

"Morning, Uzumaki- _san._ " Naruto squirmed out of his sleeping bag and Kousei observed that he was only wearing his pants and a tight, black mesh undershirt.

As Naruto was reaching into his knapsack to get his clothes and cloak, he locked eyes with Kousei. "Prepare yourself for today, Kousei. We should reach the oasis at high noon. We will want to act then because it should be too hot for the bandits to be outside. They might have a guard or two, but we won't know for sure until we get there." Naruto noticed the way Kousei's eyes started to shake slightly in panic and beads of sweat formed along his brow. It could really hinder the mission if Kousei was not fully prepared when the time came. Naruto knew this and wondered what the day would bring. "Just be ready, OK?"

He gave Naruto a nervous nod and they left it at that. When they began to walk again towards their destination, Naruto could not shake off his worry for his partner. Kousei could be a liability if he did not relax when the time came. Naruto knew he could handle whatever was thrown at him but if Kousei made a foolish move or did not stay close to him, he could be hurt. That was, of course, the last thing Naruto wanted to happen. He never wanted his comrades to suffer because of his mistakes and faults. Naruto did not really want to hurt anybody. He had wanted to drive out the hate in the world and he knew that he could not completely abolish it. But he had rescued Sasuke from the world and stopped enemy after enemy through his means of showing them what he was capable of.

Naruto had built up everyone's beliefs and hopes on his shoulders and protected all of them. There were times all the weight felt heavy but he kept moving forward with it all because that was what they had done for him. Now he was carrying Kousei and when the moment came that the man realized he could walk himself then Naruto would let him down. His friends and masters over the years had done the same with him. Naruto was ready to show Kousei that he could do it; he could move forward.

Perhaps, doubting the boy was a fruitless endeavor, Naruto thought. Instead, he should be acting on the beliefs he had conveyed the night before. So, Naruto heaved up his resolve and solidified it in his chest for his and Kousei's sake.

The sun had entered the blue sky and scorched the sand dunes below it as the two shinobi journeyed through them. Kousei felt his body feel heavy after an hour or two of marching. The battle in his mind began to transpire again and Kousei felt uncertain. He would have to fight, he knew he would. Fear was holding the weight in his soul down and it tried to fill in the crack Naruto had created the night before. As the fear started to slide its earthy self into the crack, the damage grew.

 _Kousei, I believe in you._

The crack expanded all of a sudden and the weight lost some of its power. Kousei felt something grow in his heart, something he had forgotten. Determination. He wanted to show his capabilities to the man that believed in him. He was determined to show the world what Kousei could do. It was not a strong determination, in fact, it was quite weak, but it was present and full of potential. It was like a nail driven into the crack of belief and with every swing of the hammer, the crack would expand until the weight was destroyed. It would need help, however, and the one who held the hammer was the one who believed.

Naruto suddenly stopped at the base of a dune. He motioned for Kousei to follow him slowly. When they reached the crest of the dune, Kousei stared in awe at what was before him. The grass where the sand ended was fresh and green. The oasis was covered with beautiful palm trees, lush foliage, and sounds of gentle water trickling through it. The wind picked up at that moment, allowing the trees to sway with its kind breeze. The dense foliage of the oasis covered a considerable area of about one square mile. The two shinobi neared the tall trees and after they entered the dense vegetation, they quickly encountered a clearing of grass. The village began in the clearing with small houses and shops dotted throughout the grass. In the center of the large clearing stood a great white, stone building surrounded by towering walls comprised of similar white stone. There was no sign of people around.

Naruto's eyes lowered in scrutiny and he motioned for Kousei to follow. The two of them darted through the surrounding buildings, going in and out of them with silent precision. During this movement, Kousei had performed a _shunshin_ into one of the houses and had landed directly next to a rotting corpse. Kousei almost yelled out in shock, but Naruto had been there to silence him promptly with his hand covering his mouth. He put his other finger up to his closed lips to indicate the necessity for silence. Kousei nodded with widened eyes and Naruto released him.

For a brief moment, Naruto stared at the corpse with something similar to pity. It was the remains of some poor villager who appeared to have been dead for weeks. The constant heat had advanced the decaying process making the whole house stink of rotten flesh. There were probably more cadavers of villagers throughout the village and Naruto had no doubt that the bandits were responsible. A flame seemed to envelope Naruto's insides and he burned to make those men receive their justice soon. The two men moved on after that.

When they reached the high walls, Naruto pressed his hand against the white stone. It was hot to the touch but Naruto did not seem to mind. Naruto then dropped his hand and to Kousei's surprise, he knelt down and became still. He remained motionless for quite some time and just when Kousei thought he was asleep, Naruto opened his eyes. Kousei's shock grew at seeing yellow, toad-like eyes instead of the familiar blue ones on Naruto's features.

Naruto noticed his friend's confusion and whispered to him. "I'm a Sage," Naruto explained. "I absorb the nature chakra around me and utilize it to my advantage. There's a lot of nature chakra in this oasis and I become a sensory ninja when I absorb it." Naruto's eyes became narrow for a second. "I sense that there are about fifty men within this compound. Most are asleep because of the heat. There are a few awake, though."

Kousei shook away his bewilderment for the time being and focused on the task at hand. "Can you sense which one is the leader?"

Naruto nodded. "Yes, he seems to be awake and residing in the top floor of that large building. I could probably crash through the window and land directly onto him from here. However, it would alert everyone to our presence. I'd rather not risk it." Naruto paused for a second then fastened his gaze to Kousei. "I believe I have another plan."

As Naruto began to explain, Kousei could feel the weight become heavier. The crack was still there, but compared to the sheer size of the black iron, it was almost unnoticeable. He was not certain as to why it was becoming heavier and his hesitation was growing, but that was the problem: Kousei was uncertain.

* * *

Kurotsuchi always enjoyed the moment of instant change when she left Tetsu no Kuni. The stark contrast of leaving the snow-covered mountains to the summer lands enraptured her attention and senses. The air was no longer chilled with the feelings of crisp awareness, but suddenly became warm with promises of airy freshness for those who walked among the sunlit trees. The crunch of snow was replaced with the soft sounds of fresh grass surrendering to the pressure of her feminine footsteps. She had been descending down the elevation of the high mountains of Tetsu no Kuni but once the snow was gone, she reached the flattened areas and hills surrounding the southern borders of her land, Tsuchi no Kuni. A long river skirted along this border that ran its course through multiple countries and eventually ended at the sea to the south. The river passed directly through Kusagakure, thus the means of following said river was within Kurotsuchi's intentions.

Because of the river's natural, lazy course, a main trade route had been paved next to its constant flow of water some time ago. It was one of the main roads used to reach Tetsu no Kuni, but it was still seldom used. Kurotsuchi found herself traveling along this path at a calm speed that would eventually lead her to her destination. She was quite familiar with this path and knew from experience that if she maintained her pacing, then she would reach Kusa by sundown tomorrow. There was a part of her that wanted desperately to run with full speed so she could see the source of her recent troubles. But that would be foolish.

After all, he was surely not even there yet as their appointment was not for another week. Even if she went as slow as possible, she would still most likely enter the village before he did. She was not looking forward to being in that small village alone waiting for a man she barely knew. Despite this, she wanted to get there and see him. She needed to see him, to speak with him, to know more about him, and to figure out what these feelings meant.

As the daylight began to wane into the late afternoon, the trees following the river turned golden with sunlight reaching into the trunks and leaves from its western position. The path turned around a curve in the river and that was when Kurotsuchi saw a silhouette of a lone woman several meters in front of her. Kurotsuchi maintained her speed and casually strolled closer to the woman. As she neared the figure, she noted that the woman was sitting on a stump of some old tree and had a forlorn expression on her wearied features. She appeared to be in her mid-forties or fifties and had a shock of graying, frizzled hair on her scalp. Even from a considerable distance, Kurotsuchi could easily hear the woman's frantic breathing.

The woman did not seem to notice Kurotsuchi until she was almost a few feet from her and at that moment, she practically fell from her seat on the stump. She screamed sharply and had a glare of genuine fear in her old, tired eyes. Kurotsuchi gave her a disarming smile and bent over slightly to make her figure less intimidating. The woman's eyes lost their fear at the sight of Kurotsuchi's smile and she calmed down almost as quickly as she had been startled.

Kurotsuchi felt it was appropriate to speak first and lessen the tension even further. She made her tone as kind and as innocent as she could muster. "Sorry, miss. I didn't mean to startle you. Is everything alright?"

The woman was far more placid than she appeared to be at first. She noticed the sincerity in the rosy eyes of the young woman in front of her and deemed her trustworthy. "It's fine. I'm sorry, dear. It's just that I thought you were one of those men." The quick flash of curiosity and trained suspicion on Kurotsuchi's brow did not go unnoticed by the woman. She was a mother, after all. "Are you a kunoichi?" The woman had been alive long enough to tell the difference between a civilian and a shinobi by the way their eyes searched something. She had learned many years ago that their eyes were always calculating and observing their surroundings, as if they were searching for a lost puzzle or trick in reality.

Kurotsuchi did not seem perturbed by the brash question, at least outwardly. She simply narrowed her eyes by the slightest margin to indicate her acknowledgment of the question. "Yes, I am. What men are you referring to? Have they done anything to harm you?"

The woman's answer was immediate. "Yes! They took my daughter! My only child. My husband is a farmer and is in Kusa right now selling crops. It was just me and her and they broke into our home and took her." The woman was choking out her words because she felt her throat get tight and heated from the raw emotion. "They would have taken me too if I didn't manage to get away." Her eyes showed desperation and true fatigue, something all shinobi could relate with. Kurotsuchi took a deep breath and assessed the situation properly.

She kept her voice leveled and impassive. "Tell me everything. I can get her back but I need to know everything. How far away you live and when this incident occurred. Don't leave anything out."

The woman nodded and was amenable. "OK. OK. Our house is about two hours down the path. They broke in a little less than three hours ago, I think. Junko, my daughter and I were making dinner. I was chopping the vegetables when they barged in. There were about five of them and they had weapons."

"What kind of weapons?" Kurotsuchi asked.

"Knives, swords. One of them had those _kunai_ that you ninja use. Anyways, one of them grabbed me and I managed to stab him in the arm with my cutting knife. The rest of the men had taken Junko by that point so I escaped out the back door. I wanted to run in the direction of Kusa but there were more of those men on that side, blocking me. So I ran this way, hoping to lose them. They didn't really give chase, but I was so scared that I ran until I couldn't run anymore."

The amount of shame and worry in the woman's features was palpable. "Please. I beg of you, bring my Junko back. She's such a sweet girl, barely seventeen. When I think about what those awful, perverted men are going to do to her, I just…" The woman finally broke down and wailed into her hands. The rest of her cries and pleas were jargon to Kurotsuchi. She instructed the woman to go to Kusa and find her husband. She said one more time that she would bring the woman's daughter back and with that, she vanished from view with an adroit _shunshin._

As Kurotsuchi flew through the trees towards the woman's house at blinding speeds, she cursed her morals. Her ethical reasoning had told her to help the woman and rescue her daughter. In the back of her head, there was that underlying anxiety that had been trained into her, pertaining to the notion if the whole ordeal was a trap or not. But she ignored that because her paranoia was stepping over any of her better senses; a deadly fear that slid over her and was ready to flood the darker side of her heart. It was so close and Kurotsuchi knew that this was going to push her over the edge. And, somehow, she almost _welcomed_ it.

It would seem that she would not have to wait for Naruto for as long as she had initially thought. She also wondered if that was a good thing or not.

* * *

A faint gust of wind blew from the ajar window and the man turned his head to stare at it in mild suspicion. The breeze was short and brief enough to raise conjecture in the man. He stepped over to the window and closed it shut. For a tender moment, he stood still in place, waiting for an active second that did not come. After he deemed it to be trivial, he shrugged and turned his back to the glass. As if on cue, the window flew open by the strong pressure from the wind and the man was thrown to the ground by a figure that had seemed to appear from thin air.

Naruto stood over the unconscious body and surveyed the area with his yellow-tinted eyes. He had mastered his control over nature chakra to the point where he could utilize its abilities for up to an hour until he needed to absorb more, unless of course he used all of the chakra at once. If he went into his Kurama Mode or even his Six Paths Sage Mode, then he could make short work of the enemy, but he held himself back for the time being. A few shadow clones popped into existence silently next to the blond. He had created these clones with a small amount of chakra again, seeing as his opponents were rather laughable in their toughness. Stealth was what mattered to Naruto and when he concluded that he did not alarm any of the other guards in the vicinity, he signaled to Kousei from the open window. Kousei acknowledged him and then performed a _shunshin_ to his position.

Naruto nodded silently to the jonin and they moved through the upper floor. Naruto could sense all of the men in the compound and he knew that one of the guards was stationary on this floor and only one other would patrol through it every thirty minutes or so. Naruto quickly hid his body against the paneling of a nearby door. His clones followed suit. Kousei hid farther down the hallway, allowing Naruto to take out the guard who was scheduled to stroll past the blond at any moment. Naruto remained hidden and quiet until the footsteps of the anticipated guard were heard coming up the adjacent stairwell.

Before the guard got closer, Naruto was grateful, not for the first time that day, that there seemed to be no sensor-types among the bandits. When the guard was less than an arm's reach from him, Naruto shot his hand out towards the man's neck to quickly incapacitate him. After the guard fell, Naruto moved up the stairwell with a careful burst of speed. Kousei followed. The clones stayed back to stand guard.

Naruto approached the solid door made of oak that was the entrance into the main room. Naruto could sense four men in that room and what was most likely their leader. He was the man with the greatest chakra reserves, so Naruto surmised that it was their leader. He indicated with his head to Kousei to handle the bandit that was closest to the door on the right-hand side. Kousei nodded in comprehension and with that, Naruto kicked open the oak door with perfect precision.

In almost one, fluid motion, Naruto performed a breathtaking account of offensive strategy that would have made his masters proud. While Kousei brought out a _kunai_ to eliminate his target, Naruto created another clone to knock out the far guard to his left. The other two guards were close enough for Naruto to leap forward and launch an outstretched leg into one of the men's skulls and his arm reaching around the leader's neck. Kousei and Naruto's clone had made short work of their targets and Naruto had a tight grip around the man with the large chakra reserves. It had all happened so fast that the man being held by Naruto still seemed dazed and unsure of the fact that he had been apprehended.

"What the-," the bandit leader attempted to say until his voice was cut off by the strong force of Naruto's nature-enhanced hold.

"Tell your men to stand down," Naruto ordered. "If you comply, we will make sure no harm comes to you or your men."

The man smiled and choked out some incomprehensible gasps that he seemed to enjoy greatly. Naruto raised an eyebrow and lessened his grip.

"If only they would listen to little ole me," the bandit said with a sick grin.

 _Shit._ He was not the leader. Naruto realized his mistake too late and sensed all of the bandits in the compound flare their chakra. It was a trap. There must have actually been a sensor-type among them, Naruto thought. One of them suddenly burst through the floors below and grabbed Kousei from across the room. Naruto dropped the guard and was about to move to aid his comrade when all of the bandits made a direct attack on him. Some of them burst through the windows or floorboards, completely disregarding any obstacles to get to him. Naruto quickly created multiple clones around himself. Unfortunately, the bandits were more skillful than he anticipated. Perhaps, they were not laughable. His clones were being dispersed at alarming speeds around him. He noticed that many of the bandits had headbands with slashed symbols, identifying them as missing-nin.

Kousei was not doing well. The missing-nin's hold was overwhelmingly powerful and left him unable to move whatsoever. The shinobi's burly arms were wrapped around Kousei's lithe figure, preventing him from struggling. Kousei's hesitation was stronger than ever. He did not want to fight back. He did not want to do anything. He surrendered to his fear. He gave up on himself before he even tried. Even if he escaped from the man's grasp, there were multiple enemies around him and they would kill him instantly. Why was he even here? Naruto seemed to have his hands full but he could manage. He would survive, of course. Kousei would probably die. The crack was still so small, after all.

Naruto's voice reverberated through the large room. "KOOOUUSEEEI!" The hammer came down hard and split the iron. Someone believed in him. In that moment, Kousei knew what it felt like to be a feather: weightless. He ascended past his old self, past his old doubts, past his hesitation. He wondered if he had ever felt this before; he decided that it did not really matter.

Naruto had called out to Kousei in desperation. For a moment, Kousei's chakra was dangerously low. Considering he had barely used his chakra, this was quite odd. He could still sense the jonin's chakra so he was not dead yet. At this point, the entire gang of bandits were in the main room and Naruto was having trouble taking them out. There were so many of them that it became difficult on discerning who to strike first and whether to worry about the other six trying to stab him or not. He decided on hitting the closest one and working from there. He threw a punch behind himself and broke a man's nose. He was going to need to put more chakra into his clones after all and right before Naruto was about to do so, he heard Kousei's voice.

A yell that was so uncharacteristic and chakra that was so raw and strong blasted from the small shinobi, that Naruto was uncertain it was even Kousei he was looking at. Suddenly, the young jonin broke from his captor's hold and clapped his hands together. A great burst of strong wind erupted from Kousei's body that rivaled the power of Naruto's _rasenshuriken._ It did not nearly have the same control as the S-ranked technique and it probably wasted the entirety of the jonin's chakra, but because of the size of the room and the amount of people there, it had devastating effects. The bandits circled and flew across the room from the sheer strength of the cyclone. Naruto held himself against a nearby wall and braced himself against Kousei's power. The bandits were not so lucky and many of them flew from the building and all were either knocked unconscious or killed by Kousei's technique.

After what felt like hours of hurricane-like winds, the gale ceased. Kousei felt his body become heavy again, although this time it was because of chakra defiency. Kousei saw darkness as he heard Naruto's voice calling out to him. His weight was broken and he could finally fly to whatever heights he wished to reach. As Kousei saw black cover his eyes, he wondered if the sand really was lonely after all.

* * *

 **It's rather nice seeing thoughts that were originally a mess of words and ideas come into fruition through organization. I like the way this story is going and I hope that all of you feel the same way. You guys have been very reasonable and gracious and I appreciate it to a high degree. Please. rate and review. I'd love to hear all of your thoughts and questions. I'll see you all in the next update.**

 **-CM**


	7. The Art of Shattering

Chapter 7: The Art of Shattering

" _Stay gold, Ponyboy, stay gold."_

 _-Johnny Cade, S.E. Hinton, The Outsiders_

* * *

Kurotsuchi had smelled the black plume of smoke before she had seen it. She made it to the woman's home before the light had gone and night was fast approaching. It was no surprise to her to find the remains of the woman's house to be half-burnt and smoldering with blackened boards of wood among the embers. She assumed it to be the woman's house due to the fact that there were no other houses within the vicinity. The fire had mostly died out because of the haste and carelessness put into torching the small building. Meager fires were scattered throughout the ruined home and Kurotsuchi quickly began to scan the area to find clues as to where the rogues had gone.

She had barely even surveyed the area for a minute when she found crushed patches of grass leading away from the house. These guys may be amateurs and careless but that did not make them any less dangerous, she thought. They could still harm the poor girl they had captured. She followed the footsteps and the trampled grass and saw they were directed north towards the mountains that were the southern border of Tsuchi no Kuni. Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes and remembered that there were many caves and tunnels in those mountains; a perfect hideout for bandits and robbers.

Kurotsuchi started to see stars peeking out into the sky as she traveled north. They showered their placid hope upon her, promising something she was uncertain of and pondered if she ever would. The stars gave her what they could and she was thankful for that much. For a scant moment, she was enraptured by the beauty surrounding her and forgot of her self-appointed mission. After the second passed and her will steeled, she hastened her pace and remembered her purpose.

The dark reality of Kurotsuchi's duty wrapped its oily essence around her mind as she jumped through the trees towards the mountains. She could only hope the girl was still alive. It was probably too much to ask she was unspoiled. Kurotsuchi knew how these things worked and the truth was when a group of men abducted a young woman, there was almost always a common outcome that broke morality to its core. She tried to prepare her mind for what was most likely to come, but she knew it really was not going to help much.

As Kurotsuchi approached the large, rocky mountains, she was able to make out the steep walls of earth that jutted high above the forest. Inside of these tan cliffs, were holes of varying sizes that served as entrances to a myriad of tunnels that ran through the roots of the mountains. Some of the natural tunnels could lead an explorer to the other side of the mountains where the rocky valley that held Iwa was located. Most of them were dead-ends, however. Kurotsuchi had ventured into numerous shafts and pits in her youth and knew the channels of earth well. Despite her familiarity with the tunnels, it would be difficult to locate the group of men unless they were reasonably close to the south side of the mountains.

By the time the moon had reached its apex in the broad sky, Kurotsuchi stood in front of the sheer rock cliff that was the beginning of the mountain range. The tracks ended there at the cliff. Her eyes scanned the black holes dotted throughout the wall. Regardless of the bandits' slovenliness, she guessed they were probably shinobi that were relatively low-class. She had heard from her grandfather in one of his letters that a reasonable number of genin and chunin had abandoned Iwa in recent years due to the lack of missions after the war as well as a fair portion of jealousy between the civilians and the shinobi of the village. Compared to the general Iwa-nin population, it did not make a significant shift but they were still out there with no order. A trained warrior who have lost their discipline is a dangerous one, she thought. She prayed that the bandits were not of former Iwa affiliation.

She was smart enough to know her prayers were futile.

After careful examination, Kurotsuchi noticed that one of the cave entrances positioned about a hundred feet above her had a multitude of worn-out stone fragments and cracks on its edge, indicating extended use. Kurotsuchi ran vertically up the cliff without a second thought and she thanked her well-trained chakra control for allowing such an act. When she reached the mouth of the cave, she observed the smooth, battered rock near the edge and the shifted gravel that announced the presence of many bodies. The tunnel was wide enough for a plethora of people to move in and out of its depths seamlessly.

Kurotsuchi took a long, drawn-out breath to steady herself and her worries. She had to be vigilant and disciplined in this endeavor. Kurotsuchi took one last, lingering gaze at the starry sky and entered the dark foundations of the mountains. The moonlight was gone before long and Kurotsuchi promptly flowed chakra into her sharp eyes to allow her some sight in the darkness, although her vision was not nearly as keen as it would be with natural light. For a time, the tunnel remained flat and straight and then suddenly, it dropped to a steady decline. She descended down the enclosed path that twisted and turned but never diverted or grew smaller.

After a considerable amount of time, Kurotsuchi saw a glow that disturbed her chakra-enhanced vision and she stopped the flow. She also heard voices emitting from the glow and she moved towards it in silent practice. As she neared the glow, the voices became more distinct and she concluded them to be male. When she heard a female voice scream, she tensed but also felt a wave of relief wash over her. She was still alive, at least. In the moments leading up to Kurotsuchi reaching the end of the tunnel, she debated if the girl being alive was actually a good thing.

When Kurotsuchi arrived at the source of the glow and saw the spectacle surrounding it, she felt her blood heat up. The tunnel opened up into an expansive cave that rose high above the ground for a few hundred feet and was abounding with stalactites and stalagmites collectively. In the center of the large cave was a ring of several fires and a party of men in a tight circle. Kurotsuchi could make out the girl's screams and the men's cheers and laughs as they defiled her.

Kurotsuchi felt her rage boil at the hideous, unspeakable act before her. Her entire body was rigid with fury and she balled her fists while focusing earth-natured chakra into them. The chakra hardened her skin like armor and with a strong burst of speed, Kurotsuchi dashed into the cave. The large group of men barely even noticed her as they molested the young girl until it was too late. A hardened fist smashed into one of the men's faces at such alarming speed that the man's skull caved in and he was shot upwards towards the cave ceiling. The men, having been caught with their pants down, gaped at the terrifying sight of a rosy-eyed kunoichi glaring at them with pure enmity. She stood in the center of the ring of men and they backed away from her in shock and terror.

Kurotsuchi stood over the weeping and naked girl with a defensive stance. She noted that none of the men had headbands of any sort. She quickly deduced that either they were not shinobi or they had discarded their bands long ago. She disposed of the former notion when she recognized some of the faces in the crowd to be missing-nin from Iwa. The fire in Kurotsuchi's chest became a blaze when one of the men leered at her.

"Lookie here, fellas. We got another one here to join us."

The men's initial surprise had faded at their companion's utterance. They began to nod in agreement and smiled dreadfully in Kurotsuchi's direction. Her vision became a blur of anger in that moment. She did not think these men were so careless and conceited as to not bow to the rational fear she imbued, but she was wrong. The man who had spoken in brazen foolishness stepped forward, drawing out a rusty _kunai_. The piercing, red-hot glare in Kurotsuchi's eyes was enough to daunt any man that possessed even an inkling of common sense. Evidently, there was a shortage of such sense among the party of bandits.

"Come here. We will have loads of f-," the man's invitation and life was cut short when Kurotsuchi launched her fist into his torso. The man's rib cage collapsed like a paper bowl underneath a mountain and he flew into the group of men behind him. The force of his body pushed a wave of men to the ground. Actual panic became evident in the men's eyes at the strength of the kunoichi.

Some of the men in the crowd began to recognize her and shouted that she was the Tsuchikage's granddaughter. When this happened, a frenzy of different events transpired simultaneously. Some of the men stood their guard, others ran towards the only exit of the cave, while the rest remained paralyzed in fear. Kurotsuchi quickly slammed her hands into the earth and made the ground rise up to cover the exit to the outside before any of the men had a chance to escape. Some of the men that ran had earth affinities and tried desperately to remove the blockage, but Kurotsuchi was too fast.

She jumped high up into the air and used her Lava Release and Water Trumpet technique to shoot forward a hardening agent of quicklime that trapped all of the men located around the exit. She then fell to the floor of the cave with her hardened fist smashing into the earth. All of the surrounding men were caught in the destruction and impact of the attack. Rocks crumbled around them and fell from the ceiling as well as collapsing underneath their feet. The men began to scream and holler with none of them having any more false courage to stand against the terrifying woman.

Kurotsuchi darted around the cave, attacking, punching, kicking, burning, burying, and ultimately killing every man that remained. In the end, none were spared and a heavy amount of misaligned corpses and rubble surrounded Kurotsuchi. She stood in place with a loss of breath and attempted to regain her composure. She had not been that angry in a very long time and had lost herself in her fury, something that was directly discouraged among shinobi.

After Kurotsuchi had calmed down and was in control once again, she walked towards the trembling form of the victimized girl. Her naked body was beaten and her porcelain skin was colored by bruises. Seeing her pitiful state made Kurotsuchi's anger re-ignite for a moment. She reached her hand out to the wide-eyed girl.

"Junko? I've come to take you home." Kurotsuchi tried to keep her voice as tender and steady as it had been with the girl's mother earlier that day, hoping it would elicit a positive response. Unfortunately, it did not. The madness and horror in Junko's eyes were great enough to indicate the loss of sense and reason of her reality. She screamed in a jumble of incomprehensible jargon and crawled away from her savior. Kurotsuchi could only gaze at her in pain and grief. She had been too late; the girl's will was broken and there was nothing left in her mind but insanity.

Junko shouted out some unintelligible drivel and ran off towards one of the fallen bodies. Kurotsuchi stared at her in puzzlement and then with horror when she saw what the girl was doing. Junko had reached for the man's rusted, yet still partly-sharp _kunai_ and raised it to her neck. Kurotsuchi may have been fast, in fact she probably _was_ fast enough to have done something in that horrible second, but something had slowed her advancement. Something in Junko's eyes spoke of helplessness and mania that somehow resonated within the dark-haired kunoichi. Something that shattered dreams as well as reality.

Something inky and dreadful that finally flooded Kurotsuchi's soul.

After the rusted _kunai_ had done its work and she had carried Junko's lifeless body out of the mountain and into the growing light, Kurotsuchi looked at the sunrise to the east. She wondered how a world that carried such beauty could also carry such awful pain. Kurotsuchi had seen the evils of mankind and the harsh reality of what the world was before in her life, but nothing compared to the feeling of emptiness in Kurotsuchi's stomach. The feeling of pure dismay that enveloped her and she pondered if anything could ever eradicate it. Perhaps, time would help or maybe it would be cruel; one thing was for sure, the sunrise certainly did not help.

* * *

"You didn't mention that your chakra nature was wind."

Those were the first words that Kousei heard when he opened his eyes. He turned his head to see a smug Naruto with amusement blazing in his strong eyes. Kousei smiled weakly at his friend. His whole body was in agony and it felt like his blood had been replaced with lead. He was lying in a large, hospital bed in what must have been the infirmary ward in Suna. He could smell the cleaning products and antiseptic throughout the small room the two shinobi were in. He could hear the muffled chatter of nurses and sounds of medical practice outside in the adjacent hallway.

"I didn't think it was that significant," Kousei uttered with a numbness in his throat. "What exactly happened?"

Naruto was seated on a stool next to Kousei's bed and he straightened his back when Kousei asked his question. "Well, you exceeded my expectations, that's for sure. After the plan failed, I created my shadow clones and they got beaten pretty quickly. I purposely made them weaker than they normally would be to see if you would act on it. In hindsight, I shouldn't have held myself back as much as I did. You could have gotten really hurt. I've been trying to control my strength, but I haven't quite gotten it right, yet. Still…" Naruto paused and a proud smile formed on his lips as he looked at Kousei. If the young jonin was asked to describe the feeling he had at that moment, he would have said that was impossible. "You took all of them out with a single jutsu." Kousei's expression was something close to disbelief mixed with happiness.

Naruto cleared his throat and continued his explanation. "The jutsu was wind-natured and so strong that you used almost all of your chakra reserves. You could have died if I didn't give you some of my chakra to hold you over until we got here. If we weren't in such an enclosed space at the time, then I'm sure things would have gone differently. There's also the fact that you focused your chakra flow into the nature transformation almost perfectly. Normally, your chakra wouldn't have expanded like that." Kousei's eyes widened as the reality of his actions was being revealed to him. "I guess what I'm saying is that not only did you get lucky, but you showed what you're capable of."

Kousei was speechless by this revelation and even though he wanted to thank Naruto, he was unable to find the words. Fortunately, Naruto seemed to understand the situation and stood up after giving the jonin a bright grin. "Good work, Kousei. Keep training and you'll do fine."

Kousei finally found his voice. "Is that what you did?"

Naruto's smile became pensive and he looked down at his bandaged hand, flexing ever so slightly. "Yeah, there were times where it was all I had. At least, it felt like that. But, I remember that when I realized what made me strong were the friends that supported me, it showed me who carried the real strength: the ones who believed in me."

Kousei was starting to organize his thoughts. "Is that what makes a person great? The people around him? Is that how you became strong?"

Naruto seemed slightly taken aback by the piercing questions but he smiled, nonetheless. "I think it was part of that. I think strength is also what you put into it and that's different for every person." Naruto's eyes narrowed with wistfulness in his smile. Kousei thought he looked the happiest at that moment. "There are some things you have to learn yourself." He paused to think on what he had said. "And some things you have to learn from others."

"But what if those things are hard to hear?" His voice became lower. "Or hard to do?"

Naruto was relieved by Kousei's vulnerability all of a sudden. "Just because something is hard or even impossible, doesn't mean you shouldn't do it." His eyes were cooled with solemnity.

Kousei had heard that answer before and was not satisfied by it. "That doesn't make any sense! There are things that are foolish even to attempt!"

Naruto's face became stern but his voice carried no disrespect or anger. "That's true but that list is not as long as people like to think." Naruto took a deep breath and noticed Kousei was waiting for him to elaborate. "We're all humans and we're all flawed, but that doesn't mean that we can't do great things. You took out almost fifty men with a single jutsu. Before that, you would have said such a feat was impossible." Kousei was baffled by that statement and knew he did not possess grounds to retort.

"I've had comrades that would have died if I stayed idle; if I said it was impossible to do anything," Naruto continued. "I'm strong now because of the mindset I had for most of my life. I learned early on that giving up before I even tried; giving into my emotions and hesitation already makes me a failure." Naruto's eyes were bright and strong and his voice had a powerful essence to it. Kousei would have sworn that the room shook from its power.

"But why? Why do you try? There are other people out there that are far stronger. People that possess what others don't. Shouldn't they be the ones to help?" Kousei's voice felt weak in comparison to the strength of the man's before him.

"Don't you see? I was weak and stupid once but I knew that I wouldn't be forever. It all worked out because I can save them all now. I can take care of my friends. I'm not held back by my doubts and you don't need to be either, Kousei. You can grow and learn. Stop comparing yourself to others and stop doubting yourself. Your flaws and uncertainty don't define you. You don't have to rise above me, you only have to rise above your old self."

Kousei's eyes widened and Naruto's words sunk into him. He had never heard of those concepts before. His entire philosophy was shattering and a new one was being built up in its place. He had to suddenly cope with it, but the speed of what was transpiring was far greater. Naruto was right. His worries and mistakes did not define who he was. The impossible was not as great as he had initially thought. He was stronger and wiser than the Kousei a week ago, a day ago, even a second ago. The reality of reason was fusing itself into his inner mind and he looked up at Naruto with comprehension. "I want to help them all too." Kousei's voice was quiet and full of raw emotion. "I want to save all of them too, even if they're not my friends. Even though they see me as a nuisance and a failure, I want to be there for them." Kousei's eyes started to brim with moisture and hot tears cascaded down his face.

Naruto smiled tenderly down at his friend and nodded in relief. He got through to him. "Then tell them that," Naruto said with the same degree of tenderness his smile had.

The tears stopped and Kousei looked up at Naruto with extreme perplexity. Naruto grinned and walked towards the door to the hallway. "The whole village heard about what you did," Naruto said to Kousei as he poked his head out the door to yell. "Come on in!" Kousei's jaw dropped when villagers and Suna-nin alike came tumbling into the small room. They all had looks of concern and pride in their eyes when they saw the jonin. The number of cheers and praises from so many people that had once given him disgusted looks were staggering. They clapped him on the back, hugged him, and congratulated him for what he did. A woman whose son had been killed by the bandits was crying in Kousei's lap and thanking him for avenging his son.

Giant men that had never given him the time of day were bawling like children when they saw that Kousei's condition was fine. They had worried about me, Kousei thought. Emotions were rampant in the small room and it was like a great dam was finally broken for the villagers of Sunagakure. Kousei shed even more tears that day because now he could become stronger than ever. He could help all of them now, like Naruto had helped him. He had found what he was missing. He was not going to hesitate anymore.

The weight was gone, after all.

Naruto smiled and left the room as more people crowded the hallway to get into the hospital room. He had told the doctors his intentions beforehand and they had kept telling him that it would greatly bother their patient to have so many people in there. Naruto responded by telling them it was probably the best medicine anyone could be given. In the end, he won.

Gaara was standing at the end of the long hallway and Naruto made his way over to his old friend. "Did you always know that he could perform that jutsu?" Naruto asked with an amused smirk.

Gaara gave his own version of a smirk to the war hero. "I had a hunch. It's a very unstable jutsu that Kousei probably never knew he could do. There were reports of him having an unusual chakra flow when his teachers gave him instruction on how to control his wind transformation. I did some research and found out about the chakra usage and principles regarding the low-ranking, yet potent jutsu. Although, it's more like a giant burst of chakra than it is a technique. The boy was very lucky."

Naruto gave his friend a toothy grin. "He sure did. If he keeps training and controls that flow of chakra, he could end up rivaling you, Gaara."

Gaara smiled at his old friend and let out an uncharacteristic chuckle that few people have heard. "He just might."

Naruto's expression became more serious and he looked at Gaara with careful eyes. "He showed me something that I forgot about, Gaara." Gaara had been hoping for that. "What is was like to have potential again. I remember that I used to be so weak and the bottom of my class, but none of that mattered when I had great friends to help me along the way." Naruto had a smile that spoke of leaves and wind. "I was reminded of that."

Gaara smiled warmly and nodded to his friend. "I'm glad to hear it, Naruto." Naruto stepped past the red head and began to walk away from him. Gaara stayed where he was. "Where will you go now?"

Naruto stopped and paused to think of an answer. He thought of pink roses and the strong, earthy soil they were planted in. He thought of a woman that he really wanted to see again. He turned to his friend and gave him a smile that reminded Gaara of when they were younger and times were simpler. "A place with potential." Gaara seemed satisfied with that answer.

After Suna's great cliffs were gone from view and the summer sun burned brightly in the cloudless sky, Naruto still thought of roses. As he reached the top of a sand dune, he allowed those thoughts to wander.

Naruto yearned to see the woman of his affections again. He was not sure what actions he would take when he saw her or what condition she would be in, but he knew for certain that he was going to relish every second he was given with her. There was something about Kurotsuchi that interested him and something that terrified him. It might have been from uncertainty or it might have been from ignorance, either way Naruto was curious as to what would happen next.

* * *

 **Well, there it is. I did not write any of these words lightly. It was really difficult but it was definitely necessary for the development of the story. You guys have done a great job being respectful and honest in your reviews and I would love for that to continue. Please, let me know what your thoughts and opinions are concerning this chapter and the story as a whole. See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **-CM**


	8. We Push Aside

Chapter 8: We Push Aside

" _He fell silent. For several moments they all did, and the quiet had the feel of a deliberate thing. Then Eddie said, 'All right, we're back together again. What the hell do we do next?'"_

 _-_ _Stephen King_ _,_ _The Dark Tower_

* * *

One of the hardest moments of Kurotsuchi's life was to tell two parents she could not save their daughter. Her return had been sluggish because with every step, she knew her regret was corroding the tender flesh of her heart. She had finally returned to the ruined home when the sun had passed most of its course in the cloudy sky, hoping to find the parents there. Unfortunately, her assumption was right. She had not been looking forward to dealing with their predictable reactions.

When Kurotsuchi saw the woman's husband, her first thought was that he had the same eyes that Junko did. That thought felt like a drop of water in her stomach which, surprisingly, increased the sense of emptiness in it. Junko's father had wept with his wife when they saw their daughter's corpse. Kurotsuchi lied to them, saying she had been too late to rescue her and the men had killed her before she had found them. She felt the truth was just too pernicious. She told them all of the men were eliminated and they would no longer pose a threat.

The couple tried to compensate Kurotsuchi with money for her trouble, but she respectfully refused. In her mind, she did nothing to deserve it.

When Junko's mother had wailed her sorrows into the heated afternoon, Kurotsuchi felt a dark chill creep through her blood. The chill was a thought that clipped the feathers of hope and made a woman question why the world was the way it was. No matter what she or any shinobi did, there would always be evil intent in human hearts and it felt like they built their castles in the sand. It was pointless, everything Kurotsuchi did was pointless. She could not save this woman's daughter, so the world and Kurotsuchi's heart were made colder for it.

Kurotsuchi had fought strong enemies, witnessed the betrayal of close friends, and endured the greatest war the world had ever seen, but somehow this girl's death _wrecked_ her. It tore into the spirit and pulled her down to a miserable level of icy convictions. She had failed and there was nothing she could do to change it. Despite her suffering, she knew it was nothing compared to the parents bawling in front of her. Her own tears did not come. She helped them with the burial process by forming a hole in the ground and staying for a small ceremony that took the remainder of the day. After that, Kurotsuchi shared her condolences and best wishes, then left them with silent footsteps.

That night, the stars and moon illuminated the earth and its inky essence. The leaves of the trees reflected the silvery glow, letting the forest drink the ghostly light. Kurotsuchi trekked along the path in an abstracted state of mind. She was a disciplined shinobi of Iwa but the sense of helplessness was clutching her spirit like cold fingers. She knew she was headed in the direction of Kusa but she almost did not care. If everything was pointless, then why did going to Kusa and seeing Naruto matter? What did feelings of love and affection have to do with a world filled with evil? Kurotsuchi did not have an answer.

When Kurotsuchi really thought about it, she realized that what was really bothering her was the fact she could have done something. She could have prevented all of it from happening. Kurotsuchi could have stopped the _kunai_ from reaching Junko's throat, but she had _hesitated._ She could have moved, but she stopped herself. Her thinking had prevented her from moving. Why? She kept playing the horrific scene through her head over and over again, but she was so unsure about what she was thinking about in that cloudy second. Why did she do that? She did not know what had happened and in the depths of her heart she did not want to. Because if she knew why she had done it, then she would be admitting to the reality of her mistake.

She wanted to forget reality, if only for a little while.

After the moon had moved a significant distance, Kurotsuchi became too weary to continue. It was not a physical weariness but a mental one. She was drained. She stopped in place and for the first time that night, she took note of her surroundings. She heard the sound of water trickling close by and left the path to investigate. Several meters away from the path, hidden amid the brush, she found a quaint pool that rippled from a steady flow of water above it. The small waterfall was rather soft in its noise making and generated a peaceful atmosphere around the pool.

The pool resembled silver because of the moon's glow and Kurotsuchi stepped near it to peer into its watery body. She saw her reflection there. Her pink eyes mingled with the silvery light, forming an amalgamated painting of faded colors. She examined her features and questioned her existence for a soft moment. It was then that the tears came like a wave. The salty drops rippled in the pool and muddled her appearance. Kurotsuchi had failed and there was nothing she could do to change it. She wanted to find release and weeping was not fitting her needs.

After a considerable amount of time passed filled with teardrops, Kurotsuchi knelt in a gentle patch of grass near the pool to rest her enervated body. She fell asleep to the tender sound of the waterfall and the creamy glow of the moon.

Perhaps, her dreams would not be as pointless as her reality.

* * *

Naruto's sun-kissed hair swayed with the gentle breeze as the morning light shone down on him through the leaves. He always loved the way the light hit the trees, producing a bright, emerald canopy above him that spoke of majesty. He appreciated the way nature would bless the world with its beautiful simplicity.

Naruto had been traveling for a protracted amount of time. For some reason that he did not quite comprehend, his feet were moving quicker than he had been initially commanding them to. Earlier, he had stopped a traveling merchant on the side of the road to inquire if Kusa was close by. The merchant had said he was only about an hour away, that had happened thirty minutes ago. Naruto was perplexed by his speed but did not dwell on it for longer than he needed to.

As Naruto traveled down the wooded path, he patted the scroll in his cloak and smiled from the lovely words that were concealed within it. Kakashi had finally replied the night before and Naruto was still lingering on the helpful and kind advice the Hokage had written. He had only read it twice but the words were etched into his memory, hopefully for good.

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _Thank you for the report. I hope the endeavor involving the rogues bodes well for you. As for your honest request about Kurotsuchi, I am quite flattered that you would trust me with that information. I understand that you're uncertain about your feelings concerning the opposite sex and that's perfectly normal. You're being very mature by requesting advice and I'm so proud of you, Naruto. It takes a strong man to ask for help. Your parents would be proud too._

 _Regarding Kurotsuchi, I suggest that you learn more about her. Find out as much as you can and then once you obtain enough information on who she is, you can then consider if you want to take the next step in the relationship. The important thing is to communicate. Let her know how you feel when you feel it is necessary. She deserves to know just as much as you should know her feelings (whether romantic or otherwise) about you. Trust your intuition, Naruto. It has helped you out in the past, after all. I look forward to your next report. Good luck, Naruto._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kakashi Hatake_

 _Rokudaime Hokage_

After reading it, Naruto had missed his old teacher more than ever. He knew that every word on the scroll was as sincere as the man who had written it. He wanted to see Kakashi and all of his friends in Konoha, but he was not ready. He would see them again, he told himself, it would just take some more time.

With every step that Naruto took, his excitement grew. He was going to see Kurotsuchi again; the woman that had been plaguing his thoughts for over a week now. Kakashi's words seemed to be ringing in the stillness of his mind: 'Let her know how you feel…' He wished it was that simple. When he read that portion of the letter, his stomach seemed to drop at the very thought of telling her how he felt. How could he do that when he did not even know what they were? There was no way he could simply describe his feelings in detail.

However, knowing Kakashi believed in him seemed to boost his confidence. Perhaps, he did not need to describe them but say them. She would understand, he thought. She would probably appreciate his honesty and his courage strengthened at the prospect. So it was decided; he would tell Kurotsuchi his feelings for her.

Naruto's grin was wide and his spirits were high as the sunny forest seemed to reflect his mood. He was so cheerful he almost did not notice the subtle movement of grass in the distance. Luckily, Naruto's instincts were disciplined enough for his ears to hear the unnatural noise of the grass being shifted. He stopped suddenly and his eyes steeled over in preparation. He swiftly moved through the dense foliage off the side of the path without making an audible sound of any kind.

Naruto almost broke his cover when he saw what was on the other side of the brush. The woman of his recent dreams was sleeping next to a clear spring and he froze in place when he realized it was Kurotsuchi. He was only a few meters from her resting form and Naruto could not help but stare at how beautiful she appeared. Her breathing was rhythmic and heavy, indicating that she was in a deep sleep. Naruto took those still moments to examine her.

Her lips were peachy and full with a hint of cherry color to them. Her cheekbones were elevated to an attractive degree, but not too high to where they were prim. She had a sharp nose that bared some contrast with the warm arc of the bone structure it ended in. The curves of her body were like hills and valleys of endless blandishment. He did not really get to appreciate the fullness of her hips the last time they had seen each other. They were exquisitely wider than they were during the war. She was wrapped in her travel cloak, so he was disappointed to not see any of her exposed skin. He kicked himself mentally at that thought. She was a human being, not an object.

Naruto then realized he would be in some serious danger if she awoke to find him staring at her while she was asleep. If she was anything like Sakura, and he was fairly certain she was, then he would be counting on a giant lump on his head if she awoke. So, Naruto took the safe approach.

"Kurotsuchi?" His voice was not too loud nor too soft; the perfect volume to awake a sleeping woman.

When Kurotsuchi opened her eyelids and her flushed eyes were revealed to the morning light, Naruto froze once again. Despite his adroit perception skills, Naruto was having trouble trying to discern the emotions and thoughts in Kurotsuchi's eyes. The stoic, salmon-colored orbs confessed almost nothing to his deduction skills. There was only one mental state that was so prevalent in her soul, yet it was only for a careful second he was able to decipher what it was: pain.

Her finely-trimmed eyebrows furrowed slightly at Naruto's presence, though not out of anger but confusion. "Naruto?" The eyebrows widened. "Naruto! What- I…" She paused for a moment then looked at her surroundings and her current position. Kurotsuchi's face was the same shade as her eyes when she quickly stood up. She did not like being caught off-guard. Her uncharacteristic stuttering was a testament to that. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

It was Naruto's turn to blush. "I-uh, just got here actually," he lied.

In her frantic state, Kurotsuchi seemed to buy it. "Oh, well. Fantastic." She took another pause to collect her thoughts. When she had opened her eyes, she thought she had still been dreaming. Her dreams had been filled with the same hues of yellow and blue that were currently in front of her and it had embarrassed her to realize it.

Finally, she seemed to be in control of herself and made a sharp intake of sweet air into her lungs. "Did you need something?" Her question bounced around the watery glade, the sound of the small waterfall mingling with the innocent words.

Naruto was taken aback by the question. Suddenly, all of his confidence seemed to fall down his throat and into the pit of his stomach. He could not tell her, after all. "Well, we agreed to meet up again, right? In Kusa?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes reflected some well-concealed surprise at the revelation. Given yesterday's circumstances, she had forgotten about the hopeful reunion or, at least, misplaced the joy of the rapprochement. "Yes, of course." She recovered well enough to where it seemed natural, even to Naruto. She surveyed the clearing they were in. "Although, I do believe this is not Kusa."

The gentle smirk Kurotsuchi gave Naruto made his blood pulse far quicker than normal. He could not help but participate in the playful banter he had missed so much. "You have a good eye." He mirrored her smirk which increased the curvature of her lips. "However, we're not far from the outskirts."

She tilted her head which caused her ebony, shoulder-length locks to careen to the side of her face. "Is that so?" There was a quick moment of silence as she aligned her thoughts. "Then would you care to accompany me on the way there, hero? I have some business there that I must attend to."

Naruto felt his veins surge at the suggestion. She had a funny way of getting what she wanted without making it seem like she was too eager. Naruto was not too keen on this fact yet, however. He nodded. "Sure, I'd be happy to." Kurotsuchi turned her body towards the direction of the path but stopped dead in her tracks when Naruto asked an abrupt question. "Why were you out here, anyways? Couldn't you have slept in town?"

Naruto's inquiry reverberated in the confines of her mind, paralyzing her. The events of the night before gripped her soul. In her shock, it had all slipped her mind. There was some relief in knowing the blond man had been able to make her forget about it, if only for a little while. Nevertheless, her fear and regret flooded her senses. Everything was pointless, she reminded herself. She shook her head, trying to shake away the terrible thoughts that invaded her duty and character. She could not let it control her. She could not let it take away her joy. Somehow, it was not too difficult to push it all aside, although she was uncertain for how long that would last.

She realized she had been staying in place for too long due to the fact that Naruto was raising an eyebrow at her in mild curiosity, waiting for her answer. She thought he looked cute in that moment. She shook that thought away too. "Let's go," she announced as she pushed through the fresh vegetation on the way to the path, leaving Naruto's question unanswered. He did not press the issue further.

Naruto followed after her without investigating her odd behavior. Naruto scrunched his face in speculation as he tried to discern what that look meant earlier as he followed behind her. For one split moment, Naruto had seen the pain in her eyes again. This time, however, it was much more concentrated. It had been similar to the center of a whirlpool, a swirl of agonizing water that struck the cold ocean of distress. When she had looked back at him, he had tried to seem as disinterested as possible about the matter but he could not completely mask his concern.

Naruto wanted to think longer on the subject but his thoughts were cut short when Kurotsuchi spoke to him from up front. "Aren't you going to ask what my business is in Kusa?" A playful glint was in her eyes, just like it had been in Ame. Naruto had forgotten how much he had missed that glint.

He shrugged. "I figured that you would tell me eventually." His smirk was wide enough to show teeth. 'Or I would have figured it out myself."

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes at him, trying to detect whether that was a jab or a subtle inclination to their relationship. She decided it was probably neither. "I'm going to formally invite Kusagakure to the Shinobi Union. Now that Ame has joined, the Union is trying to recruit every village we can get. Because of you, Naruto, it's made things a lot easier." Kurotsuchi had expected the blond hero to swell with pride at that announcement, but she had been pleasantly surprised. Instead, Naruto quickened his pace to reach her.

They were now walking side-by-side along the path with Naruto on Kurotsuchi's right. He grinned brightly at her and she could feel blood rush to the tip of her nose. How could he make her do that? She barely knew the guy, yet no man had ever made her feel this way. As if he was reading her thoughts, Naruto said: "What's your favorite season?"

She appeared to be perturbed by his questioning. Her innate reaction was to be flustered and begin her stuttering again, but she pushed that down with sheer will. "What? Where did that come from?"

Naruto's smile softened slightly but kept its brilliance. He had wanted to ask a much deeper question; one pertaining to why she was in so much pain. Of course, he knew he would not have gotten an answer, so he decided on trying to get to know her better. Kakashi's advice was his best bet, after all. "I don't know," he replied as a chuckle escaped his lips. "Is there something wrong with wanting to know your favorite season?"

"Don't answer my question with another question."

"It's still an answer though."

She was about to retort but the logic behind his absurd reasoning gave her pause. After a few breathy seconds of ruminating, she gave in. "Autumn." She glanced at him. "Autumn is my favorite season."

Naruto did not take long to respond. "Why?"

She looked forward and stared up at the olive-colored canopy above them. "There's a lot of reasons. The changing colors for one thing. It's kind of like spring but the opposite. The world adjusts itself for a time of rest in autumn. A time where things get colder but only so they can get warm again." But that was her old philosophy though, was it not? After Junko's death, everything in her worldview had changed. She had realized the whole world was always cold and was always filled with evil. Warmth and goodness were just an illusion. Why could she not say that, though? Around Naruto, she could barely even think about all of that. How was he able to do that? Did she actually believe what she had said? She did not feel like she was lying. For some reason, Kurotsuchi had trouble feeling depressed around the effervescent man.

Naruto's grin made Kurotsuchi think the sun's rays had broken through the trees. She looked up to check; it had not. "Couldn't say it better myself. That's why it's my favorite too."

Kurotsuchi could tell he was being sincere and smirked at him. For a couple minutes, neither of them said anything else until Kurotsuchi broke the silence. "What's your favorite vegetable?"

* * *

Kusagakure was a small, but thriving village. Because of its invasion during the Third Shinobi World War, the village and the surrounding nation had suffered many casualties and had its infrastructure in ruin. After the war, the village had bounced back and became a successful shinobi village due to the shrewdness of its diplomatic leaders. Like many of the smaller shinobi villages, Kusagakure was not led by a Kage but by a small council of leaders. The leaders were highly skilled in diplomacy and were all highly intelligent. They were known to be peaceful and honest men that had sided with Konoha with the utmost respect towards the great village. When the Fourth Shinobi World War ended, they had shared the same excitement and relief that the rest of the world had experienced.

Kusa was shaped like a square with a grid-like structure of streets and alleys comprising its layout. The village was divided into four units of the square almost symmetrically. From the perspective of the cardinal directions, the square was shaped as a diamond with the point of the top quadrant facing the north. Because of this layout, the quadrants were logically called the North, South, East, and West Quadrants. The main headquarters of the village was located at the southernmost point of the North Quadrant, near the exact center of the village. That center was where the four quadrants intersected and formed another open square, earning it the name Center Square; another testament to the logical attitudes of the village's residents and founders.

When Naruto and Kurotsuchi entered Center Square and the war hero was still not surrounded by fanatics or admirers, he visibly groaned his disappointment. He had learned the art of humility in recent years, but it was still a relatively new concept to him that he did not follow religiously. He was starting to like being recognized and admired by strangers wherever he went. Unfortunately for Naruto, the residents of Kusa were well-known for being stoic and unenthusiastic unless they needed to be. He had received some waves and glances from the villagers but it was nothing compared to what he was used to.

Naruto was kind of hoping to see Kurotsuchi's reaction to him being the center of attention in a village they were not really associated with. At this point, he was grateful to get any reaction out of the pink-eyed kunoichi. Every time the woman laughed, smiled, frowned, or depicted any form of emotion; Naruto felt like he understood the world a little better. If pushed for clarification on the matter, Naruto would say it actually made him _want_ to understand the world better because then he would probably be able to explain why he liked her reactions so much. He hoped so, anyways.

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes at Naruto's visible dismay, her grief temporarily forgotten once again. "Honestly, you're a real puzzle, hero. One minute you act all mature and intelligent and the next you're practically a child."

Naruto's mood drastically changed at her astute observation. His grin showed as much white as the puffy clouds in the sky. He was enjoying the fact that she was analyzing him. "That's just what makes Naruto Uzumaki the complex individual that everyone loves!"

Kurotsuchi audibly sighed at his antics. Although, the subtle amusement she conveyed did not go by unnoticed. Truth be told, Naruto rarely acted like his old self these days except around those he was especially close to. He had wanted to not act this way around Kurotsuchi but when he realized her reactions were rather positive, he could not help himself. It was basically impulsive and he liked it that way.

"The headquarters is right there," Kurotsuchi said as she stepped towards the large building that was the hub of the village. "Come on, hero." Naruto followed along as he marveled at the simplicity of the important building.

It was a two-story building with a single tower jutting up in the center of the block-like structure. The tower rose up for an additional three stories and emblazoned upon the front wall of the tower was the _kanji_ for grass. The building was surrounded by a concrete wall and had two Kusa-nin standing guard in front of it. When they saw the two strangers approach them, they became rigid and tense. Naruto threw them his most disarming smile from a distance and one of them quickly recognized him.

"That's Naruto Uzumaki," the shinobi guard told his comrade standing next to him.

The other guard narrowed his eyes in disbelief at the man in question. "The famous war hero?"

"Yes, and it looks like he is heading this way."

"Should we stop him?"

The first guard was bewildered by such an audacious statement. "How do you stop one of the strongest men to ever live?"

"I don't know, but it's our job to question anyone who wishes to see the council."

The first guard gave a nervous chuckle. "I don't think you understand. If that man wants to see the council, he _will_ see the council."

The second guard was about to say more when the blond man that had been the focus of their discussion stood in between the two guards. Naruto grinned happily at them. "Hello, my friends! Would you mind letting me and my companion here into the building? We have come on diplomatic means and we would like to-"

"Yes! Of course! Go right ahead!" the two guards exclaimed in unison. Naruto gave them both a quizzical expression but wisely decided not to press the issue any further because of Kurotsuchi pushing him forward from behind. She called out a sing-song 'thank you' to the two guards and the duo entered the Kusa headquarters.

A young receptionist was sitting at a desk with a stack of papers placed next to her. She was scribbling something when the two shinobi walked in. She peered up at them with disinterest at first glance but when she saw Naruto, her face became flushed. She was immediately intimidated by the handsome blond but she tried to maintain a professional demeanor as best she could. "Hello. What may I do for you?" She was only addressing Naruto, seeming to ignore Kurotsuchi altogether, much to the kunoichi's chagrin.

Naruto did not seem to notice or care about the woman's batting eyelashes, but Kurotsuchi sure did. She could feel her patience thinning and her annoyance increasing at the way the young woman lusted at Naruto. Before the jinchūriki could say anything else, the kunoichi spoke for him. " _We_ are here to see the council, if you do not mind." Her tone was razor-sharp and the receptionist flinched a little as if needles were piercing her.

Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck and shot the receptionist an innocent smile that made the young woman's leg muscles loosen subconsciously. She immediately forgot about the needles then. "We only need to see them for a few minutes. I would be extremely grateful if you would let us see them. I assure you it's of the utmost importance."

The woman frowned in some form of reluctant regret and merely glanced at Kurotsuchi from the corner of her eye. "I'm afraid you need to have scheduled an appointment and the council is not seeing anyone today. They are in an important meeting, you see."

Subconsciously, Naruto expressed his disappointment by creasing his eyes slightly. The almost defeated look made the woman's heart melt into a puddle. It made even Kurotsuchi have a moment of pause.

The woman's pitch was far higher than earlier. "Well...if it really is important. I guess you can go in. It's up the stairs and down the hall." The receptionist gave Naruto a sultry smile. "However, you can only go if you come see me again on your way out."

"That shouldn't be a prob-" Naruto's words were cut off by Kurotsuchi pulling him by the ear. The fuming kunoichi dragged the war hero away from the desk without a word. Naruto pulled away from her strong grip when they reached the top of the stairs leading to the council room. "What the hell was that for?"

Kurotsuchi looked unamused. "For playing into that skank's hands. You should know better, hero."

Naruto chuckled in a sheepish fashion and found himself unable to look at her in the eye. "I was just being friendly."

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes once again and headed towards the council room without giving him anymore attention on the matter. They stepped into a long hall and made their way to the end of it. At the end of the hall were two brightly-painted, ornate doors that appeared to have costed more than was probably necessary. Kurotsuchi wasted no time by knocking heavily on the double doors. Naruto was honestly intrigued by her lack of tact. After a few moments of silence, the doors were opened from the inside and a small, robed man stood in front of them. His robes were similar to the ceremonial robes worn by the Kage but without any form of headwear.

The small man immediately recognized Naruto and was alarmed by the abrupt visit. "Oh my! Uh-how may I help you?"

Naruto waved and smiled kindly to the short man. Kurotsuchi stepped forward and answered the man's question. The man seemed to just notice her presence which increased the kunoichi's irritation. "We're here on diplomatic circumstances from the Shinobi Union."

The man's eyebrows were heightened by her announcement. "'Diplomatic' you say?" A gleeful smile formed around the man's lips and he centered it at Naruto's presence with the addition of a nod to him. "Why yes! This is perfect! Please, come in." The man opened the doors completely and allowed the two shinobi to enter the large room.

The council room was circular in shape with a large, wooden table placed in the center. The table was circular as well with five chairs stationed around it. When the duo walked in, four out of the five chairs were occupied by men all wearing robes that were similar to the ones their greeter was wearing. All of the men were of considerable age with one of them being elderly. The five councilors were startled at seeing the unwelcomed guests entering their meeting room. They all stood up almost at the same time and had similar expressions of surprise on their brows.

The elder was the first to speak. "Wha-What is the meaning of this? We are in an important meaning! Goro, why did you let these two in?"

"Apologies, Elder- _san_ ," said the councilor that had greeted the two shinobi. "But these two are from the Shinobi Union and wish to speak to us about our discussion. They may be able to help us with our predicament." The councilor, Goro, lowered his voice slightly. "Plus, this is Naruto Uzumaki, Elder- _san_. A man worthy of respect."

The elder seemed to pick up on his co-worker's hint and widened his eyes at the sudden revelation. He quickly corrected himself. "Ah, yes! Uzumaki- _san_! We are very grateful to be meeting with you!" He turned to his fellow councilor. "Goro, would you get some chairs for our guests?"

Goro promptly retrieved two chairs from a supply closet and put them next to himself at the round table. When Naruto and Kurotsuchi were made comfortable in their seats, the elder cleared his throat. "Now then, Uzumaki- _san._ What business does the Shinobi Union have with Kusagakure?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows in mild surprise. "Oh, um, I believe you should ask my friend here." He gestured to Kurotsuchi who appeared to be extremely perturbed. "She's the representative for Iwa in the Union. I'm merely an escort of sorts."

Kurotsuchi swallowed her pride and frustration at the apparent disrespect to handle the task at hand. "We've come to invite you to the Shinobi Union."

The elder smiled at that declaration. "Fantastic! Well, gentlemen there is our solution."

Kurotsuchi was rather baffled by the man's reaction. "What are you talking about?"

"Allow me to explain," the elder chimed with earnest. "Kusa's economy has been dwindling of late. Because of this peaceful era we are in, we have had a major decrease in missions. Fewer people are hiring shinobi in this region and we desperately need to change that. Joining the Union would settle that as we know that you offer missions from all over the world to whomever wants them. This would greatly aid us in our endeavor to save our village's economy." The elder looked at the other councilors seated around the table. "I believe that our vote on the matter is all unanimous, correct?"

"I'm afraid not, Elder- _san_."

The elder narrowed his eyes at the source of the voice, his white beard shaking in slight distress. "Kaneki, why would you say such a thing!?"

The councilor that had spoken up, Kaneki, had grey-steel eyes that seemed to be as stubborn as the metal they resembled. Naruto did not like them one bit, they reminded him of a bandaged councilor that had given much grief to him and his friends before the war. Kaneki was unyielding. "I do not think Kusa should be under control by any other nations."

Kurotsuchi retorted to the man's ignorant statement. "I'm afraid that you don't understand. No nation is above any other in the Union. Everyone is equal and has a voice in our organization. We believe that your nation will be a valuable asset to the Union. Your resources and diplomacy will be very helpful."

Kaneki was unfazed by Kurotsuchi's logic. Naruto knew that he would be. Men like that rarely gave into reason, they would rather deny or neglect it because they had created their own reasoning long ago. The problem was their logic was usually deemed as self-referentially absurd.

Of course, they typically denied that fact too.

"Maybe for a time. But your greater nations will stand over us and put control on our little country in no time. We've only ever been your battleground or market for resources. You've never shown any interest in our ideals in the past, so why would you now?" Kaneki was reminding Naruto more and more of the former leader of ROOT, back when it existed and it was starting to get on his nerves. Despite this, Naruto kept his mouth shut.

The elder took back control. "Kaneki, you're being ludicrous. Things are different now. None of the Great Nations have any cause to do what you're stating."

Kaneki was like a piece of wood that had fallen in the muddy waters and refused to budge. "Perhaps, now. But what about later when things are different again? They would have no problem taking us over and controlling our government."

The elder was starting to get heated. "They could do that now if they wanted to! They could force us to join but they are giving us a choice. Doesn't that constitute for something?"

Kaneki's eyes were set and determined. "No." The statement was simple but strong enough to make the elder lean back in his chair.

"Well, it doesn't matter." The elder addressed the entire council. "We will have a majority vote." The animosity in Kaneki's eyes was substantial. "All those in favor of joining the Shinobi Union say 'aye'!"

Four out of the five councilors shouted out a residing 'aye' and Kaneki's anger was left to brew in his steely eyes. Kaneki stood up from his chair. "Elder _-san_." His tone was venomous. "According to our laws, a majority vote can only be held _after_ a formal discussion on the matter has been observed."

"We've discussed the matter quite enough." The elder could be just as stubborn and Kaneki knew it.

"But it has not been formal. If I am to dissuade the councilors here on your foolish proposal, it must be done in a fair and just discussion. We merely had a spat, not a discussion." The elder matched Kaneki's eyes.

For what seemed like an eternity, the two men glared daggers at each other. They tried to see who would succumb to the other's will first. "Very well," the elder finally said. "We will adjourn this meeting for now. We will start the formal discussion first thing in the morning." The elder glanced at the two guests who were staring at Kaneki with calculating eyes. "And they will join us as well. They have a voice here too."

Kaneki decided to humor him. "As you wish, Elder _-san._ I will see you all in the morning." With that, Kaneki shuffled out of the room without another word.

After Kaneki had left in such an abrupt fashion, the elder appealed to the two shinobi across from him. "I'm sorry about that. Don't worry, we will have this ordeal settled by tomorrow. In the meantime, we will make arrangements to have you both stay in a local inn."

Naruto and Kurotsuchi welcomed the prospect of sleeping in comfy beds again. They thanked the councilors and exited out the ornate doors and down the hall. When they reached the bottom of the stairs and the receptionist had beckoned Naruto over, Kurotsuchi gave him a glare that somehow made the jinchūriki think twice about seeing his admirer. The receptionist pouted when Naruto waved good-bye to her and the duo left the main building.

As the midday sun shone down on the two shinobi, Naruto gave Kurotsuchi a serious expression. "I didn't like the resolve in that Kaneki's eyes."

Kurotsuchi nodded in agreement and reflected on what she felt about the somber look Naruto was showing. "Yes, but I don't think he'll pose much of a problem. It's a 4 to 1 vote right now."

Naruto shook his head. "That's not the point. I know that look, Kurotsuchi." Naruto's eyes were still, like a pool formed from an underground spring that had traveled far to reach its destination. "That man will do anything to get his way." As Kurotsuchi contemplated the implications of Naruto's observation, she realized that she was not that different.

* * *

 **I know you guys have been waiting for the fateful reunion and I'm glad to present it to you. I love the fact that this story is turning out to be more than I ever thought it could be. For the first time ever, this story reached over 1k views in one day. I know to many writers that this isn't much, but it's my own personal milestone and I couldn't feel greater about it. I've loved all the helpful critiques and encouraging statements from you guys. I know the story's tone can shift pretty quickly but that's my aim, so expect it to be happening a lot in future chapters. I'll see you guys in the next update. Stay positive!**

 **-CM**


	9. Defying Reason

Chapter 9: Defying Reason

" _There are crimes of passion and crimes of logic. The boundary between them is not clearly defined."_

 _-Albert Camus_

* * *

The sun had not yet risen and the gentle room was held by the floating, changing light that was not actually there. It was similar to the moment where a candle was almost lit, like the moment of spark that brought some form of dim visibility to the world. Between this transition of night to morning, Kurotsuchi was awake lying in her _futon_. The inn she and Naruto had decided to stay in was quaint and simple in its structure and service. Her temporary lodging was small and comfortable. Naruto was staying in the room next to hers and she had had difficulty falling asleep the night before with the thought of knowing his presence was near.

Kurotsuchi was deep in thought in the early morning hours and her mind was floating like the light around her. She was still uncertain. Her mind lingered on the curious events that seemed to be attracted to her lately. With all these peculiar circumstances surrounding her, it seemed Naruto was at the center of them. This was odd to her because some of those situations had nothing to do with the war hero at all, but somehow they did. They did because he had affected _her_ in more ways than one. She was unsure as to how he had done that. She closed her eyes in frustration when she realized she was hesitating again.

Hesitation. She was starting to loath that word and all it stood for. Why did she hesitate? The question seemed like it was never going to leave the confines of her thinking. The question was like a muddy shadow that tainted the purity of her thoughts. When Naruto was around her, however, the shadow would retreat into the back of her mind. The shadow never really left but it was easily forgotten when Naruto's brilliance was around. Kurotsuchi brooded on this revelation and wondered if the blond could make the shadow go away forever. Perhaps, that could happen if she would just let him. Of course, she had no idea what that looked like.

Maybe the shadow knew.

Kurotsuchi was pulled from her thoughts when she heard a gentle knock on her door. She sat up in her nightwear and called out her permission for the visitor to come in. The door opened and a prepared Naruto stood smiling at her. "Good morning."

"Morning," she said as the shadow withdrew.

"Meet me outside when you're ready?" His face was eager and fresh, much like the morning itself.

Kurotsuchi agreed and he closed the door. For a brief moment of pause, she relished the way her room brightened before her eyes. The fresh sunlight came streaming in and flooded the room in warmth. The way the light shone around her made her not want to brood any further. She supposed it was better that way. The light was not her enemy, after all.

After Kurotsuchi was fully dressed and prepared for the day ahead, she found Naruto waiting outside the inn. The inn was situated in the South Quadrant of Kusa and was only a few blocks from Center Square. The Quadrant was fairly urban and a string of Kusa citizens were roaming throughout the streets when Kurotsuchi exited the inn. The early morning sky was complimented by the long streaks of thin clouds nestled in its vastness. The summer air in Kusa was rather heavy with moisture considering the rain they received, the amount of rivers the nation had was a testament to that.

Naruto acknowledged Kurotsuchi with a broad smile when she approached him. "Ready?"

She smirked and nodded. "Come on, hero."

Naruto kept the smile as he watched the kunoichi move past him. He followed after her figure with the cloth of her dark cloak billowing in the swaying breeze. He mulled over the way her eyes had shifted when she had turned. Whatever had been bothering her was still present in her mind and Naruto desperately wanted to help her with it. However, the fact she was still trying to conceal it from him implied she was not ready to talk about it. Naruto still needed to learn patience and this was a good test of that. He would wait.

Naruto did not sleep well the night before. His dreams had been filled with grey skies that promised an unnecessary storm for the soft earth beneath it. Naruto did not really like the idea of predictions, but it was not hard to see the sign his mind was trying to convey to him. The councilor, Kaneki, was more than just a man that stood against reason and the beneficial future, he was also a symbol for the people's fear. He represented all the people and their denial of what they knew was best for them. Naruto had dealt with feelings like this before, but he definitely did not enjoy doing so.

He would need to handle this issue with delicate care because it was all based around a worldview. Destroying someone's worldview typically ended up leaving quite a mess in its wake and Naruto wanted to make sure it would bring lasting effects. Still, he had seen it all backfire before.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when Kurotsuchi stopped in front of him. Naruto looked past her shoulder and realized they were standing in front of the entrance to the Headquarters. Naruto observed the way Kurotsuchi stared at the door in front of her and was motionless for a moment. Naruto was about to say something when she opened the door and walked into the main lobby.

The receptionist from yesterday looked up from her work and stood up from her chair when she saw Naruto. The massive grin and wave the attractive receptionist gave the blond was enough to make most men feel lucky enough to have just been noticed. "Yoo-hoo! Uzumaki- _san_!"

Naruto was not surprised she had figured out his identity since yesterday. Before he had the chance to make the mistake of waving back, he noticed the side glance Kurotsuchi was giving him. The glance held irritation but also a hint of rosy regret. Naruto was unsure as to what the regret stemmed from, but he quickly assessed the situation at hand anyways. He nodded to the receptionist out of mere politeness and followed after Kurotsuchi without saying a single word. The receptionist stared up at the duo with disappointed shock.

Naruto tried not to smile too widely when he saw the hint of redness on Kurotsuchi's face as they got to the top of the stairs. Her voice was barely above a whisper. "Thank you."

Naruto chuckled and moved past her. "Don't thank me yet. There are more solutions we need to find today," he said with a soft inflection. Kurotsuchi gave him a small smile and they strolled down the hallway towards the ornate doors that stood between them and their current problem. Naruto could hear the shouting before they had even reached the extravagant doors. As Kurotsuchi pushed open the doors and five pairs of eyes looked at them, Naruto wondered if his previous notion had been a good one.

Naruto quickly observed the fact that a secretary was seated next to the elder on the far side of the table, taking notes. She had not looked up when the duo had entered the room. The five councilors appeared to have been in the council room for a while now. Naruto would not have believed they even went home at all. Naruto could feel the heated gaze of steel-grey on him when he walked in but he remained undaunted. When Kaneki and the war hero locked eyes, the grisly councilor stood from his seat. "Uzumaki- _san_. It would be best if you and your companion took a seat unless you would like to interrupt our affairs again."

Naruto's face had been stoic when he entered and he kept the same expression as he sat down at the round table with Kurotsuchi seated next to him. He said nothing. To Naruto's bewilderment, the kunoichi was placid and silent at the moment.

The elder cleared his throat while giving a stern look to Kaneki. "That was very rude, Kaneki. These shinobi are our guests and it would benefit you to watch your manners." The elder's expression softened when he shifted his attention to the two guests. "I apologize, my friends. There was no actual interruption as our discussion has not been made formal yet." The elder addressed the general assembly at the table. "Now that everyone is present, we will disregard all comments and arguments given prior to now and begin the formal discussion." The elder nodded to his secretary who acknowledged his request and began to write the official record of the meeting.

The elder opened the discussion by directly addressing the steely-eyed councilor. "Kaneki, seeing as how you've started all of this with your demands, it is only right that you defend your argument first." Kaneki stood straight and was like a tall spire of earth jutting strongly from the shoreline of some old, forgotten beach. It was at this moment where Naruto perceived the uncomfortable movement of the two unnamed councilors at the table. They did not look at Kaneki when he stood and had involuntary spasms of unnecessary gestures that indicated their uneasiness.

Naruto did not like it.

"Thank you, Elder- _san_ ," Kaneki said crisply. "I would like to start by stating that the decision this committee agrees upon will ultimately decide the fate of this village. With that in mind, I permit you all to heed my advice on the matter." Kaneki allowed his words to sink in for a moment. No one said anything. Naruto remained motionless and his bright eyes focused on the councilor coolly. Kaneki's jaw was set, his grey stubble stood as rigid on his chin as he did. "Now then, Kusagakure must not join the Shinobi Union, to put it bluntly; to do so would end decades of tradition and make us vulnerable to foreign powers."

The elder stood from his seat with clenched fists and a snarling mouth. "I already told you, Kaneki. That is a fallacious statement! You are appealing to tradition and you can't expect u−."

Kaneki's eyes widened in their stormy expanses. "Elder- _san_! It is the policy of this discussion that all interruptions will be exempt from the record. I believe _you_ were the one to propose such a policy a few years ago. Am I wrong?"

The elder's ire was palpable. His old teeth gritted under the immense white hairs of his beard as he left the question unanswered. He looked back at his secretary that had stopped her writing. She was staring up at the elder whose rage began to subside reluctantly. He sat back down in reticence.

Kaneki continued as Naruto's gaze never left his frame. "We must remain independent! Don't you see, my fellow councilors? To join the Union would mean for us to give up a part of ourselves. A part of us that has been hard won over years of toil and strife. We are lacking in funds and our economy is dwindling, that is true. However, we have had similar problems in the past and we have always made it through in the end. I suggest that we invest more in our trade through the rivers and that will fix itself in no time." Kaneki paused and glared directly at Naruto. Rain clouds met the clear sky for a brief period of time. Naruto was an imposing sight to behold and he was impressed by the resolve behind Kaneki's eyes.

Kaneki pointed an accusing finger at the blond. "This man would say that our solution is to join the other nations and become part of them. Ha! We might as well be their slaves! They would have our very freedom. The very thing that makes us what we are. Have we no pride? Have we no dignity?" Kaneki's voice thundered throughout the small room. "I say we stand up to the Great Nations and say we are strong because of who we are! We are the grass that others trample upon but we have always stood tall and never withered. We have always been the ones to cover the other nations' mistakes and battles. But the grass never forgets! Never have we faltered in our principles and we won't now. We are the grass! We are Kusa!"

There was a thick silence that enveloped the room. The only sound that was heard was the scrawling sound of the secretary's pen. All eyes were on Kaneki and his steeled resolve. No one was certain if he had finished or not. After the general pause that normally indicated a person was finished speaking, there was still silence. Naruto's expression did not change even when Kurotsuchi finally rose from her chair and broke the icy stillness. She was a figure of composure. "Wonderful speech. Honestly. Very moving." Her eyes may have been calm but Naruto detected a red flame in them, nonetheless. "Are you done blowing hot air now?"

Kaneki's eyes narrowed and he looked at Kurotsuchi like a king would a peasant. Kurotsuchi did not wait for an answer that would probably never come. "First off, Naruto isn't the person who wants you to join us. I am. I'm tired of you all ignoring me." Kurotsuchi was curt but still portrayed no fury. "Secondly, the Union acknowledges you as a sovereign nation and would never take away your freedom nor your identity. I can't imagine why any of you would think otherwise. We're not some war mongers running around gathering up those we find lesser and using them to our advantage. We want to help all of you and the very fact that you believe we don't is an insult to us."

Kaneki broke the metal that lined his jaw and smirked. "Does it look like I care if I insult you?"

Kurotsuchi was stronger than that. Her posture was strong and unyielding like her eyes were. "No, it doesn't," she stated simply.

The smirk was unyielding as well. "You live in a world of imagination and pretty things, young lady. Reality is a lot colder than you think it is. It's filled with pain and malice. Your foolish philosophy won't change that. Men's hearts will always remain dark and unforgiving. This world is hell and the only way we can fight against it is to use what we know will work. What has worked in the past will work again and that is the only truth we will ever have. Stop dreaming and wake up. Smell the grass and the dying world that it covers." Kaneki kept the smirk even when he was done speaking.

If there was anything powerful enough to break the kunoichi's composure, it was that. Of course, Kurotsuchi only thought it was powerful. When a person neglected reason, it was always clear to see. However, Kurotsuchi's mind cowered at the councilor's declaration. He was right, she thought. Why did she care otherwise? Reality was dark, was not that what she had decided? How could she defend against the solid reason he claimed? She did not consider the faulty ideas behind his 'truth' at that moment because she was so enraptured by her own grief. It was all pointless and she could not fight back against the depravity in the world.

She could not do anything.

After Kaneki had finished and Kurotsuchi was left to brood, one of the unnamed councilor's stood up. "If I may, I think we should take a first vote now. We can make our final decision after everyone has stated their piece but for now, I think we should state our positions on the matter."

The elder was still recovering from the powerful words that had been spoken that morning, but he was still able to speak. "I agree." The elder grinned for he knew where his fellow councilors stood in their beliefs. "All those in favor of not joining the Shinobi Union, please raise your hands." The elder's grin grew wide when he saw Kaneki raise his hand but then it vanished when he saw more rise up. The two unnamed councilors' hands were high in the air. The elder's eyes widened and he stammered in disbelief. "W-what?"

Naruto glared at the two councilors. He knew there was something lingering within their damp brows and their shifting eyes. Something more than just mere coercion. Naruto's eyes turned back to Kaneki when he heard him softly chuckle.

Kaneki's mirth was deemed as repulsive to Naruto's stomach. "Well then. There you have it, Elder- _san_. It would seem that my reason has won over the majority. 3-2, if my math is correct."

The elder laid his hands on the table in outrage. "I don't understand. Why? How has this man appealed to you?"

The councilor that had spoken earlier raised his voice to match his hand. His voice quivered slightly and did not go by unnoticed by Naruto's calculative perceptions. "He speaks the truth, Elder- _san._ What has worked before will work in the future."

The councilor could not believe what he was hearing. "Do you really believe in that _fallacy_? Have you denied what is clear to reason so much that you no longer see it? We need the Union! I thought you were against Kaneki only yesterday."

The unnamed councilor shifted in his chair. "A man has the right to change his mind, Elder- _san_. We are sorry that you don't agree with Kaneki- _san_ 's views, but it would be best not to shout as it is rather unseemly."

The elder was made speechless and fell back into his chair and his trust. It was at this time Goro finally said something. "Please, my friends. I beseech you; do not fall for the absurdity in Kaneki's claims. Do you really believe what you are saying is true? Does the man speak reason?"

"Yes," the unnamed councilor said.

Naruto saw it.

The averted gaze, the twitch of the mouth, the falsehood in the subtle gestures of the hands; the councilor was lying. The other one was the same. Naruto did not know as to why the two councilors were lying but he knew that it had something to do with Kaneki and his stubbornness. Naruto had been afraid of this. Despite this revelation, he remained silent.

Kurotsuchi did not look up as there was a commotion brewing in the council room. She stared at the dark wood of the round table. She stared into the dark abyss. She was held down by her doubts and the shadow was allowed to creep again. It wound through the darkness and coiled itself around her thoughts, staining her mind with ink. The ink drowned her and made her unable to hear what was being said around her. She was deaf to the world and she felt her chest cave in under the weight upon her. Kaneki was right and the other councilors agreed with him. Of course, they did because he was right. She was drowning. How could she stop it? The shadow would not let her go and she could not stop it.

Suddenly, she was brought to the surface by the elder's slamming hands. "Quiet! Quiet!" Kurotsuchi's eyes roamed around the table as everyone quieted down. Apparently, there had been shouting and ferocity exchanged. The elder was calming everyone down, although he appeared to be the most agitated amid the assembly. "Let's take a recess. There is much to still think about. We will continue this meeting at 3 o'clock."

For once, everyone agreed and left the room with a mix of mumbles and distrust. A great schism had been formed amid the councilors and Naruto despised it. Kurotsuchi and Naruto left the building together and did not even notice the receptionist attempting to get the blond's attention again.

The midday sun rose high directly above the duo as they searched for a place to have lunch. "I'm famished!" Naruto announced as Kurotsuchi looked down at her feet. She must have not heard him, he thought, because she did not reply or even acknowledge him.

Naruto scrunched his face and smacked his hand onto her back. Kurotsuchi winced in pain at the power behind the hit and immediately decked Naruto in the stomach. Naruto recoiled forward when the wind was knocked out of him. Naruto, being as strong as he was, should not have felt that blow but there was something odd about a woman's punch that always seemed to break through a man's defense. "That fucking hurt, hero! The hell was that for?" Kurotsuchi yelled, the shadow already forgotten.

Naruto got his breath back and looked at Kurotsuchi with one eye open. "I had to get your attention, somehow. Shit, your punches hurt more than Sakura's and that's saying something. She punched a goddess once, ya know."

Kurotsuchi ignored him and looked beyond him. "Let's eat at that noodle stand. I could really use some ramen. I'm famished!"

Naruto gawked at the audacity of the woman that sauntered her way over to the stand. How dare she just ignore him like that. Then again, there was ramen. The two shinobi sat at the bar and gave their orders to the cook. The cook wrote down their orders and headed to the back. Kurotsuchi looked towards Naruto, who appeared to have gotten over his surprise and was now focusing on something else. She put up her front. "Can you believe that meeting, hero? Those two idiots are agreeing with Kaneki and now we have to persuade them. My job couldn't get any harder." Why was she saying this? She agreed with Kaneki too but she could not openly admit it. Maybe she was lying to Naruto. Or she was lying to herself. Either way, she did not know what the truth was anymore.

"No," Naruto said. Kurotsuchi's eyebrows raised. Naruto directed his gaze to her. "Kaneki has something on those two, Kurotsuchi. I don't know what, but they didn't believe a word they said."

"How can you tell?"

"When a man openly defies reason and knows that he is, he has to wholeheartedly believe in his absurdity. Only then can he look a man in the eye and tell him that he believes what he says without any doubts. Those two doubted. I don't know what Kaneki is using to get them to lie against their beliefs, but it can't be good."

As a bowl of noodles was placed in front of her, Kurotsuchi pondered on Naruto's words. Kurotsuchi doubted her beliefs too even though she thought she knew them. The truth was becoming something that was harder and harder to grasp. Naruto seemed to know what it was but she doubted that too because who knew what was anything anymore. Kurotsuchi certainly did not know.

It seemed that the shadow did not know either.

* * *

 **I'm so happy that I managed to crank this out before Finals consume me. The semester is almost over and I could really use a break. My muse hit me really hard for this chapter and I'm thrilled to present it to you guys. Once I'm finished with my tests, I'll jump right back into this story. Please, let me know what you think of the story in a review. Have a wonderful Mother's Day!**

 **-CM**


	10. Everything That Rises Must Converge

Chapter 10: Everything That Rises Must Converge

" _I'm on Aslan's side even if there isn't any Aslan to lead it. I'm going to live as like a Narnian as I can even if there isn't any Narnia."_

 _Puddleglum, C.S. Lewis, The Silver Chair_

* * *

The delicate sky was broader than Kaneki had remembered. He realized it had been some time since he had last appreciated or thought about the sky. He supposed that was because he had forgotten himself a long time ago. It was always hard to find something that was forgotten, especially if it was intentionally done so.

Kaneki cleared his head and concluded he should visit his little family. He rose from his seat where he had been eating his lunch and walked down the path towards the East Quadrant. The streets were filled with peaceful and loyal citizens roaming about. Kaneki smiled and waved to those who were gracious enough to give him some of their time. Kaneki's robes rippled when a small group of children ran to him with cheerful expressions. He held tiny, outstretched hands with earnest and returned the brilliant smiles he was given.

Kaneki laughed and told the children he would play with them later. The children reluctantly left his company and ran past him to find their own sunny adventures. Kaneki could not help but muse about the summers he had experienced as a child. He used to run these same streets and cause trouble for the residents with his pranks and antics. But that was long ago, back when he knew himself. Back when summers used to be sunny. Back when guests from other countries were more respectful of their elders and hosts. Back when people knew how to run a government and listen to reason. The two Union fools could not understand that, Kaneki thought. They could not appreciate those sunny days because they blinded themselves with opinions and change. They just did not understand.

Kaneki traversed through the familiar streets until he reached his home. Before going in, he stopped in front of his door. A curious thought passed his mind, like a smooth leaf through the windy grass. The thought was not filled with something like ignorance or forgetfulness, but with hope and brilliance. Kaneki had no idea as to why the thought came or where it had come from, but somehow it gave him peace. The most curious part about it was that he did not even know what the thought was. Even as he opened the door to his home and saw his daughter in the kitchen with his grandson in her arms, Kaneki still could not decipher the thought.

Kaneki's daughter gave him a puzzled expression when he walked in. "Hello, Father. I thought you were at a council meeting?"

Kaneki smiled pleasantly and his steely eyes melted at the heartwarming sight before him. "We took a small recess, my dear." He glanced around the large foyer and into the broad kitchen in front of him. "Where's your husband?"

His daughter smiled sweetly. "He went to get some groceries for the baby." Suddenly, a troubled look passed over her features. "Are you sure it's fine that we stay here, Father?"

Kaneki chuckled deeply. "Of course, dear. We've been over this already. I have plenty of room for all three of you."

She looked down at her feet in slight embarrassment at having asked the question. "I know but I feel like we're freeloading."

"Nonsense. You're my only child so I have plenty to spoil you with. Now let's talk about something with more substance, yes?"

Kaneki's daughter brightened and walked up to her father, holding her sleeping son. "Yes, Father. How is the meeting going then?"

Kaneki's demeanor must have darkened, he thought, because his daughter appeared to be instantly concerned by his reaction. The subject certainly had more substance, but it was not the substance he had been thinking of. Still, his daughter would understand him. "The council is being foolish by letting foreigners interfere with our diplomatic issues."

His daughter's concern did not dissipate. He was not surprised. She had always been exceptional at discerning problems and lies hidden beneath truth. "Foreigners, Father? From where?"

"Just some representatives from the Shinobi Union that have no respect for tradition. They want to change everything that this village has stood for. They think they know better." Sheer animosity was layered all across Kaneki's features from the thought of the two guests.

Kaneki's daughter was calm and seemed to be pensive about her father's words. "What exactly do they want to do?"

"They want us to join the Union, my dear. They want to trample on us again after all that they've done."

"What makes you say that?" Kaneki's daughter seemed to be in dismay about what he had done. "Have they given you any reason to suggest such a thing? It sounds like they want to help us, Father."

Kaneki was not liking where this was going. It almost sounded like his daughter was defending the fools. "It doesn't matter, sweetheart. They've used us before, so they will do it again."

His daughter suddenly looked tired as if she had only been pretending she had ever had energy. "Father, you're being unreasonable. I think they could really help the village."

Kaneki was definitely upset with that statement. "My dear, you don't understand. You don't know what I know. You haven't seen what I've seen."

Kaneki was disillusioned when he saw his daughter's anger surface. It was as if a seal he did not know existed was finally seen but then broken at the same time. "Like what? Like when Mother was killed when I was little? Like you're the only one who's felt pain about all of that, Father? Or like the way the Iwa-nin murdered her and half the village because everyone had decided that we were all of a sudden bigger than we actually were? Because only you understand all of that, huh?" There was a fire in her eyes that was just as rare as it was passionate. The baby stirred and whined in her arms.

Kaneki was shocked at the sudden outburst from his daughter. She was furious and he had never known her to be disrespectful. These foreigners were ruining everything, he thought. "We were at war. We had to show that we weren't going to be pushed around anymore. Just like they're trying to do now! The only difference is that this time they're slapping the word 'peace' on everything."

"No, Father! You always assume that the past completely mirrors the present. Things can change, Father!" The baby was awake now and joined in on the obvious frustration in the room. He squirmed and cried in irritation.

The noise aggravated Kaneki and he scowled at his daughter. "Stop this. I don't want to hear this disrespect from you. I'm going to be late. When I return, I demand that you promise to never speak to me like that again." He turned to leave the house and leave the argument to stir in negligence. He usually did that when he knew he was fighting a losing battle. He did not want to think because thinking was painful and brought up the truth. Kaneki did not have the courage to handle truth and he could not remember the last time he did. His daughter had it though and that frightened him.

Before Kaneki turned around and left the house, he saw the glistening of hot tears fall down his daughter's face to mingle with her son's. Yes, he thought, courage frightened him greatly.

* * *

Naruto entered the circular room for the second time that day and was thankful when he saw that Kaneki had not arrived yet. He noticed the two councilors that had supported Kaneki were there and knew this was his chance. Only the two councilors were in the room when Naruto and Kurotsuchi entered it. Naruto took off his traveling cloak and laid it on the chair next to where Kurotsuchi was seated. When he moved over to the two older men, she sent an inquisitive glance at him. "Excuse me, gentlemen," Naruto began. The two councilors showed immediate discomfort and seemed like they would rather be anywhere else at that moment. Naruto knew he had to be blunt. He did not have much time. "There has been something odd about this meeting, wouldn't you say?"

One of the councilors had a long, droopy mustache that was reminiscent of a piece of rope. The other had a clean-shaven and withered face. "We are both unsure as to what you mean, Uzumaki- _san_ ," said the councilor with the rope-like mustache.

Naruto forced as much charm and patience he could muster into his pleasant smile. "Allow me to enlighten both of you then." The sharp fear that passed over the councilor's features gave Naruto confidence to continue. "I have a notion that neither of you truly believe what you have been saying in this council room today."

The councilor with the mustache attempted to feign outrage but Naruto knew a bad actor when he saw one. He hated it when people lied to themselves. "That is a preposterous allegation, Uzumaki- _san_ , and we would greatly appreciate that you take it back!"

Naruto was not amused and hardened his smile considerably. "So you deny it?" The councilor nodded his head in an almost frantic manner. "Then you can say, with the utmost certainty, that you do not wish to join the Shinobi Union? Despite the fact that you voted to join it only yesterday with the same amount of vigor as you vote for the opposing side today?"

When Naruto saw the obvious doubt slither across the councilor's eyes, he knew he had won. The councilor knew too. His face seemed to drop like his facial hair. "You do not understand, Uzumaki- _san._ "

Naruto sighed and looked at the other councilor who seemed to be fixated on the wall behind him. "You are correct, councilor. I do not wish to either, I'm afraid. It does not really matter how he has won you two over. Threats, bribery, or even just common probing; the point is that both of you actually _want_ to join the Union and know that you should, correct?"

The two councilors looked at each other and then up at Naruto. There was remorse in those two pairs of eyes and Naruto empathized with them. His shoulders slumped down and he spoke to that remorse. "It would be best if both of you tell the truth in this meeting, gentlemen. If you both truly believe that Kusa should not join the Shinobi Union, then please vote for that." Naruto squared his shoulders and glared at the two councilors. "However, if either of you lie again in this meeting, then I will know. And I promise you both that I will make you regret it." Naruto did not like threatening people, but in order to represent justice, a hero had to represent truth too. When he had finally heard the truth, Naruto took his seat next to Kurotsuchi.

Kurotsuchi had heard the entire conversation and smirked at Naruto when he sat down. Naruto folded his arms and met Kurotsuchi's gaze. "Thank you," she said simply. Kurotsuchi wanted to better express her gratitude on the matter, but she found that to be difficult. She was still chained down by Kaneki's words and her doubts, so she was having trouble trying to discern her feelings. Naruto did not seem to mind when she gave him a meager thanks. He smiled at her. It was a smile that made the shadow go away for a little while and made her want to believe in him. If only she knew what that looked like.

The elder, the secretary, and Goro entered the council room a few minutes later and it did not take long for Kaneki to make his presence known after that. Naruto immediately noticed the fact there was deep frustration in his stormy, grey eyes when he entered. Kaneki took his seat and fixed his eyes on the elder to continue the meeting. The elder received the silent nod from the secretary to indicate she was ready and started the meeting.

"Now then, I believe that it would be only fair if we heard from the Union's side of things. Does that sit well with you, Kaneki?" Kaneki gave no indication he was perturbed by the elder's sly quip and simply agreed to the matter with a nod. The elder motioned for Kurotsuchi to stand and speak.

Naruto stared up at the kunoichi with narrowed eyes as she rose from her seat. At this moment, Kurotsuchi was unpredictable. Naruto's previous embarrassment and timid accounts with the young woman had faded away in a short amount of time. He had been nervous around her before but he had recently developed a protective and cautious attitude towards her. He did not want her making a dangerous mistake or foolish action. In some ways, she was like a time bomb of emotions and doubts. The worst part about it was Naruto did not have an inkling as to where it all stemmed from or what her thoughts were about it. Needless to say, Naruto was worried.

Kurotsuchi cleared her throat and tried to remain calm. She had to speak about what she knew to be true. Kaneki was wrong, she told herself. Life had meaning. It had to. She hoped repeating these thoughts in her mind would make it all true. By telling herself they were facts, she knew she could make herself believe it all. But she did not believe. The shadow would not let her.

"Kusa must join the Shinobi Union," Kurotsuchi said with clear articulation. "The Union only wishes to help the village and has no motive to betray or harm them in any way. I promise you all that. Does anyone have anything to retort?"

Kurotsuchi had expected for Kaneki to stand and begin a loud tirade about how foolish and untrustworthy she was. Instead, Kaneki sat in his chair and was silent for a moment. The two councilors Naruto spoke to earlier stared at their ringleader with quiet awe. Kurotsuchi steeled her resolve and glared at him with a set jaw and unblinking eyes. Naruto sat in his seat with his hands folded over his face. If anyone from Konoha was there at that moment, they would have said Naruto resembled the current Hokage with his aura of halcyon surveillance.

Finally, Kaneki replied: "I do not believe you." His voice was crisp and unforgiving. No one was surprised.

The elder stood from his chair and was practically fuming. Naruto never knew a man of that age could exude such raw fury. "I am sick of your insolence, Kaneki! You have been nothing but rude and illogical this entire meeting and it is time that you cease this farce you have been putting on! These two shinobi are reliable soldiers that have proven their merit to the world on more than one occasion and you just sit there and say that you do not believe them?"

Kaneki did not even look at the elder when he turned to the secretary. "Would it be permissible to take a vote at this time?"

The secretary looked up at the elder for permission. The elder seemed to deflate at Kaneki's curt disrespect. Naruto surmised it must have been a short-lived ire. The elder agreed to the notion with a silent wave of his fingers as he flopped into his chair in defeat. The secretary took the vote. Her voice was delicate and odd in the heated atmosphere. "All those in favor of joining the Shinobi Union?"

Naruto made sure to be as obvious as possible when he stared at the two councilors. Four hands were raised in the air and that was the moment the chaos started. Kaneki's eyes were like silvery bullets that were about to impale the two vulnerable councilors. Both of the councilors' hands were shaking weakly in the air and looked like they were about to collapse from fear. Naruto could not help but smirk behind his folded hands. They were not lying to themselves anymore and that meant Naruto had gotten through to them.

The elder's attitude had flipped completely. His grin was wide as he turned his attention to Kaneki. "Well, it seems that the majority is in favor of the Union. Interesting."

Kaneki jumped from his seat as he felt his hot blood course through his body, increasing his rage with every pulse. Why was everyone disagreeing with him? This was not supposed to be happening. He would not accept defeat from these children. Everyone was against him and his ideology. They were all fools, he decided; his daughter, the council, the foreigners, and the village. Everyone was a fool!

"Don't you see?!" Kaneki's voice roared and bounced throughout the room. The secretary jumped in bewilderment and stopped her note taking briefly. "These two foreigners don't wish to help us! Elder- _san_ has proven that he does not wish to either! _I_ am the only one who has this village's best intentions. Only I can save Kusa! I am the grass and I will bury all of you."

Kurotsuchi glared at Kaneki with disgust. "Is that a threat, old man?"

"No! I have no means to fight a fool who denies reality."

Kurotsuchi cringed at that remark but quickly regained her composure. The old councilor's anger was contagious. "I'll fucking smash your skull in, you prick!"

Kaneki raised a finger and grinned maniacally. "See! The woman cannot control herself. She cannot be trusted, just like I said."

That did it.

Naruto was done with this nonsense. He had been silent long enough. Just as Kurotsuchi was about to launch a chakra-enhanced fist into Kaneki's nose, Naruto rose from his seat. All eyes were on the blond as his towering and broad frame faced Kaneki. "I believe that self-control was thrown out the window some time ago, Kaneki- _san._ "

Kaneki could not hide his astonishment at seeing the man that had not said a word in the meeting all day, suddenly speak up with such a stoic and resilient disposition. Kurotsuchi gazed at Naruto with the same level of amazement. She had not expected him to say anything. This was not his fight. Naruto continued, "When a man starts spouting nonsense, it is only natural for rational individuals to call him out on it. It's always a shame when the man happens to be one in a position of power." Naruto's eyes were the shade of the deep ocean where light was barely seen. He was tired of all this. "There has been little reason behind your words today, Kaneki- _san._ "

The surprise must have died away in that moment because Kaneki spoke back to the war hero. Although, he lowered his voice this time around. "It seems that the girl's imagination has worn off on you too, Uzumaki. Keeping your mouth shut was the most sensible thing you have done all day and now you go and ruin it."

Naruto was not bothered by that statement. His face was placid, revealing nothing. "Tell me, Kaneki- _san_ , what exactly is your definition of reality?"

Kaneki's grin was grotesque and ugly as he was given the chance to demonstrate his golden ideology. "Reality is hard, merciless, cold, and piled high with the bodies of those who dream of change. Reality is not limited by any fool's imagination or idiotic visions of the future. It is crafted by those wise men that have fabricated society and the world as we know it. Reality is filled with cruel intentions and only those that accept that can succeed in it."

Everyone in the room, except for Naruto, was visibly appalled at the definition. For one thing, Kaneki had only described his version of the characteristics of his reality, but Naruto decided not to call him out on it. Focusing on details would surely get them nowhere. Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and sighed loudly. "Perhaps, you're right." No one in the room, especially Kaneki, expected that answer. Kurotsuchi felt some hope drain in her soul when he said that. The man had been so strong and confident before. However, she noticed he did not appear to be hopeless when he said it. In fact, Naruto flashed a small smirk at Kaneki.

"I mean there's definitely a possibility that your reality exists, but I still don't like it," Naruto confessed. "Honestly, if your reality is correct and everything that I believe to be true is actually wrong, then I think that's fine too." Kaneki had lost control of his jaw as it was hanging wide open as Naruto spoke. "The reality that I've created seems pretty awesome if that's how it works. I'd rather live in a world that has hope and merriment than your cold one. I certainly didn't risk my life and fight a goddess just to live in a world that doesn't change. I'd like to think that I've changed for the better and there is nothing subjective about that."

Kurotsuchi felt something fill her spirit as Naruto's words flew around in her mind. It felt like something warm and bright. It was something that made the shadow quiver and the hope gather. Naruto was not finished yet. "I've seen many of my comrades and friends die and I should be the first to tell you that the world is unforgiving and cruel. But I can't. I can't because they would all punch me in the face for saying such a thing. They trusted me to find a solution on how to stop all this hate and strife in the world. I've become strong to find that answer and for you to say that the grass is what covers and fixes things just sounds weird. Your traditional views just don't make sense. Just because something worked before doesn't mean that it will always work in the future." The council room felt different then and Naruto's words flowed around, sublimating everyone in it. "You see the world is unclear and scary, but that doesn't mean we should come up with simple answers and think that we've got it all figured out. I met a guy who believed that once and it was because of his views about agony that held him down. He thought the world was so much different than it actually was. I told him that and I managed to help him through those thoughts. The world is messed up, but that doesn't mean we haven't made an impact. I think this world is beautiful and worth struggling for. I know this because I haven't forgotten what my precious people have said and done for me. I haven't forgotten the person that they believe in. I haven't forgotten myself."

Suddenly, Kaneki remembered that thought he had while he was standing in front of his house earlier that day. It had been a thought where he had remembered himself and what he had believed. Kaneki used to believe he could change the world for the better. He had once believed the world was beautiful in its complexities and had wanted to try to find the answers to the hard questions in life. That had all changed when his wife had been killed in the Third Shinobi World War. He tried to forget about his wife after the war and his thoughts of making the world better through change. He had forgotten himself because it hurt to remember. He had denied reason because it did not hurt so much. He held on to his reality because he felt safe there and he did not have to change anything. But for some reason, this time it did not hurt to remember. It felt nice to remember his dreams. Maybe remembering was a crucial part to living.

Kurotsuchi was having a similar revelation in that moment. Naruto was right. There was beauty in the world because it was teeming with meaning. Her ideas of meaninglessness did not make much sense when Naruto was around speaking about principles as if they were facts. Because of Naruto, Kurotsuchi was able to understand the fault in her logic. There were people that were worth the struggles and hardship because there was meaning behind it. If there was no meaning, then nothing would exist at all because reality was full of reasons to live and fight. This was why she stood with Naruto, why she was with the Union, and why she was a shinobi: to find the things worth fighting for and fight with everything she had. When Kurotsuchi gazed up at Naruto's confident posture and heard his wise words, she knew what to fight for.

After Naruto had finished his speech, the council had voted for the last time on the subject of joining the Shinobi Union. The vote was unanimous: Kusa would join the Union. When Kaneki had raised his hand to vote for the Union, he had been in a daze. He knew what he had been voting for but he was not sure as to why his ideals had changed so quickly. He had to adjust to how the world really worked and it felt like his head was spinning at trying to figure it all out. He supposed voting for the obvious decision was probably the best. The war hero had shown he could be trusted and maybe it was time for Kaneki to remember trust sometimes just made sense.

* * *

There was a lush, green hill that rose lazily in the earth on the north-east side of Kusagakure. When the sun would set in the west, it would cast its brilliant light on the hill, making it shine like a grand emerald. The hill was dotted with a variety of trees that followed along a narrow trade route. It was on this road where the setting sun washed the two travelers hiking up the hill. A little bluebird flew past Naruto's head and sang its sweet tune as the blond smiled up at the creature in admiration. He stopped hiking for a moment and whistled a similar melody to the little bird. Ahead of him, Kurotsuchi turned to him with an amused smile.

"You know something, hero?" she asked as Naruto averted his gaze from the bird to hear what the gorgeous woman had to say. "Every time I think I have you pegged as a certain kind of person or think that I know you, you go and surprise me."

Naruto stopped whistling and chuckled. "I have been known to be unpredictable, I guess."

Kurotsuchi lowered her eyelids and wondered if she liked that answer. "I can't believe that you won over that council. I really thought that we had failed."

Naruto shrugged nonchalantly. "Even if we did, it wouldn't have mattered. The more important thing was that everyone was honest with themselves and everyone at least heard the truth. I can't make someone believe, Kurotsuchi, but I can show them how to."

Kurotsuchi smiled because she definitely liked _that_ answer. "Yes, you can. You did a fantastic job of that, hero." She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet in discomfort. She did not want this moment to come. Her mission at Kusa was finished and she did not know where to go now. She was afraid of what was going to happen. "So…what do we do now?"

Naruto chewed on his lip in thought for a moment. "Well…I was thinking of heading towards Taki maybe. What do you think?"

Kurotsuchi was visibly stunned at Naruto's question. "Huh? You want me to go with you?"

Naruto was perplexed by her reaction and could not help but laugh at her realization. "Of course! If you'll have me, then I'd like to accompany you on your journey. It seems only fitting considering our missions are roughly the same. I think we can really help each other out." Naruto sounded like he was oozing with confidence but he was certain his heartbeat was giving away his anxiety. So much for being protective and cautious, he thought. He had expected her to leave him and go about her duties without him. He wanted to be with her so badly. It felt like he was just getting to know her and he wanted to continue his discoveries of who exactly Kurotsuchi was.

Kurotsuchi felt the heat elevate in her face as she realized her awkward situation. "Oh well, of course. We should do that. Help each other out. Sounds great." She could not handle the joy welling up in her. She wanted to scream and dance around but she knew that would not help her embarrassment at all. Instead, Kurotsuchi turned around and hid her excitement by climbing up the hill's trail.

Naruto smiled and followed after his new companion. He wondered what kind of adventures he would have with the pink-eyed kunoichi and if his feelings would come across to her successfully. He was nervous and scared of the future but that certainly did not quell his enthusiasm for it. Naruto had dedicated himself to marching towards the unknown with those he called precious. As Naruto watched a familiar bluebird soar above Kurotsuchi's ebony locks, he knew exactly who was precious to him.

* * *

 **This one definitely took longer than I had initially planned it to but it turned out really well in my opinion. I hope that you all agree. You guys have been great with your support and thoughts on the story. Thank you all so much! Please rate and review! I really want to hear what you all think about it. I'm super excited for where the story will go from here. I'll see all of you in the next chapter. I hope your summer isn't too hot!**

 **-CM**


	11. Intentional Misunderstandings

Chapter 11: Intentional Misunderstandings

" _And I rose  
In rainy autumn  
And walked abroad in a shower of all my days..."  
_

 _-Dylan Thomas, Collected Poems_

* * *

The river's current was strong, yet silent as it carved its course through the rich soil. The river was used to traveling through rocky earth, fertile soil, murky swamps, and clear valleys in order to reach its destination. After the river flowed farther down in elevation, it wound and eroded at the soft stone that lay in the forested valleys, producing deep canyons. It was at one of these canyons where a lone merchant's cart was attempting to cross the gorge.

A bridge that was no more than a few years old was constructed for safe crossing over the ravine. The bridge was well-made having been comprised of steel and wire with heavy concrete blocks interwoven into the base of the structure. The ox-driven cart's sole owner was a small, elderly man that had traveled across the world many times in his life. He had traversed this canyon before but it was the first time he had witnessed the large bridge before.

The old merchant recalled there being a smaller, red bridge here but had heard it had been destroyed before the war. The new bridge seemed like it was a bit too bulky and expensive to have been built for a trade route of average use. Still, the old merchant assumed it was for a good reason. He did not like to question the manner of things.

As the old merchant made his oxen pull the cart across the bridge, the strong winds blew into his side. The heavy breeze came from the north and shot down the straight ravine regularly. The merchant had grown accustomed to the elements long ago and was unfazed by the air currents. He would like to say he had grown accustomed to solitude as well, but that would have been a lie. There was a time when he had been accompanied by a beautiful woman back when he used to question the world. However, the questioning and the pleasant company had eventually left him. All the old merchant had now was his cart. He had devoted his entire life to his cart and his experiences.

When the cart had reached the middle of the bridge, there was a gust of wind from a different direction and the man looked up to see what was in front of him. Before he saw the skinny man's repugnant smile, he felt the cold steel on his neck. The old merchant had encountered bandits many times in his life and wished that so many frequent occurrences would have made him used to being robbed long ago. Sadly, his wishes had never become a reality.

"Hello!" the skinny man exclaimed with an awful sneer. The old merchant knew better than to say anything. There were six men including the skinny leader surrounding the tiny cart. The leader was tall and his arms were thin and stringy, but the merchant knew it would be foolish to underestimate him. The leader did not seem to care that the old man did not reply. "You got a nice cart here, my friend."

The old merchant was still silent and the skinny leader still had a knife resting on the man's neck. "You ever heard of a tragedy, old man?" The merchant knew the question was rhetorical but even if it was not, he still would not have answered. "A tragedy is where a group of fine young men must travel great distances on foot with very little food to sustain them." The skinny man feigned a pitiful expression by quivering his thin lips. The old merchant did not appreciate the leader being facetious but there was little he could do about that. "But then you come along with your wonderful cart! You're our savior, old man!" The merchant was not amused and growing tired of the man's schemes. "We'd love to have it and everything in it."

The old merchant had been robbed countless times before but no one had ever taken his cart. All of the bandits had taken his goods, his pride, his oxen, and, at one time, the beautiful woman. No one cared for the cart until now. The merchant could not just give it up. He tried to appeal to the sickly-sweet leader. "Please, you can take everything but the cart. This cart is my livelihood. It's been with me for so long."

The merchant knew everything he said was falling on deaf and careless ears but he had to try. The skinny man showed all of his teeth and chortled in a shrill pitch. "Fuck, man. I had no idea! This cart is important to you, huh? Well, we can't have you worry about the poor piece of wood then, can we?" The old merchant knew where this was going. He felt like he had lived a long enough life but did not want it to end like this. "I can remedy your worries, old man." The merchant felt the blade press harder against his throat. He would not question it, he told himself. This was what fate had brought him and this would be what he took.

Suddenly, the blade left the presence of the merchant's neck. A loud crash was heard. The old merchant saw a blur of different scenes appear quickly before his eyes. A thick leg connected with the skinny man's face. A grin flashed. Ocean-blue eyes glinted in the sunlight. Several trees on the other side of the bridge were leveled by the impact of something.

"I think I went a little too far on that one," a warm voice said. The merchant was frantic in trying to discern what was happening around him. A familiar blond man was standing in front of the cart and scratching his head absentmindedly. Finally, the merchant's eyes widened considerably in realization. The blond man had kicked the skinny leader so hard his body had been smashed into the trees on the other side of the bridge. A dark-haired woman emerged from the other side of the cart.

The woman shook her head and smirked at the blond man. "You think, hero?" The men surrounding the cart must have assessed the situation correctly because they swiftly ran away from the imposing duo.

The bandits ran to where their leader's body lay. The leader's bones were broken but to Naruto's sensing skills, he was still alive. The gang of bandits stared back at the blond in horror. They immediately recognized him and fled the area as fast as they could. Naruto summoned a clone and sent it after them. He made sure the clone would apprehend them and take them to the proper authorities. After Naruto's clone disappeared in pursuit, the blond turned to the old man. The old merchant knew who Naruto Uzumaki was but had never met the legend in person. The old man was made speechless at the astonishing figure in front of him. Naruto leaned forward and waved at the merchant. "Are you well? No injuries?"

The old merchant could only nod his head when the hero smiled brightly at him.

* * *

"You really terrified that merchant we saved earlier," Kurotsuchi said over the crackling of the embers.

Naruto peered over the flames of the campfire and into her eyes. "The skinny guy was pissing me off." He wanted to respond quicker than he actually did, but Kurotsuchi's eyes were changed into a swirling color of pinkish-cherry by the fire. He was captivated by the vibrancy in them.

Kurotsuchi took a bite from a roasted fish they had caught that day. She would normally be against a fire in the open wild but considering the strength of her partner, she was not worried. "You should learn how to control your anger better then."

Naruto tried not to smile as he showed mock outrage. "Says the lady who becomes enraged when a guy looks at her the wrong way and smashes his face in."

Kurotsuchi joined in on the mock emotions. "See, that's different."

"Please, enlighten me."

"A pervert deserves to have his bones broken." She furrowed her brow in mild frustration.

Naruto was extremely amused at her facial expressions. "You're contradicting yourself."

Her dark locks swayed with the flames as she tilted her head. "Shut up, hero."

All of their conversations had been similar in structure since they had left Kusa. The two shinobi had been traveling together for over a week now. They decided to maintain a leisurely pace since neither wished to stress over unnecessary time constraints. Their travels had been virtually uneventful until they had encountered the bandits on the bridge. The old merchant had thanked them gratefully and then they went their separate ways. About an hour after they left the bridge, Naruto received his clone's memories and noted that all criminals had been safely taken to a prison near the border. A few more hours and miles later, the two shinobi set up camp.

The border lands between the unnamed countries of where Taki and Kusa were located were mostly comprised of mangrove forests and marshes. Naruto had traveled these lands in his youth but did not know them as well as Kurotsuchi did. Because of her former position as bodyguard of the Tsuchikage and her former representation in the Union, she knew most of the continent well enough. She was rather unfamiliar with Mizu no Kuni, if she was being honest, but there was nothing to worry about with Naruto's connections.

Naruto was currently seated under a large mangrove tree and had decided to leave the conversation alone for the moment. He let the events and experiences with Kurotsuchi of this past week sink in. He felt like he knew the beautiful kunoichi a little better now but still knew it was not quite enough. He knew simple things about her, like her favorite color or food and her personality in general situations. But he was unaccustomed with _who_ she was. He did not know what motivated her or what frightened her. The facts about her childhood and her thoughts about the world through her experiences were all unknown to him. There was another element to add to the equation Naruto had realized some time ago. Even if Naruto learned all these things about her, there was still the problem of her state of mind. Whatever had been bothering her since they had met up outside of Kusa was still highly prevalent in her mind. Naruto desperately wanted to press her on the subject but he knew there were better strategies to handle the situation. He just did not like them as much.

Naruto ate the last morsel of his fish and discarded the bones into the fire. He let his mind calm down and focused on the present. He would figure out what was best in time. "It seems we're close to Taki now," he stated softly. "We can take a much needed break from traveling there, if you'd like?"

Kurotsuchi nodded with enthusiasm at the proposition. "Sounds good to me."

They doused the fire then brought out their sleeping bags shortly after that. The night was tranquil and allowed them to sleep while the stars said good night.

The next morning, Kurotsuchi awoke to find herself alone. She was puzzled as she searched around for her companion. She noticed an obviously unnatural path present in the brush and made her way through it. The morning was cool and gentle with a steady breeze coming through the trees. Summer was almost at an end with autumn fast approaching. The transition of seasons was one of the most peaceful and beautiful times to Kurotsuchi. She remembered something important as she slowed her pace down through the foliage. She wanted to laugh at her negligence. If autumn was almost here and she had her dates correct, then today would be… Her thoughts were broken when she noticed a quaint meadow was in front of her.

The meadow was surrounded by mangroves and was made beautiful by a small stream of water running through it, highlighted by the green morning light. Seated on the far side of the meadow, was a handsome blond scribbling away on a scroll with a carefree smile on his face. Kurotsuchi knew Naruto had felt her presence before she had even entered the clearing, so she ambled her way over to him without announcing herself.

Naruto looked up from his scroll when the pretty woman approached him. "Good morning! Sorry that I didn't make breakfast." The blond usually made the meals for the two shinobi because Kurotsuchi hated cooking.

Kurotsuchi waved her hand to dismiss his apology. "It's fine. We'll get something in Taki." She glanced at the scroll. "What are you writing?"

The war hero actually looked embarrassed as he diverted his eyes away from her. She was surprised to hear nothing from him for a few seconds as he thought about what to say. He finally fastened his eyes to her and spoke the truth. "I originally came out here to write my report, but the atmosphere was so perfect and nice that I ended up writing something else."

Kurotsuchi's curiosity was awakened. "And that would be?"

Naruto was trying really hard not to seem like a child about the whole ordeal. If he had simply reacted with a cool demeanor in the first place, then he would have come across as nonchalant. He was slowly learning it was probably best to act like himself though. He gazed up at Kurotsuchi's delicate features. The woman could be irate and merciless when she wanted to, but her face carried a kind element to it that made Naruto feel dizzy sometimes. He decided it was best to be vulnerable with her. "I'm writing a novel."

Kurotsuchi smirked and lowered her eyelids in suspicion. "Seriously? Is it porn?"

Naruto appeared to be mortified at that audacious question. "What? No! Why the hell would you think that?"

She shrugged and sat cross-legged in the grass. "You've talked about your former _sensei_ being the pervert who wrote the _Icha Icha_ series, so I just assumed…"

Naruto shook his head with vigor and his cheeks were red with unease. "No! There's nothing like that in this story!"

Kurotsuchi leaned forward slightly. "Then what is it about?"

Naruto peered down at the scroll and rubbed his shoulder. "Well, it's about a civilian who is in love with a kunoichi. He spends most of his young life trying to impress her by trying to become a shinobi himself. He's unsuccessful at becoming a ninja, but-"

Kurotsuchi had her eyes closed and held up her hand to interject. "Let me guess: He finds out that the kunoichi had always loved him despite his attempts to impress her?"

Naruto was a bit perplexed at that perceptive observation and sighed. "I guess it's still too predictable, isn't it?"

Kurotsuchi shook her head and gave him an amused smile. "There's nothing wrong with being predictable in a story as long as it's interesting. If it helps, it sounds like it's worth reading. As long as your characterization is good, I think it will be a great story."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow and smirked at the kunoichi. "I didn't know you were interested in literature."

Kurotsuchi grinned and stood up. "I like to read." She stretched her arms above her head and yawned. "Let's get to Taki already. We should be there by mid-afternoon if we hurry."

Naruto nodded and followed after Kurotsuchi as she jumped over the lazy stream of water. After the war had ended and matters had settled down, Naruto had decided to try reading and writing for a change. He had quickly fallen in love with literature and wanted to write a story that could compare to some of the amazing fiction he had read. He also wanted to be a successful writer like Jiraiya had been, but one with different source material. Over the last couple of years, however, he had barely written a few pages. When he had awakened that morning and found the meadow, Naruto felt a certain pull to start writing again. If Naruto was asked to describe the pull, he would say it was like a tug on the heart to try to capture a moment of something truthful. He was fixated on trying to write the truest sentence he could when a moment like that came.

The two shinobi reached their campsite a few minutes later, packed up all of their belongings, and followed the trail that led to Taki. The trail's path meandered its way through a series of marshes and bogs. As the hours passed, the land started to change from murky waters to clear rivers and rushing waterfalls. The air was thicker, yet fresh with lush vegetation blooming all around the trail. Even though it was late summer, a dense fog rolled in and out of the area like a silent watcher. With the heavy sounds of the waterfalls and the foggy atmosphere, the country was made eerie and glorious at the same time. Naruto was so enchanted by the amazing scenery that the two of them took far longer to reach their destination than they had initially planned. When the sun was beginning to set in the west, Naruto could make out the silhouette of a jutted plateau rising above the earth.

The duo identified the plateau as being the location of Takigakure and marched their way to its base. Before the war, Taki was known as a shrewd and secretive village that rarely welcomed outsiders or visitors. In recent years, thanks to the overwhelming peace, the village had opened up its doors to trade and tourism. The base of the famous, giant waterfall that fell from the plateau was a popular spot for tourists to admire and observe the natural wonder. Because evening was fast approaching, the number of people viewing the waterfall was modest.

There was a great staircase that had been built into the sheer rock wall of the plateau not far from the waterfall. Naruto and Kurotsuchi climbed up the well-used staircase and by the time they had reached the village, the moon was shining down on them. Thanks to the rise in tourism and trade, Taki boasted in having a plethora of inns scattered throughout its limits. The two shinobi began to look for an inn with a vacant room. Unfortunately, many of the inns were packed with guests and tourists.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi passed through the busy center of the village to find an inn. People had been stopping the two of them regularly to speak with and give their regards to Naruto. When the two of them walked by a happy couple with a little boy in between them, Kurotsuchi saw a sad sight. Naruto had an almost forlorn expression when he saw the joyful family. The odd part of it was that he actually _smiled_ when he saw the three of them, but it was not cheerful in the slightest. Perhaps, it was his attempt at admiration of the beautiful family but it was poorly manifested. It was a smile that reminded Kurotsuchi of tragic events and lamentations.

Kurotsuchi knew Naruto grew up not only as an orphan, but also as a jinchūriki. The man had probably always craved a family of his own growing up. Seeing the strong and courageous war hero in that state made Kurotsuchi pause to think on how to deal with the new information.

After over an hour of searching, the two shinobi finally discovered an inn with a vacant room. The room was actually more of a suite with two separate bedrooms and a central living area. Naruto had decided to splurge a little bit with the money he had been given by Kakashi to rent the room for a night or two. When they entered the room, Kurotsuchi quickly picked her bed and found Naruto sitting in one of the chairs in the living area.

Kurotsuchi had decided on how she would handle the situation that happened earlier. She took a deep breath and sat in a chair adjacent to Naruto. "What exactly was that back there?"

Her question seemed to hang in the air as Naruto looked down at his hands. He knew she had been looking at him ever since they passed the family in the streets. He had mentally kicked himself dozens of times for letting the smile slip. "A bad habit," he answered slowly.

"That was more than a habit, Naruto."

He looked over to her and seemed to ponder her words. There were very few instances where she had addressed him as anything other than 'hero' and he made a mental note that this meant she was serious. He surmised that vulnerability was always going to be the best option with her. "Sometimes when I see something like that, I miss my parents. I was able to know them for a little while, but sometimes I just wish they could be here with me."

Kurotsuchi wanted to sympathize with the man but both of her parents were still alive. She was not well-versed in relating to others and was rather poor in situations like these. A thought passed through her mind that sounded harmless and she did not think on it long enough to realize its implications. "Well, why don't you make your own family?" For years to come, Kurotsuchi would continually be stuck between regret and gratitude for that question because of the repercussions that would result from it.

His eyes were practically glued to Kurotsuchi's face for what seemed like an eternity. Naruto racked his brain to try to decipher what that question meant. Were there any implications hidden within it? Or was it merely a harmless question? Naruto was uncertain. "You make it sound easy," he said.

Kurotsuchi tried to flow with the conversation. "It can't be too hard to find a woman considering you're Naruto Uzumaki. I'm sure girls are always after you."

"What if I don't want them?" Naruto was getting ahead of himself. He was becoming overwhelmed by the emotions bursting through his skull.

"Then who do you want?"

He could not say _that_. If he told the truth, then he would be gambling a lot of great things he was just starting to appreciate. Vulnerability was the best option, though. It had to be. Naruto gave the only answer he knew: "You."

Well, that was sudden.

For an almost painful second, neither of them said anything. Kurotsuchi was shocked at the announcement and was unsure as to what she should say or do. She was enraptured by the brilliance and emotion in Naruto's cerulean eyes. Somehow, the distance between the two of them was decreasing. Both of them were leaning closer to each other and for one brief moment, Kurotsuchi felt like she knew the meaning of things. She was going to kiss him, she told herself. She was going to show him how much he meant to her. She was going to feel something again. Much to her chagrin, the shadow ruined the moment with its oily essence sinking into her mind. She did not feel worthy of the happiness and love in her heart.

She had let a girl die, of course.

Kurotsuchi stopped her advancement and rose from her seat. "Excuse me," she whispered as she retired to her bedroom.

Naruto allowed his own shock and guilt to settle and clenched his hand. He remained seated, but his head was swimming. He stared absentmindedly at the empty seat where she had been sitting. Did she just reject him? It had to have been clear to both of them what that moment was. He had been vulnerable with her and she looked like she was about to comfort him. Did he read the situation incorrectly? Whatever that was, there was no mistaking he was hurt by her swift retreat. Naruto had learned to appreciate what he had and how not to live in agony for those who were no longer with him, but there were still times he felt destitute. Everybody felt that way from time to time though and it was important for loved ones to support each other during those times. So why did she do that? Naruto knew there must have been a rational reason for Kurotsuchi's actions but he did not care then.

Naruto grabbed his cloak and marched out of the suite. He had to find something that would wash away this pain.

When Kurotsuchi heard the door slam, she cried into her pillow. Her tears were hot, but her soul was lonely with the ice she had sheltered herself in. She did not know the shadow could feel so cold. She must have seemed like such a bitch handling that the way she did. But she could not help herself. It was the fucking shadow's fault! It was her guilt and doubt in herself. She remembered the thought that had passed her that morning. Originally, the thought had been joyful, but now it seemed sick and misshapen in the moment. She had wanted to tell Naruto about it but it would seem hollow now.

Today was Kurotsuchi's birthday.

* * *

Naruto drifted through the streets with relatively no sense of purpose. He spotted a quiet bar after roaming about for a little while. The bar was clean and simple with a few chairs scattered throughout the property. Naruto took a seat at the bar. He ordered a drink and surveyed the patrons around him. There was a decent number of people in the bar and no one seemed to be staring at him. He knew he was easily recognizable and was about to deem the whole thing to be odd when a young woman sat next to him at the bar.

His initial observation became false. The woman was staring directly at him, not even attempting to be coy in her endeavor. Her eyes were half-lidded with a dreamy gaze emitting from them. They appeared to be greenish-grey in the dim lighting of the establishment. Naruto found the woman to be quite attractive. Her hair was long and her figure was voluptuous. Based off her outward appearance, Naruto guessed she was probably a civilian. After several moments of the two exchanging obvious eye contact, the woman spoke with a heavenly voice. "I must be a lucky gal."

The bartender dropped off Naruto's drink and the blond took a strong gulp of it. Naruto was not sure how he should deal with the change of events, but he knew the woman could probably heal the pain in his chest. "Would you like a drink, miss?"

"My name's Hisa and you may." Naruto ordered her a drink and the woman leaned forward in her chair, the top of her dress gently revealing her well-endowed bust.

Naruto could feel the heat in his face increase. "Pleased to meet you, Hisa- _san_."

The woman giggled and it was a beautiful sound to Naruto's ears. He was not certain if he found it pleasant because of the circumstances or not. But he supposed that was something he could think about later. Now was the time to enjoy what he could and forget about the pain.

The beautiful woman leaned forward and kept her voice low. "There's no need to be so formal, considering what I want to do to you." During the last part of that sentence, she closed the gap between them and spoke into his ear.

Naruto could feel a pleasant shiver shoot up his spine. This woman was brash and seductive. Naruto had dealt with women like this before and had usually ignored them. He preferred women with a little more class, but he had to admit there was something about a woman being upfront that made his blood surge. Given his current predicament, the woman seemed to be the best person for Naruto's condition. He wanted to hold someone and make him feel loved. His mind was telling him that whatever the woman would bring him would be temporary and ignoble, but his heart did not care. He wanted some release. Naruto downed the rest of his drink in a hasty manner and felt the alcohol shoot through his head.

The woman must have picked up on his vulnerable state because she began kissing him after he finished his drink. After a few seconds, Naruto stopped her and grabbed her hand. He led the woman away from the bar and they found an alley where they continued their act. Naruto was so caught up in the pleasure of the woman's lips he neglected his better judgment. Naruto was still a virgin but he was no stranger to kissing. In recent years, Naruto had gone on many dates and kissed many females, but had never taken them to bed. Despite this, he wanted to forget about Kurotsuchi and the torment of what had happened earlier.

Naruto kept kissing.

Kurotsuchi sauntered through the streets in slow pursuit of Naruto. She kept telling herself she should have gone after him sooner. She wanted to apologize for her actions. She had let her emotions take over, something she despised. She used to be so logical and ruthless in her deeds and actions but ever since the shadow, she felt like she was becoming someone else. Naruto had been so vulnerable, so open with her and she had rejected him. Also there was no mistaking what he had said, Naruto _wanted_ her. Perhaps, it was only made out of haste and carelessness, but she wanted to be sure of that. She needed to find him and settle the matter.

Kurotsuchi had been searching for the reclusive blond for some time until she rounded a corner and saw a couple sucking on each other's faces. At first glance, Kurotsuchi was about to roll her eyes and continue her search until she noticed the hair. The tall man's hair, even in the dark of night, was hard to not recognize.

Most women in this position would start to tear up, yell a profanity, and run away in a rush. The man would probably follow, apologize, and show how much he regretted the whole ordeal. That was the predictable solution to the problem. However, that was not Kurotsuchi. When she realized it was Naruto making out with a strange girl, Kurotsuchi felt immediate rage rise in her stomach.

Kurotsuchi plodded forward, grabbed the woman's hair, and yanked her away from the blond hero. The kunoichi pushed the woman against the opposite wall of the alley. Naruto's eyes were wide with disbelief and regret. Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth and hissed at the woman. "You slut! If you ever touch him again, I swear I'll tear your fucking tits off and slam them down your throat!"

The woman named Hisa had been threatened by women before, but never to such a terrifying degree. She nodded her head frantically and was released. She apologized profusely and ran out of the alley as fast as she could.

When the woman left, Kurotsuchi glared at Naruto behind her. Naruto's eyes were heavy with guilt. Before Kurotsuchi could hear the incoming apology, she sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

Naruto was having a difficult time hiding his confusion. Shouldn't she be yelling at him? The woman was scary when she was angry and reminded him of his mother to a great extent. He wondered how his father had handled this type of thing. Naruto rubbed the nape of his neck. "I'm pretty sure that I should be the one apologizing, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi looked defiantly at him and shook her head again. "No, you were only finding release. It's not like we're married or anything. We are merely traveling companions, right? You were only caught up in your emotions and saying what you wanted in the heat of the moment. When I couldn't give you what you needed, you found someone else that could give it to you." Kurotsuchi scowled as she looked in the direction of where Hisa had left. "But that woman was bad news, Naruto. I was protecting you from her." Kurotsuchi fixed her eyes back on Naruto and into the agony that was held within his features. She wanted to know the truth. "You were only lonely, right? That's why you said what you said."

Kurotsuchi wanted him to say that it was not so. She craved the answer she desperately needed. She needed to hear him say he meant what he had said. He wanted her and she needed for it to be true. When she heard Naruto's answer, her heart dropped.

"Yeah, you're right. I got carried away, Kurotsuchi. I'm sorry." Kurotsuchi smiled brightly and punched his arm. Her smile felt immediately like a lie. The shadow was in her heart too now. It covered her and told her it would alleviate the horrible pain. She decided to believe it, for his sake. She had to believe in something and regardless of the shadow's nature, at least, it was concrete. It did not lie like she did.

"Great, let's go back to the room." She felt her words hang in the air, dying with the moment. As the two of them moved through the streets towards their inn, Kurotsuchi saw a store clock display it was midnight. Kurotsuchi knew she would never forget this birthday for as long as she lived.

Certainly, that was not a lie.

* * *

 **I spent a long time on this chapter. I wanted to properly portray the emotions and I am still not sure if I did. There was a lot of internal debate on my part with this chapter. I decided that this was the best course of action and I hope that the majority of you all agree. I look forward to what all of your reactions will be. Thank you guys for reading! See you in the next chapter!**

 **-CM**


	12. Those Who Build

Chapter 12: Those Who Build

" _I've heard [hope] in the chillest land -_

 _And on the strangest Sea -_

 _Yet - never - in Extremity,_

 _It asked a crumb - of me."_

 _-Emily Dickinson, "Hope" is the thing with feathers (314)_

* * *

His smile was supposed to make her feel better. It was supposed to represent hope. A smile was the symbol of happiness and good cheer. So, why did she only see that terrifying smile out of the corner of her eye? The shadow seemed to love that smile and continually made her know it. The smile that was derived from bad habits and loneliness. A smile that was the furthest expression from good cheer. She never wanted to see him smile like that again, but Kurotsuchi felt like she was being tortured by the memory of it.

In her dreams, Kurotsuchi would see the smile in the dark and the shadow would lurk through the teeth. It would ooze out of the mouth and chase after her, wrapping its nature around her limbs. It would reach her throat and choke her until it was satisfied. It was never satisfied. As the shadow would control her and tell her it was for the best, Kurotsuchi would still see the smile. The horrible smile that reminded her that Naruto was still human. She loathed that fact because if Naruto was human and he could feel pain like her, then he was not the rock she needed him to be. She needed someone who could help her and never be carried around by their emotions. Her wish was an unrealistic one but the shadow did not care. It did not care about a reality with no meaning. This would be Kurotsuchi's dream.

One morning after a restless night, Kurotsuchi was awakened from her nightmare. Naruto's sharp, blue eyes stared down at her. He smiled brightly and told her to get up. That smile was different and she was grateful for that much. Kurotsuchi felt a chilly gust of wind cut into her skin as she stood up from her sleeping bag. Over a month had passed since the two shinobi had left Takigakure. Surely, long enough to forget about the horrible smile. Surely, Kurotsuchi told herself. Her tongue tasted bitter at that sardonic thought.

Autumn had flown in with its warm colors and cool weather. Kurotsuchi should have been ecstatic because it was her favorite season. Of course, that thought tasted bitter too. A conifer tree danced about with the gentle wind above Kurotsuchi's head. Naruto and her had cut through the northern countries heading east over the past month. They were currently located in Shimo no Kuni and were climbing their way towards Kumo. The night before they had discussed stopping in Shimogakure to buy supplies. It would be the last stop before the treacherous climb into Kaminari no Kuni. The climb into the mountains would not be too bad this time of year as long as they moved with a purpose.

The last month had been an interesting set of days. They were interesting because almost nothing interesting really happened. Kurotsuchi and Naruto would talk and discuss topics, but nothing more would occur. They sometimes stayed at inns and in the wild, but no matter where they were every night, they would always sleep with regret about not mentioning the rift between the two of them. They had lied to each other and felt more distant because of it. There had been little growth in their relationship and both of them detested that fact.

For some reason, Naruto seemed to have quite the purpose that morning. Kurotsuchi ate her small breakfast with a quizzical expression as she watched him pack up camp. He was packing everything in a hasty manner. After he packed his cooking ware into his bag, he looked over to her with a big grin. "I know what you're thinking."

Kurotsuchi took a bite from the biscuit he had made for her that morning. He had no idea, she thought. "Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"I'm moving so quickly that it seems like I'm out of character, huh?" He showed his pearly teeth when he smiled. There was no dark substance leaking from them this time. She appreciated that much.

"Well, you're not wrong," she mumbled with a mouthful of starchy biscuit.

Naruto did not dwell on the cryptic answer. She would have denied her emotions if he did, anyways. "I just want to get to Kumo as soon as possible. There are a lot of things we need to see and do when we get there."

Kurotsuchi finished her biscuit and thought about his words. She could probably guess at the top of his list of reasons was to see his friend and mentor, Killer B. Naruto would talk about the older jinchūriki like he was a brother to him. Kurotsuchi liked it when Naruto talked about him. His face would light up and she would forget about the shadow and the smile for a little while. She giggled a little as Naruto's eyes shined with enthusiasm. She could not blame him for wanting to see his friends in Kumo.

"All right," Kurotsuchi said. "Let's get to Shimo then. We need more food and water before we make the trek into Kaminari no Kuni."

Naruto nodded and packed the rest of their belongings. They were only a few miles from Shimogakure and reached the small village before noon. Shimo was extremely simple in design. It was shaped almost like an oval with a small mountain range to the east. Shimo was one of the only hidden villages where the daimyo of the country resided within it. There was no Kage or council of leaders that ran the shinobi of the country, only the daimyo.

During the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Shimo Daimyo was evacuated, along with the other daimyos, to a safe house in order to be out of the way of the fighting. Because of the Alliance's work, there had been virtually no casualties to the civilians during the war as well. The little village of Shimo had to rebuild when they returned to their homes after the war, but they had prospered ever since.

Shimogakure was comprised of large, expensive houses and thriving shops. Commerce and trade was booming in the small village and because of the modest population, the wealth was dispersed abundantly.

When the citizens saw Naruto Uzumaki pass through their streets, they all immediately crowded around the man. They all knew if it was not for the blond hero, they would have been stuck in an illusion at the moment.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were able to dispel the crowd after a few minutes of sheepish gratitude and careful footing. As soon as they managed to be free of the large group of people, the Shimo Daimyo had made his presence known to the two shinobi. He was seated on a large horse with a small team of Shimo-nin accompanying him.

The daimyo was an old man of almost seventy with a bristly mustache accompanied with a long, graying beard. His face was usually shrewd and stoic but when he saw Naruto that day, his expression was jolly and carefree. "Welcome! Welcome, Naruto Uzumaki! We are all blessed to have the great war hero in our humble village. Pray, why have you come?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled with bashfulness. "I appreciate the sentiment, Daimyo- _san_. We're only passing through your friendly village and wish to re-supply for our journey to Kumo."

Naruto never knew a bearded, old man could smile so widely. "Then, please come with me. You must be weary from your travels." The old man turned his horse around and headed east towards the mountains.

Naruto looked at Kurotsuchi. She shrugged and followed after the old man and his entourage of shinobi guards. The blond was in a rush but he supposed that stopping for a small break could not hurt. Naruto waved to the remaining throng of admirers and headed after Kurotsuchi's retreating form.

The main path that led into Kaminari no Kuni started at the base of the small mountain range. Underneath the shadows of the mountains, on the eastern side of the village, was the large house of the daimyo. It was more like an ornate castle than a house, however. The home was painted snow-white with gold trimmings bordering around the edges. It was mostly comprised of one large building with a couple smaller ones surrounding it. Naruto whistled in awe when he saw the great construction.

"The man likes to live lavishly, huh?" Naruto's comment seemed to float over Kurotsuchi as she could only stare in wonder at the structure. Giant, pearl-colored doors opened before the group when they reached the front of the compound. A beautiful courtyard shined before them as they passed through the doors.

Kurotsuchi's awestruck expression did not change when she saw the courtyard. Growing up as the Tsuchikage's daughter, the Iwa-nin was not unfamiliar with luxury but she still knew how to appreciate a wealthy impression. Servants and guards of the daimyo stared with wide-eyes and bright smiles when they saw Naruto pass by. As they reached the large building that was the primary residence of the daimyo, Naruto noticed the doors of the building were surprisingly red. It was the only part of the whole compound that was not colored white or gold. The thick red doors opened for the small party as they got closer. The daimyo swiftly dismounted from his horse and they walked through the great doors into the main building.

Upon entering the enormous building, there was a great hall of crimson design that overwhelmed the eye with vivacity. Kurotsuchi admired the coloring choice and Naruto grinned at the splendor of it all. The party marched down the hall and when they reached the end of it, there were three separate doors located in front of all of them that led in separate directions.

The party stopped before the three doors and the daimyo dismissed his guards. After the Shimo-nin left their presence, the daimyo turned to address his guests. "Welcome to my modest residence, my friends!" Naruto tried not to laugh at the obvious contradiction and managed to only smile in a grateful manner.

"We are very honored, Daimyo- _san._ " Naruto bowed and Kurotsuchi followed suit.

The daimyo grinned and gestured toward the middle door. "Would you two grant me the privilege of having lunch with your company?"

Naruto was hesitant at the offer, but he should have known the daimyo was going to make the gracious proposal. It would be unwise to refuse his hospitality. "Of course, Daimyo- _san._ "

"Wonderful!" The middle door suddenly opened as if of its own accord and the daimyo glided towards it. Naruto and Kurotsuchi followed after him. As a direct contrast to the impressions and character of the daimyo's house, the room that was behind the middle door was small and simple. A long table was located in the center of the room. Three comfy-looking chairs were already placed around the table and silverware was strewn across the lovely tablecloth.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi took their seats at the table and the daimyo sat down on the opposite side of them. As they waited for their meals, Naruto decided to add what was on his mind. "Daimyo- _san_ , I want you to know that we both greatly appreciate your geniality, but…"

"Oh my, how rude of me!" The daimyo's interjection caught Naruto off guard. The daimyo was looking at Kurotsuchi who appeared to be just as taken aback as the blond next to her. "I have not asked your name, my dear. You must excuse me, of course. I tend to look over some people every now and then. I blame old age!" The elderly man began to cackle as a servant set his dish in front of him.

Kurotsuchi introduced herself respectfully when the servants brought out their meal. "My name is Kurotsuchi. I am the Iwa representative for the Shinobi Union and granddaughter to the Sandaime Tsuchikage."

Kurotsuchi did not really intend for the Shimo Daimyo to fret over her position but he did, nonetheless. "It is quite an honor, Daimyo- _san_. This is truly an exquisite home that you have brought us to and we are very grateful." Kurotsuchi hoped her remark sounded sincere.

The daimyo smiled with fervor and laughed heartily. "Thank you, my dear! Because of the success of the village, all of my citizens are able to enjoy such opulence."

Naruto was curious about the demographics and economical methods of the village but he had more important matters to discuss. "Daimyo- _san_ ," Naruto said as a large platter of steamed crab was set in front of him. "I'm afraid we do not have much time to speak leisurely because of our arduous journey to Kumo."

"Nonsense!" The daimyo's exclamation was joyful and dismissive. "You have plenty of time before the snowfall begins and blocks the mountain passes. It isn't every day that I have such special guests in my home. Please, eat!"

Naruto did not want to yield so easily, but when an enormous bowl of steaming ramen was set before him on the table, he gave in for the moment. After a few minutes of eating, Kurotsuchi inquired something of the daimyo. "Naruto is right, Daimyo- _san_. After lunch, it would be best if we gather the supplies we need and be on our way."

Naruto looked up from his almost-finished bowl of noodles to see the daimyo's expression. There was something similar to anxiety buried within his wrinkled face. "Yes, well. I would be happy to supply both of you with whatever you require…" The daimyo paused and fear washed over his eyes. "If you both would give me your aid."

Naruto's eyes sharpened and he leaned over the table. His ears were alert and his fingers tensed. Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes at his ability to become so serious at just a few words. The man was notorious for getting pushed into a specific attitude so quickly. She rested her chin in her hand and asked: "And that is?"

The daimyo smiled weakly with closed eyes. "It wouldn't take much of your time, I promise. You see, there is a small village in the mountains close to the border that is a haven for two great clans of Shimo. Both of these clans have had rough histories with each other over the ages, but after the war ended, both clan heads decided to make a treaty of sorts. They created the peaceful village where both clans have lived for almost four years now. At first, there was tension in the new village but there were no real problems until recently." The daimyo swallowed a lump in his throat and his face darkened. "There have been reports of one of the clans attacking and killing the other's members in cold blood. Skirmishes have begun and we are all worried that there will be war between the two of them. Both clans are important to Shimo and we want no casualties in our country. We are peaceful people, of course. I would be in your debt if both of you were to calm the situation between the two of them." The daimyo directed his full attention on Naruto. "The hero of the Fourth Shinobi World War could alleviate the problem, I am certain!"

Naruto was silent as his steely-blue eyes were locked onto the daimyo. Kurotsuchi seemed to speak his thoughts directly. "Why can't your shinobi quell the disturbance?"

The daimyo shook his head. "There are two reasons, I'm afraid. First off, if we were to intervene, it would be easy for either side to accuse us of picking a side. Of course, we could probably just prevent anyone from harming each other, but the second reason makes that difficult; both clans are extremely powerful, you see. My forces are not strong enough to quell the fighting in any possible way. I was about to call on the aid of Kumo to help when you two arrived. I know that both of you should have no problem in alleviating the tension."

Naruto was still silent as he pondered over the daimyo's words. Kurotsuchi was uncertain about the situation. She wanted to help but she wondered if it was for the best. The daimyo tried to make the proposition more reasonable. "It's on your way to Kumo, anyways. The main road there passes right through the village. You won't even have to come back here. Just go to the village, try to calm things down, and then report back. I'll give you both all the provisions you will need; consider it a gift of our friendship." The daimyo was appearing to be more and more desperate with every word he spoke.

Naruto was not really a fan of bribes, but there was nothing really immoral about taking the supplies and helping the daimyo. In fact, it would be immoral _not_ to help. Naruto knew he could handle whatever came his way but he was worried about Kurotsuchi. She was getting more fragile every day. Whatever had been bothering her, seemed to be increasing significantly ever since Taki. Naruto was not sure Kurotsuchi could handle an actual battle in her condition. Still, they would have to go to the village no matter what because of the main path.

Before Naruto could make up his mind, Kurotsuchi made the decision for the both of them. Naruto's eyes widened as she spoke with confidence he had not seen in her for some time now. "We will do it." Kurotsuchi's jaw was set and her rosy eyes carried strong resolve. Naruto thought she looked beautiful. He still had his reservations about the decision, but he supposed simple caution would warrant a decent amount of safety for the both of them. He would follow her into any storm, he decided.

For the next few hours, the two shinobi were debriefed on the abilities and history of the two clans. They needed to be ready for what was to come. As the daimyo spoke in a grave tone, Kurotsuchi wondered if she would be able to handle the events that were soon to be thrust upon her. She was certain the task they had been given would not turn out to be too strenuous. She was correct in one way, but she soon found out she was horribly wrong in another.

* * *

Mitsue abhorred the smell of smoke. She did not even know she hated it so much until recently. The smoke would sting her eyes and tears of agony would fall from them. She blamed the smoke for the tears, but she knew it was not the smoke's fault; it was her circumstances. The Igarashi Clan had burned another house this time and it just happened to be her own. Mitsue regretted leaving her mother at home that day as she went with her father to their neighbor's house. She heard her mother's screams as the smoke stung her eyes. The Kitagawa Clan used their abilities to quickly extinguish the fire but the damage had already been done.

When Mitsue's father, the Kitagawa Clan Head, saw the burned corpse of his wife, the amount of rage in his glacier-colored eyes reminded his daughter of the flames again. Mitsue was only nine years old, but she knew this horrible day was going to live in her memory for an eternity. Mitsue's father called the rest of the clan together that night. Mitsue was there along with everybody else in the clan, seated in the corner of the large meeting room. She was looking out a window where the cold stars tried to give her some remedy for her fresh wounds.

The stars were failing miserably.

Mitsue could hear her father's voice ring across the room. "How many more houses will need to burn before the Igarashi are satisfied?!" A great clamor boomed around the room as all the clan members shouted their agreements. "How many more women and children must die?! I say that tonight we annihilate the threat of the Igarashi once and for all!" There was no defiance to the suggestion and more shouting ensued because of it.

Mitsue was confused. Her father used to be so calm and peaceful towards the Igarashi. Four years ago when she was really little, Mitsue remembered seeing her father hug and thank the Igarashi Clan Head. He had said he wanted to end the hatred between the two clans forever. She wished her father was like that again. His eyes seemed so much warmer then too. They were cold now like the mistaken stars outside the window.

Mitsue did not want to join in on the fighting. Her father probably did not want her to anyways. She was not skilled with the clan's _kekkei genkai_ yet. The Kitagawa Clan was the only known clan left that utilized the Ice Release. The famed Yuki Clan of Mizu no Kuni was all but forgotten and had been killed off years ago. There were old tales of the Kitagawa being somehow distantly related to the Yuki, but that was never proven.

Mitsue had been told about the Kitagawa and the Igarashi's bloody history from her father once. The Igarashi were one of several clans who were skilled in the Storm Release. During the Warring States Period, the Igarashi and the Kitagawa had fought each other like so many other clans did at that time. After the Period had ended and many shinobi villages sprang up, the clans decided to move to different villages. The Kitagawa moved to Kiri while the Igarashi went to live in Kumo. For a time, there was peace.

When Kumo and Kiri fought each other during the shinobi world wars, cycles of hate accumulated between the clans once again. The Kitagawa Clan eventually left Kiri before the civil war between the _kekkei genkai_ users and the Kiri loyalists broke out, and they settled in Shimo. Of course, the Igarashi were outraged by this movement and attacked the Kitagawa. Kumo, not wanting to deal with the political ramifications of the Igarashi Clan's actions, banished them from their village. For many years, Shimo no Kuni was home to the Igarashi and Kitagawa. Shimogakure was able to control the animosity between the two clans for a time and there was no more fighting for many years. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Kitagawa and the Igarashi united under the Shinobi Alliance with the rest of the world. At the end of the war, the two clans decided to end the hatred indefinitely and formed a community in the mountains of Shimo. There was finally true peace between the clans, until a few weeks ago.

No one knew exactly how it happened or who had done what, but a horrible incident had occurred in the small village. The son of the Igarashi Clan's Head was murdered one night and the killer was not found. The Igarashi had quickly blamed the Kitagawa and at first, there were only simple arguments. However, it was not long until the arguments became fights and acts of vandalism ensued. The Igarashi first started burning houses only a few days ago. For whatever reason, they had tried to be certain the houses were vacant when they burned them, but that changed soon enough. Innocent women and children had been killed before long and now it seemed the hatred was never going to leave.

Even though the Igarashi had undoubtedly killed her mother, Mitsue just could not hate them for it. She knew hate was toxic and contagious. Her mother had told her that once. She had said that was the reason why she had married Mitsue's father, because of his kindness. If only her mother could see her husband now, maybe she would not have thought that. Her father was practically screaming at this point and was rallying all of the members to destroy the Igarashi. Mitsue could not take the shouting and anger anymore. She stood up from her seating position in the corner of the room and exited out into the autumn night.

Mitsue walked a few steps away from the building and headed towards the central marketplace of the small village. The village was located high in the mountains and was situated in a mountain pass that was between two great peaks. On the north side of the village was where the Kitagawa lived, and the Igarashi were located on the south side. In between the two clans was the central marketplace.

Mitsue found a nice tree that was close to the marketplace and sat underneath it. She leaned against the tree and felt the brisk, autumn wind blow through her hair. She rarely felt cold and was always told by the other clan members it was common trait among the Kitagawa. She wept again that night. Her mother was gone and it felt like her father was too. She felt an awful pain in her chest that did not want to leave her.

At the very least, the pain did not make her feel lonely.

The young girl fell asleep under the tree with ruddy eyes and a lingering question of meaning in the world left in her mind. Mitsue awoke to a horrible reality she prayed was only a dream.

Of course, it was not.

Flashes of brilliant energy shot through the night and cold spires of ice met them. Fires blazed and lit the faces of angry shinobi who no longer cared about morality. Men and women from both clans that used to be Mitsue's friends massacred each other before her eyes. Screams of fury and enmity rang in the darkness and smoke covered the marketplace that was once a merry meeting place. The irony of the situation was unknown to Mitsue as she witnessed the horrible reality of hatred. She tried to run away from the chaos but the smoke quickly surrounded her. It grabbed her throat and tightened it. She fell to the ground, coughing uncontrollably. The screams of rage mixed with yells of agony in the autumn night and Mitsue could dimly make out the light of the stars above her as she lost consciousness.

She abhorred smoke.

* * *

Naruto knew the horrid stench well enough and he did not need to see it to know exactly what it was. The stench of death permeated the air. When they reached the crest of the hill and looked down upon the village, Naruto felt a sudden rush of emotion and his throat constricted. The early morning's rays shone down on the destruction that was once a village. A copious number of bodies were scattered throughout a large central clearing with burned remains of structures among them.

When Kurotsuchi saw the disaster, a gasp of terror escaped her lips. She covered her mouth with her hand; her eyes beginning to heat up. "Naruto…we're too late."

Naruto stood right next to her and clenched his fists until he felt like they were going to break. His brain was being bombarded by questions and emotions. Why did they do this? He had fixed all of this already, so why was this happening? Naruto closed his eyes and spoke gravely to Kurotsuchi. "We should search for survivors and see if we can obtain any information about what happened."

Kurotsuchi almost yelled with tears streaming down her fine features. "Isn't it obvious what happened?! They killed each other, Naruto!"

Naruto said nothing and scaled down the hill towards the clearing. Kurotsuchi followed after him without pressing the issue. Many of the corpses were burned and some were frozen. The Shimo Daimyo had told him about their abilities and he was not surprised to see the evidence of their usage amid the carnage. Naruto had seen battlefields and death before, but he had thought he would not need to see it again after the war. Despite that, here it was: the result of hate.

After a few minutes, Naruto was beginning to surmise there were no survivors at all until he heard a cough. He turned his head towards the sound and saw a figure among the bodies stir. Naruto swiftly moved through the clearing and found the source of the sound. A young girl with chestnut hair and fair skin that had been blotched with burns and cuts was still alive. Naruto ran to her side and quickly assessed her condition. Kurotsuchi ran to meet them and stood a few paces away. It did not appear she was in any serious harm, at least physically. Naruto immediately pitied the girl for what she must have witnessed.

Naruto could have asked a multitude of different questions that pertained to her condition and the problem at hand but when he saw the torment in her ice-blue eyes, he knew none of them could have made the situation any easier. Naruto decided to start with the obvious. "What happened?" The girl stared into Naruto's eyes and he did not notice any sense of recognition in them. The girl did not want to look around her and she did not want to answer him. Instead, she buried her face into Naruto's torso and sobbed. The girl could only weep after what she had seen and heard. Her family and friends were all dead and now she had no one.

Naruto could empathize.

Kurotsuchi eventually took her and Naruto scoured the area to see if anyone else was alive. Naruto's eyes and throat kept stinging as he searched. It was all so futile, he thought. There had been no volition or value in anything that had transpired here. So many innocent lives were gone and Naruto was powerless to all of it. He had wanted to set these people free from the cycle of hate, but it seemed human hearts could not be changed. Naruto tried to shake away the feelings of negativity when he heard an audible groan.

Naruto's head turned to a wounded man propped up against a ruined, wooden stall. The man appeared to be in his late thirties and had a long, ghastly laceration on his chest. Naruto felt the air escape his lungs as he immediately diagnosed the injury as fatal. It was remarkable that the man was still alive. On the man's forehead was a protector that bore the symbol of Shimo.

The man beckoned Naruto with his dim eyes and Naruto knelt before him to hear his last words. "Are they all dead?" the man uttered.

Naruto stifled the sudden anger that boiled in his veins. Was that all he cared about? Was he still so overcome with hatred that even during his last moments, he wanted them all dead? Even though he was furious, Naruto was able to calm himself down, although not completely. "Yes, you made sure of that it would seem."

"I see. So we succeeded? We eradicated the Kitagawa for good."

Naruto wanted to know what was controlling this man. "How can you say that? You killed an entire clan and you bare no remorse?"

The man's eyes seemed to light up at that inquiry. "You don't understand. They killed my son and deserved to be destroyed for that."

"Is a clan responsible for one man's mistake? Is your hate so strong that you would deny a human's right to live?"

"Yes."

Naruto scowled at the man. He did not care if the man was dying because he clearly needed to hear this. "Don't you understand how many people died trying to stop this awful cycle of hate and war? You would throw away their lives and say they died for nothing?! My friends gave up everything for you and your clan to stop such foolish actions. You threw away peace and love by a rumor and baseless vengeance. You gave up!" Naruto was screaming and his voice felt raw. He wanted to punch the man but there was no need. The man had closed his eyes and passed away from this world already. Naruto was talking to no one. For the rest of his life, Naruto would never know if the man had really listened to him. The man's heart had died long before his body had and that saddened the jinchūriki considerably.

As Naruto trudged back to Kurotsuchi and the girl, he wondered if everything he had ever done really mattered. When he reached the two females, Kurotsuchi was still holding the girl. She seemed to have stopped crying and looked up at Naruto when he approached. Despite everything Naruto had just seen and heard, at least there was a silver lining. There was a survivor. "What's your name, young lady?" His tone was gentle, a contrast to what it had been only moments ago.

The girl had a look of wonder as she gazed up at Naruto. "Mitsue," she said with a steady voice. "Mitsue Kitagawa." Naruto gave her a sincere smile. At least, the dead man had not succeeded in his attempt to kill the entire clan. He had failed and there was still a survivor of the Kitagawa Clan.

Naruto knelt down to the ground and met Mitsue's gaze. "That's a beautiful name." Naruto's smile weakened. "I'm afraid that you are the only one of your clan left." Naruto's throat burned as he choked the words. He knew they were blunt, but the girl needed to hear them. "I'm so sorry."

Mitsue's cool eyes looked down to the ground and seemed to mull over the heavy words. She was still so young, Naruto thought. She did not deserve any of this. Her parents were gone now and there was nothing that could bring them back. Naruto was so familiar with the feeling of hopelessness and grief it was almost nostalgic for him. He could not let another human go through the same life he did. She needed someone. "Do you have any other family or friends that can take care of you?" Naruto felt the question was obligatory but he already knew the answer.

Mitsue shook her head and tightened her grip with Kurotsuchi. The kunoichi was looking at the girl with a tender expression that made Naruto's body feel warmer. Naruto took a deep breath and stood up from his position. He stood tall and his eyes locked onto the little girl. "Then it can't be helped. The both of us will have to take care of you. We're on a journey of sorts, you see, and I'm sure we can afford to add one to our little group." Naruto's features expressed great resolve on the matter. He still smiled because he realized he was getting a little ahead of himself. "That is, if you would like to, Mitsue?"

Mitsue's eyes widened and her head switched back and forth between the two shinobi. These two strangers were going to let her join them? Did this mean they were her new mother and father? Mitsue had heard of adoption before but she felt like this was all happening a little too fast. Still, the blond man standing before had a unique aura about him. He was bright and kind, like her father used to be. She felt like she could go with him and feel safe and loved along the way. The woman she was currently holding on to was also sweet, although she did seem sad about something. That was all right, though. Mitsue was sad too, so maybe the two of them could help each other. Needless to say, Mitsue could not think of a reason not to join the two of them.

In the end, Mitsue nodded her agreement. Naruto grinned brightly. "Wonderful! My name's Naruto Uzumaki and this young lady here is Kurotsuchi." Mitsue directed her gaze at the dark-haired woman. Kurotsuchi smiled and stood up with Mitsue.

"Pleased to meet you, Mitsue. We promise to watch over you from now on." Even though Naruto's proposal was a bit absurd and extremely brash, Kurotsuchi had no qualms with it. To be honest, they did not seem to have much of a choice on the matter, but she also liked the little girl. She reminded Kurotsuchi of when she was younger and felt some responsibility for her. There was also something else about the little girl that interested her. There was something in Mitsue's eyes that was similar to the feeling Kurotsuchi knew. She felt like she could find some answers about meaning and the world with the little girl's help.

Mitsue grabbed Kurotsuchi's hand and the two of them looked back to Naruto. The blond felt a surge of warmth flood his body when the two girls looked at him. It was a warmth that was new to him but one he had always craved. In some form, he believed he had just created a family. Despite the grisly circumstances of the three of them, the trio were trying to find comfort in each other. Naruto, in that still moment of quiet reflection, concluded this was something stable and good. Something that could be built on. Something hopeful.

* * *

 **Writing the exposition for this one was a bit tough. The whole history thing proved to be difficult in creating but, in the end, I hope it at least made sense. I would love to hear about all of the opinions that you guys have about it and the story as a whole. Please, rate and review. By the way, I'll be going on a vacation really soon and may not update the story for a few weeks. However, I might be able to find time to write during the vacation so it may all work out regardless. I hope that the summer is proving to be hopeful for you all! Take care.**

 **-CM**


	13. On a Strong Foundation

Chapter 13: On a Strong Foundation

" _I have learned that to be with those I like is enough."_

 _-Walt Whitman_

* * *

Mitsue Kitagawa actually felt the air pressure around her lighten for a moment and then grow heavier a split-second later. Naruto's fist retracted from beside her and the air moved with it. Mitsue was astonished at the sheer speed and precision of Naruto's strikes. She was merely observing him currently in order to practice her form, but Naruto was highly capable of multi-tasking for her benefit. Naruto asked for her attention with a firm tilt of his head. "You see how I turn my wrist when I bring back my hand?"

Mitsue could only nod with her eyes bugging out to try to discern how exactly the blond had done that. The two of them were standing in a wide meadow at the bottom of a small dip in between one of the many mountain passes that were scattered throughout Kaminari no Kuni. Kurotsuchi was lying down on a blanket on the other side of the meadow, admiring the beautiful day. The sun was out and the colored leaves of the surrounding trees were gliding across her vision. It was probably one of the last perfect days of the year and it would not be long until the harsh winter would come and bury the beauty she was currently enjoying.

Kurotsuchi lifted her head up from her position and stared at her two companions. It had been a few days since she and Naruto had added Mitsue to their little group. After they had left the ruined village of the Kitagawa and the Igarashi Clans, Naruto had sent a message to the Shimo Daimyo that reported the grisly details of what had happened. There had been no reply back as of yet.

As Kurotsuchi saw Naruto show Mitsue the proper positioning of his strikes, she thought about his love for the little girl. Naruto had instantly accepted Mitsue as one of his precious people and she had responded well to it. She would consistently stare at Naruto with starry eyes and ask a million questions about himself. Of course, Mitsue had taken to Kurotsuchi just as well. The two girls would usually bundle up together in a sleeping bag during the nights and help each other with the more feminine situations that Naruto was not privy to. Needless to say, the two shinobi had quickly fallen in love with the child.

Earlier that day, Mitsue had asked Naruto if he could train her. The young blond had the biggest grin on his face when he agreed to her proposal. He had started their training by assessing Mitsue's current skills. She had very little, prior training in the shinobi arts, but there was a clear basis that was a good foundation to build off of. She could use her Ice Release to a certain degree if there was a water source nearby, but she was still inefficient with it. Naruto was not knowledgeable in the properties of Ice Release but he did understand the basic components of its workings, especially the necessary Wind Release. He had decided they would work on chakra natures later down the road and settled on teaching her some _taijutsu_ for the moment.

"How do you move so fast, Naru- _nii_?" Mitsue's innocent question bubbled in the cool autumn air.

Naruto blinked and smiled affectionately at the charming nickname she used to address him. He did not think he was moving that fast, in fact, he was going incredibly _slow_ so she could properly see his movements. He rubbed the back of his neck and tried to think of an appropriate answer. "It's just the results of heavy training, I guess. Believe me, I wasn't always this quick. You should have seen me when I was a kid, Mitsue. My movements were so sluggish and sloppy that I could never land a hit."

Mitsue's eyes shined with excitement at the prospect of seeing a small, clueless Naruto. She was so overcome with elation that she moved her feet up and down sporadically. "Can you go faster, Naru- _nii_?"

Naruto's grin was reminiscent of a fox when he thought of how to answer her. "You bet I can. Wanna see?" Naruto thought Mitsue's head was going to fall off with the way she moved it up and down. Naruto could not help but feel a swell of pride at the prospect of showing some of his skill; something he thought he had grown out of years ago.

Naruto closed his eyes and called forth the familiar chakra from his old friend. Before Mitsue's glacier-colored eyes, she witnessed Naruto's hair stand up-right and begin to heighten in color. Naruto's entire body turned a rich gold and surged with powerful chakra that moved across his body like water. Black markings ran along his appendages and upper torso, converging in a spiral pattern on his stomach. Even his clothes had changed color and his cloak flowed with the rush of the chakra as if it was alive. The most startling thing about his current form was his eyes were golden and his pupils were shaped as dark slits. Mitsue had never witnessed anything like it and was so astounded by the golden form that her eyes were darting around with urgent speed, trying to analyze every detail.

Mitsue was not the only one in awe of Naruto's form. From across the meadow, Kurotsuchi could easily make out the intense, golden figure. She had not seen him in that state since the war. The young kunoichi took a bright moment to admire the man that was Naruto Uzumaki. Not only was he one of the most powerful shinobi alive, he was also an interesting enigma. The man could act like a child one second and then a mature adult the next. He was known to be intellectually brilliant and strategic in battles and certain conversations, but he could also be incredibly dense every now and then. He could easily destroy almost anyone that stood against him, but he always treated everyone with the utmost care and respect. He was so inconsistent, but also consistently genuine in his character. Naruto was a complex man and Kurotsuchi loved that about him.

Every time a specific instance or circumstance that was unique to the situation occurred between Kurotsuchi and Naruto, she would always treasure it to a great extent. She wanted to remember every memory and every special moment she had with him. Those times were addicting for her. She craved them more and more and needed to appreciate more time with the blond. By adding Mitsue to the mix, Kurotsuchi only found more splendid moments to treasure. Despite how wonderful these instances were, Kurotsuchi knew she was not fully appreciating them. That fact was the shadow's doing. Her doubts held her down and reminded her she could not have such cheerful moments with her hesitation. She did not deserve such joy.

In that moment of silent brooding, the most bizarre scenario occurred. Naruto visibly _winced_ from the other side of the meadow, causing Kurotsuchi to ascend from her stupor. Mitsue noticed the movement too and gave the blond a concerned look. Naruto shook his head suddenly and smiled sheepishly at the little girl. "Sorry, I just had some stomach pain for a moment. It's nothing." That was odd, Naruto thought. Just a second ago, he had felt a horrible cloud of negativity from Kurotsuchi. When he was in Kurama Chakra Mode, Naruto could sense evil intent but, in recent years, he had mastered it enough to also sense negative emotions. They had to be strong emotions, however. Simple doubts within people were still beyond his current level of skill. But the emotions from Kurotsuchi had been strong enough to make Naruto feel actual pain from the negativity. Whatever had been on Kurotsuchi's mind since they had met in Kusa, must have been far stronger than Naruto had originally expected.

Naruto's lips tightened for a moment as he pondered about the necessary actions he would need to take. He devised a plan that could help alleviate the situation. It would not be easy, especially for Kurotsuchi, but it was inevitable. It is a good thing they were close to Kumo, Naruto mused as he focused back on his little student.

"Anyways, let's test your hand-to-hand skills. Come at me with everything you got, Mitsue." Mitsue nervously took a fighting stance and stared up at Naruto with intense concentration. Small beads of sweat formed on her brow and her anxiety about sparring with the powerful Naruto became palpable. Naruto smiled compassionately and his golden eyes were filled with tenderness at the innocent sight. "Don't worry, I won't attack. I'll only defend." With that positive statement, a burst of confidence erupted in the child's chest and she rushed forward.

Mitsue threw an open palm towards Naruto's torso. She had poor training in _taijutsu,_ but there had been a delicate basis implanted in her form of the Kitagawa Style. Naruto was unfamiliar of the style, but he noticed it had many similarities to the style Haku had once utilized so many years ago. It was extremely sloppy considering Mitsue's current potential, but there was a lot Naruto could build off of with it. As he dodged and maneuvered away from Mitsue's strikes, Naruto carefully observed the dynamics of the style. Naruto maintained a pattern of not even touching the child as he moved gracefully away from her attacks. Obvious frustration was prevalent on Mitsue's face as she desperately tried to hit her target. Her desperation was getting the better of her and her form was losing the meager discipline it had started with at drastic levels. At one point, the child put her weight carelessly on her toes and Naruto effortlessly tapped her shin with his heel and caused her to lose her footing.

Mitsue suddenly found herself on her back, staring up at a cheerful Naruto; his golden locks swaying gently with the constant surge of chakra emanating from his body. "Not too bad, Mitsue."

Mitsue lifted her head up from the ground and felt slightly dizzy from her fall from earlier. She felt her face heat up from embarrassment. "What are you talking about, Naru- _nii_? That was terrible."

Naruto's brow furrowed at that remark. "Don't be so hard on yourself, Mitsue. You have a ton of potential, ya know." Truth be told, Naruto was not even close to exaggerating on that statement. She really did possess great potential. Naruto's sensory skills were heightened to a considerable extent while he was in Kurama Chakra Mode and he could clearly see it: Mitsue had great chakra capacity. It was at a level that could potentially be higher than even Kakashi's levels. Although, to reach that level would take many years of training. Still, they were above normal and that made the blond eager. "You have me as a teacher, so you'll do just fine." Naruto's grin was broad and Mitsue was coerced into trying to mirror it.

Seeing it was time to take a break, Kurotsuchi walked over to her two companions with a bag of some ready-to-eat rations. A small container filled with food was thrust in front of Naruto's face and he smirked at the other end of the extended hand. "Time for lunch, hero." Her words carried a gentle, yet solid trill to them. Naruto loved the sound of it. He grabbed the container and stopped the flow of chakra. Back to his regular state, Naruto sat down in the grass with his rations. Mitsue gratefully accepted her portion of the food and ate merrily as Kurotsuchi sat down to eat next to her.

As the three of them were eating their luncheon, Mitsue spoke with a mouthful of rice. "How long until we reach Kumo?"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Mitsue." Kurotsuchi's little quip left Naruto chuckling. She sounded so much like a mother in that moment and Naruto found it to be quite charming. Kurotsuchi frowned at his antics and rolled her eyes, not fully understanding his thoughts on the matter.

Mitsue looked apologetic and stared down at her food. "Sorry, Kuro- _nee_."

Naruto decided to answer Mitsue's question and pointed his finger towards the peaks on the northwest side of the meadow. "Kumo is on the other side of those mountains, so we'll probably make it there by tomorrow morning. We could actually reach the village tonight if we tried, but it would be wise to wait until tomorrow. It's best not to alarm a shinobi when it's dark out, after all."

Mitsue nodded to show her understanding and Kurotsuchi turned her attention towards where Naruto was pointing. She wondered if Kumo would end up helping her with the shadow. They finished their meal and decided to start moving again towards their destination. They packed up everything and set out down the path that cut through the meadow and made its way towards Kumo. The path quickly ascended towards higher elevations and became sharp in its course of direction. It was not long before Mitsue grew tired from climbing and Naruto carried her on his shoulders.

A truly picturesque moment occurred between the three companions as they climbed the mountain path and the gorgeous canopy of many colors covered them. Glorious shades of green, gold, red, and purple flew by their bright heads and a beautiful second of peace fell on them. Kurotsuchi looked at Naruto and there was a deep affection in those eyes that could not be denied. However, it honestly was only a second until reality set in. Naruto felt a pang of regret hit his soul and it felt like the same shade of those mesmerizing eyes before him.

He had lied.

Back in Taki, Naruto had lied to her. When Kurotsuchi had confronted him about what he had said that night, he had denied it. He had said it was a moment of baseless passion and nothing more. That was the furthest thing from the truth and he had no idea why he had said it. Naruto, a man who valued honesty above so many other virtues, had lied and that fact resonated in the negativity of his mind.

He had foolishly decided the situation would be better if he denied the truth and made her think nothing would change between them. Of course, it had resulted in a rift between the two shinobi and now that Mitsue was present in their lives, it appeared the rift was beginning to slowly close. However, Naruto felt he did not deserve that because he had lied. Naruto had lied to the woman he admired so much. He lied to the woman he loved.

Later that day, the trio reached a point in the path that went through the mountains. A long, grassy, and flat area was located in the pass and that was where they decided to set up camp. The sun was setting behind the mountains and Naruto surmised it would be best to retrieve some firewood before nightfall. Kurotsuchi and Mitsue stayed behind and finished getting their little campsite ready.

As Naruto traversed through the myriad of stained trees, he brooded again over his past mistakes. It was unlike him to be so negative and gloomy about something that could not be changed, but there was no denying his regret on the matter. He knew he had hurt Kurotsuchi. He did not completely understand her feelings about him but he knew his decision had ruined some hope she had about their relationship. They could be growing at such a faster rate by now if he had only been honest to her. Why the _fuck_ did he lie to her? Why did he push her away? She deserved more than that and he was nothing but a fool. Naruto's pain was high enough to make him act out. He suddenly threw a fist at a tree in his emotional state, making it splinter and crack under the pressure. He could have easily demolished the wood if he wanted to, but there had been some self-control still there.

In that moment, Naruto suddenly sensed a nearby presence he must have missed earlier because of his hard thoughts. When he heard the familiar, silky voice invade his ears, he smirked in its direction. "Well, this is a rare sight." The owner of the voice stepped out from the golden shadows and leaned against the trunk of a tree. Naruto carefully examined his old friend and saw that except for the length of his hair, not much had changed about him physically. It also made him glad to know he was taller than him now.

"You should cut your hair. It looks greasy," Naruto said.

The blond's comment allowed Sasuke to give a small smile. "I could say the same about you. It's been a while, Naruto."

Naruto felt all of his emotion melt away and he focused on his best friend. "It really has." Naruto's eyes were downcast. "Sorry that you had to see that. I'm kind of going through something right now."

Sasuke's expression seemed to betray the fact that he knew what Naruto was upset about. "Does it have to do with those two females you're traveling with?"

Naruto knew better than to ever think he could get something past his perceptive friend. Naruto was still relatively new at reading people, but Sasuke was quite proficient at it. Plus, who knew how long Sasuke had been watching the trio's journey. Naruto should not have been surprised, but his friend was proficient at that too. "One of them, at least."

"I hope it's the older one," Sasuke said with a stoic face.

Naruto blinked and paused for a moment at Sasuke's attempt at a joke. Naruto found himself chuckling after that pause and nodded. It was a successful attempt. "Yeah, it is."

"That's a cute family you got then, Naruto. I approve."

Naruto thanked him and mused over the compliment. After he completely stopped laughing, his expression became a little more serious. "So, what are you doing here?"

Sasuke tilted his head towards the direction of Kumo. "I finished some business in Kumo earlier today that I had with the Raikage."

"Is he still sore about what you did to his arm?"

Sasuke smirked at his friend's remark and unconsciously glanced to his own missing left appendage. Naruto had been the one to request a new arm but Sasuke had refused the offer when the time had come. "Not really. Are you still sore about what I did to yours?"

Naruto shook his head and grinned brightly. "Not in the least! Considering I took out yours too, I'm pretty sure we're even." Naruto paused again for a moment as he remembered an old promise. His eyes glazed over at the dismal memory. "Hey Sasuke, you should go home. Sakura could really use your company right about now. I think it's been long enough."

Naruto looked up to stare at his friend's dark eyes and saw an unexpected sight. There was sorrow and regret in those eyes that typically always masked feelings. Naruto was touched his old friend trusted him enough to witness such a rare privilege. "I know, Naruto. But I can't yet. My work's not finished yet."

Naruto felt annoyed by that weak answer. "Oh, I see. The work that is obviously more important than the woman you love isn't finished. That makes complete sense."

"Sarcasm isn't going to help this, Naruto."

"Then maybe going back to Konoha will, Sasuke." Sasuke's eyes and voice seemed to stop for a moment as he dwelled on Naruto's words. "She needs you. She can't wait forever and I know you can't either."

Sasuke smirked. "You've always been rather good at figuring me out."

Naruto reflected the smirk. "Well, someone has to. Otherwise, you'll run off like you do and never be seen again."

"All right, I'll think about it."

Naruto still was not satisfied. "Not good enough. Do we have to destroy more of the landscape for you to get over your stubborn opinions?"

Sasuke thought back to the last time they fought and knew the land probably would not appreciate another battle like that. "Do you think that will make me change my mind?"

Naruto shrugged. "It worked last time."

Sasuke could not argue with that. He sighed in defeat and slumped his shoulders back to indicate he had truly succumbed to his friend's words. "Fine, I'll pay her a visit."

Naruto's signature grin was brought out as the sun finally set behind him. Sasuke really did miss that smile. "Great! I wish you would just stay there, but I'm not about to count my losses."

Sasuke smiled softly at that. "Not like there's much to count."

With the conversation appearing to be done, Sasuke turned around to head towards the mountain path. However, he still had something to say. "Naruto…it's going to be all right. Just be honest with her next time."

Naruto felt like his chest was much lighter after hearing such positive words from his friend. He would be lying if he said he did not appreciate his friend's perception and help from time to time. He also remembered one more thing he had to ask. "Hold on, Sasuke."

Sasuke turned his head and glanced at his friend with one eye. "Hn?"

"Did you end up finding it: What it means to be a shinobi?"

Sasuke turned around to fully face Naruto and surprised the blond further by actually smiling. It was a smile that bore friendship and love that only the two of them could possess. Now that's rare, Naruto thought. "Yeah, I did. Take care, Naruto." And with that, Sasuke was gone and Naruto felt warmer from the experience. Even though they did not discuss his dilemma directly, he was better for it. It seemed if the matter was kept unattended, then nothing would change. He would need to tell her the truth eventually and salvage what they could from the wreckage they had created. It would have to be after Naruto's plan was reached, though. If it worked like he hoped it would, of course.

When Naruto came back to the campsite with an armful of firewood, Kurotsuchi looked up at him with a curious glance. "What happened to make that smile of yours, hero?"

Naruto could not hide his joy even if he tried and his wide smile shined down upon her. "Nothing, really. I just saw an old friend is all."

* * *

Kumogakure had not changed much since Naruto had last seen it. Most of the buildings were built into the rock faces of the many cliffs dotted throughout its infrastructure. The village had plenty of those buildings in accordance with its population, so there was not much of a need to build more. When the trio had entered Kumo, Naruto tried to make a beeline straight for the Raikage's Headquarters. Of course, like most of the villages he had entered since he had left home, the residents prevented him from doing that. The people of Kumo were in an uproar at seeing the Savior of the World and crowded around him before he had lost sight of the front gate.

Men kept slamming their hands on his back and the women were squealing their confessions of love to him, infuriating Kurotsuchi to a great extent. One girl even had the audacity to come and kiss Naruto, to which Kurotsuchi's response was to murder said girl. Mitsue had alleviated the situation by holding Naruto's hand and asking for her own kiss from the blond. Naruto had complied by kissing Mitsue's cheek. Kurotsuchi was so touched by that innocent and sweet scene that she forgot about her wrath for a moment.

After reminiscing with old war buddies and hugs from civilians, Naruto was finally freed from the chaos by an old friend. Darui had also grown in height over the years and stood just over an inch taller than Naruto. The man was typically laid-back and nonchalant in his character and attempted to break up the crowd around Naruto. He told everyone to go back to whatever they had been doing and smiled when he focused on Naruto. "Good to see you, again. It's been too long."

Naruto grinned cheerfully at that greeting and gripped Darui's shoulder. "It sure has! It seems that you beat me in the height department."

Darui nodded at that and gestured with his head that there was business to attend to. "Indeed. Boss wants to see you. We heard about the tragedy from the Shimo Daimyo. We told him that we'd take care of it when you arrived. Boss wants a full report and, even though he probably won't admit it outright, he's missed you."

Naruto smiled as he thought about the giant leader and grabbed Mitsue's hand who had been next to him. "Of course. We were headed that way, anyways. They can come too, right?" Naruto motioned to the two girls who Darui had just seemed to have noticed.

"Yeah, sure. Come with me." The three companions followed Darui as they moved through the streets and walkways of Kumo to reach their destination that was the Raikage's Headquarters. Kumo-nin gave their regards and greetings to Naruto as they passed by. When they reached the front doors of the Headquarters, the guards smiled and showed their gratitude to the war hero. He thanked them with the utmost sincerity as they stepped into the large building.

When the four of them finally entered the expansive chamber that was the Raikage's office, Mitsue was instantly frightened by the booming voice that greeted them. "Welcome, esteemed guests!"

Darui sighed at his leader's bombastic introduction. "Boss, we've been over this. We're indoors, so there's no need to be so loud."

The Fourth Raikage, A, waved off Darui's remark and kept his face serious. Naruto knew the old village leader wanted to smile when he saw him. Ever since Naruto had persuaded the old man during the war, A had developed a strong fondness for the war hero. "Until you become the Raikage, Darui, I will not listen to your demands."

Darui rolled his eyes. The gesture was not done out of disrespect but more out of admiration, oddly enough. "It's not a demand, boss. It's more of a suggestion."

A seemed to ignore Darui's words and stood up from his chair. "Naruto Uzumaki! Come here, my boy. I want to get a good look at the man that saved the world."

Naruto sauntered over and gave a big smile to the village leader. "Hey, old man! How ya doing?" Naruto knew when it was best to be formal and when to be casual. Around the man that disliked formalities among the strong, it was best to act as casual as possible. Naruto preferred that anyways.

"I'm stuck between happiness and anger. I'm glad to see you and was grateful to see your friend yesterday. I owe that man just as much as I owe you, after all." The Raikage frowned as he thought about the other matter he had to deal with. "However, my anger comes from the fact that we have lost many lives recently."

Naruto's face was grave and his tone became more professional. When matters became serious, Naruto typically leaned more on the formal side. "Yes, I've come to give you a full report of that incident as well as introduce you to the sole survivor of the massacre." Naruto beckoned over Mitsue as she timidly approached his figure. She hid behind Naruto's tall frame and peeked up at the gigantic man that stood before her.

A leaned over his desk and stared directly at the little girl. "I don't suppose she is an Igarashi?"

Naruto shook his head and put his hand on her soft head. "No, there were no surviving members of the Igarashi Clan. Her name is Mitsue Kitagawa."

A put his hand under his chin to scratch it as he thought on that information. "I see. Well, Darui, it seems the Storm Release isn't as strong as we thought."

Darui seemed to be slightly perturbed by that comment and had a small smile on his lips, nonetheless. The old man was only teasing him after all. A turned his attention back to Naruto. "Very well. Tell me everything."

As Naruto told what he had seen as well as what he had gathered from Mitsue's side of the story, A's expression became more and more somber. By the end of Naruto's report, the Raikage was barely keeping himself together. He was mournful and filled with rage at the same time as he heard the tale of tragedy and hate. "Those damn Igarashi! We should have done more than just banish them when we had the chance!"

Naruto tried to alleviate the leader's emotional episode. "That wouldn't have helped the situation, A. You know that it would have made the matters worse and expanded the circle of hate to Kumo." A knew this, of course, he was only speaking from his heart instead of his mind; something Naruto could easily relate to.

A seemed to calm down at Naruto's statement and leaned back in his chair. "You're probably correct, Uzumaki." A seemed to be satisfied with the matter and stood up from his seat. "All right, you probably want to see B, huh?"

Naruto nodded at the lovely suggestion. He had missed his old friend and fellow jinchūriki. They had a lot of catching up to do. "You bet!" Naruto suddenly remembered his plan and lowered his voice to speak to A. "Also, I was wondering if we could visit Genbu at some point?"

A mulled over the question for a moment. "Of course you can, but Genbu's course is pretty far from the coast right now. You'll have to wait a couple months until he's closer. I'm sure B will escort you there when the time comes. Why do you want to go there anyways?"

Naruto's eyes sharpened as he answered. "I need to visit the Falls of Truth."

A wanted to ask the young man more but he decided to leave the matter alone. "Fine. I'm guessing you will want a place to stay while you're here too?"

Naruto waved off the suggestion and humbly tried to refuse the offer. "Oh, no. It's all right. I'm sure we can manage." Naruto was saying it more out of pleasantries, but A had different plans.

"Nonsense, Uzumaki! I won't have you stay anywhere else but here in my home! I'll have Mabui prepare some rooms for you all."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and felt extremely gracious by the Raikage's offer. "Thanks, A. The truth is that we're rather short on funds. I was planning on maybe taking a few missions from you to help us out, if it isn't too much trouble."

A seemed outraged by that statement. "Well, why didn't you say so! We don't have any missions for you, but I'm sure we can find you a job or two. I'll ask around and see what I can do. As for B, I'll call him and he should be here soon."

Naruto thanked the Raikage once more and they left the room shortly after that. Mabui escorted the three to their rooms and Darui said good-bye to them for now. Mitsue and Kurotsuchi were given a room to share that was on the other side of the hallway that separated them from Naruto's room.

Naruto walked into his spacious accommodation and found a comfy chair to sit in. He sat in thought on the events of the last few days and wondered what would happen next. He thought especially about Sasuke and hoped all would go well with him in Konoha. Naruto could not doubt his friend's abilities and knew it would probably work out for him. Naruto also thought about the rift between himself and Kurotsuchi. Would it really work out between them? Was there anything still salvageable? He could not lose her and loathed the very thought of such a thing happening. As Naruto was thinking, Mitsue had made her way into his room and jumped into his lap. The little girl laughed and hugged Naruto.

"I like it here, Naru- _nii_. I think Kuro- _nee_ likes it too. I want to be with you two forever! Are we going to be staying long?"

Naruto smiled affectionately at the child and held her tight. "I think so, Mitsue. I'm glad that you like it so much. I want to be with you too." When Naruto stared into those beautiful, ice-blue eyes, he knew what Sasuke had said had been correct.

It was going to be all right.

* * *

 **Finishing this chapter is like taking a deep breath, it just feels good and relaxing. I certainly hope that things are making sense and my story is enjoyable to read for all of you guys. I'd love to hear all the feedback that I can and that you guys continue to read. I'm having a great time writing and still have plenty of ideas and plans for this story. We still got a ways to go and I'm really enjoying this adventure.**

 **Also, I want to directly point out the fact that Mabui is alive in my story. I know it's non-canon but I decided to get a little greedy. I have a weak spot for the beautiful woman and thought that it wasn't a big deal to put her in my story. It probably won't even matter in the long run and generates more problems than is deemed necessary, but there you go. I hope my explanations for everything are adequate. You guys are wonderful. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-CM**


	14. Shall Not Falter

Chapter 14: Shall Not Falter

 _It's just you and I tonight  
Why don't you figure my heart out?_

 _You got something to say?  
Why don't you speak it out loud, instead of living in your head?  
It's always the same.  
Why don't you take your heart out, instead of living in your head?_

 _-The 1975_

* * *

Sakura felt more and more apathetic towards her friend with every passing word that she spoke. She did not want to be rude to Ino, but it was rather unfair of her to dump her problems on her like that whenever they got together. It was always about relationships too, of all things.

Ino took another bite from her sweet dumpling and added another point to her one-sided argument. "I've seen the way he looks at Hinata. He never looks at me like that!"

Suddenly, Sakura felt like she needed to add something reasonable to the conversation. Someone had to, at least. "Ino, Sai loves you. He's not even remotely interested in Hinata and you _know_ that. That man would easily die for you and considering he was once an emotionless bastard, that's saying something."

When Ino had paused and her face flushed brightly, Sakura knew the conversation would finally advance. "I guess you're right. I'm a lucky woman." After Ino took the final bite of her meal, she was suddenly struck with another interesting topic. "Now we just need to find you a man."

Oh no, Sakura thought. Not this whole thing again. Sakura could not even count how many blind dates she had been on thanks to the courtesy of her blonde friend. For the first couple of years after the war, Sakura always refused Ino's suggestions to date some noble's son or some handsome shinobi from another village. However, after the constant bombardment of Ino's tenacity and the increasing doubt in Sakura's heart, she had finally given in some time ago. She mostly did it to combat her loneliness, even though it barely made a dent. Many of her dates were really nice guys and seemed like they would make amazing husbands and fathers, but they all lacked one thing: they were not Sasuke. No matter who she had encountered these last few years, she could not forget where she put her heart.

Sakura never went on a second date.

"Ino, please. I think I'm done with the whole dating scene."

Ino had heard this one before. "But Sakura, this guy is a hunk! Plus, he's like super sweet. Seriously, just give him a chance!"

Sakura had heard that one too. She was starting to think her life was scripted to be as monotonous as possible. "All I've ever been doing is giving guys chances! I'm tired of being so merciful and polite! I can't do this anymore, Ino. Unless the next date you give me is Sasuke Uchiha, I could care less!" Sakura's voice had been much louder and higher than she had intended for it to be. She regretted that just like so many other instances in her life.

Ino was unfazed by the outburst. She took a sip from her drink and leaned into her chair. "I think you're going to like this date then, Sakura. He's not Sasuke exactly, but he's really similar." Sakura quirked an eyebrow to indicate her mild interest. Ino continued, "I'm telling you, this guy is from Kiri and he looks like he could be an Uchiha! He's not, of course, but maybe he has a distant ancestor or relative or something."

Sakura still was not completely convinced. "I don't know, Ino."

Ino took out a pen and paper and began to scrawl something. She handed the piece of paper to her friend when she was finished writing. "Here. This is an address to the restaurant where he will be waiting for you tonight. Be there by eight and I promise that you won't be disappointed by who you find there."

Sakura scoffed but took the paper anyways. She got up from her seat and turned towards the exit of the little café the two girls frequently occupied. "I'll think about. I'll see you tomorrow at work, Ino."

Sakura exited the café and stepped out into the mid-afternoon, sun-laden streets of Konoha. Autumn was a cheerful season in the large village with the busy street vendors selling their ripe bounties of the harvest. Patrons from all around the land came to find great deals and enjoy the peaceful atmosphere Konoha was famous for year-round. Sakura decided to pick up some rice while she was out and found a great price from a rice farmer she knew well. The old man took her money gratefully and told her it was going to get cold tonight.

"I can tell, young lady!" The old rice farmer tapped his worn knee as he sat on his stool. Sakura smiled tenderly at the friendly farmer. He always came this time of year to sell his harvest and Sakura loved visiting him every year. "These old bones haven't failed me yet. It's going to be freezing tonight, heed my words!"

Sakura's smile weakened a bit. It did not really matter to her whether it was cold or not. She had not felt warm in years.

Sakura carried her bag full of rice over to her humble abode on the edge of town. She climbed the stairs of her apartment building up to the third floor and unlocked the heavy door that led to her room. She put the rice on the counter of her small kitchen as well as the paper Ino had given her and went out onto her convenient balcony.

Sakura gazed out upon the sunny village that had always been close to her scarred heart. She loved her balcony and frequently took advantage of it, especially when she was feeling pensive. In recent months, however, it held another meaning: it was the last place she had seen Naruto. Sakura's two most important people had left her and she never felt more alone. Ino was her best friend and her coworker, but the blonde kunoichi did not have that special place like Sasuke and Naruto did. There was Kakashi but he was typically busy with his Hokage duties. Tsunade was not as free as one would think either. The former Hokage was always called upon by neighboring countries for her medical expertise and Sakura had grown accustomed to seldom seeing her teacher. Even if she did get to see her friends more often, it was more her own decision to remain distant from them. There were only two men that could mean so much to her.

Sakura was used to feeling guilty about the way she treated Naruto. She bullied and hurt him on more than one occasion and even when she thought she was doing the right thing by him, he was so pure and righteous in his way of showing her she failed in her poor attempt. He was angry when she lied and when she was anything other than herself. He had always been there even when Sasuke had not been. But she loved Sasuke. She put Naruto through so much heartache because of that and the worse thing was the blond never held that against her. He always forgave her and told her their friendship was enough for him. That man knew pain better than most but he still managed to smile and cheer.

She missed him so much.

And then there was Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, the man that was easily identified as an enigma. That was where the identification process typically ended because the man was so mysterious in his nature and that intrigued the female mind to great lengths. However, Sakura knew him better than most and that fact only made her love him more. She yearned for his deep, onyx eyes and his strong touch that said more words than his mouth ever could. Everything around her constantly reminded her of him, especially when a night bore a crescent moon. They had left so much unsaid and the rehearsals in Sakura's mind of what needed to be heard had yet to be manifested.

She missed him so much.

Sakura took a deep breath and laid her chin in her soft hand. God, she was depressing. She felt so lonely that Ino's proposal was sounding better and better with every passing moment of unhealthy thought. Sasuke and Naruto were not coming back anytime soon, if ever, and the sooner she coped with that, the better. Finally, after several minutes of mental debate, Sakura went inside and clutched the crumpled paper to read its contents. It couldn't hurt, right? She never really knew who she was trying to convince anymore.

* * *

Ino had been right. The man she had set Sakura up with actually looked incredibly _similar_ to Sasuke Uchiha. There were a few obvious differences, but they did not dampen the intrigue in Sakura's probing eyes. He smiled more than Sasuke ever did and he had more joy in his dark eyes but for the most part, his hair, face, and muscle build were almost exactly like Sasuke's. His nose was a tad thinner and his forehead was a bit more pronounced, but they were minor differences. He had a small scar that ran jaggedly along his neckline, but it was easily discarded after the initial observation.

Sakura crossed her legs in her seat and smoothed out the thin wrinkles in her black dress with a free hand. She had been worried if she had overdressed for the date but when she saw his semi-formal attire, the anxiety had melted away. "Sorry, what did you say your name was again?"

Her date put up his hand in a dismissive manner and chuckled buoyantly. "It's totally fine. It's Saburo." He gave her a sheepish smile and rubbed his arm with his opposite hand. "I was actually there during the war with the Alliance. I saw you, Sakura, along with Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. It really is an honor to meet you. The whole world owes all of you a great deal."

Sakura was accustomed to this conversation and others like it. Many people had expressed their gratitude after the war. The number of her admirers and suitors skyrocketed and she still felt like she was reeling from the blow. At least, this man was earnest in his attempts. "Well, you're welcome. However, I'm afraid that I didn't really do much of anything. Sasuke and Naruto took care of most of it."

Saburo's dark eyes brightened at that remark. "Oh? But weren't you the one that saved Naruto from death and helped Sasuke reach his destination? Also, I believe that there are many accounts about how you helped defeat Kaguya Otsutsuki by directly striking her from above."

Sakura could feel her face heat up and she averted her eyes from looking directly at Saburo. "Yes, well. All of that is true, but most of those accounts are also greatly exaggerated."

Saburo chuckled again. Sakura wondered if she could learn to enjoy that sound. "I'm sure. Thank you for meeting with me, Sakura. I'm taking a leave from Kiri for now and I must say that Konoha is beautiful this time of year."

Sakura felt a tad absentminded from what the man was saying. She was still trying to determine if coming on this date was a good idea. Despite this, she excelled at seeming to be paying attention when it was necessary. "Yes, it is. Tell me about Kiri, Saburo."

For a few hours, she and Saburo conversed about many topics and relished each other's company over a delicious dinner. Sakura actually enjoyed herself for once and felt a connection with the Kiri-nin, as weak of one as it was. By the end of the date, Sakura had accepted his invitation for a second date. Saburo had offered to walk her home that night but she had politely declined. She wanted to let out some steam and think on what had occurred during dinner.

Later that evening, Sakura left her house and roamed through the inky streets of Konoha towards one of the training grounds. She had stopped at her house to change into some heavier, more worn-out, clothes to train in. On her way to the grounds, the trees whistled with the chilly wind and Sakura realized the old rice farmer had been correct in his prediction. She reached her favorite spot on the grassy field and started doing her warm-up exercises.

What in the world was she doing? She went on a date with a man she barely knew and now she was going to go on another one with him. Sakura was caught between herself. A part of her was furious because only Sasuke could have a place in her heart and the other part was thrilled that she was finally moving on. She could not wait forever and there was no sense in arguing over that fact. She wanted Sasuke to come back and be with her, but who knew when something like that would happen; questioning if that would even happen was just adding fuel to the doubt.

She hated this so much! She smashed a fist into the earth and the ground split into fragments by the sheer strength of her strike. There was a still moment where Sakura kept her hand implanted in the ground and remained motionless with nothing but her thoughts. The breeze picked up and cut through her heavy training clothes and made her skin cower. She felt so cold. It had been so very long since she felt warm. No matter who she met, who she talked with, who was around her, what was said, and what was there; Sakura felt so alone. She sensed that if she could describe what loneliness felt like, she would end up describing what it meant to be cold instead.

She deserved some happiness though, right? Being with Saburo was a good thing and she felt like he would be a nice lover.

 _But will he make you warm again?_

Sakura felt her eyes moisten a little and she fell to her knees. No, he probably would not. What was she doing? She needed Sasuke and no one else. No one could ever replace him and she despised that realization. No one deserved this kind of suffering. It was ripping her apart and she just wanted it to end.

At some point, Sakura's thoughts manifested themselves into words. "I don't want to feel cold anymore."

The wind whispered back: "Neither do I." At first, Sakura thought the whisper of the wind was a human voice. But after a few seconds, she realized she had heard a reply and it was not from the wind. She could not believe her eyes when he stepped out of the foliage on the edge of the grounds.

Sakura's vision became blurry as tears warmed her stained face. "Sasuke." That was all she could say and before she knew it, he was standing directly in front of her. He knelt down and stared at her tear-stained features. Sakura could not believe it. Sasuke was not only back but there was something in his eyes she had all but forgotten about: love. There was a lot of pain in those eyes too but they pushed past that and showed the true affection for the person they were beholding.

Sakura's messy hair suddenly fell to cover one of her eyes and Sasuke reached forward to push the strands behind her ear. "Hello, Sakura. Sorry that I took so long."

There were many thoughts that bounced around Sakura's mind in that unbelievable moment. There was some ferocity considering Sasuke had no idea what he had put her through by taking so long and he should be more mindful of her feelings. There was also some spite based off the fact that her character always had some as an almost default response to most situations. However, the most prevailing thought was one of relief. When she gazed into the icy pain Sasuke bore, she knew he had been hurting just as much as her. She let it go for now. She loved him, after all.

As Sakura leaned forward at the precise moment when Sasuke moved closer too, she was able to respond with one word directed at him. "Idiot." Her lips wrapped around his and Sakura could not have dreamed of a better moment.

She loved him so much.

Sakura barely recalled Sasuke picking her up with one hand and carrying her back to her home. Neither of them asked questions because they were occupied with each other's mouths too much. What she did remember was her bed and the feeling of Sasuke's warm skin caressing her own. When he held her and touched her with his strong hand, she knew it had been worth the wait. He was so tender to her and she had yearned for this experience for most of her life. Her naked skin practically drank the taste of him and she knew true pleasure that night. She was loving the one she loved. As both of them fulfilled each other's dreams, Sakura noticed the faint gleam of the moon peak through her curtains. She smiled and kissed her lover again by the glow of the crescent moon.

* * *

A knock resounded in the delicate room and Sasuke rose from the sheets. The noise had come from her front door, Sasuke realized. He turned to stare at her still, sleeping form and he felt his heart surge a bit. The night before was one he had been anticipating for some time. Sasuke grabbed a robe hanging in her room and proceeded to answer the door. When Sasuke opened the door, the bizarre thought that he was staring into some crude mirror passed by.

A man that resembled himself looked extremely embarrassed when Sasuke answered the door. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, but his face remained completely emotionless. His standard, stoic features took over. The man managed to not stammer when he addressed Sasuke, to which he deemed impressive. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have the wrong place. I was looking for Sakura Haruno."

Sasuke merely blinked at the man. "You didn't get the place wrong."

The man's mouth hung open and bewilderment was clearly evident on his face. He seemed to struggle with what to say next when Sasuke heard a sweet voice behind him. Sakura was wearing a robe that was of the same design as the one Sasuke was garbed in. She stood behind him and looked out beyond his high shoulder. Her worn-out eyes blinked tiredly and she yawned. "Who is it, Sasuke?"

She did not hear an answer to her question because her attention was focused on Saburo's figure on the other side of the doorway. The sleep in her eyes evaporated in an instance and her face flushed brightly. "Saburo! Oh, er…this is…" She felt like a machine that could barely move its joints when she gestured towards Sasuke.

Saburo seemed to finally realize what was happening. "Sasuke Uchiha? Yes, I recognize him." He turned his eyes and fixed them on the dark, robed man. "It's good to see you have returned. Sorry for bothering you. Have a nice day, you two." Sasuke remained silent and watched the man retreat. His face was still stoic until his lips curved slightly when he turned to Sakura.

"You've been busy."

Sakura was so surprised by what had happened and Sasuke's implication felt like a spark was lit. "He's just a friend, all right? No man's been to my apartment, if that's what you're insinuating."

Sasuke's smile got a tad bigger. "Until now that is?"

It was rather amusing for Sasuke when he saw the realization of the previous night awaken in Sakura's features before him. She had been so caught up with the moment that her better judgment had accepted him. Her face looked like it was going to melt off with the amount of heat that was being pumped into it. She brought both hands up to her cheeks and put her back against the wall. "Did we…? Oh my…"

Sasuke sat down in the small hallway and leaned his back against the opposing wall. "We did. Did you not enjoy it?"

Sakura did not think she could be more flustered than she already was. She was wrong. "Of course, I did! But it all just happened so fast and I hadn't seen you in so long that I…" She trailed off and thought back to what he had done to her last night. It was everything she had dreamed it would be. Despite this, her heart did not want it to be so easy. It could not be so simple when she had gone through so much to reach this point. Love could not be that way.

"And now I'm back and you don't need to worry anymore." Sasuke's comment hit a sore spot.

"For how long, though?" The question felt automatic and sharp.

Sasuke's expression showed confusion by her inquiry. "What?"

"How long until you leave me again, Sasuke? How can I know that you'll stay with me forever? How do I know you haven't been with any other women? You think that by just showing up and sleeping with me, everything would just magically be OK?" Sakura did not know why she was being so difficult. She probably should have just been grateful for what she had and listened to the logic of the situation. Unfortunately, there had been too much pain and emotion built in this relationship already and for it to work, they had to handle the problems within it.

Sasuke was not accustomed to this scenario and tried to alleviate it. "But Sakura, I've changed. I'm the same, confused boy who did not understand what he wanted."

"Do you think that just automatically forgives everything that happened?"

"I thought you already forgave me though?"

Sakura closed her eyes and clutched her head. "I did! I mean, I know I did. But it happened! You're acting like it never did and that's not fair! I've been hurt and you're undermining everything!"

Sasuke remained stoic. "Don't you think you're being a little unreasonable right now?"

That was a mistake. Sasuke knew it was as soon as he witnessed an angry flash pass over her eyes. The muscles in her mouth twitched into a snarl and the hands that held him so gently last night balled into fists. "Get out, Sasuke."

Sasuke had never intended for what he said to be inferred like that, but the damage was already done. Sakura's heart was extremely fragile and for him to expect that his presence alone would solve all of the problems they had created, was rather foolish. Sasuke wanted more than anything than to explain himself clearly and try to appeal to the love of his life, but he knew it would just make matters worse. Sasuke masked his emotions like he always did, took his change of clothes, and left the apartment without another word.

Sakura released the tension in her hands after Sasuke left and sank deep into the floorboards under her. Despite the dramatic event, Sakura felt a little relieved. She had vented out some pent up frustration for once. She was not certain it was a healthy release of emotion but she still felt better for it. This fact did not stop the tears, however. They came in a torrent and Sakura felt like shit for a long time after that. Whatever she ended up feeling was never a singular emotion it seemed. She was always feeling good and bad at the same time. She did not know if everybody else felt like that too and were just really proficient at handling themselves or not. All she knew was she was crying because despite her best intentions, she just made the one who had her heart leave her once again. She could practically _taste_ the irony.

It tasted like tears.

* * *

Sasuke was seated high above the ground and nestled in the leaves of a large maple tree. The afternoon sun managed to reach his form and gave him some much needed warmth. He sat and watched the busy village from a distance. He did not want to alert the villagers yesterday because he knew the commotion would have stirred up a predicament he did not want to deal with. Kakashi would have showed up, asked for his report, and made trying to get to Sakura that much more complicated. The night before had been the best of his entire life and it seemed like it had been wasted because of the unfortunate argument earlier that morning.

She could not have meant all of that, right? She had missed him just as much as he had, if not more so. So why did she act like that? Maybe she had been that way _because_ she had missed him so much. Maybe he had not treated her feelings with the proper care. He had been selfish to think everything would work out if he had simply showed up and loved her. After last night's events, he had thought his assumptions were correct. She had loved him in the purest form and yet, she felt so distant now. He had to face the consequences of his decisions. Sakura had given him multiple occasions to come back and be with her. She had been upfront and honest with her intentions from the beginning. He never did that.

He was not vocal with her and failed to communicate his feelings. He was inadequate at such things. He needed to correct his mistakes and actually talk to her for once. He needed to show her he had changed and was worthy of her love now. He could stay and actually be with her now. They could start over and live in a world filled with their love for each other. Thanks to the morning's events though, he would be lucky to even get a minute of her time now. He did not deserve her. Sasuke shook his head and pushed aside his doubts. He strengthened his resolve. He jumped from the tree and made his way towards Sakura's apartment.

Sasuke was judicious in making sure no one recognized him as he traversed the streets of Konoha. When he reached Sakura's apartment door, he knocked on it sharply and waited. There was no answer and Sasuke used his blessed eyes to sense her presence. She was not in her home and Sasuke broadened his senses to try to find the young woman. When he found her, he groaned inwardly at the location she was in. This was going to be tough.

* * *

"Ino, I don't want to talk about it anymore, all right?" Sakura had gone to work that day and she regretted ever telling the events of last night to her best friend. Ino ate this stuff up and was fixated on the fact that Sasuke was back.

"But I mean, Sakura, you slept with him, right?" Ino's eyes were wide and she had the most peculiar smile on her face.

"That's not important right now, Ino. We have a client coming in, so could you put it to rest just for now? Please?"

Ino did not really like that answer but she knew she needed to be professional. She pouted and put both her hands into the front pockets of her white coat. She and Sakura had opened up their own medical clinic right next door to the hospital and received their own clients on a regular basis. The pay was amazing and the two women were well-known for their medical capabilities. Tsunade had trained both of them well. Ino was skilled but they both knew Sakura had surpassed their teacher long ago.

Ino decided to give in for the moment. "OK, Sakura. But I want all the details later."

Sakura nodded and opened the door to let in one of their regulars. It was an old woman that struggled with back problems. Sakura had performed surgeries on her back before and found it to be as healthy as it could be at her age. Sakura had to give her regular treatments every week to help the back pain. The old woman smiled and greeted the two girls. Sakura told her to take a seat and she began her check-up. She grabbed a clipboard and began to write the necessary paperwork.

As Sakura made her observations, Ino spoke a thought she had on the other side of the little room. "Where is Sasuke, anyways?"

Sakura snapped the pen she was holding. "Ino! What did I just say?"

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door and the receptionist rushed in. She was out of breath and her face was beet-red. "Haruno- _san._ Excuse me, but you have an important visitor. I tried to tell him you were busy, but he was adamant and h-"

The poor receptionist was cut off as a tall figure entered through the doorway and gently pushed her out of the way. Sakura sensed an amalgamation of confusion and rage at the sight.

"Hello, Sakura. I apologize for the intrusion but I must speak with you."

The delight and wonder in Ino's eyes was not helping to quell Sakura's ire. Surprisingly, the old woman spoke before Sakura had a chance to. "Oh, my. If it isn't the young Uchiha. My goodness, you are a handsome one. There has been a lot of controversy about you over the years, my dear. I always thought it was misplaced, if you ask me. I'm sure that Haruno- _san_ would gladly hear what you have to say."

There was a sparkle in the old woman's eyes that Sakura had never seen from her before. Sakura had learned early on that it was best not to underestimate the elderly. Still, Sakura was upset. She folded her arms and glared up at Sasuke. "Yes, Sasuke. I'll hear you out. What is it that you'd like to say in front of all us?"

This woman, Sasuke thought. She was doing this deliberately. She knew he was in an uncomfortable situation. She was making him have to pour his heart out in front of these people and completely embarrass himself. Sasuke realized it was probably for the best. If he could not set aside his pride and dignity for his love, then it would be meaningless. He needed to show her he had changed.

"Very well then." He cleared his throat and let the air around him fill his lungs, bringing him some relief. "Sakura, I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to undermine all that we've been through. I understand that I made you undergo some horrible pain and that I made you wait a really long time. That wasn't fair to you and I should have handled the situation better. I promise you that I haven't been with anyone during my travels. You've been the only one that I've wanted to be with. I've been so occupied with my sense of duty that I neglected you and your feelings. I want to change that here and now. I love you, Sakura Haruno." There was a pause as Sasuke collected his thoughts. His little speech was a little jumbled because he was so unused to this. Naruto was much better at this kind of thing. He was not done talking but he knew he was being really uncharacteristic right now. The expressions on the females' faces around him was a testament to that.

Sakura blinked and stood up from her chair. "Come with me, Sasuke. Excuse me." Sakura bowed to her patient and calmly strutted out the door. Sasuke followed silently behind her and closed the door as he made his exit. Ino was speechless as she stared at the old woman. The grin on the woman's face was surprisingly youthful.

Sakura marched down a corridor and opened a door that led to a room that was only used for medical storage. She gestured for Sasuke to enter the room. Her face revealed absolutely nothing and was as neutral as she could make it. Sasuke tilted his head in a nod and walked into the quiet room.

Sakura closed the door behind her and folded her arms once again. Her emerald eyes held back her emotions, but Sasuke could still make out some emotion in them. "I can't believe you just did that. You are Sasuke Uchiha, right? This isn't some _genjutsu_?"

Sasuke waved his hands and shook his head. "No, I know that it's really odd for me to do something like this, but I thought it was the only way I could show you I've changed."

She put one hand into the side pocket of her lab coat and she brought up the other one to her chin. She fastened her immaculate eyes to his own. "You're right. You are different." She narrowed her eyes. "You have more to say." It was not a question.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I do. I'm tired of running around, Sakura. I'm here to stay this time. I wanted to tell you all of these things last night and this morning, but I was so caught up in the romance and the drama. You know that I'm not gifted at speaking my mind and properly communicating my intentions, but I know that I need to change that. This isn't easy for me, but I'm really trying. I want to love you properly and I'm still trying to figure out how."

Sakura's eyes widened a bit. "What do you want from me then?"

Sasuke responded almost immediately. "Your forgiveness. Your love would also be great, but I understand that I'm nowhere near the point of deserving that."

"So you think you deserve my forgiveness then?"

"No, that's not what I mean. Shit, I'm bad at this. I don't deserve anything from you! I've only made you suffer and that's the only thing that I'm good at doing to you. I've struggled with wanting to be with you because I've been afraid that I'll only hurt you more by being with you. I'm a miserable excuse for a human being that doesn't deserve a beautiful woman's love. I was so distraught by my own misgivings that I neglected you, which furthered your agony. When I finally realized all that I was putting you through, I thought I was too late. I see now that I need to be with you and no matter what we go through, I will be here now. I swear it. I won't leave you ever again." Sasuke let it out. He let out all the feelings that had been shoved into the corners of his soul. "I'll buy a house for you. I'll live with you. I'll cook and clean for you. I'll raise wonderful children with you. I'll live _for_ you, Sakura. Just please, forgive me. Accept me. Accept this awful, damaged fool that only wants to bring you the best in life. I love you, Sakura. I love you so much."

There was a moment that stretched further than either party could completely comprehend. Sakura's lips were open slightly and she pondered the dark-haired man's words. Her eyelashes flickered as she gazed up at him. "You're wrong, you know." Sasuke's throat felt tense. "You're not bad at this at all." A beautiful smile formed on her perfect lips and Sasuke took a step closer.

He chuckled as she jumped into his grasp. He wrapped his single arm around her and held her tightly, afraid her presence would disappear. "I'm sorry that I've been such a bitch, Sasuke. My heart has been all over the place. One second I'm making love to you and the next I kick you out of my home. I'm so unstable and I'm sorry!"

"You have nothing to apologize for, Sakura." Sasuke smiled into her pink locks. Sasuke's relief was immense and he knew if Naruto was here right now, his grin would be far larger than his own.

"Oh, Sasuke, I love you. I've been waiting for you for so long!" Her hold on him was full and unmatched.

Sasuke breathed in the sweet scent of her hair. "I know, Sakura. I'm here now. Let's start over now, all right? Let's make a new foundation to build our relationship on. The old one is rather shitty, don't you think?"

"Sounds good to me." Sakura closed her eyes and buried her head into Sasuke's strong torso.

They held each other in that wonderful moment that was one of the happiest for each of them. They finally had something to work with and it was long overdue. They were sure to go through more trials and arguments in their relationship, but they would make it work. Their determination was stronger than that and there was nothing that could tear them down. They had each other and neither could have wished for more. A delightful warmth filled their souls and they cherished its presence. The cold was gone and it was not going to come back.

* * *

 **First off, I want to say that I understand there may be some frustration with this chapter. I know it may seem like a 'filler' of sorts or be considered unnecessary. I'm here to tell you all that I find this chapter to be extremely important for this story and it was actually one of the first ideas I had for its structure. The themes presented in this chapter reflect the entirety of the story and build off one another. Everything that I write is deliberate and has a purpose. Perhaps, my defense of this chapter is not needed but I just want to make sure that you all understand my intentions. The next chapter will be about Kurotsuchi and Naruto again, so do not worry about that. I hope that my views have been properly illustrated to all of you. If you have any questions or thoughts about the chapter, please let me know.**

 **-CM**


	15. Dark Necessities

Chapter 15: Dark Necessities

" _Have you experienced so much in vain—if it really was in vain?"_

 _Galatians 3:4, The Holy Bible (NIV)_

* * *

"Two bowls of _miso_ ramen, please!" Kurotsuchi's voice rang throughout the cheerful clamor of the bustling patrons around the ramen stand.

Naruto popped his head out from behind the back curtain and his white chef hat tilted off to the side. "Coming right up!" Naruto grinned as he took some more fresh noodles from the nice pile that Mitsue, wearing her own white hat, had been meticulously working on for the last few hours. The little girl knew she did not need to help but she said she liked making the noodles. Naruto grabbed some _miso_ stock from the cupboard next to him and added it to the boiling pot of broth. He put the noodles into a separate pot of boiling water. Once everything looked good and hot, Naruto mixed it all together and poured the delicious concoction into two bowls. He then added some fish dumplings and vegetables on the tops of the bowls. He finished his immaculate display with an egg on both servings. He put both bowls on the counter just outside the curtain. "Two bowls of _miso_ ramen!"

Kurotsuchi garbed in a white apron came over to pick up the order. She had refused to wear a hat. "Thanks, Naruto. Can you get me one bowl of _tonkatsu_ ramen, please?"

Naruto gave her a thumbs-up and was already reaching for another handful of noodles. "You got it!"

Kurotsuchi smiled and took the two bowls of ramen over to the customers. She placed the bowls on the dining counter and the two patrons thanked her for the food. "Thank you! You guys make the best ramen in all of Kumo."

Kurotsuchi waved off their compliment but could not help but grin at their sincerity. "Thanks, guys. I'll be sure to let the chef know. Enjoy your meal." She knew Naruto had probably already heard the compliment though. The man's ears were acute in their functioning.

She had been right. Naruto felt warm by the generous compliment and yelled towards the owner who was in the back, catering to the boiling process of the bones. "They like it, _jii-chan_!

The old owner let out a hearty laugh and grinned at the tall blond that had helped him considerably. "Of course they do, my boy! You've learned from the best, after all."

Naruto was eternally grateful for the esteemed tutelage of the elderly owner. He had learned the basic properties of how to make ramen rather quickly and greatly enjoyed it. When the Raikage had told Naruto he and his companions would receive pay by aiding an old man's ramen stand, the war hero had been thrilled by the proposition. For the last few months, the two shinobi and Mitsue had made ramen. Obviously, this was not the only event they had participated in.

A few hours later with the late winter sun retreating behind the mountains, Naruto called out to the owner. He had just finished putting the broth on simmer, so the leftovers could be used for the next day. "Hey, _jii-chan_! We free to go? Octo-pops is waiting for us."

The owner chuckled and showed him a gaped smile. "Get out of here, young man! Don't push yourself too far this time. I want you bright-eyed and bushy-tailed for tomorrow!"

Naruto grinned broadly and put an exhausted Mitsue on his shoulders. They met Kurotsuchi outside of the ramen stand. She smiled wryly and followed after the poised figure that was Naruto. "Honestly, don't you think we train too much considering we also work a ton, Naruto?"

Naruto thought about that for a moment. "Probably, but I enjoy it way too much. You two can sit this one out if you need to."

He was enthralled by the way Kurotsuchi's smile morphed to be a little wicked. "Who said that I wasn't going to train?"

She was really good at making his heart feel like an artificial pump that had problems keeping up with the rest of his body. The trio eventually reached their designated area they used for training located on the outskirts of the village. Because it was usually too cold to train outside during the night this time of year, the Raikage had allowed them to use the expansive cave networks that were interwoven throughout the nearby mountains. There were multiple channels of magma that flowed throughout the mountains, allowing the caves to reach a comfortable level of warmth. There was specifically one enormous cave that was easily accessible on the edge of the cliffs they typically used to train in.

Naruto and Killer B were not able to go all out when they were in the cave because they would quickly demolish the mountain that way. Even when they occasionally trained outside, they still had to be careful so they did not harm the nearby village. Naruto's control had grown over the years anyways, so it was not arduous to hold back in his case.

When the trio entered the immense natural chamber, they saw Killer B meditating in the center of the cave floor. Killer B's voice echoed throughout the cave as he moved from his motionless state. The dark-skinned jinchūriki's hair had grown over the years and so did his build. His frame was wider and more muscular, but his smile whenever he saw Naruto had not changed one bit. "Yo, Naruto! You finished with your ramen reign and ready to go all out and train?"

Naruto gently dropped Mitsue to her feet and Naruto took a fighting stance with an eager face plastered on his mug. "You know it, Octo-pops!"

Kurotsuchi barely had time to get herself and Mitsue out of the way before the sound of Killer B's signature whistle-like cry resonated around the natural walls. Killer B had launched a dynamic kick towards Naruto from across the cave and the blond deflected it with a strong block. Naruto had already entered Kurama Chakra Mode and quickly followed suit by throwing a punch at his old friend.

From the edge of the cave, Kurotsuchi and Mitsue had a great view of the fight with a glassy pool of water next to them. "All right, Mitsue. Are you sure you want to train tonight? You look like you're really tired. We can train tomorrow morning before work if you want."

Mitsue turned her chilled eyes over to the image of a golden Naruto brushing off a strong uppercut. His eyes were lit with passion and his entire essence screamed exhilaration. Mitsue was captivated by him. "No, that's OK, Kuro- _nee_. I want to become strong like Naru- _nii_. Can we do that water thing again, please?"

Kurotsuchi should not have been surprised. That blond fool was just too inspirational. "Fine, focus your chakra to your fingertips then." Kurotsuchi had decided to help Mitsue on her water nature a few weeks back. Naruto would give her individual lessons for her wind nature and Kurotsuchi would help with the other respectfully. Killer B would occasionally help Mitsue out too with her water affinity and in improving her _taijutsu._ By making both of her chakra affinities as strong as possible, the end goal was that her skill of the Ice Release would increase substantially. At this point, Mitsue was capable of making a thin sheet of ice on the top of water but that was the limit of her abilities. She was improving every day, nevertheless.

Mitsue closed her eyes and sensed the water in front of her. She had done this a few times before, but today was different. Today she would see what she could do. She felt the energy in the water's fluid movements and flowed with it. Water morphed to its surroundings and slid with the current. Even when it seemed stagnant, water moved. Mitsue needed to move with it too. First, there was a state of submission where she became one with the water. When she reached that point, she pushed and willed it to move. She controlled the immense power of the moving force that was water. She felt the uprising surge in her fingertips and knew the water had no choice but to submit. She opened her eyes and saw a column of water rise from the surface of the pool. It was like a fountain with the top water cascading down and a current flowing upwards into it.

Kurotsuchi knelt down to Mitsue's height and put her hand on the child's shoulder. "Excellent, Mitsue. Now, hold it. This time we're going to try something new. When you feel you've grown incredibly intimate with the feeling of the water, let it burst."

Mitsue nodded and concentrated. She tried to grow familiar with the peculiar feeling. It was like she was merely pushing the water but she knew if she could shove it, the water would agree with the decision. Water was so submissive, she thought. No, that was not right. On second thought, it was simply humble in its strength. It knew it could decimate the world if it wished, but it loved life too much to do that. It had a deep anger to it, in spite of its normally tranquil nature. Mitsue searched for that underlying rancor. When she saw it, she was reminded of a deep, mysterious abyss that held more pressure than was conceivable. She clutched its core and tried to understand it. As its density surrounded her, she let it embrace her. Finally, after the core knew her, she shoved it away.

A great blast of water shot up from the pool and skyrocketed towards the cave ceiling. The ceiling was over a hundred meters above the ground and the powerful fountain was just short of it. Mitsue held its force in place. Kurotsuchi was beyond impressed. She had predicted the girl to be able to shoot maybe several meters or so, but the young child had greatly surpassed her expectations. She shook her head in disbelief. Naruto had said Mitsue had amazing potential. Kurotsuchi had not seen it until now. Who knows what the little girl was capable of?

From across the cave, Naruto smiled as he marveled at the splendor of the fountain. It's about time, Naruto mused. Killer B stopped his onslaught and turned to bear witness to the intense spout of water. The older male's expression was stoic, but Naruto knew he was mesmerized. During the spar, Naruto had been paying close attention to Mitsue's chakra. It had been calm and curious as it had explored the water-natured chakra. Once she had connected with the water's chakra and understood its essence, she had controlled it. Naruto felt proud of her and his smile fully became a grin.

Mitsue finally felt weary from her hold and released the water. The fountain quickly dissipated and the child felt light-headed. Kurotsuchi held her and nuzzled her head against Mitsue's cheek in an excited and loving manner. "That was amazing, sweetie! I can't believe you just did that. That was some high-level use of your abilities. Soon, you will be able to do that without needing a water source."

Mitsue gave her teacher a drained smile. "Good. I can't wait, Kuro- _nee_. I feel really weak now, though."

Kurotsuchi let out an embarrassed laugh and picked the girl up. "All right, honey." Despite Mitsue's obvious fatigue, Kurotsuchi could see the joy in her crystallized eyes. Kurotsuchi's love for the little girl was growing every day. She had a special connection with her and felt like a big sister. No, that was not correct, she felt more like a mother figure for the child.

Thankfully, Kurotsuchi had been correct in her assumptions about Mitsue. The girl had been helping her with her doubts and hesitation indirectly. The shadow had little power when she was interacting with the little girl. Of course, the shadow was still present and was against ever leaving her. Still, it was nice being with someone that distracted her from the pain. Kurotsuchi knew she needed to speak about her problems with someone and soon. She was just so hesitant. Kurotsuchi felt some cold humor from that thought. Hesitation was the problem after all.

She turned around and yelled across the cave at the two jinchūriki. "Let's call it a night, boys!"

Naruto called back. "OK!" Naruto stopped the flow of Kurama's chakra and returned to his normal state. "I know that wasn't much of a spar, Octo-pops, but you good?"

Killer B brought his hand out in the form of a fist. "Hey, yo! Get the girls to bed, Naruto!" Naruto bumped his fist into his good friend's and smiled brightly.

"See you tomorrow, Octo-pops!"

With that, Naruto ran after the retreating figure of Kurotsuchi carrying a fatigued Mitsue. The trio left the cave and returned to their temporary lodgings in the Kumo Headquarters. When they reached their rooms, Kurotsuchi took Mitsue to bed and Naruto ran to his pile of papers and scrolls he had not bothered to organize. He grabbed a blank scroll and began to write a long-overdue report to Kakashi. He included the part about Mitsue's recent development and about the ever-present rift between him and Kurotsuchi.

Naruto had almost finished his report when he heard a knock at his door. He opened the door to find Kurotsuchi, who appeared to be mentally debating something. Naruto lifted an eyebrow and flashed a curious grin. "Well, hello." He added a goofy, high-class tone to his voice that made the kunoichi roll her eyes off impulse.

All of a sudden, her face changed and it seemed she was focused on what was in front of her. "I want to talk to you about something." Kurotsuchi's invitation hung in the air for a moment.

Naruto's expression became tender and his smile was sincere. "Well, it's still relatively early in the night. Care to take a walk with me, then?" Kurotsuchi visibly agreed and the two shinobi left the great building.

The village of Kumo had a healthy nightlife that established a positive and bright atmosphere around its warm area. Shinobi and civilians alike were roaming around, enjoying the winter night. It was just late enough in the season to where the cold was starting to vanish away and the promise of a pleasant spring was on the horizon. Naruto and Kurotsuchi turned a corner on the busy main path and found a much quieter pathway to saunter through.

As the two shinobi ambled along, Naruto broke the fresh silence. "So, what did you need to talk about?"

Kurotsuchi's eyelids lowered and she looked down at her shifting feet. "It's something that's been on my mind for a long time." Her jaw suddenly stiffened and the pink in her eyes seemed to brighten. "I have a lot of grief, Naruto. I've been dealing with a lot of pain recently and I realize that just bottling up isn't going to help me. I need to talk about it."

Of course, Naruto had known about the pain for a few months now but it was not his turn to speak yet. He simply concentrated on Kurotsuchi's words and let her talk. "Something happened before we met in Kusa. Something horrible."

Naruto arched his neck so he could lean closer. This was it, he thought. He was finally going to know what had been holding her back from what she could be. She had been so different from the woman in Ame and he had wanted to know why for so long. The anticipation was agonizing for him. Kurotsuchi was furthering the torment by pausing in her speech. The silence was protracted and Naruto had to break it. "What happened?"

Kurotsuchi took a moment to calm herself with a deep breath and spoke again. "On my way to Kusa, I met a woman on the path…" Kurotsuchi told Naruto about the favor the woman had given her, the burnt house, the mountain tunnels, the gang, the sexual assault, the rage and massacre proceeding it, and the suicide. She did not leave anything out, in relation to the events anyways. She wanted to talk about the result of the tragedy and the shadow, but its essence strengthened at the thought and coerced her into saying nothing about it.

After Kurotsuchi had finished the story, she moved her eyes up to Naruto to see a sorry sight. There was pain there. The blue in his eyes was a cold shade and it reflected her sorrow respectfully. Kurotsuchi could not believe this man. His sympathy was greater than any other person's that she had ever known. Naruto stopped in his tracks and grabbed her hand. She felt her blood rush to her face and she was taken aback by his sudden gesture. "Thank you, Kurotsuchi. I'm so touched that you would trust me with this information."

Kurotsuchi's surprise grew to even greater heights. She had been wrong; it was not sympathy the blond possessed but empathy. He was grateful by the fact that she would even tell him all of that and she could not imagine a better person to tell her woes to. This man understood pain better than she had thought. Naruto was not a man to be underestimated and was surely full of surprises, but she knew that already. Somehow though, knowing still did not change anything. Her affection for him was speeding up and Kurotsuchi's mind could not keep up with it all. "Well, of course, hero. Who else would I tell?"

Naruto ignored the rhetorical question and straightened his back to stand at his full height. He stood over her and she could feel his presence, making her blood go into overtime. Naruto's eyebrows scrunched slightly in thought. "Why did you hesitate when the girl was about to harm herself?"

Naruto did not mean to rush into the most difficult question so quickly, but he was not really a guy to beat around the bush, at least innately. When he was around people he trusted and loved, it was really easy for him to resort back to his former ways. Kurotsuchi understood that much, so she did not reprimand his sense of tact on the subject. Still, it did not make the question any easier to swallow. "I don't know, Naruto." She was not lying because if she knew the answer to that question, the shadow would cease to exist. She did not know how she knew that, but she understood they were probably connected. She felt Naruto knew that too, hence the question. "But I want to."

Naruto flicked his eyes away from her for a moment. "Luckily, I know how you can find out."

Kurotsuchi's hope rose. "Really? How?" She did not bother to hide her eagerness. She had waited too long for this.

"You were there before, actually. Do you remember that island turtle that I and Killer B used to hide from the Akatsuki during the war?"

Kurotsuchi nodded. She remembered that was the day Kabuto had outsmarted her. She was not keen on remembering her failures, but that was why she was in her current predicament it would seem. "How could I forget? I had to escort that giant creature back to Kumo's coast after you left. I hear they're still mad about you breaking that barrier."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't really have a choice on the matter. Anyways, on the back of that turtle is an ancient waterfall that can transport a person into their mind. It's similar to a mirror and shows a person their true self. A person can directly face their mind and its deepest workings. I used it once and I was changed forever after it. I think it would be best if you went yourself and found out the answer to your questions." He paused for a moment as if the next part was optional information. "However, I promise you that it won't be easy. Are you interested?"

Kurotsuchi had heard rumors of the fabled waterfall before but she did not know it actually existed. She would be lying if she said she was not interested in the proposal but she was more frightened than anything else. Directly facing the shadow would be strenuous, but she realized it was necessary. She wanted to move on. Life was moving forward and she needed to as well. "All right. When can we leave?"

Naruto smiled with his eyebrows lowered. "As soon as Genbu is close to Kumo's shore, which shouldn't be long from now. I can talk to A in the morning and figure out when exactly we can reach it." Naruto paused for a moment and then thought of something. "So, why did you decide to tell me all of this now?"

Kurotsuchi was getting really annoyed with the constant blood rushing to her face. She was a grown woman but the blond was extremely talented at making her feeling flustered. She never knew a man like him and she supposed that was a good thing.

After all, he did not like liars.

"I think it was Mitsue," Kurotsuchi said. "That girl kind of inspires me."

Naruto nodded knowingly. He understood that very well. He thought inspiration was one of the most beautiful forces in the world. It had more power than many other processes like it. "Indeed. She's a miraculous little girl."

Kurotsuchi smiled affectionately up at him. "You're not too bad yourself, hero." Her eyes glazed over with emotion, and the rosiness in them shined through. "Thank you, Naruto. The truth is that there's another reason why I wanted to tell you all of this and try to settle it out. I want to grow closer to you, Naruto. My pain won't let me do that, though. That's why I want to conquer it."

Naruto's eyes widened and he felt the tip of his nose heat up. It did not take long for that heat to cover the rest of his face. "And why would you want to do that?"

 _Because I love you._

She almost said those waiting words. They were there, on the edge and eager to jump towards the light that was Naruto. The words did not want to come though. They were too familiar with the shadowy reaches behind them. The shadow sent its icy fingers and clutched the words. Kurotsuchi could not say them. The wind came in that moment and cut through her thick jacket. She felt so cold. The warm light was right there in front of her but she did not deserve it. She was a fool for thinking that merely talking about her problems could solve everything. Doing that would undermine the potency of the situation. The shadow was much too strong for that.

In the end, Kurotsuchi could only utter: "Because you're a good person." It was not a lie, just not the complete truth.

Naruto seemed to be satisfied by that answer. The walk back to the Headquarters was filled with light conversation and both parties were content with that. However, for Naruto, there was an underlying thought in the back of his mind as he chatted with Kurotsuchi that night. Right before she had said her reason behind her words, Naruto had seen she was concealing something. Hopefully, the Falls of Truth would fix all of that but his impatience was strong in that moment. He wanted to know her real reason because he had a hunch he could relate.

* * *

The Raikage told Naruto the next morning that Genbu was scheduled to be close to the coast by the end of the week. Naruto was determined to set out straight away and did not delay. With that, Naruto and the girls started to pack up their belongings. Naruto arrived late that same morning to the ramen stand and found the old man to be perturbed by his tardiness. When Naruto told him they would leave soon for the coast, the old man was distraught. Naruto had tried to be gentle in his words but the man was overcome with grief. Nevertheless, the owner seemed to understand. Naruto said his goodbyes and told him the girls would do the same before they left.

Killer B had insisted he would accompany Naruto and the others to Genbu. He missed Motoi and wanted to be with Naruto for a little while longer. There had been little resistance to that proposition, even from A, and it was decided unanimously. Darui and Mabui were both understanding of the trio's leaving but were not happy about it. The Raikage was not audibly bothered by the action, but Naruto could tell he was going to have a tough time saying good-bye. The twitch in his upper lip was a testament to that. All of the Kumo residents knew their esteemed guests had to leave eventually, they simply did not want to cope with it just yet.

The group of four left at high noon a few days later. The promise of spring was in the air that day. It would not be long before its cheery air would sweep through the land. The birds could feel it too as they flew happily over the group gathered at the village's main gate. Most of Kumo's residents were there to see the group off. There were not many complaints about that.

The Raikage put a lot of force into the one-armed hug he gave Naruto before he left. It was so uncharacteristic of the village leader that many of the onlookers watched with startled expressions. Darui put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and told him he would hopefully be the Raikage the next time they met. Mabui bowed respectfully to all four of the departing and wished them safe travels. The old ramen stand owner was there too. Mitsue went up to him and kissed him on the cheek. The elderly man broke after that and wept in front of all of them. After everyone gave their farewells, illustrated their best wishes, exchanged tears, and said what they did not entirely mean; the group of four left Kumo.

In spite of the bittersweet vibes of the departure, the group's peregrination towards the coast was light and airy. The journey down the mountain was comprised of Killer B's rapping, Kurotsuchi's annoyance, and Naruto's cheery attitude. They had managed to reach the forested foothills of the mountains by nightfall and had set up camp before the moon was out. Killer B said they could pass through the alpine-covered foothills and reach the ocean by noon tomorrow. The group of four had a hearty supper and went to bed early in order to move out when it was dawn.

Unfortunately, Naruto had a hard time sleeping. His mind was fixated on too many things and he did not even know where to start in trying to organize it all. Killer B's raucous snoring was not helping, either. Finally, Naruto left his sleeping bag and went to find a quiet spot away from the campsite. A few hundred meters away from everyone, there was a cozy meadow that Naruto found to be quite satisfactory.

The blond jinchūriki allowed himself to calm down and ponder all that was on his mind. Kurotsuchi's honesty was the one that seemed to be prevailing amid the other worthy matters bouncing around his brain. She had finally poured out all that had been tormenting her for so long and Naruto was ever grateful for that. He could not deny his love for her. The way her eyes shined as she spoke about tough matters and the process she would undergo when Mitsue would surpass both their expectations, all made Naruto want to reach out to her. He wanted to run his fingers through her ebony locks and tell her it was all going to be all right. He loved her delicate words and saucy retorts. He yearned for her touch and her provoking thoughts to be whispered to him.

When Naruto heard soft footsteps and a familiar breathing pattern, he also realized how much he loved Kurotsuchi's impeccable timing. Naruto suddenly looked up and saw the dark-haired beauty leaning against an evergreen on the edge of the tiny meadow. She smiled sweetly and gracefully swept her feet over to him. "Hello, hero," she said as she plopped down in front of him.

Naruto fixed his eyes fully on her. "You didn't even try to hide your movements. You're getting complacent, young lady."

Kurotsuchi pretended she did not hear him, instead she shivered. "Shit, it's cold out here." She rubbed her arms to warm up the smooth skin. "So, you couldn't sleep, hero?"

"No, too much on my mind. You?"

Kurotsuchi grinned and she put her tongue between her teeth for a moment. Her antics were not lessening his feelings for her, whatsoever. "Not with B's snoring." Naruto was interested in the fact that Kurotsuchi seemed to be in a livelier mood than usual. Maybe talking about her problems the day before had helped. Naruto was uncertain but thankful for that much. Her eyes rested on him and her mouth became more neutral. "So, what's on your mind then?"

Naruto could not accurately answer that inquiry, so he dodged it with a half-truth. "What you said yesterday really resonated with me, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi straightened her sitting posture and narrowed her eyes, trying to read him. "You've experienced your own pain, haven't you? A jinchūriki's life has never been an easy one."

Naruto shook his head and smiled softly. "Actually, I dealt with that stuff long ago. The loved ones who I have lost, on the other hand, is still hard to remember sometimes."

Kurotsuchi was made somber by that remark. She brushed aside her bangs and gave Naruto's words some thought. "I can imagine. You sure have formed a lot of relationships in your lifetime, huh?"

Naruto smirked slightly. "All of this questioning from you is different, Kurotsuchi. It's a little unlike you."

Kurotsuchi's brow lowered a bit. "And you know all about me, don't you, hero? I'm just being fair is all. I poured my heart out yesterday, so today is your turn."

Naruto rested his chin in one of his hands and smiled wryly. "Your chivalry is much appreciated, my dear."

Kurotsuchi laughed. "But seriously, you are a remarkable character for making so many friends."

Naruto nodded. "I just care about them and want what is best for them."

"So, you love them?"

"Yes."

"Do you care about me?"

Naruto wondered if that was a trap and if it was, what did that mean? Were her intentions to explore his feelings for her? He surmised it was better to use honesty when dealing with a trap. "Of course, I do."

"Why?" Naruto had not been expecting that question, especially the way she looked at him when she said it. It was a look that was begging for an answer; a much needed answer. The light vibe had left and the serious one nestled itself between the two shinobi.

Naruto tried to think on what would be the best response. He decided on the truth. "Because you're there for me. I feel like you're not going anywhere."

"What would happen if I did?" Naruto could tell that was not a jest; it was an honest question.

"I wouldn't be all right, let me say that."

"Because you care about me?"

"Yes, because I ca-" Naruto was suddenly cut off by Kurotsuchi's arms. She had leaned forward and embraced him. The brisk evening warmed up as she held him. It was an amazing feeling and while he was appreciative, he was also really startled.

Kurotsuchi put her mouth close to his ear and whispered: "Thank you, Naruto. I care about you too." All of a sudden, he felt something wet on his neck and he realized she was crying. Once Naruto felt the shock had died down, he slowly took his own arms and wrapped them around her. He brought her close and let her pour out what had been bottled up for so long. He had no idea what she was going through. It was wrong to ever compare his pain to hers and he would not dare to attempt it. He just let her cry and held her. They both really needed the hug, after all.

In that tender moment, Naruto felt her whispered words transcend his worries. They became a solid thing and fed his hungry soul. They were not all that he needed from her, but he realized it was not about what he took. Love was not about taking. It was about giving to the one that only deserved what was best for them. Naruto wondered if he was what was best for Kurotsuchi. He knew he was a liar and an incorrigible fool but he longed, more than absolutely anything, for that be true.

* * *

 **I'm loving where this story is going so much. I'm having such a blast writing it that I managed to type this much out for you guys. I'm always so thankful for you guys and feel blessed to have you all read my story, even when we don't always agree with each other. I'm working hard to give you guys what I believe to be the best story possible and I enjoy every second of it. I'll see all of you guys in the next chapter. Thanks!**

 **-CM**


	16. Wincing the Night Away

Chapter 16: Wincing the Night Away

" _I have stood here before inside the pouring rain  
With the world turning circles running 'round my brain._

 _I guess I'm always hoping that you'll end this reign,  
But it's my destiny to be the king of pain..."_

 _-The Police_

* * *

Kurotsuchi had desperately wanted the next day to be calm and not awkward in the least. Considering she had suddenly embraced the man of her dreams out of nowhere the night before, she might have been asking for a tall order. Thankfully, the next day was not awkward at all, in fact, it was really pleasant. Naruto was cheerful and even the short boat ride from the coastal town they reached later that morning to Genbu was enjoyable. The giant turtle was not able to reach the shallower parts of the beach, so the boat was necessary for them to reach it.

As the spiky shell of the island turtle drew closer and closer, Kurotsuchi let the reality of what was to come set in. She would need to face her worst enemy: herself. It was not a pleasant realization. She did not really know what to expect, partially because of Naruto's vague description and the fact that humans always found it difficult to understand themselves. Kurotsuchi had gone through the typical exploration of herself in her teens, but there was still so much to discover. Considering she had to literally confront herself in front of a waterfall, the whole ordeal seemed a tad ludicrous.

Kurotsuchi was not sure what the result of the confrontation would be, either. The result was the most terrifying part to her. Even if she managed to conquer her psyche and take full control again, it did not necessarily mean a positive result would ensue. She could still be hesitant and tied down by her doubts. She may realize the shadow's presence did not even matter and nothing she wanted to grow would advance whatsoever. It could all be futile and there would be nothing anyone could do about it.

Or not, she thought. Despite her worries and fear, that thought was a cool stream washing through her arid desert of doubts. It could all work out and everything would be better because she stood before herself. Taking control and overcoming her doubts had to result in something positive, otherwise people would not do it, right? Her pessimism was not going to better the situation and she needed to know that. When Naruto had neared her and leaned against the ship's railing, her stream became a rushing river. The man's presence exuded positivity, after all.

Naruto bent his tall frame and stared ahead at the island turtle. Huge colonies of algae stuck to the sides of the enormous shell and the ocean water submitted to the great form pushing slowly through it. Naruto could feel the joy of seeing the familiar place swell in him. He wanted to see Motoi and the giant animals of the island again. He had spent a good deal of time there before and during the beginning of the war. He hoped Kurotsuchi and Mitsue would enjoy the island's wonders as much as he had. Of course, the giant shell was not too welcoming at first sight.

Naruto's worries melted when Mitsue met him against the railing. Her small, icy eyes bugged out as she grew excited at seeing the gigantic animal. "That's where we'll be staying, Naru- _nii_?"

Naruto picked up the little girl and allowed her to sit on his broad shoulders. "You bet! You don't think it seems scary, though?"

Mitsue shook her head and leaned forward to put the majority of her weight on Naruto's head. "Nope! It looks like fun!"

Naruto beamed at the comment. The child was brave and relished the premonitions of adventure when they were on the horizon. She was just like him as a kid. "Good to hear, little one." Naruto looked over to Kurotsuchi who was studying the nearing island silently. "What about you, Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi's jaw was lax but her eyes seemed focused. "It looks a little foreboding, don't you think?"

Naruto grinned at that. "That's what I thought at first glance too, but I promise that it's a great place. Besides, we won't be here too long. A month or two, maybe. We can move on from there." There was a pause between them for a moment. "We can go to the Falls whenever you want."

"Could we try to go there tonight?" Her question was sudden and unexpected for both of them.

"So soon?" Naruto did not think that was the best idea. Kurotsuchi needed the proper time to mentally prepare. As much as Naruto's experience with the Falls turned out to be crucial to his development, it had also been considerably weak in comparison to most. The slivers of negativity that had manifested when he had stood before the Falls had not taken him too long to overcome. They had been potent, of course, but in comparison to Kurotsuchi's current issues, they were miniscule. Naruto knew it would take some time for the experience to run its course. He had planned for it to take a few weeks if he was honest. They had time, and they did not need to rush.

However, Kurotsuchi's resolve was evident. "Yes, I'm ready."

Naruto was still hesitant. "I believe you, it's jus-"

Kurotsuchi interjected. "If you do, then trust me too. I want to start this. I _need_ to start this, Naruto."

When he saw the determination within the fire of her eyes, Naruto knew there was no point in arguing. The young woman had a certain steadfastness to her opinions and did not like to budge on them. Naruto was glad he had noticed the quality about her recently because he could relate.

Damn, it was attractive.

* * *

Mitsue was mesmerized by the splendor of the island when she first set foot on it. She was so captivated by it that Naruto had to hold her hand to keep her from running off by herself. Motoi greeted all of them when they arrived and received a large hug from Killer B within the first few seconds of seeing each other. Motoi welcomed Naruto and was introduced to Kurotsuchi. "Yes, I remember you," Motoi said when first meeting the kunoichi. "You helped us escort Genbu during the war. I'm sorry that we had to become re-acquainted under such unfortunate circumstances."

Kurotsuchi waved her hand and bowed gently. "It's quite all right. Thank you for letting us stay here."

It was Motoi's turn to wave off the civilities. "The pleasure is all mine. I would do anything for B and Naruto, after all. Please, let me escort you to your accommodations."

They were taken to Killer B's second home on the island that was also used by the Kumo-nin that were stationed there. Kurotsuchi held in a chuckle when she saw the giant head fastened above the front door that was made in the likeness of Gyuki, the Hachibi.

Once inside, everyone split apart to find their separate rooms. Killer B said he was exhausted and retired to his private chambers. The rooms were spartan-like in terms of furnishing, but tidy and cozy. Mitsue and Kurotsuchi unpacked their belongings and set up their room. After a few minutes, Naruto and Motoi knocked on their door.

Motoi was the one to speak when Kurotsuchi opened the door. "Naruto tells me that you require the use of the Falls of Truth?"

Kurotsuchi looked over at Naruto before she answered. His face was surprisingly neutral for the most part except for his eyes; they exuded concern. Kurotsuchi fixed her attention on Motoi. "Yes, I do. Could we visit it tonight?"

Motoi's lips thinned slightly. "Yes, but I hope that you know what you're getting into. I've seen many shinobi become insane and fall short of themselves before the Falls. The depth of the human mind should not be underestimated. It would be wise to approach this ordeal with extreme caution." With that, Motoi turned to lead them towards their destination.

Kurotsuchi and the rest followed. As they ambled across the short distance towards the Falls, Kurotsuchi spoke softly to Naruto. "I'm going to be all right."

Naruto's eyes darted over to her and his lips curved slightly. "I know. I just wish that you didn't need to do this whole thing. You don't deserve all of this."

Kurotsuchi sighed and stared straight ahead of her. "We rarely do, right? At least, it's easy to feel that way. I don't like to think it's all circumstantial. It's mostly our own fault. Our imperfections tend to ruin the joy of life, but we don't like to blame ourselves, and instead we focus on the faults of others or some natural event that no man can control. It's rather sad, isn't it?"

Naruto dug his hands into his pant pockets. "Yeah, it is. I guess you're right. Well, let's hope we can fix it then."

Kurotsuchi steeled her resolve. "I'm planning on it."

When she first saw the Falls, Kurotsuchi thought it was the perfect example of what a waterfall should be. The pool it fed into was large, yet notably calm. There was a small platform of land in the center of the pool and Kurotsuchi enjoyed the convenience. Motoi gestured towards the natural platform. "Whenever you're ready, my dear. Just go, sit, and meditate on the Falls. It will do the rest."

Kurotsuchi thanked the Kumo-nin and stepped towards the pool. Before she took another, Naruto grabbed her hand. "Remember: you're facing yourself; the only person that knows how to truly break you. Be careful."

Kurotsuchi bit her lip and nodded. Her hand felt colder when Naruto released it. She walked across the surface of the water and sat on the grassy platform. From across the pool, Mitsue whispered in Naruto's ear. "Is Kuro- _nee_ going to be OK?"

Naruto felt his jaw tense. "I hope so, little one."

Kurotsuchi took a moment to admire the natural beauty in front of her. There was a cool, white mist that floated from the waterfall and brushed through her hair. There was a strong power around her. The atmosphere was dense with it. There had been many that had come before her to experience what she was about to. Some far more skilled than her and some far lesser. She felt honored and terrified at the same time. Finally, after letting the sweet air slow her heartbeat and the rhythm of the falling water was a melody, Kurotsuchi closed her eyes.

Kurotsuchi was not sure if she opened her eyes a few moments later or if they were still closed. The sensation of opening them and the visions she saw next were not similar to how they usually were. It was a new experience that she could not pinpoint as to what it felt like. It was like a dream, but much more real. A vivid picture of what reality should be like but was not because of the imperfections of humanity and nature. Colors popped out as if everything was some fantastic painting filled with dyes and hues no human could directly identify. Every sound was as precise and sublime as if it all was emitting from her own body.

The cool mist had extended completely and covered the air all around her. She surmised she was in the mindscape the Falls had created for her. For a time, there was nothing but the mist, the waterfall, and Kurotsuchi. Suddenly, the sound of the waterfall changed, at least, she thought it changed. Maybe it had always sounded like that and she had only imagined a different rhythm. She tried to focus on the sound but then she felt something. It was like a part of her was being drawn out and a long, thin shade extended out of her body. She saw it creep in front of her and climb towards the sound of the water. It slid across the surface of the water as if it was a snake. When it reached the Falls, it broke from Kurotsuchi's essence with a subtle _snap_ and raced the rest of itself into the waterfall.

The mist opened up and Kurotsuchi could see the waterfall clearly. The water was pure and blue, like eyes she loved. The purity was ruined by the shadow, however. It stood behind the waterfall and Kurotsuchi was not sure if it was going to move or not. She knew it could before she saw it because she felt the cold creep in. It slithered threw her heart long before her eyes could capture it.

The shadow became a figure when it stepped through the Falls. The hair was dampened and flat with the moisture, but except for that, Kurotsuchi felt like she was looking in a mirror. The shadow was her; it had always been, of course. The mist was no longer cool. The mist now felt like iron bars that closed her off from the rest of the world.

She did not notice it at first, but the darker form's irises were not pink like hers. They were red and its sclera were black. It was wearing the same exact clothes as her and when it spoke, it was the exact same voice. The mist practically tightened at the icy sound. "It's about fucking time," the shadow said. Kurotsuchi could feel her blood tighten like the mist. "You're a stubborn one, aren't you?" Kurotsuchi's mouth hung open slightly as she tried to process what was happening. Her darker side was amused. Its smile could not have been her own. "Are you going to say anything? Shit, would you speak up!"

Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth and stood up. She felt old anger boil in her and it was time to let it out. "What do you want from me? Why won't you leave me alone!?"

The shade scoffed and crossed its arms. "I don't think you get it. How can I leave myself alone? We're not separate beings, you bitch. The Falls just make it seem that way."

Kurotsuchi shook her head frantically. She had planned to be calm no matter what, but the reality of her mind was far beyond her imagination. "You can't be me. I don't smile like that!"

The shadow's grin grew. "I wish it was. It would look far better. Although, it wouldn't really matter anyway."

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The shadow suddenly looked bored by that question. It scoffed again to indicate its irritation. "It doesn't matter what your smile looks like. The world will just fuck you like it always does, regardless."

Kurotsuchi balled her fists. "What kind of thinking is that? The world is not that bad."

The shadow liked that comment. Its grin became grotesque and it took a step closer. "It's not, eh? A world where millions of people die because of fucked up reasons isn't bad? A world where shinobi that only care about their countries and families have to kill other shinobi that care about the same thing isn't bad? A world where a damn hero can seem to magically fix everything while shit still happens isn't bad? A world where an innocent little girl gets raped and commits suicide isn't bad?" The next question drilled into Kurotsuchi's core and made the warmth vanish. "A world where _he_ doesn't love you isn't bad?"

Kurotsuchi felt a snap in the air and she charged forward. She sent chakra into her fist and launched it at the shade's face. She felt the shadow's knuckles meet her own and exchange the same force, cancelling both attacks. Kurotsuchi's darker side leaned forward and whispered: "Can you really attack yourself?"

Kurotsuchi threw another punch and another after that. Each time she threw one, it was met with the exact same punch. Even when she kicked, it was the same. Every time she attacked it, she questioned why she was not stopping. It was pointless to attack herself but she did not care. She knew the shadow was right because she would not lie to herself.

"This is fun, huh?" The shadow cackled as Kurotsuchi tried to aim for its stomach only for a hand to meet it. "A fight that goes nowhere is always my favorite."

Finally, Kurotsuchi stopped swinging and fell to her knees. The mist clung to her skin and dampened her face. The moisture helped when the tears came. "Why? Why are you here? You didn't always exist, so why did you come?"

The shade lowered itself and sat on the water in front of her. "Well, the truth is that I've always existed. It's just that I was fully manifested when you finally realized the meaninglessness of life."

"You mean when the girl died?" The memory made the tears freeze on her face.

"Exactly. Reality was finally shown to you in that exquisite moment! The truth! Life is fucked up and there's no point to it. Your hesitation and doubts are a wonderful testament to that."

Kurotsuchi did not understand. She had found meaning. She must have because she could smile and enjoy life with Naruto and Mitsue. "You're wrong."

"You don't really believe that." The shadow grinned and played with a lock of its ebony hair.

"Yes, I do!" Kurotsuchi tried to stop the tears but they felt heavier when her doubts were weighed in.

"If you did, then I wouldn't exist, dumbass! I'm you!"

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened as she finally let the revelation sink in. She was literally arguing with herself and it was not going anywhere. The shadow was the embodiment of her negativity and hate. It was not simply going to disappear because she willed it too. It was a part of her and she had to cope with that. She needed to conquer it without trying to eradicate it. The only way to do that was to understand it. Kurotsuchi fastened her attention to the darkness in the shade's eyes. "OK, you are me. So, why do you exist?"

The shade smirked and nodded. "Wonderful! It's simple; I exist to make sure you understand the true nature of the world."

"And what's that?"

The shadow rolled its eyes and frowned. "Haven't I spelled it out for you? The world is full of pain and suffering and there's no fucking meaning to any of it! You can just go on living life experiencing more and more pain only for it to result in nothing. Those moments of happiness you enjoy so much are only times where you forget that. They are mere illusions to the harsh reality of the world. Life is shit and pain is shit. All of it is shit!"

Kurotsuchi shook her head and held it in one hand. She squeezed her damp hair and tried to understand what the shadow meant. "That can't be true! If there is no meaning, then why do we all exist?"

The shade actually laughed at that. Its laugh was hers, but it carried a much harsher and sharper tone. The sound of it froze her blood. "I wish I knew! I've been trying to figure that out myself, but what does it matter, it's pointless to think, after all."

"That's circular reasoning!"

"Damn, you're naïve. Of course it is, but you believe it too because remember: you're me!"

Kurotsuchi was desperately trying to not get confused by the absurdity of the situation. There was no point in debating with herself because it was not working. She could not fight it either, so what could she do? She decided on to keep listening. She supposed the answer would come eventually. "Why does all of this sound new to me?"

The smirk did not leave the shadow's mug. "It probably _sounds_ that way because you never heard it before, dumbass. You only thought about all of this before, but even then, your thoughts were meager and pitiful with no substance to them. I'm here to drill these wonderful concepts into your pretty, little head." The shade poked her head roughly.

Kurotsuchi rubbed the sore spot on her head and scowled at the shadow. "No, you're here because I chose to come and see you. My life is determined by my choices."

The shade leaned in close. Kurotsuchi could see the red in its eyes flare in excitement. It loved every second of this and that fact increased the rage in Kurotsuchi's chest. "Then why did you _choose_ to let her kill herself? You let that Junko girl die even though you could have done something. You could have easily saved her, but you didn't. You chose to hesitate. That's the reality of it."

Kurotsuchi felt her chest get heavy and the anger burn away. It was replaced with confusion and regret. The shadow was right and there was no use in denying it. The shadow was not following logic because she was not either. Even if she tried to use reason, the shade did not care. Negativity and doubt rarely used such things. It relied on cynicism and emotion. Kurotsuchi wondered if she would ever get anywhere with it. The question she had asked originally was suddenly brought to the surface. "What do you want then?"

The shadow's whisper was a knife that tore into the chest and made it bleed. The shade's eyes were alive and burning. There was no point in saying they were not; there was just no point.

"Release," the shadow whispered into the mist.

All of a sudden, Kurotsuchi's eyes opened and the waterfall's original rhythm was back. Kurotsuchi turned her head quickly and saw everybody standing behind her. Naruto ran forward and his face was brimming with worry. She questioned if the whole thing had actually happened as Naruto's figure drew closer. Kurotsuchi realized it did happen when she felt the dried tears on her face become fresh again. She wept into Naruto's arms when he reached her. When the others came around to console her and told her it was going to be all right, she wept then too.

* * *

The blanket was warm and the room was comfortable. Kurotsuchi was thankful for that. Mitsue's sleeping form was next to her and the chair in front of them was occupied by the war hero. Naruto said he would watch her until she fell asleep but the kunoichi did not feel like sleeping yet. Kurotsuchi's mind was full with dark secrets and dark discoveries. She had already told Naruto about the conversation she had with the shadow. Naturally, she carefully left out the part about him.

The gentle rhythm of Mitsue's breathing was covered by Naruto's soft chuckle. "You know; I'm kind of glad that you tried to fight it too. I don't feel as stupid knowing that you tried the same thing I did."

Kurotsuchi did not laugh with him. Her eyes flickered up and stared at him. "Will I ever be able to defeat it, Naruto?"

Naruto's expression softened and he looked down at the ground. "I'm not sure, Kurotsuchi. I think so. It will take some time, though."

Kurotsuchi buried her face into the blanket. She tried to keep her voice low for the sake of Mitsue. "I don't want to go back in there, Naruto. It was so horrible. It hurt so much."

"I know. I know it hurts." Naruto smiled as he said that. Kurotsuchi peeked up from the blanket. It was _the_ smile too. It was the same smile he showed back in Taki. The smile that haunted her dreams. The shadow loved that smile. She could feel it slither through her and caress her. It felt terrible. "But that's OK, you know?" The shadow stopped with that and Kurotsuchi focused on Naruto. His eyes were low and he was biting his lower lip in thought. "I'm glad there is something so important to me in this world that can make me feel such pain. Because of that pain, I can love others."

Kurotsuchi had not thought of that. She could feel the shadow cower and she felt stronger for it. "Is there meaning in pain then?"

Naruto gazed at her and his chair squeaked as he leaned forward. A strand of hair fell over his eye. "Yes, there must be. I feel the value of the pain every time I mention it to someone who has lost someone. I feel the meaning when a child cries and I tell them it will be all right." Naruto's eyes were bright as he spoke and Kurotsuchi was engrossed by them. "I feel the meaning whenever others express themselves and become vulnerable with the pain. It must be necessary. You said your darker form told you it was all pointless. There's a side of me that feels the same way, but when I remember those in my life who have felt pain and grew from it, it becomes silent."

Kurotsuchi thought about those words. "Do you think if I say that next time, it will listen?"

Naruto shrugged and narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. Everyone's experience with the Falls is different. I can't really give you too much advice about what to say because I don't know you like you do."

Kurotsuchi sighed. She did not like that answer but knew it was true. "I just want it to go away, Naruto."

Naruto shook his head and brought up a finger to indicate his point. "That's different. That's the wrong kind of thinking. You can't make a part of yourself disappear. You need to accept what it is without it controlling you. It sounds like you were trying to understand it but it didn't seem like it was working, correct?"

Kurotsuchi could not help but smile a little. "I thought you said you couldn't give me advice."

Naruto mirrored the smile. "Well, I'm pretty good at finding something to talk about. Just keep trying to figure it out, OK? It wants to make itself known to you. It will tell you everything if you let it. You just need to persevere, Kurotsuchi. I promise that you will overcome it if you don't give up."

Kurotsuchi wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. Naruto's words were peaceful and true. They were even more comfortable than the blanket. "You're pretty good at not giving up, right, hero?"

That comment earned her a dazzling grin from the blond. "It is my _nindo_ , after all. 'I won't run away and I keep my promises.' I sure have spat out those words pretty often in my life. I like to think they carry more clout to them each time I say them, but- " Naruto stopped talking when he saw that Kurotsuchi had fallen asleep. He mentally kicked himself for rambling on again.

He got out of his chair and tucked her in next to Mitsue. He allowed himself a moment to savor the tender sight of the two of them. He loved each of them so much and never wanted any harm to ever come to them. He would protect them always. It hurt him to see Kurotsuchi go through such an ordeal, but he knew she could do it. She was strong and he loved that about her. Right before Naruto turned off the lights and left the room, he noticed a careful smile on Kurotsuchi's face. It was a beautiful smile that he would probably dream about later.

He decided he would protect that too.

* * *

 **I'm going to be honest, this chapter really broke me. I had to delve into some dark thoughts that I don't normally care to go to. It's going to only get worse from here, I'm afraid. I'm sure I'll be fine, though. I got through middle school just like everyone else, after all. Haha. I hope the chapter was worth it to you all. I really appreciate everyone's reviews and PM's. I look forward to the ones that transpire from this chapter. Take care.**

 **-CM**


	17. A Rhythmic Approach

Chapter 17: A Rhythmic Approach

" _Pain is life - the sharper, the more evidence of life."_

 _-Charles Lamb_

* * *

The noise of the waterfall was a song to her now. It probably always had been but she had not fully realized it until now. It had been a simple melody, at first, but now it was a symphony that carried her through the worries. She found some comfort in it and tried to prepare herself for another encounter with her darker self. She had to change her thinking when concerning the shadow. It was the only choice she could make now.

Motoi had escorted her back to the Falls that morning and she had not wakened Naruto before she had left the house. It was not because of his concern or her inability to communicate, but about her direct intentions. She wanted to confront the shadow of her own accord and that did not necessarily always include Naruto.

She closed her eyes and allowed the Falls to take her again. She loathed what was to come, but she needed to understand herself properly. This was beyond her mere development as a person; it was also for her very view of life. She had to understand it all.

She allowed the mist take her away.

The familiar sensation of walking in a vivid picture embraced her once again and the shadow was in front her. Her darker eyes met Kurotsuchi's lighter ones. The contrast seemed adequate. The shadow folded her arms and she grinned grotesquely at seeing the calm demeanor on Kurotsuchi. "Look at you! You seem so relaxed and shit. I'm impressed by your tenacity, dumbass."

Kurotsuchi was not amused by the simple banter. She kept her face as neutral as possible. Although, the cold shiver that ran through her spine was making that exceedingly difficult. "Well, I've realized that it's best not to get worked up about you."

The shadow gave an exaggerated shrug and smirked. "We'll see how long that lasts. I know how to push your buttons, after all."

Kurotsuchi frowned slightly. "I don't doubt that one bit."

The shade's eyes widened and she let out a loud laugh. "That's good! I like that! Let's talk about doubts then. It seems we have a lot of them, don't we?"

Kurotsuchi remained seated on the grassy hill in the center of the pool. She needed to take Naruto's advice and let the shadow talk. "Yes, it would seem so."

The shadow scoffed and played with her fingers to indicate her point. "I mean there's a shit pile of doubts that you have, you know. You doubt your abilities to protect those you love. You doubt that you will be able to become the Tsuchikage. You doubt if your future will be prosperous. You even fucking doubt that the little girl loves you."

That one stung so much that Kurotsuchi winced. "Don't talk about Mitsue!" Her voice was far louder than she intended for it to be.

"Ooh! It's sure easy to get you to react. Maybe your tenacity wasn't as impressive as I had thought. How disappointing." The shadow's tone was mocking and dripping with sarcasm. "Honestly, your shit is so easy to throw out." The shadow leaned in closer and lowered her voice. "But I think my favorite doubts of yours are the ones concerning _him_."

The mist was so chilly then and clung to Kurotsuchi's porcelain skin, making it seem tight and fake. It covered her like a thin oil that reminded her of plastic. She felt her throat turn dry and she knew there was no use denying the binding proclamation. "Can we not talk about him, please?"

The shade ignored her as she strolled around her with a gleeful skip in her step. "I mean seriously! Not only do you doubt his love for you, but you even doubt your feelings for him. Fuck, you're so hopeless!" Her chilled laughter was laced with malevolence.

Kurotsuchi felt her teeth grate against each other and her palm squeak with pressure as she balled it. "Insulting me isn't going to advance this conversation. I think it would be best for both of us if we keep it respectful."

The shadow expressed mock concern by raising her pitch and bringing a hand to her mouth. The whole expression seemed oily like the mist. "Oh dear. I didn't mean to be so crass. We should be more respectful." She quickly brought her pitch down and the sarcasm disappeared. "Maybe if you weren't so fucking pathetic, this whole thing would be far easier."

She was not going to let it snap. Kurotsuchi held herself together by a blonde thread that was far more resilient than either party had anticipated. The shadow scanned Kurotsuchi and wondered if the thread was breakable at all. "Why do you think I doubt my love for Naruto?" Kurotsuchi asked.

The shadow kept her face stoic and sat on the surface of the pool. She laid her head in one of her hands and searched Kurotsuchi's features for something that was not there. "Because I do, dumbass. He doesn't love us and we don't love him. How can love exist when there is no meaning in the world? Love is an illusion that stops humans from fully embracing reality."

Kurotsuchi let herself slip a bit. "That's not a definition of love! It's just a personal take on a characteristic of it, which is wrong by the way."

The shadow snickered and shook her head as if it was all a joke to her. "Glad to hear that we disagree with each other. I'm sure that's healthy. All right, then what would you define love as?"

Kurotsuchi had never really thought about the definition. She had assumed it was a given. "An emotional attachment to an individual?"

The shade scoffed again. "That assumes a world with meaning, of course. Even if it did, would you really base the world around something so temporary?"

Kurotsuchi raised her eyebrows. She had not realized that. Emotion was temporary and that would assume love was fickle and not everlasting like it should have been. Was that not the definition of love then? Kurotsuchi was uncertain. "I guess?"

The shadow rolled her eyes. "Oh, wonderful! You're hesitant. Makes my job easier, I guess. Reality is an illusion, OK? Everything just distracts you from the truth, so why should we even bother questioning anything?"

"Your reality is fucked up." Kurotsuchi paused to think on her next addition. "And inconsistent."

The shade grinned devilishly. "Correction: _Our_ reality is fucked up." Her grin got wider and more sinister. "And inconsistent."

The thread snapped and Kurotsuchi could feel herself falling into the rage. It was the warmest thing around and she clung to it with desperation. It was too cold everywhere else. "No! No! Naruto cares for me! He said so himself and I care about him too. I love him! He and Mitsue are the only things that give my life meaning."

The shadow twirled a lock of hair in her finger. "Well, that narrows things down at least. I just have to convince you that they don't mean anything and then you'll see, huh?"

Kurotsuchi cursed herself for falling in her steps. Perhaps, it was wrong to hold back because she was speaking to her own self, after all. She hated this scenario so much. It was hurting her beyond words. But there had to be some merit in this conversation, some kind of meaning. She had to find it, otherwise mania would come and take her away from him. "No! There is meaning in this world. Whenever a sun rises, or a star shines, or a girl confesses her love; there is meaning in all of that!"

The shadow's eyes flickered and she licked the front of her teeth. "Then why am I still here? I certainly don't believe that, which means neither do you. See how that works?"

"I love him, dammit!" Kurotsuchi was screaming now and her throat hurt but not as much as her chest did. It was not fair she could not convince herself of her love. She should have taken a break from this and waited to speak to her darker side, but she had to make some progress. She had to obtain some kind of new information that could help her. This was becoming increasingly difficult to manage and her emotions were getting the better of her. "I have to love him."

"All right. Let's explore this love shit some more then. What do you think love is?" The shade seemed focused now, but her smirk was sticking around.

Kurotsuchi thought about it again for a second. If it was not something temporary, then it must have been something permanent. It had to be based around the goal of life then. Although, she was uncertain of what that was exactly. But she was certain about how she viewed those she loved. She thought about her view of Naruto and Mitsue. She was giving them something when she loved them. Kurotsuchi smiled a little when she found the answer. "The basis of all love is to want what is best for someone," she said with a sliver of confidence. "There isn't a type of love that doesn't have at least that."

The shadow nodded and gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fucking finally! Something we can agree on! OK, if that's what love means, then what is best for all people? What is the goal of life?"

Kurotsuchi tried to search her mind for the answer but she was having trouble. She had to get more basic, but that meant she had to come closer to her own ignorance. Her pride was becoming more and more bruised. "I'm not sure."

The shadow gestured with her hands for emphasis by holding up her palm. "I'll help you out then, dumbass. What's best for all people is to find their release from the constant search of meaning in life."

Kurotsuchi immediately shook her head and scowled at the nonsense. "No, it must be the search itself! Even if someone can't find it, at least they are searching for it. That in itself gives someone meaning in their life."

The shade's grin was massive and grotesque. "Is it now? That doesn't sound like a goal at all. A goal needs to have a fucking end to it!"

"Fine! Then the goal is love! Wanting the very best for someone is the goal!" Kurotsuchi knew that was not the most basic thing, but it was all she had.

"Then do you love yourself?"

Kurotsuchi was startled by that. She got her. They both knew the answer and it was not easy for either of them. It just brought more pain into everything. Kurotsuchi stated the obvious: "No, I don't."

"Then how can you love Naruto?"

Kurotsuchi was outraged. "I don't know, OK! I don't fucking know and it tears me up inside knowing that I can't find an answer. I want to love him and myself, but I don't fucking know how!"

The shadow was not smiling anymore. It was almost unnerving to see the darker form have a serious expression for once. Maybe she was feeling Kurotsuchi's emotion and being empathetic for once. Maybe she was just surprised. No one there knew for sure, even the shadow. "Then release yourself and him. Release yourselves from this world."

"What the fuck does that mean? I hate this! Your questions and statements are so mean and they rip into me."

The shade glowered and bared her teeth. "Good! That means I'm getting through to you! Naruto doesn't actually care about us and it'll be easier for both of us when you realize that."

Kurotsuchi hated to admit it but she was becoming convinced by the shade. Her darker self was sounding more and more right every second. The meaninglessness and the absence of love was making sense. But could matters make sense without meaning? Could points be made without reason? Logic was not going to work though, Kurotsuchi surmised with dismay. She was not in some debate with politicians this time. She was facing herself. Reason could not help her completely here. Suddenly, the thread came back and wrapped around her. Naruto's words resonated within her. "But he does care. He's never shown us anything that proves otherwise. He has proven that he cares."

The shadow was staring past her into the mist. "How can something be proven without meaning?"

"Isn't that what you're trying to do?"

The shade's smirk came back. "Then why am I winning?"

She could not argue that. But she could use Naruto. He was the center of it all. "You were there, weren't you? Naruto has found life in his pain. He sees the truth around him and has used it to propel himself into his bright future. A future that I want to be a part of!"

The shadow's eyes dulled a bit. "Then why haven't you told him all that yet? Instead, you hold in your desires and make him work for you. He said that we were nothing more than a friend to him. You've lied to him and you still do. Maybe I would believe you if you fucking acted on your beliefs for once! Damn, you're hopeless."

"It's because I'm scared, OK?! I don't want to hear his rejection and I know you don't want to either!"

The shadow held up her arms for a moment of praise. "Thank God! The truth has been revealed! Shit, you're fucking slower than this giant-ass turtle. We both know that he would reject us. He doesn't care about us and he never will. Only I care, Kurotsuchi. I'm the only one who can bring you release."

"Oh, you've done a fantastic job of showing that, haven't you? You've fucking killed it, really! Your insults are really helping me at feeling loved." Kurotsuchi wanted to throw another punch so badly, but she held it in. It was futile to act in violence.

The shadow brought up her hands in defense. "Now, now, no need for sarcasm."

Kurotsuchi scoffed at the absurdity. "You use sarcasm all the time, you hypocrite!"

The shade shrugged again. "We're full of contradictions. We are both hypocrites, at least I'm the one willing to admit it."

"I hate you!" It was all emotion now. The rage filled Kurotsuchi and she cherished the warmth it gave her. She craved it so badly and it was not helping. It was so pathetic. "I hate you and your constant insults! I can't stand the way you dismiss me so easily."

The shade played with the cool water under her. She brought up her hand to catch the water, only for it to slip through her fingers. Water was so weird. "So you hate yourself; tell me something that I don't know."

Kurotsuchi felt the moment stir around her. Her face felt hot with anger. The air was freezing and the mist floated above. It spread its essence beyond her vision and told the world that it mattered. It carried something intangible with it. The mist could not be underestimated because it had meaning within itself. It simply existed and did its part. It held the value in life and that was something Kurotsuchi wanted more than anything. But the mist was so cold and so was the world. She did not want to be cold anymore. Despite this, she took a deep breath and allowed the mist to cool her down. "I don't hate Naruto, though. You're right about not being able to love him, but I know I don't hate him."

The shadow sighed and nodded at that. "Yes, I know. I don't hate him either."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and she saw something to hold onto. The thread was strong and she grasped it tightly. "OK, so we don't hate him. We don't hate him because he wants to help us. He wants what is best for us. He has the _basis_ for love, doesn't he?"

The shade scratched her cheek and leaned back with her hands behind her. "Perhaps. He might have the basis for it but that doesn't mean he loves us the way we want him to."

"Maybe so, but maybe we could make him love us. Maybe we could try to find that love and that would bring us meaning. I want it and you must want it too, right?"

The shadow gave a deadpan look that spoke only of cruelty. "No, I don't. That search would be fucking pointless and it would only bring more pain in the end, just more meaninglessness."

Kurotsuchi began to cry then. It was not like before though; these tears were from empathy. "Why do you hate so much? Why do you go on with your negativity and accept these feelings of animosity?"

The shadow might have cracked a little there. An intangible line passed through her eyes when the question lingered. At least, the line might have been there. The mist was as uncertain about it as Kurotsuchi was. The shade may have felt some emotion other than what she was used to. Kurotsuchi could only hope, though. "Because it's all I have. That's why I want release. I might have more then." The shade's expression revealed nothing when she said that. She was becoming a little more open with her and Kurotsuchi was grateful.

"Naruto can give us more, though. He's shown us that he can." Kurotsuchi was hoping he might be able to reach both her and the shadow. He was the subject that seemed to bring the most out of them, anyways. He could do it, even if Kurotsuchi could not.

The shade shook her head and splashed some water. "Would you stop putting all of your trust and worth into one person! It's unhealthy, you know. Shit, this isn't some kind of romance where all you need is that one person to love you. Life doesn't fucking work like that. You can't find your self-worth and meaning in people. They're too imperfect and their damn flaws will only bring destruction. Are you seriously too fucking stupid to not notice that?"

Kurotsuchi mulled over that. That was probably true. Despite the shadow's cynicism and hate, she was right about certain things. But Naruto was still important and she needed to utilize that correctly. "Then what part does he play in all of this? He may not mean everything, but he could show us something that we don't know yet. Maybe we've been assuming too much by pretending like we know everything. Naruto might have something worthy of knowing about. Hell, maybe even Mitsue knows something we don't. We don't know it all, but maybe Naruto knows more. He's not going to fix everything, but he could _change_ everything."

The shadow gave a look of disapproval, but Kurotsuchi guessed it was a farce. Turns out, she was right. "I still think you're putting too much on him."

"I probably am but the guy did save the entire world once. Don't you think he deserves our trust?"

The shadow narrowed her eyes and made them shaped like slits of dark portals. The red in them was hot in color but penetrated into Kurotsuchi's soul like icicles. She felt so transparent being in front of herself. She guessed that made sense by the shade's own accord. The shadow's tone was level when she spoke again. "To be honest, he probably deserves more than that."

"I couldn't agree more. He's a remarkable person, isn't he?" Kurotsuchi felt it then. Her true affection for the blond jinchūriki must have been strong enough to compare to the shadow's view of him. If it was not, then maybe it was not worth having in the first place.

The shade let her self be convinced. Her expression poured out some relief and defeat. Despite everything she had thought before, Kurotsuchi saw something else in the shadow that time. Something that did not have to do with negativity. It was beautiful. "Yes, he is. Fine. We'll hear what he has to say." The smile the shadow gave was uncharacteristically pleasant. "Shit, I slipped a little bit."

Kurotsuchi's smile was tender. "We're both pretty good at that, it seems."

The shadow caught herself and scoffed immediately. The nice moment was gone and the shadow was back to her usual self. But she was suddenly deeper than Kurotsuchi realized. The kunoichi wondered if that was good for her or the shadow. Probably both, she mused. "Whatever. Just go, for fuck's sake."

With that, the song changed and Kurotsuchi was brought back to reality. She opened her eyes and saw the cerulean screen of water before her. There were no shadows lurking behind it and she wondered if that was true for most things. She could only hope, after all. It seemed hope was the only thing on her side.

* * *

Mitsue laughed exuberantly as she fell upon the gorilla's enormous belly. She giggled uncontrollably and ran up the tree again to go another round. She jumped from the branches and fell another time on the primate's stomach. The gorilla did not seem to mind as it stared up at the clouds in a dozy manner. Mitsue turned to look over at Killer B's sleeping form. Earlier that morning, she asked the dark-skinned man if she could play with the animals. He had escorted her over to them only for the jinchūriki to fall asleep on her as soon as they had gotten there.

Mitsue had wanted to go with Naruto and Kurotsuchi, but they were both gone that morning. She realized she would probably see them eventually and did not really worry about it. Mitsue was about to climb the tree another time when she suddenly heard a presence near her. She turned around and felt immediate exhilaration. "Kuro- _nee_!" Mitsue ran over to her as fast as her little legs could take her.

The kunoichi smiled and knelt down to embrace the little girl. "Good morning, my dear."

The child giggled. "No, silly. It's not the morning anymore. It's past noon."

Kurotsuchi's eyes showed absentmindedness and were rather flat in color. "So it is." Kurotsuchi gazed over at a sleeping Killer B for a moment. "Would you like to take a walk with me, little one?"

Mitsue grinned at the idea and grabbed Kurotsuchi's hand. "Sounds fun, Kuro- _nee_."

The two girls found a nice path surrounded by exotic flora that seemed pleasant enough. With no real destination in mind, a casual and leisurely pace was set between the two of them. Kurotsuchi liked the scent of the moving island. It was strange and unusual, but carried a unique fragrance that brought relief to the dark-haired beauty. It made her think of questions left unanswered. She wanted to talk to Naruto but seeing Mitsue made her think it was best to inquire of the little girl for now. She may have been young, but the child packed a lot more wisdom than one might think.

Kurotsuchi squeezed Mitsue's hand gently. "Sweetheart, what do you think meaning is?"

Mitsue seemed a little put off by that cryptic question. She puffed her cheeks out a bit to think about it. Kurotsuchi thought she looked adorable. "Meaning? Isn't it why we do things?"

Kurotsuchi was surprised by the girl's high-level thinking. She was truly beyond her years. "It can be. I guess it's all about the way you look at it. Do you do things because they're meaningful?"

The little girl laughed like that was a silly question. "Well, of course! Everything has meaning and that's why I do stuff."

The amount of confidence in her declaration made Kurotsuchi stumble in her thinking. Even the shadow was a tad hesitant by that simple answer. "Surely, some things are pointless, Mitsue."

The little girl skipped forward and jumped onto a little rock. "Not the important things, Kuro- _nee_. My parents died with meaning, I think."

Kurotsuchi was shocked by that. The girl had said it so casually too. "Sweetie, your parents died because of unfortunate circumstances. They died needlessly. There was no point in that." Perhaps, she was being too morbid with a child of nine, but she knew the girl could handle it. Mitsue was stronger than most and it still surprised Kurotsuchi every now and then.

"That's not what I mean, Kuro- _nee_. I mean their lives had meaning and so did their deaths. They loved me and they died loving me. I know they hated a lot of stuff and were wrong a lot, but they still loved me."

"How did you know that, sweetie?" Kurotsuchi wanted to hear the answer. She needed to know how it was so obvious to a little girl.

"The same way I know you love me, Kuro- _nee_ : you show it. You protect me and want what is good for me. Naru- _nii_ says that is what love is."

Kurotsuchi could not believe the simplicity of it all. Here she was, arguing with herself about concepts that bothered humanity for its entire existence and a little girl explained it so plainly. Of course, there was more to it than that but the child had a good basis to start with. "I guess you're right, little one. Do you miss your parents?"

Mitsue did not seem bothered by all these simple questions, but she did give a quizzical look. "Of course. It hurts a little whenever I think about them. Right here." She pointed to her chest and Kurotsuchi knew she could relate. Damn, she loved this little girl. "Sometimes I cry about them too. They were nice. But I have you and Naruto now, so it's OK."

What was Kurotsuchi doing? Did she really think she was the only one with pain? Here was a small orphan girl who missed her parents and Kurotsuchi was being so depressed about her own problems. How could she be so audacious? Despite her understanding of the situation, she could not help but still look inwardly. It was selfish, but she knew the child would not mind. Kurotsuchi sighed and stopped walking. Mitsue stopped too and stared up at her. "I haven't felt OK in a while, little one."

Mitsue creased her brow in concern and hugged her surrogate mother figure. "I know, Kuro- _nee._ But Naruto and I are here to help. Naruto says he will make you OK."

Kurotsuchi beamed with affection at the little girl and patted her small head. The chestnut hair was soft to the touch and Mitsue loved it when she did that. "Did he now? That sounds wonderful, little one. Naruto is a good boy, isn't he?"

"Yup! Can we go find him? I want to see him, Kuro- _nee._ I like it when you both are together, like a mommy and daddy." Normally, Kurotsuchi would have blushed and stammered at the very idea of the two of them in that position, but it was just so innocent. The statement was tender and there was no reason to be flustered about it. Kurotsuchi decided to accept it.

"All right. Let's go."

* * *

They found Naruto in a small clearing where he was undergoing an intense training regimen. There was nothing innocent about what Kurotsuchi thought when she saw him. He was only garbed in his black training pants and his bare chest glistened with perspiration. He looked amazing as he performed another perfect squat. He was holding a boulder above his head that was the size of a small building and was lifting it up with only his lower body. Even from across the clearing, Kurotsuchi could see the strain in his back muscles and she felt her stomach warm up at the sight.

Mitsue was clearly unfazed by the scene and ran over to him. "Naru- _nii_! You look so cool!"

Naruto grinned as he saw the child run towards him. With a careful push of his arms, he launched the boulder a few feet away from himself and Mitsue. The heavy boulder's impact distributed an impressive shockwave throughout the clearing and Kurotsuchi almost lost her footing. Mitsue and Naruto seemed fine, however. The blond rubbed his nose at the praise. "Thanks, little one. I used to be able to only lift something this heavy when I was in Sage Mode, but I've clearly gotten stronger, huh?" The war hero's childish arrogance tended to manifest itself every now and then.

Kurotsuchi shook her head at his antics as she drew closer. She managed to control her thoughts enough to approach him. As long as she maintained eye contact, the blond's impressive build would not affect her. That's what she told herself, anyways. "Get over yourself, hero. We don't want Mitsue to grow up with a big head."

The little girl started feeling her head to see if that was something to worry about when Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, we can't have that happening. I've gotten better over the years, though. I swear."

Kurotsuchi smirked for a moment and then looked a bit more serious. "I talked with the shadow again earlier this morning."

Naruto locked eyes with her and wiped the sweat from his brow. "I figured. How did it go?"

"Better, I think. We reached an agreement of sorts."

Mitsue was pulling on Naruto's pants as they talked, begging for her to begin her own training for that day. Naruto raised an eyebrow and retrieved a rock for Mitsue to practice her squats on. He then looked back at Kurotsuchi as the child tried to imitate what he had been doing with her own rock of proportionate weight. "What kind of agreement?" Naruto asked.

"An agreement that involves you." Kurotsuchi felt her jaw tighten.

Naruto was patient and alert as he listened to Kurotsuchi's brief explanation about her encounter. She concentrated on keeping her eyes fixed to his face. His chest was extremely alluring, after all. The explanation felt tedious with the way she carefully avoided the parts directly involving her feelings about him. She wondered if it was always going to be like this. She kept hearing the shadow's words about being honest with him, but she was actively trying to ignore them. She could not tell him yet. She just was not ready.

After Kurotsuchi was finished, Naruto took the rock away from an exhausted Mitsue. "Interesting. I guess the best thing that I can tell you is to remember that it's OK to think about all of this. Everyone has these thoughts of wondering if what happens in this world really matters. Don't think that you're weird or in the wrong for thinking them. Honestly, I'm really glad that you're facing all of this. It's healthy, you know?"

Kurotsuchi nodded slightly. "I see. But I still want to have control of myself. The shadow is still separate from me and unsatisfied. I know that not everyone has this big of a problem about it. Most people have either decided on whether to accept it or not. I'm still so uncertain though."

Naruto crossed his arms and tilted his head. "That's OK, too. You'll figure it out eventually. Just don't beat yourself up too much."

Kurotsuchi's voice was raised and Mitsue looked over at her with deep concern. "But I'm not happy, Naruto! I can't find the joy in life because of this. I want to so bad, but it's so hard when you can't agree with yourself on your view of it all."

Naruto's expression was sad, to put it simply. His eyes were lowered and his lips were thin. He understood and hurt for her. "You can't be happy all the time, Kurotsuchi. You need to base your life around something more solid and constant than mere happiness."

Kurotsuchi's throat felt hot as she spoke louder. "Then what, Naruto!? What do I base it around? The shadow's ideals? You and Mitsue?"

Naruto was silent. Whether it was because he did not have an answer or not, was unclear to all parties present. Mitsue broke the silence. "Naru- _nii_ didn't mean to make you mad, Kuro- _nee_. He just wants to help."

Kurotsuchi felt immediate guilt. She was yelling for no good reason and it was upsetting the two people she cared about the most in the world. She did not know where to center her life and she needed to choose eventually. Her life would not feel stable until then. She suddenly dropped to the ground in a seating position. She let the cool grass underneath her take away her agitation. Nature always seemed to refresh her and was usually glad to take away her burdens for a little while. She stammered out an apology. "Sorry."

Naruto sat down in front of her and pushed his long bangs away from his face. Mitsue stood behind him and leaned against his back with her arms wrapped around his neck. "It's OK, Kurotsuchi. We understand you're going through a lot." Naruto's lips curved into a bright smile.

Kurotsuchi returned the smile with a small one. "What do I tell the shadow next time, Naruto?"

"Well, first off, I think you should take a good break before you go back in there. After that though, I think you should tell her that you want to understand her. It sounds like there is still a lot of hostility between you two and you need to eliminate that as quickly as possible. Otherwise, it will continue to mar your relationship." Naruto's words were sagely and Kurotsuchi decided it was best to heed them.

"But it's so hard to understand her, Naruto." Kurotsuchi was not denying his advice, she was only digging for more of it.

Naruto frowned in thought. "Well, there's still some confusion. You need to find out what this 'release' she keeps talking about is. I think if you can see her aim goal in all of this, then an answer will present itself."

Kurotsuchi nodded and brushed a hand through her longer hair. It was well past her shoulders now and she liked it like that. "OK, I'll give it a shot. Also, I told her that I would ask you about meaning."

Naruto rubbed his chin and closed his eyes. "I thought I answered this already, but I guess I wasn't clear enough. Sorry about that." His eyelids opened to reveal the deep orbs behind them. And Kurotsuchi thought the grass had looked refreshing; boy, had she been wrong. "Meaning is held within the lives of the many. I think true meaning is found in the human heart. The Sage of Six Paths had showed me that bonds needed to be created with the basis of the heart. The search to understand that and the world is what brings meaning. My experience with my friends and those I deemed precious has shown me that my power does not lie within myself. Which is rather ironic, considering I left to go on my own for this mission." Naruto's smile was silly in its nature as he had said that.

Naruto continued. "But I ended up finding you two, so it's OK. Look, I'm not saying that I have all the answers, but knowing people helps figure them out. There's a little bit of truth in everyone. I think understanding people reveals that truth. Every person I've met has shown me their unique selves and as a result, they've shown me some truth about the world. I think knowing people shows us meaning. All a relationship really means is to know another person and continue to know them. There is so much meaning in that truth. We can find that meaning within each other."

Kurotsuchi let that sink in. Naruto could have been right. The human heart was typically categorized as cold and evil, but it did not have to be that way. Even if it was, it did not necessarily mean it held no truth. Whenever humans separated themselves from each other, it was like taking a step away from the truth and meaning of the world. Naruto had shown his bonds with everyone during the war. He did not rely on his own strength but those around him. Even when he defeated Kaguya, he was not alone. He knew being with other people got not only the job done, but also made life worth living. He was a true hero because he did not stand by himself but with those around him. That was why peace had been brought to the world and he was the Child of Prophecy. Naruto brought people together.

Kurotsuchi flicked her eyes over to Mitsue, who was giving her a large grin. Kurotsuchi finally nodded at Naruto's reasoning. "I'll be sure to bring that up with the shadow next time. Thanks, Naruto."

"My pleasure! Now, come on! Let's all train together." Naruto spun around with his leg muscles and grabbed Mitsue in his arms. He started doing squats with a giggling Mitsue above his head.

Naruto began laughing too and Kurotsuchi joined in as well. She found some joy in that moment. There was a wave of tangibility to it. The mist had shown that to her earlier that day and she realized what it had been trying to tell her. Life was worth it for those moments that could be held and cherished. The shadow may not have known this but Kurotsuchi did. Maybe the world was warmer than she had thought. At least, it was with Naruto around.

* * *

 **This is probably my quickest update so far. I had a day off from work and just felt like writing this chapter out. Considering that my favorite experience to write is dialogue and this chapter was filled with it, I guess it makes sense.**

 **I love this portion in the story so much and even though it can be a bit gloomy, I find it to be crucial to the whole piece. I know it's a lot to chew on, but I think these are concepts we all need to think about and ask ourselves. I don't think we can truly live our lives if we do not search for the truth and meaning in this world. At least, Kurotsuchi is doing that and is becoming stronger from it. I should have her ordeal with the shadow all cleared up soon enough. I'm glad I could get this out so quickly for you guys.**

 **By the way, this is officially the longest body of text I've ever written. I can't wait to pass 100,000 words and I hope you all do too. See you next chapter, guys.**

 **-CM**


	18. Come Undone

Chapter 18: Come Undone

" _Privately divided by a world so undecided  
And there's nowhere to go._

 _Deep beneath the cover of another perfect wonder  
Where it's so white as snow._

 _Running through the field where all my tracks will be concealed  
And there's nowhere to go."_

 _-Red Hot Chili Peppers_

* * *

"That's a bit too fucking pretty for me," the shadow said as she twirled her hand in the water of the pool.

Kurotsuchi was not sure why it was not obvious to the shade. "But it makes sense, doesn't it?"

She had explained Naruto's description of people and meaning she had heard a week before. After she had taken the break the blond had suggested, Kurotsuchi had decided to face the shadow once again. She had been hoping it would be a matter of simple persuasion this time around. But she was starting to get accustomed to being wrong.

The shadow shrugged. "Maybe, but it sounds like it's full of holes."

"What holes? You're not being fair at all about this!"

The shade rolled her eyes. "Since when have I been fair? Since when has life been fair, dumbass?!"

"Is it still wrong to wish for such things? To plead for the world to be a little merciful, sometimes?"

The shadow's smile was reminiscent of a blade, sharp and unwavering. "Wishful thinking. That's all you ever preach about."

"Does Naruto have wishful thinking?!" Kurotsuchi's question was raised vociferously and wiped the shadow's smile away. It made the air feel even more dense with the mist sinking into it. "Because he's shown us so much more than that. He's proven his beliefs through experience and that sounds good enough to me."

The shadow scowled. "Can you make proper judgments based off mere experiences? Fuck no!"

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes in disgust. "It's better than how you reason; if you can call it that."

The shade shook her head in disillusionment. How could she not see it? The shadow was trying so hard to make Kurotsuchi realize the truth. She was becoming more irritated with every pressing word and her patience was thinning. "Look, it seems your poor views are blinding you from my intentions. Naruto just can't see what we can, that's all. To him, the world is full of pretty sparkles and friendship, which is perfectly fine for him."

"But both of those views can't be true! That defies all reason! Truth is not subjective and to think that is missing the point. Either reality is like how Naruto says it is or it is not. Otherwise, both views would contradict itself. Reality is not a contradiction."

The shadow sighed in great annoyance. She could feel herself breaking from her growing anger. "Very well. Reality is _not_ like how Naruto describes it to be. But my purpose is not to persuade Naruto. It is to persuade you. I'm trying to fucking help you by showing you the truth and the proper action to take with the only possible conclusion."

The shade hoped for that to seal the deal, or at least make Kurotsuchi calm down. Of course, it did not. Kurotsuchi was too stubborn for that, just like the shadow. "You're talking about purpose but based off your very philosophy, there is no meaning and no purpose. You have no logic and no consistency!"

"Damn it. That's not the fucking point!"

If there ever was any calm rationality in the conversation between Kurotsuchi and her darker self, it was eradicated at that moment. "I thought there is no fucking point!" Kurotsuchi roared. "God, I hate you! It's like talking to a child who doesn't understand simple logic!"

"Well, guess what? I'm you, so you just called yourself a fucking child!"

Kurotsuchi could practically feel her teeth snapping from how much force she was exuding from her tightened jaw. She knew both of their tempers were raising to dangerous levels, but she could no longer contain herself. "I'm nothing like you, you bitch! I know when I'm making some sense! I know what it's like to be loved by someone. No one has ever loved you and that's why you're so damn gloomy and emotional. You're so terrible and no one will ever love you!"

The shadow stood up from her place on the water and her hands were balled. Her dark frame shook from the sheer fury she was undergoing. She shouted at Kurotsuchi. "You don't fucking get it, do you?! I'm the only one who looks out for your best interests. Instead of appreciation, all I ever get is your shitty attitude!"

Kurotsuchi stood up and roared with equal ferocity. "You're nothing but a slimy monster filled with emotion and unreasonable behaviors! You don't care about me one bit! All you do is insult me and spout contradictions about our fucked up relationship. I can't believe that you're me because you're nothing like me!"

The shadow scoffed in outrage. "I _am_ you, dumbass! We're the same entity with the same fucking thoughts and emotions. This whole ordeal has been about me making you realize that. You still separate us and that's why you can't break free! You're so pathetic that you need Naruto to think for you and you just believe everything he tells you without testing it first!"

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes and her mouth screamed out sardonically. "Oh, because you're so good at testing your beliefs. I'll just take your word for it then!"

The shadow's jaw was ajar and the rage was practically tangible. Veins popped from her neck and spit rattled from her lips. "Fuck you! You ungrateful bitch! Helping you is pointless, just like everything else!"

"You're so fucking depressing! No wonder no one loves you!" Kurotsuchi forgot she was talking to herself. The illusion of the Falls was supposed to do that. "Everyone hates you and wants you gone, you miserable _cunt_!

That did it.

It was not surprising that after that insult, fighting ensued between the two of them. There was no dodging or cancelled out attacks this time, either. Both wanted to feel pain and the joy of striking something. They allowed themselves to be hit, slapped, violated, mutilated, and shamed through violence. There was hair pulling, breaking of nails, gnashing of teeth, smashing of bones, and blood spilled. _Ninjutsu_ was used and both parties utilized their Lava Release. Of course, because their techniques were only in a spiritual form and not a physical one, there were no actual injuries. The Falls created the illusions of the injuries to make up for the feeling because the agony was still there. It was all there like the emotions.

In the end, Kurotsuchi and the shadow finally collapsed from the pain of it all. They could not handle the duel any longer and there was no clear victor between them. The fight had been futile in nature but both were glad they had done it. They did not want to regret anymore.

She did not want to regret anymore.

For a time, there was just heavy breathing and the exchange of scornful glares. Kurotsuchi's tired voice was the first to break through the gasps. "I hate you. I hate you so much."

The shadow allowed her eyes to fix on the water underneath her. There was no reflection there and that was why she struggled. She struggled to know who she was, but there was nothing there. There never was. "I know. I know you do."

Kurotsuchi still did not understand. She did not know anything anymore. "Then why do you hurt me so much?"

"Because you need it. We can't grow unless I hurt you because we need to be released." There was sadness in the shadow's face and Kurotsuchi could not comprehend what she was witnessing. It should have been impossible to see such a sight.

Kurotsuchi needed to know. "What do you mean by that. What is this release?"

A small, humorless chuckle left the shadow's mouth and she put her hands into the water before her. She could not look at her counterpart. "You're so fucking stupid." Her words did not sound harsh but were actually feeble.

She was so feeble.

"Death is the release."

The epiphany finally came. It struck Kurotsuchi harder than any of the earlier punches had. It was so simple and was the only way. She stated it without doubt: "Suicide."

The shadow would not stop staring at the pool and only nodded at the correct answer. "Please, release me for once and for all. There is no point in living in a world with no meaning."

Kurotsuchi was on her hands and knees. They were damp with the spray of the water and the mist. Her face had lost all warmth. There was no longer any warmth left. Kurotsuchi could not accept it. "Has your hopelessness taken you so far? Have you been so dejected that you don't want to exist anymore?"

The shadow blanched at her darker self's words. "Yes, that's what I've been trying to get across to you. It's not my fucking fault you're so dense."

Kurotsuchi knew it was all clear now. The mist was filtering away from the area now and she saw it all. "So when I hesitated before Junko...?"

The shade's voice was monotone and it no longer sounded like herself. "You were relating with her intentions. You had a dark thought that wanted what she wanted. You were looking out for her by letting her escape from all this meaningless pain. You wanted her to die. That was how I was brought about because of that doubt. I am your doubt and hesitation. I am the one who no longer wants us to exist. I am your shadow, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi heard a vehement buzzing in her ears. It was cacophonous and made her clutch her head in agony. She wanted to die? That was what this was all about? But she wanted to live. Or was that just a lie she told herself? Naruto hated when people lied to themselves, though. Naruto would not love her if he knew. Naruto was the only reason she was alive, was he not?

The shadow heard her thoughts because they were the same person. "Yes, he is the only reason that is stopping us. It's pretty fucking morbid, isn't it?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes were wide and her heart was exhausted. She felt so worthless. "That's reality, I guess. Suicide can be the only solution if your thinking is correct." The shadow did not say anything to that. Kurotsuchi did not know why she kept talking. It was all pointless, after all. "The world holds nothing for me anymore and that means there is no reason for me to be in it."

The shadow sank into the water. She submerged herself until there was only her head above the surface. "Exactly. Now release us. Please, I can't stand the pain anymore. To be honest, I never really could."

When Kurotsuchi opened her eyes that day, she did not know what to feel. She had gone to the pool alone that morning. She only knew what she knew and that was a heavy burden to carry. She hoisted it on her shoulders and walked away from the pool to find a place to rest.

A quiet place.

* * *

She did not know where to go and she could not understand where she was. She supposed that was good enough. Kurotsuchi fell to the ground and leaned against a convenient tree. She let herself relax and tried to admire the spring day. There were flowers and berries in the foliage around her with little birds and creatures playing about. There was life everywhere and the season was buoyant because of it. The lingering scent of fruit and delicate mint hit her tongue and she was rewarded with the sense of wonder.

She did not deserve any of it.

Kurotsuchi put her hand by her hip and fished out the necessary tool from her pouch. The black metal glittered in the sun's rays that poked from the tree canopy above her. Kurotsuchi held the _kunai_ carefully, at first. It was not long until she was practically squeezing it. The edge of the blade was razor-thin and would cut through flesh in an instance. Kurotsuchi could see her reflection in the metal and she wondered why she looked so sad.

The image was blotted out by fat tears as Kurotsuchi began to sob. The shadow wrapped her fingers through her mind and told her to do it. It was best not to think too much about it and just let it happen. Kurotsuchi held the _kunai_ in front of her. She aimed the tip at her throat and held it in place. All she had to do was to pull her muscles one more time and it would be over forever. She could escape reality and leave the pain all behind. No more suffering, no more emotion, no more joy, no more Mitsue, no more Naruto, and no more Kurotsuchi.

There was still doubt, nevertheless. What if there was an existence after this one? What if that existence was worse than this current one? What if it was better? At least, she vaguely understood this reality. The one that may or may not exist was completely unknown to her. Was this the best choice? No, it was the only choice.

She was going to do it. She would end it all right here. The point of the _kunai_ inched closer and closer until it stopped. But the blonde thread held her back. It stopped her from making the horrible mistake. The thread stirred hope in her and spoke of only finer things. For once, her hesitation was helping her. There was just too much to live for. She still wanted to know what it felt like to be old, what it meant to marry and love another, what it felt like to raise a child, and what the future held. That was what hope did; it made a person wonder and yearn for what was to come.

Hope was an old friend to Kurotsuchi. It was the friend that never asked anything from her but had always been there in her darkest times. Could she just throw everything it ever did for her aside like that? She knew that when she hated the shadow, she was also saying she hated herself. And that meant she hated hope too. But she could not keep doing that anymore. To hate hope was to hate Naruto because the blond instilled that hope. He was practically the embodiment of the concept and she could not give up on him because he never gave up on her. She was so tired of hesitating and doubting.

That was it, she told herself. She made her decision there.

She would be thankful for hope.

She would be thankful for Naruto.

Kurotsuchi discarded the _kunai_ and wept into her hands. She had almost done it and regretted ever thinking of doing it. How dare she have the audacity to throw away the gift of life and be ungrateful of it! The act was not to be taken lightly as she had done from wishing to act off mere impulse. Still, she felt the shadow boil at her cowardice. She pushed it aside and stood up from her seat by the tree.

She wanted to see the creator of the thread.

* * *

Naruto was scrawling away on a scroll when Kurotsuchi found him several minutes later with his back against a large tree trunk. He had actually not been that far away from her. He was alone and seemed to be in deep concentration with what he was writing. She got close and stood in front of him. She knew he was aware of her presence without him having to look up at her. Kurotsuchi spoke to him over the gentle sounds of his pen scratching. "Report or novel?" Her explanation of the day's events could wait.

Naruto stopped writing and looked up at her. His eyes peeked out from under his bangs. For some unknown reason to her, she could not get an accurate read on his expression. "Novel. Actually, you might be able to help me. I'm having trouble making the heroine seem realistic. I don't know a ton about women, you know? Could you give me a proper feminine response to some of the situations?"

Kurotsuchi coifed her hair over to the side. Her eyes were foggy and far away. She kept her voice level. "Sure, I can do that."

Naruto nodded and looked to his paper. "All right. So the hero is struggling with depression because he feels that he's not good enough. I've been making the heroine rather perceptive of his situation. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Kurotsuchi's expression was stoic and light as she answered him. "That sounds good to me."

Naruto grunted with acknowledgement. "All right. I'll make it so that she confronts him about it. When I do that, would it make sense if she was aggressive about it?"

Kurotsuchi was a little shocked that Naruto's perception was not on point currently. Normally, he would see right through her and she thought she appeared to be obviously going through something. Nonetheless, Naruto seemed to be completely undisturbed about her distant demeanor. She must have assumed too much of him. That happened when someone was in love. "Yeah, it wouldn't be weird if a girl did that, especially if she was concerned for him."

"Excellent, I was having some ideas about what their meeting will be like. I want him to have hit rock bottom, you know? He needs to be in some sort of unfortunate circumstance that really illustrates his destitution. I've been raking my brain to decide on one."

Despite her earlier ordeals, Kurotsuchi felt herself particularly intrigued by Naruto's story. She leaned a little forward and moved her head to the side. "Well, what are some of your ideas?"

Naruto brushed his bangs to the side and his voice became serious. "I was thinking that she could walk in on him trying to stab himself." Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and her heart skipped over itself. No way, she thought. There was a knowing glint in Naruto's cerulean eyes. "Do you think it would be best if she stopped him or if she allowed him to make his own decision?"

Kurotsuchi could not believe that she underestimated him. She was embarrassed and a tad frustrated, but above all: she was relieved. She allowed a small smile to form on her lips. "She should intervene."

Naruto's glint got brighter. "What if she trusts his intuition? What if she believes he knows better?"

Kurotsuchi was probably enjoying this a bit too much than she should have been, but the blond was just so good at dragging people into his antics. "Does she really think that she knows him so well?"

Naruto smiled at that one and the glint transferred over to its brilliance. "Yes, she does. She cares a lot about him, after all."

Kurotsuchi wanted to laugh at that. She wanted to so badly because the whole conversation was humorous, but the situation was grim. It was so ludicrous that she wanted to laugh. Instead, why was she crying? She could not hold it in any longer. Naruto knew and that made matters easier. She choked out the words in between the tears. "Why didn't you stop me?"

Naruto dropped the pen and scroll to embrace her. She buried her face into his expansive chest and allowed herself to enjoy it. She felt an unbelievable amount of comfort from the gesture. Naruto wrapped his normal hand around the back of her neck and rubbed her back gently with his bandaged one. If Kurotsuchi was not so emotional, she probably would have been confounded by the embrace. She was emotional, however, and grateful beyond words. Naruto kept his embrace tight, yet tender. "Believe me, I was about to. I was almost ready to jump out and destroy that _kunai_. But I knew you would stop."

Kurotsuchi shook her head, making her dig deeper into his torso. Her voice was muffled but still cognizant. "How could you possibly know that?"

Naruto grinned as he rested the bottom of his jaw on the top of her head. "I just did. Just like I knew what the shadow meant by 'release'."

Kurotsuchi removed her head from his torso and looked up at him. "You did?"

Naruto nodded when he dropped his hand from her neck. "Yes. Despite my upbeat attitude, I've gone through some depressing ordeals in my time too. When Nagato attacked Konoha and I thought he had killed my friend, Hinata, I had almost given in to my depravity. However, that doesn't equate our experiences with such things. Your experience is vastly different from my own and I acknowledge that. That's why I couldn't interfere unless it was completely necessary. You needed to learn it by yourself. Believe me; it killed me to watch you almost do it. But I knew you wouldn't do it. I know you and you would never go through with it."

Kurotsuchi felt more tears brimming on the edge of her eyes and she released them wholeheartedly. She had no idea how strong his trust in her was. She did not mind he saw her in such an emotional state. He was trustworthy and that was enough. "Thank you, Naruto. Thank you so much."

They held each other well into the afternoon. At some point, Kurotsuchi has asked about the whereabouts of Mitsue and Naruto had said she was with Killer B. After some time passed, the two shinobi had eventually retired to laying on the ground. When the excitement of the moment had left, they released their holds and began talking.

Kurotsuchi pushed Naruto's bangs away from his eyes. "You need a haircut, hero."

Naruto smirked and combed his hair with his fingers. "Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto took a moment to admire the beautiful woman in front of him. He was enamored by everything about her. Before he could stop himself, his affections were becoming fabricated. "You know what's something that I love about you?"

Kurotsuchi was a little bewildered by that and her blood surged. The angle of her face tilted downward because she could not look at him in the eye. "What?"

Naruto smiled as his compliment slipped out. "I love your eyes. They remind me of a rose." Kurotsuchi had heard another boy say that to her when she was a teenager. He had just been trying to sleep with her then, but this time she knew it was sincere. Naruto was always sincere. "A rose right before its color has matured and it's left to dwell in its existence. It's not a true rose, just yet, but it doesn't need to be because its confidence in itself is what makes it worthy to be called a rose. I think a rose is the most beautiful in that moment."

Kurotsuchi blushed and tried not to stammer. "Well, thank you, Naruto. That's very sweet." She felt inclined to compliment his own eyes but she supposed it would seem like it was only out of obligation if she did. She wanted to enjoy this moment longer, but the shadow intervened. She always did, it seemed. Her dark counterpart was getting in the way too much and it was time for her to go.

But that was not right. Kurotsuchi needed to accept the shadow and in order to do that, she needed to…

"Naruto?"

The blond locked eyes with hers and curiosity was present there. "What?"

"I think I know how to handle the shadow now. I need to go to the Falls right now." It was there. The solution had been right in front of her for so long. She just did not want to accept it until now.

Naruto glanced to the western horizon where the sun was setting. "It's getting kind of late. Shouldn't we wait until tomorrow?"

Kurotsuchi stood up quickly. "No, we have to go now. I need to get this over with." She clutched Naruto's hand and they ran towards the direction of the Falls of Truth for, hopefully, the final time.

* * *

Sakura loved the moment right after the sun set in its daily course. The moment where the light faded only for smaller dots of light to pop out in the velvet of the night sky. It was a pristine moment that could only be fully appreciated for a minute or two. Sakura had surmised long ago if it lasted any longer, then it would not have been nearly as lovely. It was another reason why her balcony was her favorite place to be.

As Sakura cherished the natural light's dance, Sasuke emerged from inside the apartment and met her on the balcony. He was dressed in casual clothes she had helped pick out for him the other day. He was holding two cups of steaming tea and handed one of them to Sakura. She accepted it gratefully with a wordless thank you. Sasuke focused his eyes on the dimly lit horizon. "Do you suppose that our favorite blond is admiring the same sunset?"

Sakura giggled and smirked. "Naruto? Appreciating a sunset? Are you joking?"

Sasuke kept his face stationary. "There was a time where I would have agreed with you. But our old teammate has grown considerably over the years." Sasuke blinked. "I'm surprised you didn't already figure that out. You've spent a far longer amount of time with him than I."

Sakura's expression changed to a bittersweet smile. It was as if she just tasted something she was not sure if she enjoyed or not. "You're right. I guess I don't really know him then."

Sasuke turned his head to the side. "No, you do. You simply choose to be ignorant of him because you're scared to be close to him."

Sakura closed her eyes and felt his words twist through her. Her boyfriend was the epitome of perception and she marveled at his abilities. She sighed and stared farther away from herself. "Is that such a bad thing? I'm just being careful."

"You don't need to be anymore."

She liked that. She showed how much she did by kissing him. After the kiss, she took a sip of her tea. "The tea's good."

Sasuke smirked and leaned against the railing. "I'm sorry I can be so dauntless with my words."

The kunoichi shrugged and took another swig of her warm drink. "It's all right. I've chosen to love you, so it works itself out most of the time."

Sasuke remained quiet until the stars started to multiply in the sky. "I miss him."

Sakura closed her eyes for a second. "I miss him too. He's pretty amazing, huh?"

"Indeed. His personality is unlike any other. Of course, it would need to be in order for him to have accomplished all that he did."

"There's a part of me that wants to worry about him, but I know that he would hate that," Sakura said. "He prefers people thinking the best of him."

Sasuke drank the rest of his tea. "Probably because he does the same thing for everyone else."

Sakura grinned at that and felt her eyes get hot. Her vision of Naruto was probably a tad glorified but the man had done more than enough to deserve it. "How do you think he's doing?"

Sasuke allowed a thick thought to pass through him. It was laden with emotion and nostalgic memory. He saw a blond boy running around trying to find the shiny pebbles among the dull rubble. When the boy found the gem he was searching for, he announced his ability to treasure it and that he would do so forever. His proclamation reverberated through the hearts of everyone who heard it and the boy made sure that was truly everyone. Sasuke smiled and looked over to his lover with starry eyes.

"I'm sure he is just fine," Sasuke said.

* * *

The Falls welcomed her this time because it knew. It knew why she was here and this would be the last time it would need to practice its power for her. The Falls tried to present itself as ominous and powerful, but it was too ancient and drained to continue to do that. It always wanted what was best for the user and it cherished them as much as it was able. Kurotsuchi could not hate it for that reason. She knew its intentions and thanked it from the bottom of her heart. She silently asked for its illusion one more time.

The waterfall was happy to oblige.

Kurotsuchi looked back and saw Naruto nodding with a calm demeanor. He was confident she could do this and he transferred said confidence to her. The last sight Kurotsuchi witnessed before she closed her eyes and beheld the shadow, was a dazzling grin from the unpredictable blond.

When the shadow exited the screen of water, Kurotsuchi knew this was going to be the most painful encounter. This one was going to hurt.

The shadow scowled at her and the sound of teeth grating bounced throughout the pool. "You fucking coward!"

Kurotsuchi sat still and kept calm. She did not need to fake it this time, either. "You're right. I constantly cower from things because I'm scared of the outcome. I am a coward."

The shadow took a step back from that response. "Stop acting so pretentious! That shit won't work on me! I know what you're trying to do. You think I'll simply stand aside and let you conquer me so easily! Fuck that!"

Kurotsuchi's eyelids lowered and there was pity in her pink eyes. "I've been going about all of this the wrong way. I thought I needed to control you and make you submit, but that's not how it works, is it?"

"You got that shit right! I don't surrender to anyone!"

Kurotsuchi was unfazed by that comment and continued as if nothing was uttered. "But you've been trying to do the same thing all along; trying to make me submit to your faux authority. I almost did it too. I almost gave in and did what you wanted. No, what _I_ wanted."

The shadow was shaking again but not with anger. "So you think you've fucking figured it out, huh? Well, congratulations, bitch! I suppose you'd like a medal for your efforts?"

"You hide behind your sarcasm." Kurotsuchi's observation made the shadow stagger. "I know this because I do the same."

The shadow deepened her scowl and her anger rose. "So fucking what? You think that calm shit is going to work? You're not a fucking sage!"

Kurotsuchi smirked a bit. "You got me there."

"So why did you come if not to conquer me?"

Kurotsuchi did not answer her question, at least directly. Instead, she went to the heart of the matter. She lowered her head and was solemn. "I'm sorry I let you go through that. I didn't know you were hurting too."

The shadow's eyes glared at her like daggers. "Shut up."

"This whole time I've been hating you because I hate myself. I forgot that you're not just the embodiment of my negativity and animosity, but also of my sadness. You are the manifestation of my pain."

The shadow was not looking at her anymore. She was staring at the water and seeing no reflection. She was loathing the fact that she could not see it. It was because it was right in front of her, manifested in her other half. "Shut up!"

Kurotsuchi did not stop. "You were there through all of it. You didn't want Junko to die and you didn't want to stop your search for meaning. I'm so sorry."

The shadow's tears were not black like Kurotsuchi had thought they would be. They were clear like normal ones. She began to cry with her other half. "Shut the fuck up! You know nothing! It hurts so much and you don't fucking know it!" The shadow fell to her knees and clutched her stomach.

Kurotsuchi's voice rose higher, past all of the turmoil set before her. It was all so clear now. "But that's not what hurt the most, right? Naruto's pain did that. When he pretended like he could handle his suffering, it broke us."

The shadow was grimacing and brought her hands to her sodden locks. She fought against the aching headache that erupted from her mind, her very soul. "The pain was so unbearable. It was so bad when he said he needed us! When he smiled like that, we couldn't take it. We were hurting so much! We thought he loved us back, and then he told us it was just a mistake. Why? Why does the world make us suffer? How can there be meaning in that pain?!"

Kurotsuchi's eyes stung through the tears.

She felt it.

She felt all of it.

"I'm sorry. You don't need to fight anymore. I accept you now. You fought so hard for us and I wasn't thankful for that. Although, I am now. You did a great job. I don't hate you. I'm so sorry I ever did." Kurotsuchi rose from where she sat and walked over to her shadow. She embraced her and held her close. The shadow did not stop her and cried into her shoulder.

"I love you," Kurotsuchi said.

The shadow sobbed harder and harder until there was nothing left. No more pride. No more anger. No more hatred. "I love you too." It was all gone and something else rose to take its place. "I'm sorry." The shadow's eyes changed from blood-red to the cool shade of pink they always should have been. Her sclera brightened to the standard white. The hatred leaked away and so did the strife.

She was no longer a shadow.

She was Kurotsuchi.

"So what now?" the other half stated. "I don't want to go away. I don't want to leave you."

Kurotsuchi rubbed her other half's back warmly and then released her. Their identical eyes met, and they were reminded of who they were. "You don't have to. You just become me because you are me."

The mist came then. Or at least, it seemed to. It was more accurate to say Kurotsuchi's other half became the mist. She was a part of the kunoichi now and forever. The Falls stopped the illusion of separation and allowed them to join. There was only love and acceptance now. Kurotsuchi did not think, did not know, and did not believe.

Instead, she felt.

As she watched her other half fade away into her mind, she saw something bloom out of the water. It was a pink rose that had not reached maturity yet. Kurotsuchi smiled tenderly at the delicate flower. It was a gift from the Falls. There was meaning in that rose. There was a reason for its existence. Her heart was warm now. Kurotsuchi was no longer held down by herself. She was allowed to roam through her journeys and desires without worry. She was one with herself. She loved herself and found life to be a wondrous gift. She found hope and clung to it. She was no longer a shadow, and there was no need for there to ever be one again. Kurotsuchi was glad for that.

The Falls were glad too.

* * *

 **Oh man, I actually teared up at writing this one. I know it got pretty dark for a bit there. From where things were progressing, it was the only destination, I'm afraid. This was not meant to be some sappy appeal to people that struggle with suicide, rather my purpose was more focused around the search for meaning. I think it came out all right. I'm terribly sorry if I pushed any buttons or represented anything inaccurately, but I can only represent what I know, and this is what I know. This is the proper conclusion to these thoughts, and this is where I believe all people should go and ask themselves if their beliefs are true or not. I'm happy to say that it's done with now. Thank you all very much for motivating me so greatly. I would really appreciate a review for this chapter. You guys are all amazing.**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **-CM**


	19. The Finer Intricacies of the Beloved

Chapter 19: The Finer Intricacies of the Beloved

" _I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect. And it's these things I'd believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicions that she wasn't all she should be. I love her and it is the beginning of everything."  
_

 _-F. Scott Fitzgerald_

* * *

Mitsue never knew such beauty was attainable.

The sun-kissed coasts of Mizu no Kuni's mainland were comprised of gorgeous, sandy beaches and fresh foliage blooming around the vastness of the coastal trees. Mitsue marveled at the natural splendor of it all as she and her surrogate family members glided across the coastal trail. Her little, ice-blue eyes darted around the beach, trying to find her prize. Every now and then, she would see the sun hit a certain area of the sand and she would run out onto the beach to obtain her treasure.

Mitsue felt the little fragments of coral in her hand and the cathartic texture of the dried organisms. They were the color of dull orange and Mitsue had special plans for the pieces. Kurotsuchi would always fidget in worry whenever Mitsue ran towards the beach, but she always came back seconds later, holding her special findings. The way the child looked at the bits of sea-rock reminded Kurotsuchi of when she did the same thing with shiny stones when she was a little girl in Iwa.

Mitsue looked up at Kurotsuchi who was eyeing her and beamed. The little girl watched the kunoichi's blossom-colored eyes shine with contentment at the smile. Mitsue loved the fact that Kurotsuchi would smile and look at her like that recently. Ever since the last time she had gone to the Falls, her surrogate mother figure had been noticeably different. She smiled more, laughed more heartily, hugged more, and looked at Mitsue and Naruto more intensely than before. One night after some extreme training a few weeks back, Mitsue had even seen Naruto and Kurotsuchi sleeping next to each other. Even though Mitsue was young, she knew the intimacy behind such actions. When Mitsue had asked her later why she was acting so differently, Kurotsuchi had told her it was because she had learned to love herself. Mitsue still wondered what that meant, but she liked it. She liked it a lot.

The three companions had stayed in Genbu for another month after Kurotsuchi had united with her other side. They then said farewell to their friends, Motoi and Killer B. The dark-skinned jinchūriki had not taken the parting well. He had cried and rapped out his goodbye, then rapped and cried some more afterwards. Naruto had managed to comfort him by the end, but everyone present knew the blond had similar feelings about the departure.

They had arrived in a northern port city on the mainland earlier that morning and were currently proceeding towards the heart of the country where the hidden village of Kiri was located. The path they were on wound along the coast and then turned sharply, heading directly towards inland. The three of them stopped for a moment at the curve of the road.

Naruto pursed his lips in thought. "Well, it looks like it makes a beeline for Kiri from here, just like the guy at the docks said it would." Naruto had never been to the mainland of Mizu no Kuni and Mitsue had never even visited the archipelago before. Kurotsuchi had traveled to the islands once, however, but she had taken a different route to Kiri when she had been in the country.

Kurotsuchi scanned the nearby area. "You think they would put a sign up or something so travelers could know for sure." She put her hands on her hips in minor indignation.

Naruto shrugged. "It's the only road around here, so it makes sense that there is no marker."

Mitsue stared down the long path that seemed to venture straight ahead for miles, well beyond her field of sight. Suddenly, an odd phenomenon occurred before Mitsue's cool eyes and she questioned if she was misinterpreting her eyesight. It seemed to her vision that far down the path, a screen of fog floated gently across the clearing of the trail. From this considerable distance, it was hard to tell if it was not merely a trick of the light, but Mitsue could swear that whatever it was, it just did not fit.

Finally, the three companions picked up their feet once again to continue their sojourn along the path. After about an hour of traveling along the trail, Mitsue realized she had been correct in her assumptions. The mist that Mizu no Kuni was famous for crept in through the surrounding forest. Mitsue knew of the mist but it still did not align well with the atmosphere, not a natural way but a different one. It hung heavy on her soul and left her muddled. She looked over to Naruto to see what he thought about the current situation.

His eyes were sharp and staring straight ahead. He had a confusing frown set on his features that was detailed with wariness. Mitsue felt her own caution rise at the uneasy feeling. She was not properly trained in sensing danger or knowing what to do in harmful situations, but she had the instinct in her gut that felt jeopardized by something. She was not sure if it stemmed from the mist exactly or from whatever unknown threats were hidden within it.

The party kept moving through the mist and because the dirt path was easy to distinguish from the forest around them, they did not have to worry about losing themselves. At least, that was their hope. Mitsue felt her heart thundering in her chest as her little eyes raced across her vision, trying to discern what was in front of her. The mist was cool, damp, and drastically different from the sunny atmosphere of the coast. Mitsue put her hand into her little pocket and fingered the bits of coral settled in there. She could not tell if it was day or night anymore. There was only mist. She felt her throat tighten as it felt like the mist was closing around, choking her. She kept one foot in front of the other and tried not to think of her slow suffocation from the fog.

After several minutes of clouded vision, Naruto stopped in his tracks. "I can't see anything out here! Hold on, guys. Give me just a sec." Naruto then sat down cross-legged and stayed completely still. Mitsue looked over to the blurred figure of Kurotsuchi. In the haziness of the mist, she could barely make out the kunoichi's troubled expression. After a few scant moments, Naruto's eyes changed into their Sage Mode appearance. He stood up and surveyed the area around him. "Much better." He suddenly frowned in a serious manner. "Just like I thought; it appears this mist is laden with chakra."

Kurotsuchi's eyebrow rose. "Really? I don't sense that."

Naruto shook his head. "That's because it's not _just_ chakra. It's the natural mist of the land, but someone's infused their chakra with it to throw off our senses. It's just a strong enough amount to disrupt sensors while also not directly alarming regular shinobi. The technique requires a significant amount of control to pull off. Unless your intuition is amazing, you won't think there's anything wrong." Naruto flashed a small, proud smile. "Of course, I can still sense nature chakra, even if it is a bit blurry."

Kurotsuchi stepped forward and deepened her look of concern. "Blurry? You mean your sensory skills aren't clear?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, not perfectly. The chakra in the mist is having a slight effect on me." Naruto suddenly brought his hands up defensively. "But it's not a big deal! Despite my worries, there doesn't seem to be anyone around."

Kurotsuchi's eyes narrowed in scrutiny. "How large is your field of sense right now?"

Naruto averted his eyes from her and fidgeted with his fingers, clearly giving away his predicament. "Um…fifty meters." That distance was roughly the equivalent to the skills of an amateur sensor. In normal conditions, Naruto had mastered his sensory skills to the distance of thirty kilometers if he focused hard enough.

Kurotsuchi brought her hand up to scrunch the bridge of her nose in frustration. "A hundred meters. A _slight_ effect?"

Naruto still did not look her in the eye. He was not a man that liked to identify his faults unequivocally, even if everyone around him was already aware of them. "It's better than nothing, right?"

Kurotsuchi was about to give a saucy retort when Naruto's expression hardened in a split second. His sheepish look morphed into a protective scowl. His entire body stiffened in concentration and peak performance. "I sensed someone." Naruto formed his hands into a hand seal. A clone appeared next to him with the exact same expression. "He's moving. Kurotsuchi, stay here with Mitsue."

Kurotsuchi was in immediate unease as she saw the steeled eyes focus and when Naruto raced off, her disquiet did not relent. The clone stayed with the two girls and Kurotsuchi appealed to him. "What did he sense?" She had difficulty in accurately differentiating Naruto from his clones, so she spoke of the original Naruto as separate from his clones. The clones usually did not mind.

The clone's face was grim. "Aggression. Not killing intent exactly, but more like pure hostility."

Kurotsuchi swallowed. She did not like it one bit. She knew Naruto could take care of himself, but her agitation was strong at the moment. She wondered if it was an effect from the surrounding mist. This mist was nothing like the mist from the Falls. That vapor had been welcoming and mysterious. This mist was cruel and angry. Kurotsuchi felt blind and she was not only referring to her vision.

The mist hung around them and was still as they waited for Naruto. The whole area was still. Time even seemed to be still.

All was still.

No one was certain if any time had passed because there was no sound.

No feeling.

There was only stillness.

Then the mist moved, not like it naturally would either. It _moved_ as if it was a living thing.

All of a sudden, Naruto's clone brought his hands together and expelled a gigantic amount of chakra. He had sensed something and the mist was getting heavier, trying to dampen his senses. The amount of chakra that came forth from his body was so great the mist began to retreat from him. The original Naruto had made sure the clone had a large portion of chakra to protect his companions. Kurotsuchi gazed in awe at the potent chakra pushing away the mist.

And then she saw them. Four cloaked shadows with hoods suddenly broke from the forest and ran towards the clone. The clone ceased his technique and easily evaded a _shuriken_ that was thrown at him. The clone had barely managed to sense the approaching foes.

Kurotsuchi quickly brought out a _kunai_ and stood protectively in front of Mitsue. Mitsue nervously brought up her hands in a rough _taijutsu_ stance. She was not ready for an actual fight yet, Kurotsuchi surmised as one of the hooded enemies noticed her and sprinted at her. Metal clashed against metal as Kurotsuchi's _kunai_ was met by a crudely shaped knife. The knife was forged from a much darker metal than the standard _kunai_. Kurotsuchi felt sweat form around her brow when she saw a sickly, purple liquid drip from the knife. She felt heavy resistance on the other end of the knife and she pushed back with great force.

Kurotsuchi saw a sinister smile flash underneath the hood. For some reason or another, she knew it was a woman's smile. After one swift second, a great blue light shone on the both of them. Kurotsuchi side glanced over to see the clone launching a giant spinning ball of chakra into one of the other hooded attackers. The hooded victim was thrown across the cleared path and spun into a tree, their clothes shredded and consciousness lost.

The other two swiftly approached the clone while Kurotsuchi felt like she had enough of this madness. She took a deep breath to release a strong bullet of water from her mouth. However, the hooded kunoichi was quick. Very quick.

She took a step back and darted to Kurotsuchi's left. Kurotsuchi spat out a water bullet at the circling foe. She then formed a quick Tiger seal to increase the chakra in her attacks and boost her firing speed. Her mouth became reminiscent of a machine gun as it fired water projectiles rapidly at the evasive shinobi.

The hooded kunoichi gracefully dodged the attacks and then bee-lined straight for Mitsue, her crude knife extended forth. Kurotsuchi flashed to her side. There was only time to do one thing.

Mitsue barely had time to register what happened when she saw Kurotsuchi blocking her view of her attacker. Mitsue looked over her friend's side and saw the knife embedded to the hilt in Kurotsuchi's abdomen. The little girl stared in horror at the grisly sight. She heard a cackle from the hooded foe as she kept her grip strong on the knife.

This was bad.

Kurotsuchi winced and then cursed loudly from the pain. The poison burned in the wound and she struggled against the physical torment. Kurotsuchi saw red. She gritted her teeth as she sent a significant burst of raw, earth-natured chakra into her fist and threw it with all of her might at the hooded kunoichi. She could not dodge this time.

Her fist easily pushed through the kunoichi's skull to meet the soft brain tissue underneath and the bitch's head was sent flying. The knife exited Kurotsuchi's abdomen as the kunoichi's corpse fell back. The mangled body of the kunoichi dropped to the ground in a heap. Unfortunately, the kunoichi's grip on the knife was as tenacious as the bitch herself.

After the blade left her body, Kurotsuchi covered her wound with her hand and buckled under the pain of the poison surging through her circulatory system. Blood was seeping out and she looked over to see icy eyes bugging out.

This was bad.

Matters worsened when Kurotsuchi saw Naruto's clone was having difficulty with the remaining two ambushers. One was grappling with the clone and trying to reach his throat. But the attacker seemed to be having difficulty with the Sage Mode clone's superior strength. Kurotsuchi audibly heard bones snapping from the hooded foe. Unfortunately, there was another one. While the clone was clearly distracted, the other hooded figure ran behind the clone and put its hand to his back. Kurotsuchi saw a flash of lightning burst out and then a cloud of smoke that indicated the dispelling of the clone.

Shit, this was bad.

The two hooded attackers turned to the two girls and began to move slowly towards them. One was holding its disfigured hand gingerly and obviously hobbling. It at least appeared that the clone had managed to injure one of them. Still, Kurotsuchi was not ready to take on two opponents who had managed to best a famed shinobi's clone who was known to have held their own against Kages. Plus, Kurotsuchi had a major injury that was probably life-threatening.

Fuck, this was really bad.

Mitsue was petrified. She shook in pure terror at seeing her surrogate mother figure in such pain and two menacing opponents walking towards both of them. She did not know what to do. Naruto and Kurotsuchi had trained her to handle these kinds of situations but all of that was forgotten and replaced with horror. Despite this, Naruto had done a fantastic job of teaching her to simply act from instinct rather than remember acquired knowledge. Before she knew she was doing it, she clapped her hands and a strong gust of wind shot out from them.

Since the Gale Palm technique was better suited for increasing the lethality of projectile weapons and not for isolated attacks, it was not very effective. The hooded figure who was not injured side-stepped away from the attack. However, it did partly hit the injured figure and they lost their balance from the gust.

Kurotsuchi was losing consciousness. The mist had come back and she was having difficulty trying to decide if it was because her vision was becoming hazy from the fog or the fact that she was losing a lot of blood. Or it could have from the poison. Then again, did it really matter? She did not think so.

Suddenly, there was a flash of yellow.

Mitsue was about to try a Water Release technique when she felt her terror drift away from the mist. Her fright dissipated when the injured foe was incapacitated by Naruto's knee driving into his neck.

The war hero was holding an unconscious person who wore the same hooded cloak the other ambushers wore with one arm. Naruto stood up and his horizontal pupils screamed rage when they were aimed at the last standing rogue. "Get the _fuck_ away from my family!" After Naruto's words were heard, the hooded figure silently brandished a crude knife from their cloak and ran towards Naruto. The attacker's other hand glowed with lightning chakra.

Naruto could feel it. Pure rancor was firing in his veins at the awful sight. The two people he would easily die for were in danger because of him. It seemed Kurotsuchi had disposed of her attacker, so he decided to take his emotions out on the only standing opponent. Naruto wanted to eradicate their very existence and use Kurama's potent chakra to do so. Nevertheless, he settled on a different strategy.

Naruto did not move a muscle until the hooded figure was right in front of him. Even then, the attacker's knife was inches away from Naruto's frame until the foe switched tactics by bringing their lightning-enhanced hand up faster, hoping to catch Naruto off guard. Despite their worthy attempt, Naruto still had not moved.

A sudden shockwave erupted from the blond a fraction of a second later and the compression was so sharp that the surrounding mist was immediately pushed back by its abrupt force. The hooded figure was motionless and practically suspended in action for a second more. Then, they collapsed. Naruto appeared like he had never even moved and then his expression changed from ire to extreme concern. "Kurotsuchi!"

Kurotsuchi's equilibrium may have been disrupted considerably and she was losing cognitive function with every passing second, but none of that stopped her from staring at the impressive blond with extreme awe. "What the hell did you do to him?"

The situation was too critical for Naruto to participate in her banter, but he still answered quickly. "I punched him. Kurotsuchi, please stay with me."

Kurotsuchi wanted to listen to his pleas. She really did, but her body was in too much pain and her head was swimming. She saw Naruto's ocean-blue eyes darken when her head hit the dirt. He looked so beautiful when he was worried. Her romantic musings were probably a result from her critical condition, but she did not care all that much. They were true. Mitsue was standing next to him, yelling at her to not fall asleep. She was only going to take a nap, honestly. Why was everyone freaking out? Everything was fading away to black and Naruto was telling her to stay awake and they were going to get her help. He also said he could not lose her. Well, that was odd. She was not lost; she was right there. Naruto cared about her though and she liked that. As she finally slipped into unconsciousness, she thought about how much she liked that.

This was good.

* * *

Naruto was gnawing on his fingers as he looked over to Kurotsuchi's sleeping form. There was a number of machines hooked up to her and he wondered how long it was going to be until she awoke. Mitsue was also fast asleep in a giant chair next to him. The hospital room felt too quiet to him. It was already early morning and he had yet to sleep. He and his clones had even carried his companions and all the hooded attackers to Kiri in less than an hour. He had used Kurama for that bit because the situation had definitely called for it. The looks on the village guards were priceless when he had approached them, toting a bunch of cloaked fighters and an injured Iwa kunoichi. He still wondered if they were more surprised by that or by the fact that he was Naruto Uzumaki. He had done all of that and he still did not feel even remotely tired.

The Kiri hospital was smaller than Konoha's but was still equipped with state-of-the-art medical equipment and its staff were all top-notch professionals. This did not mean Naruto liked it, however. He still abhorred hospitals and would rather be anywhere else than in one. Despite this fact, he would have traded spots with Kurotsuchi in a second.

He had really fucked this one up. Regrets and shame flooded his mind. He should have made more clones or given them more chakra. He should not have even left in the first place. It had obviously been a tactic to divert him from the rest of the group but he had acted out of impulse anyways. He hated moments like this because he was usually so certain he had matured as a person and as a shinobi over the years, only to realize he was sorely mistaken. The man who had distracted him from everyone was the one who had infused chakra with the natural mist and turned out to be extremely elusive. In the end, Naruto had bested him. After he had incapacitated the slippery opponent, his clone's memories had hit him and he had sprinted to his friends with the utmost haste.

When Naruto found out the blade that had punctured Kurotsuchi was poisoned, he had really kicked himself. Thanks to her efforts, though, Mitsue was unharmed and he was grateful for that much. Naruto wanted to move now. He wanted to make this right. He needed to _do_ something rather than sit around and hate himself for making such a horrible mistake. Naruto was so antsy that when the doctor finally came to the room, he had scared the poor man with his distressed attitude. Also, the fact that Naruto practically cornered him as the door closed did not help either.

"Is she going to be all right?" Naruto's eyes searched the doctor's face for something hopeful, praying it was something positive.

The medical man was alert by the brazen attitude, but he quickly collected himself. "Yes, yes, Uzumaki _-san_. The young lady will be just fine. Lucky for you, this was not the first time we have had a case like this."

Naruto tilted his head. "It isn't?"

The doctor appeared to be grave about the matter. His countenance darkened a bit. "No, I'm afraid not. The rogues you came into contact with have attacked many travelers and shinobi alike. They are quite formidable and their skillful knowledge of toxins is astounding."

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek. "So the poison was bad?"

The doctor's manner suddenly became irritable. "It's not poison, Uzumaki _-san_. You ingest poison, this was venom. A most potent one at that. Its derived from a rare blowfish that can only be found in Mizu no Kuni and even then, they added some nasty components to it. Again, you were lucky because we created an anti-venom a while back because of all the frequent cases."

Naruto was glad Kurotsuchi would be fine, but his investigative instincts were kicking in. "Do we know who these criminals are? With their knowledge of poisons and the skills they displayed, my guess is they are missing-nin?"

The doctor closed his eyes and shook in irritation. " _Venom,_ Uzumaki- _san_! And I don't know. That information is not held within my field of work. You'll have to ask Mei- _sama_ when she arrives later this morning."

This was news to Naruto and he perked up at the announcement. "Mei's coming? Is that because I'm here?"

The doctor nodded and he suddenly looked exasperated. "Yes, it's not every day that a war hero shows up in our village; that and she wants to see you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to attend to."

As Naruto watched the doctor leave, he stared at the woman he loved. She was gorgeous even as she slept and he was relieved by the good news. Those few moments where he had seen her close her eyes, however, were some of the most terrifying of his entire life. He had thought he would lose her and simply reminding himself of that time, tore him to pieces. The epiphany was slow but it ebbed along the shore of his mind. What would happen to him if he ever lost her? Would he able to live on as he did now? He did not know and did not want to. Naruto eventually made his way back to the chair by Mitsue and relaxed into it. Naruto tried to at least get some sleep. He failed miserably.

* * *

The next day was dazzling. It was a sunny day in Kirigakure, and according to the locals, that was a rare occurrence in the spring. However, for Naruto, it was dazzling for another reason. Kurotsuchi was awake and she was smiling at him. It was one of the smiles that was cultivated after dreadful events and filled primarily with alleviation; there was a hint of attraction buried within it as well.

Naruto was sitting next to her on the bed and Mitsue was tinkering with something in her chair adjacent to them. Naruto's hand was on top of Kurotsuchi's and both were acutely aware of that fact. "I'm just glad that you're all right. I shouldn't have run off like that."

Kurotsuchi shook her head and frowned slightly. "No, it's not your fault. Seriously, hero, for as confident as you are, you have too many regrets."

Naruto leaned his head forward and his jaw tightened. "It's not that I regret what can't be fixed, it's just I made such a stupid mistake. I don't want to make any more mistakes, Kurotsuchi. I thought I had outgrown such things."

Kurotsuchi sighed. "We don't 'outgrow' mistakes, hero. We just learn from them."

Naruto nodded. He should stop kicking himself. Considering what Kurotsuchi had gone through when it came to doubts, it would probably benefit him to not do the same thing. "OK, I just won't repeat it."

Kurotsuchi smiled brightly. Her smiles had always been beautiful to him, but now they held something different. They held hope and confidence in the future. She wore that smile well.

After a few more questions and answers involving yesterday's events were exchanged, a knock was heard on the door. Naruto went to answer it and was not surprised to see the Godaime Mizukage, Mei Terumi, standing on the other side of the doorway. She was accompanied by her personal guard and friend, Chojuro.

"Hey, Mei!" Naruto held his hand up in greeting and gestured for her and Chojuro to come in.

Mei smiled cordially as she stepped into the private hospital room. "Hello, Uzumaki- _kun_. My, how you've grown."

When Naruto introduced Mitsue to Mei, the gorgeous woman's visible eye lit up. "A Kitagawa member?" Her eyes narrowed a bit as she calculated the little girl's appearance. "Yes, I know those eyes well. My, oh my, I have read the report regarding your clan, my dear. My condolences for your loss." Despite her manners concerning the deceased, Mei's lips twitched with a small smile. "That would make you the last known Ice Release user, dear. And by the look of your muscles it looks like Uzumaki- _kun_ has been training you well. My, you'll be a strong shinobi when you grow up."

Mitsue blushed at the generous compliment. She knew this lady in blue was easily one of the strongest kunoichi alive, she could tell just by the way she carried herself. To be appraised by such a deadly warrior was surely an honor.

After proper introductions were exchanged, Mei turned to Kurotsuchi and bowed. "I'm so sorry that you were injured in my territory. As a small token of my apologies, I will cover all hospital fees and any further expenses you may have while you are present in Kiri."

Kurotsuchi smiled sheepishly and waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "It's quite all right, Mei- _sama_. I could never blame you for something like this. There's no need to handle our expenses."

Mei stood up from her bow and furrowed her brow. "Nonsense! I wouldn't be a decent host otherwise. It's the very least I can do."

Kurotsuchi wanted to protest further but when she saw the steeled resolve behind Mei's stunning eye, she decided for that to be most unwise.

Naruto broke the minor tension by wrapping his arm around Chojuro's neck in a friendly manner. "Man, it's been far too long, Chojuro! How ya been?"

Chojuro gave an embarrassed smile, but Kurotsuchi was happy to see it was a far more confident one than it had been years ago. "I'm well, Naruto _-san,_ thank you."

Chojuro looked over to Kurotsuchi with concern evident on his features. "Are you well though, Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi smiled kindly at her friend. She and Chojuro had been good friends ever since they became representatives for the Shinobi Union. "I'm fine, Chojuro. Thank you. Is the Union holding up all right without me?"

Chojuro nodded. "Of course. We've all missed you since you took your leave for the remainder of your mission, but Akatsuchi's done a considerable job of taking your place."

Kurotsuchi smirked at the comment about her best friend and teammate. "I bet he is. I like to think that I was better at it though."

Chojuro only smiled at that remark. At that moment, the doctor barged into the room. When the doctor saw Mei, he immediately bowed nervously. "Mei- _sama_! I speak for everyone here that we are all honored to have your presence here with us today!"

Mei grinned happily and giggled. "Why, thank you, _sensei_. You're all doing a marvelous job."

The doctor looked like he was about to cry at the compliment and was still in the bowing position. "Thank you, Mei _-sama_."

Mei then tilted her head. "Now, I have read the report for this case and it is my understanding that the Ito Clan is involved, yes?"

The doctor finally stood up straight. "Yes, Mei _-sama_."

Naruto scratched his chin and looked inquisitively at Mei. "The Ito Clan? I didn't think they were clan members. None of them showed any signs of a _kekkei genkai._ "

As Mei's head moved to stare at Naruto, her bangs fluttered gracefully with her. "Well, they're not exactly a clan, per say. They're more of a band of missing-nin that started from a clan. The Clan Head and a few of his personal guards are the only remnants of the actual clan left after the civil war, I'm afraid." Naruto's face formed a scowl at the mention of a leader and it did not go by unnoticed from a certain dark-haired kunoichi. "They've recently gathered up many of the missing-nin in the country and have used their forces to burden our own." Naruto noted the slight twinge of contempt in Mei's lips as she spoke about them. "They've been a rather large thorn in our sides for a few months now."

Mei's smile brightened. "However, you've brought us a wonderful gift: four living members that are being interrogated as we speak. The deceased woman's body whose face had been horribly obliterated is undergoing an autopsy. Judging from their abilities and rank within their clan, they were certainly no amateurs. The squad leader should reveal much to us. I must thank you, Uzumaki _-kun_. We've been troubled by them for far too long.

The doctor coughed politely into his hand. "Yes, Mei _-sama_ is correct. As I said earlier, Uzumaki _-san,_ our number of similar cases has been increasing."

Mei gave a forlorn expression. "Indeed. When they first started to bother us, we had a lot of trouble with them because of their poison."

The look on the doctor's face when Mei said 'poison' was almost too much for Naruto. He had to bite his lips from laughing out loud and from the glint in Mei's eye, it was not hard to tell she enjoyed it too. He knew he liked her for a reason.

After the humorous moment passed, Naruto spoke up. "If they've been bothering you so much, why haven't you asked the Union for aid?"

Mei brought her hand up to her face defensively. "I couldn't possibly ask for help from others for my country's problems."

Naruto frowned. "But it's important to ask for help at times. Gaara asked me for help when I was in Suna a few months back."

 _That_ comment seemed to interest the Mizukage. Her visible eye sparkled at the mention of the red-headed Kazekage. She had great respect for the man. "Well, now. It's different when it's a war hero." Mei seemed to think about something for a moment and she gazed at Naruto pensively. "Hmm. Would you like to dispose of the Ito Clan, Uzumaki _-kun_? I'm sure a man of your caliber could handle them."

Naruto was about to agree to the proposal with extreme elation when Kurotsuchi beat him to it. "Excuse me, Mei _-sama_ , but I don't think Naruto should do that. It would be best if he stayed here with me and Mitsue."

Naruto looked over at Kurotsuchi with bewilderment as Mei blinked at the judgment. "Kurotsuchi, I can handle it. Those people hurt you and-"

Kurotsuchi glared at him and cut him off. "Naruto, please. I don't want you leaving here."

Mei's eyebrows lifted when she saw Kurotsuchi's expression. Interesting, she thought. The young kunoichi had affections for the blond. Oh well, he was too young for her, anyways. It was at that time Mei decided to drop the matter. "It's all right, Uzumaki _-san._ I'm sure we'll manage on our own." She bowed one last time before she left. "Get well soon, Kurotsuchi _-san._ You are all welcome to stay in Kiri for as long as you wish." Mei then exited the room with Chojuro escorting her. The doctor followed after her with haste.

When the others had departed, Naruto glowered at Kurotsuchi. "What the hell, Kurotsuchi? Why didn't you let me take the mission?"

Kurotsuchi narrowed her eyes in scrutiny. "Your anger on the matter only convinces me more, Naruto. I don't want you leaving to fight them."

Naruto shook his head in confusion. "But why?"

"I'm worried, OK?"

Naruto's temper subsided at that remark. "What? Do you not think that I'm strong enough?"

Kurotsuchi sighed and looked down at her hands. "It's not that. I'm just worried about you. I'm afraid you will do something you will regret if you face that clan."

Naruto knelt down in front of her bed. "Like what? Do you think I'll lose myself in my anger? Kurotsuchi, that won't happen. I faced Nagato in battle once, the man who killed my _sensei_ , and I didn't kill him then. Why would I do such a thing now?"

Kurotsuchi could not meet his eyes. "It's just that the way your face looked when Mei mentioned the Clan Head wasn't a good one. Please, even if I'm wrong, I don't want you leaving me right now." The emotion in her eyes was palpable.

Naruto wanted to argue more. He wanted to tell her that her worries were not logical, but her eyes were convincing him otherwise. After a few more scant minutes of mental debate, Naruto complied. "All right, Kurotsuchi. I won't go."

Kurotsuchi's dazzling smile came back. "Good. Thank you."

At that moment, Mitsue, who had been rather quiet during the previous conversations, piped up. "Done!" She held up a lovely, orange necklace with a large grin plastered upon her delicate features. "Here, Naru- _nii_ ; I made you this!"

She held up the coral necklace she had been working on meticulously for most of the morning. Naruto smiled affectionately and accepted the necklace gratefully. He had been looking for something orange to wear and such a gift was priceless in his eyes. "Thank you very much, Mitsue. I promise I'll never take it off." Naruto fastened the gift around his neck and looked to Kurotsuchi. "Look good, Kurotsuchi?"

She flashed a wry smile. "The necklace is fine, anyways." Naruto pondered if every smile the kunoichi possessed was capable of making him weak in the knees because this one surely was. After the girls had laughed for a considerable amount of time at Kurotsuchi's jab, Naruto joined in too. He supposed this was perfect but he still felt a pull in his stomach, regardless of the splendor of the moment. He felt like he had lied to Kurotsuchi a minute ago.

It was rather simple why he felt that way; it was because he _had_ lied.

* * *

After the stars had materialized against the silky backdrop of the night and the moon had cast its light on the land long enough, the man decided it was best to move. The hospital room was dark and the noise of the medical building was minimal. The woman and the child were fast asleep and he supposed this was his moment of opportunity. Guilt was a lump of lead in his stomach as he stared at the flawless woman dozing away. Because of where they were and her condition, she had let herself drift away deeply. She was not going to wake up despite her trained instincts.

He stood over her hospital bed long enough to drill the design of her face into his skull. He did not want to forget it during his endeavor. He was doing it for her, after all. He had lied to her once before, so it was not surprising he could do it again. The lead in his stomach was heavy, but not heavy enough to stop him from leaving. He did not want to dwell on the future consequences of his actions, so he merely acted.

He stepped upon the open windowsill of the room and looked out upon the beautiful village. A sliver of mist had cut through the village, but for the most part, all was visible. The village seemed to drink the moonlight greedily as it was relatively dark in the dead hours of the night. While Konoha's lights never seemed to be off, Kiri citizens used the night to rest.

He glanced back at the woman one last time and he let the lead feel dense one more time; then, in a flash, Naruto was gone. If he had stayed, perhaps, one more second, he would have witnessed the single tear that escaped the closed eye of Kurotsuchi.

* * *

As Naruto flew through the trees of Mizu, he mused about the peculiar way Mei's hair had been disheveled at night. He had woken her from her slumber and she had been peeved at first. Whether it was more about the fact that he had bypassed her security so easily or she had lost some beauty sleep, was difficult to determine. After some quick dialogue, Naruto received the information he needed. He learned not to underestimate Kiri's interrogation team. They had managed to get all of the clan members to talk and had even acquired the coordinates of the Ito Clan's base.

Mei had mentioned she was going to send several teams of Kiri shinobi to the base, but after Naruto's persuasion skills were set, she settled on letting Naruto go solo. She had warned him about a woman's wrath when she was openly lied to, but Naruto was much too stubborn about the matter. He was also terrified by the woman's perception skills. In the end, Naruto had got what he wanted. The Mizukage had no doubt he would end the conflict indefinitely and she would only have to clean up the mess afterwards. She could not complain.

The location of the Ito Clan's base was on a small island to the deep south of Mizu no Kuni. After Naruto was a considerable distance from Kiri, he decided he wanted to complete this mission as quickly as possible. Because of this decision, Naruto asked Kurama for the necessary chakra and he charged his legs with the powerful energy. Naruto launched from a sturdy tree branch and it broke from the sheer overload of force, but not before Naruto had received the proper leverage. He lifted off into the night sky and was a golden shimmer of light that mingled well with the stars.

After only an hour or so, Naruto was in sight of the targeted island. The southern islands of Mizu no Kuni were remarkably subtropical. Naruto knew from stories told by Haku many years ago the northern islands received snow regularly, so it was surprising to see so many climates were recognized in the country.

He dropped Kurama's cloak and suppressed his chakra before he got too close to the island. He did not want any sensors to raise the alarm. He needed intel before he simply barged into their base. Kakashi would have been proud that every decision made by the incorrigible blond was not brash in manner.

The island was relatively small and shaped like an egg. Naruto had jumped from an adjacent island and landed on a beach. If he had upgraded to his Six Paths Sage Mode, he could have levitated over to his destination, but he had deemed that overkill. He rarely relied on such power and, without the exception of training, he had not utilized that form since the war.

The island was gorgeous and the beach Naruto stood on was comprised of soft white pieces of sand that upon closer inspection, were actually bits of white coral. The 'sand' was cool and fine to Naruto and he allowed himself to stay still. There was an abundance of nature chakra around here. It was not nearly as saturated as in Mount Myoboku, but it was more than most places. Naruto knew normal sensors could not sense nature chakra; let alone even have knowledge of its existence. As he entered Sage Mode, Naruto could sense all the lifeforms on the island as easily as if they were directly in front of him. He did not focus on all of them just yet.

Naruto's breath hitched as he realized he was right next to the base. In fact, the boundaries of the compound were only about a hundred feet away from him. Naruto crested a hill at the end of the beach and looked in between the subtropical trees at the top. Naruto's yellow eyes widened as he realized there was a _genjutsu_ around the base. If it was not for his Sage Mode, he would have missed it. He also surmised a seal had been placed around it to alarm anyone who breached the boundary. Fortunately, it was a rather rudimentary seal and did not cover _every_ means of access.

Naruto grinned. As long as he knew where the barrier was, he could bypass it undetected. He asked Son Goku for some earth-natured chakra. He asked for a minute amount, however, so he did not alert any of the sensors. After Son Goku acceded by forming a small tunnel, Naruto burrowed underground to pass under the barrier. He popped his head out from the hole in the ground on the other side of the boundary. He took a few seconds to collect information about his opponents.

There were almost two-hundred fighters in the base.

Naruto gulped. If he was not so confident in his own abilities, he would have doubted he could complete the mission. It was said his father had defeated over one thousand shinobi in the Third Shinobi World War and Naruto had a family legacy to uphold. He knew he could handle it, but there was another matter he sensed that made him uneasy.

There were five enormous chakra signatures.

Correction: There were four significant chakra signatures, roughly the size of Kakashi's, and one enormous signature. Naruto guessed the four were the original members of the Ito Clan and the largest was the Clan Head. His bandaged hand tightened at the sight of the gigantic blob of dark-blue chakra. The man who was responsible for all of this. The one who, by indirect association, was guilty of harming the love of his life.

After Naruto had a clear understanding of where all of his opponents were, he took a moment to focus on his task. Regardless of his use of nature chakra, as soon as Naruto created the clones he needed, the sensors among the enemy would sense the large burst of chakra. Naruto would need for his clones to move so quickly that those who noticed them would be too slow to retaliate. Luckily, he was in Sage Mode. This time Naruto was not going to be stingy with the amount of chakra he gave his clones. He formed the necessary hand seal and suddenly, two-hundred Sage Mode clones appeared and dashed swiftly towards their individual targets.

Everything happened so fast. The base became a riot when the chakra burst was sensed and two-hundred cloaked figures descended upon it. The Ito Clan members literally did not know what hit them as the formidable clones annihilated almost the entirety of the camp within a few short minutes. Even the more adroit fighters among the Ito Clan, were no match for the Sage Mode clones. A few were lucky enough to outsmart or outmaneuver their assigned attacker but were then apprehended by another clone who had succeeded in taking out their specific target. In the end, there were only five clan members left. Just as he thought. Naruto dropped down to the center of the compound where the five members were surrounded by cloaked figures.

When Naruto saw the five circled up defensively, he took a quick account of their appearances. They were all garbed in light, black armor and had golden hair with brown eyes. Naruto could tell by their sleeves they were most likely close-range fighters. The one in the middle of the five was probably the Clan Head. Naruto was able to deduce this fact because of three observations: He was the one with the largest chakra signature, he was physically the largest of all five of them, and he was staring straight at the real Naruto with an intense glare.

Naruto glared right back.

Instead of sending the clones forward, Naruto tried a different tactic. He dispelled all of the clones, thus making all five original members stare directly at him. Standing alone, Naruto's toad-like eyes glowered at the five.

The Clan Head's eyebrows furrowed. "I know your face. You are Naruto Uzumaki."

One of the four clan members, a tall man with a thin face, blinked. "What!? You mean the guy who freed everyone from those cocoons a few years ago? We're going to fucking fight that guy?"

The man's companion, a woman with a scar on her cheek, kicked his knee. "Don't look like such a pussy in front of Norio- _sama_."

The man with the thin face shook his head. "He just took out everyone! With fucking clones! Am I the only one who saw that?"

The Clan Head, Norio, snorted. "Rafu, silence! A warrior does not show fear before his opponent! You disgrace me."

The man with the thin face, Rafu, shrunk at the booming voice of his leader and remained silent.

Norio turned his massive head back to Naruto and fixed his eyes on him fearlessly. "Why does a Konoha-nin come and attack me?"

Naruto loathed the way the gigantic brute was looking at him and the way he implied his importance over his subordinates. He wanted to plant his fist square into that monster's huge nose. Nevertheless, Naruto controlled himself. "I'm here on behalf of the Mizukage and have come to bring you and your entire clan back to Kiri to answer for your crimes." Naruto smirked. "It would make things a lot easier if you surrender without a fight."

Naruto gritted his teeth in ire when he heard the bear of a man release a baritone laugh. "Take me back to Kiri? Why, my little naïve friend, that look you're giving me tells me otherwise." The large man grinned dangerously. "You want to kill me, don't you?"

Naruto's pupils dilated in surprise for a mere second, but he focused back on his target. "I'm taking you back to Kiri. Whether I do that by force or peace, is up to you."

Norio guffawed loudly. "There's nothing _peaceful_ about the way you're looking at me. To think the famed war hero has a grudge, its deliciously ironic to say the least."

Naruto was growing impatient. "Look, are you going to surrender or not?"

"No, I'm not," the Clan Head stated blankly. Naruto almost took a step back from the awful grin he received from the Clan Head.

Naruto hated to admit it, but he was glad the Clan Head had made that decision. "Very well." Naruto still was not sure of the clan member's capabilities, so he needed to take them out before they could use them. He still had a considerable amount of nature chakra. He would need to act fast. He moved his hands into the proper hand seal and two clones materialized next to him. They quickly channeled chakra into their hands to brandish two _Rasenshuriken_ and sprinted at the five clan members.

The clones were fast, but to Naruto's astonishment, the clan members were even faster. All five of them flashed away from the approaching clones. Luckily, Naruto's clones sensed the five of them quick enough and one of the clones threw their _Rasenshuriken_ at a clan member. The spinning ball of wind chakra struck the unknown clan member and he was immediately caught in the white vortex of the _Rasenshuriken's_ explosion.

Naruto tried to scan the chakra signatures to discern what had made all of them capable of such speeds. It was not like the Raikage's lightning-enhanced speed or a mere use of _shunshin_. Naruto did not have time to figure it out as the woman with the scar appeared to his immediate right. Before she could attack, he swung his leg swiftly into her sternum and she flew back from the sheer force of the nature-enhanced kick. Naruto was pretty sure he had at least cracked a few ribs with that strike.

The woman reeled at the pain and the other clone took advantage of the situation and threw their _Rasenshuriken_ at her. The wind technique almost reached her too, but she vanished from sight before it struck and it barreled down harmlessly into the trees beyond.

Naruto cursed as he felt the nature chakra leave his body. Suddenly, the third clan member appeared in front of him. She was short with her hair tied up into a bun. She looked up innocently at Naruto. "Your eyes changed! Does that mean you got weaker?"

Naruto blinked in surprise. All of a sudden, his body was covered in Kurama's golden chakra and he grinned. "Nope." The short girl did not have enough time to back up as a fist was thrown directly into her abdomen. She flew across the base like a rag doll and Naruto knew she was not going to get back up anytime soon. Immediately following that attack, Naruto felt a very evil presence.

The woman with the scar suddenly flashed behind him and was directing her sword, that Naruto noticed was soaked in poison, at his neck. "You dick!" she exclaimed. In Kurama Chakra Mode, Naruto had no problem sensing her and dodging her attack. He effortlessly ducked under the swing and directed an uppercut into her face as she was above him in mid-air. But the evil presence was still around. It had not been her.

She fell to the ground a few feet away and did not move. The last standing member, Rafu, appeared next to her with concern. "Ai _-san_!" He swiftly checked her pulse and once he proved she was still alive, he glared at Naruto. "I know that you're probably going to defeat me but I won't forgive you for what you did to Ai- _san_!"

Naruto did not seem to be paying attention to the tall man's declaration. He was scratching his chin in thought. "Oh, Swift Release! That's why you guys are so fast, huh? Wow, that's impressive. I didn't think there was a clan with that _kekkei genkai_."

Rafu growled at being ignored by the formidable blond. "I'll fucking kill you!" He flashed towards Naruto with great speed, but Naruto was far quicker. He lowered his body and performed a sweeping kick to drop the tall man. Once he was on the ground facing up, the last sight Rafu witnessed before he blacked out was Naruto's elbow slamming into his face.

Naruto stood up from the attack and scanned the area for the Clan Head. He sensed his movement too late when Norio flashed from behind and kicked him. Naruto flew forward from the impact and skidded across the rough terrain. His back felt rather sore from the hit, but it was nothing major.

Norio stood in front of him and began to clap slowly. "Amazing, you took them all out faster than I thought you would. To be completely honest, I'm sure you surpass me in ability."

Naruto frowned. "You don't seem that concerned with your fellow members."

The shrug the large man gave made Naruto grind his teeth so hard he thought they would shatter. "I don't really give a shit about them. You see the-" Norio was not able to finish that sentence because the blond jinchūriki had sent a fist into his jaw.

The humongous man fell several meters away in front of the war hero. Norio slowly sat up with his mouth bleeding and he smiled grotesquely. "Fantastic! Even with my Swift Release, there's no way I could possibly keep up with you."

Naruto did not buy the lie. Something was odd too. The man had huge chakra reserves, but he was barely using him. "You managed to get a hit in before."

Norio shook his head. "Something tells me; you could have dodged that attack if you wanted to. In fact, I'm positive that this isn't even your strongest form."

Naruto grimaced as he finally noticed. The evil in the man before him was growing. It was rather large to begin with as Naruto realized this was the evil presence he had felt earlier. The manic grin on Norio's face surely proved that theory. He started to laugh and it was not hard to determine it was a laugh of a madman.

"You're amazing, Uzumaki! It would be my privilege to be slain by you!"

Naruto scowled and screamed: "Shut up!" He dashed forward and punched the enormous man in the gut. His knees buckled from the blast of power and he fell to the ground, more blood spewing from his mouth. "Fan…tastic."

Norio grinned up at Naruto. Dementia was clearly evident in the man's brown eyes. Naruto raised his fist again and the man's grin grew wider. "Yes, kill me! Give in to your rage! It feels amazing! I love the hatred you bring forth! A man as pure as you with so much anger makes my heart flutter! It's wonderful! Kill m-"

Naruto smashed his fist against the man's face one last time, silencing him. When Naruto saw the man's chest heave with intake of breath, he felt relief wash over him. He did not do it. Kurotsuchi had nothing to worry about. He did not kill anyone and he was justified. But why then? Why did he still have lead in his stomach? Apparently, his relief could not wash away the guilt.

* * *

Kurotsuchi had already been discharged from the hospital when he returned to Kiri. Naruto found her and Mitsue in one of the rooms in Mei's house. Instead of most Kage, Mei lived in her own house that was right next to the Headquarters. Mei had plenty of room for guests and had given two rooms to Naruto and his friends.

When Naruto opened the door to see the two females, his guilt weighed him down. Kurotsuchi looked up from her seat in a rocking chair. She had been reading Mitsue a story from a large storybook. She closed the book when she saw Naruto and her expression was unidentifiable. She turned to Mitsue who was sitting at her feet. "Sweetie, Kuro- _nee_ and Naru _-nii_ need to talk. Can you go train with Mei _-sama_? I promise we will finish the story later." Mitsue appeared to be reluctant with the decision but she obeyed, nonetheless.

After Mitsue hugged Naruto and left the room, Naruto closed the door behind him. This could get loud, he thought. The way back to Kiri had been arduous for him, it was not because he had to create another two-hundred clones and carry all the clan members back, but because he knew he would have to have this talk when he got back.

Naruto tried to alleviate the palpable tension with a harmless topic. "Mitsue's training with Mei?"

Kurotsuchi did not look at him as she stood up from the chair. Seeing the bandages around her waist did not make him feel any better. "Yes, Mei- _sama_ has offered to help her with her Ice Release. Mei- _sama_ may not be a user but she has plenty of scrolls that have techniques and exercises to strengthen Mitsue's _kekkei genkai_."

Naruto smiled softly. "That's very kind of Mei to help her considering her busy schedule."

Kurotsuchi still did not look him in the eye. "Yes, it is."

This was far worse than Naruto had anticipated. He was expecting her to scream and curse and throw things at him when he returned. He expected her to show some emotion at his mistake. Anything was better than this bitter and indignant attitude she was showcasing. He just wanted something from her he could work with. He wanted to apologize for his actions, but the problem was it would be an empty apology. He would have done it all again and that meant he was not sorry. Somehow, Kurotsuchi knew this. Women were terrifying creatures.

Finally, after a few painful minutes, she threw him a bone. "Do you feel justified?"

Naruto shivered at her icy tone. It burned. He did not want to tell the truth, but he supposed it was time for the truth to reveal itself. "Yes, I do."

It was then that Kurotsuchi turned to look at him. Naruto felt sheer _agony_ at what he saw. There was heartache present in her pink eyes. He had hurt her and she was not trying to cover it up with bristling fury. She was being real with him because she was able to be real with herself, something she had tried desperately to obtain back at the Falls. She had been working so hard and here was he with his guilty conscious.

Her next words cut deep: "You said you didn't want to make any more mistakes."

Naruto grimaced. "I thought it was for the best, all right! Do you know how many Kiri-nin would have died if I didn't handle it myself? I didn't kill anyone, so there was no need for you to worry." Naruto had raised his voice, something he did not want to do. Just like he had not wanted to hurt her.

"You don't get it, Naruto."

Naruto scoffed. "You're right! I don't get it! So, talk to me, Kurotsuchi! Please, tell me!"

Kurotsuchi's voice was only slightly louder than it was before but somehow, it made him quiver internally. "You acted out of anger. That is not like you, Naruto. You're usually so righteous in your actions, but this time you were not in the right."

Naruto shook his head and he clutched his chest. "I don't understand what you're saying! I did it because they hurt you! I saved lives and stopped criminals. How is that not right?!"

Kurotsuchi closed her eyes and sighed with exasperation. "It's not _what_ you did, Naruto, it's _why_ you did it."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realized what she was saying. He was not himself when he fought that clan and that was what Kurotsuchi had been worried about. Regret flooded his heart and his guilt seemed heavier. "I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi. I didn't realize..."

Kurotsuchi pointed her eyes away from him. "You're right; you didn't realize."

Naruto knew his heart gnawed at him when he heard the scorn in her voice. He had really fucked this one up. The blond understood that when it came to relationships, it was impossible not to hurt those around him but it was still his fault. He had to accept responsibility for his actions and that entailed this insufferable attitude from a beautiful woman.

Seriously, he had fucked up.

He tried to mend what he could and finally realized his error. "I understand your resolve on the matter. I'll accept whatever you decide to throw at me."

Kurotsuchi allowed her feelings to subside. She could not hold it against him. He had always had her best intentions at heart, even if they were wrong sometimes. But that did not mean she had to just concede with his unjustifiable actions. She needed to investigate further. "You hurt me, Naruto. You hurt me when you lied to me."

"I know. I'm sorry. I can only beg for your forgiveness."

She knew this was not easy for him. It was not often the blond apologized for his impulsive decisions and she supposed that displayed improvement. Then again, she kind of liked Naruto like that. "Do you still feel justified then?"

Naruto knew the right answer this time around. "No."

Kurotsuchi still needed to understand the end goal behind his actions. Unbeknownst to her at the moment, her investigative behavior on the matter would ultimately transform their relationship forever. Many years later, she would find herself ever grateful for her curious ways. Very grateful, indeed. "You lied to me, Naruto. You've never done that before," she said having already forgiven him.

The guilt was so heavy he felt he was going to fall to the ground. Before his mind could comprehend what his mouth was doing, he spoke the truth. "It's not the first time."

Kurotsuchi's eyes fixed immediately back at him, terror evident in the rosiness. "What?" She was so startled by that statement that she did not know what else to say.

Naruto could not meet her eyes. "Back in Taki, I lied to you." Naruto took a deep breath. This was it. Why did it have to be now of all times? But she needed to know the truth. She deserved it. "When I said I wanted you…" His eyes found their way to hers. "I meant it."

Kurotsuchi did not move. She let the confession sink in. She wanted to tell him she had lied too; that she had not been entirely truthful that night. If he had wanted her, then what did that mean? Was it purely from a sexual standpoint?

He clarified and shattered her whole world. "I still do."

There was a moment of silence so long that when Naruto spoke again, she did not hear him.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again?" she asked with growing clarity.

"I love you, Kurotsuchi."

Before she knew it, she was kissing him. She did not even remember if she had approached him, or if he had approached her. It did not really matter, she supposed. She was kissing Naruto. She was loving every second of it too. He had to lean his head down to match her height and meet her lips. It had been so long since she last kissed a man that she had been afraid she would forget how to. But the fact they were locking lips passionately abolished all her doubts.

Finally, after a protracted time filled with physical affection had passed, Kurotsuchi broke away. She gasped for air and buried her face against his chest, grazing the orange necklace. His lungs heaved for air and she could hear them fill up and then release. It was intoxicating. She decided to meet him where he was at.

"I love you too, Naruto."

They owned that moment. Despite the tension and disagreement, the truth had finally been known to each of them. The weight of guilt had been lifted from both their souls. They had been through pain and had hurt each other, but at least they made it all have a purpose. They had a definite goal now: to love each other.

That night, the two of them slept in separate rooms, but they both dreamed of each other. When they awoke the next morning, both had wondered if their confessions had been dreams too.

They were happy to find out it had all been real.

* * *

 **THEY DID IT! Yay! I'm so happy right now that I finished this monster of a chapter. Over 11k words. I've never written a chapter this long. I know it was significantly longer than the other chapters of this story but I needed to end with this scene. This whole freaking story has built up to this scene and I'm still not sure if I captured it correctly. I didn't really want to include all of that action in this one but I needed something to act as a catalyst to get Naruto and Kurotsuchi closer. In the end, I guess its decent enough. I think being verbose about it now would ruin the simplicity of it all. Anyways, I hope you all liked it.**

 **So what do you think? Did you like how everything played out? Let me know. Take care, guys.**

 **-CM**


	20. Fortifications

Chapter 20: Fortifications

" _i like my body when it is with your  
body. it is so quite new a thing.  
muscles better and nerves more."_

 _-E.E. Cummings_

* * *

Had the world always been so bright?

She did not think so, but she could have been wrong. Colors were so vivid and the sun felt so warm. Everything had more _life_ to it. Even after she had united with her other half, she had not felt half as wonderful as she did now.

Love was an odd thing, she supposed. Kurotsuchi had been in love before. She had been entangled with unrequited love in her teen years. That feeling had been different and had sometimes been filled with great pain and heartache. However, to be loved by the one you loved was a completely different feeling. It made everything so much more enjoyable. It was like a whole new reality awoke to the splendor of its gentle rhythms and knew the hope it concealed within. It was alive and Kurotsuchi breathed in that new life.

This feeling must of have been the epitome of happiness and she knew emotion was temporary too. Perhaps, love was greater than mere happiness though. Perhaps, love could be the beginning of joy. A joy that could be sung and whispered at the same time with a million endings that all illuminated the grandeur of what love was. She was high off the feeling of it, but more than anything, Kurotsuchi knew with her mind that she loved Naruto Uzumaki.

Kurotsuchi clutched the blanket in her hands and turned to lay on her side. The sleeping form of Naruto was next to her, breathing deeply. The early morning sunlight gently irradiated his chiseled features. She had accepted him last night and not for the first time. About two weeks into their defined relationship, they had decided to love each other in the purest form. Normally, Kurotsuchi would not have jumped into such an act so quickly, but she had known the blond long enough to where it was deemed appropriate. They loved each other, after all.

Both had been virgins and neither knew what they were doing that night. It had been awkward and experimental, but their laughs were easy and the tension washed away quickly enough. Kurotsuchi had been surprised by how little Naruto knew considering he could have acquired a ton of experience from women in his life. Nevertheless, it was pleasant and it was fortunate that she got to be his first.

They had been in Kiri for about two months now and there had been a lot of development since then. They had told Mitsue what was going on between them in the most basic way they could. Mitsue was pretty sharp and picked up the fact that while they were not exactly on the same level as a married couple, they were on that course of direction. When Mei found out, she had worn the same devilish grin for about a week straight. She had commented it was so obvious from the beginning, but Kurotsuchi had decided to ignore that prickly detail. Naruto had reported to Kakashi about his new relationship with her, to which the Hokage had responded with a cheeky letter that left Naruto red in the face for a few days. Kurotsuchi, in turn, had mentioned the relationship in a report to her grandfather. His reply had been short, but it carried his simple blessing.

Naruto stirred in his slumber and changed his position. Kurotsuchi felt her face heat up as she marveled in the allure of her lover. As far as physical looks went, Naruto was by far one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. She was probably a little biased but in an objective sense, Naruto was gorgeous. All of his muscles were clearly defined and his face had a masculine elegance to it. He also had finally gotten a haircut. He had let her cut his hair a week ago and now it was about the length of what Obito's had been. She thought he looked great like that. Naruto was exquisite to her eyes but also to her soul.

He was so kind, thoughtful, and careful with her. Even in their love-making, it was never about him. He never went to her as something he could take from, instead he only ever gave her more. In return, Kurotsuchi gave all of herself to him, praying it was enough. The way he looked at her and kissed her showed her it was more than enough. They were both just so grateful for one another that their insecurities were not really a problem. They never stopped giving and they were joyful for it.

After a few moments of quiet appreciation from the kunoichi, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Good morning, beautiful."

She beamed. "Good morning, hero."

Naruto sat up and left the bed. He strolled over to the adjacent closet and skimmed around to find a shirt. Kurotsuchi laid on her back and sighed up at the ceiling. "Can't we just lay in bed all day? Do we have to go train again?"

Naruto chuckled as he found a suitable orange shirt. "As wonderful as pleasing you all day sounds, I'm afraid we need to train because Mitsue will surpass us soon if we don't."

Kurotsuchi knew he was exaggerating but not by _that_ much. In the last couple months, the little girl had grown exponentially. Her control over _ninjutsu_ and her chakra reserves had increased. Everyone was uncertain as to how. Some said it was due to Mei's rigorous training and others said it was Mitsue's great talent. Kurotsuchi had discerned it was probably both. She probably would never surpass Naruto Uzumaki, but she would no doubt be a Kage-level shinobi one day.

Kurotsuchi sat up in the bed and blinked tiredly over at Naruto. "Fine. Can we at least get breakfast this time?"

Naruto grinned after he put his shirt on. "You bet!"

After they both were dressed and their stomachs were filled, they knew they would find their other two housemates at the western training ground. Every morning they would find Mitsue and Mei training as if they had been there all night. One morning when the two lovers tried to see if they could get up earlier and beat them to the training grounds, they had discovered the two females sparring each other. Naruto wished he had not been surprised by that development.

That morning, they found Mei standing over a sprawled Mitsue. Her chest was heaving and there were scuffs and bruises surrounding her little frame; a typical morning spar with Mei.

When the Mizukage saw the two lovers approaching them, she waved at them with her delicate fingers. "Why, good morning! Did you two lovebirds sleep well last night?" A sly smile crossed her features. "Considering the noise, I wonder if you two slept at all."

Kurotsuchi visibly blushed and Naruto coughed into his hand. Mitsue either did not notice or was too exhausted to care about the suggestive jab. Mitsue sat up then and beckoned Mei. "Can we work on chakra now, _nee-san_?"

Mei loved that name, so her smile brightened when she heard it. "Of course, my dear. We need to increase your chakra levels." Mei instructed the girl to work independently on some strenuous exercises. Physical activities increased chakra capacity and so did frequent meditation.

As Mitsue started to do some sit-ups with a dense weight in between her small hands, Mei sauntered over to the couple. "You know that girl is certainly impressive. She actually caught me off-guard once during our spar." Naruto grinned proudly at that. "She made a spire of ice shoot out from under me when I was in the air. She made me have to actually use my Lava Release. It was only once and was a little unnecessary on both ends, but still, she has a lot of potential."

Kurotsuchi smiled at the beautiful Kage. "Yes, well, we've always known Mitsue was capable of great things." She aware she was starting to sound like a standard parent speaking about their talented child.

Mei leaned forward and covered her mouth with her hand. Her sly smile returned. "I also am happy to say that the girl has another nature affinity that you both might be interested in." Naruto's eyes widened and Kurotsuchi nodded. A glint shined from the Mizukage's brilliant eyes. "She can use Earth Release. It's not a remarkable affinity, like her Water or Wind Release, but it's adept enough for it be worth working on." Mei turned to Kurotsuchi. "I'm sure you won't mind helping the little one with that?"

Kurotsuchi grinned. She was quite proud of her skill of Water and Fire Release, but her Earth was surely the strongest basic transformation she had in her arsenal. With her help, she was confident she could make Mitsue a capable Earth-user.

After that, Naruto joined Mitsue in performing some sit-ups and Mei had to leave to attend to some Kage business. After the Mizukage had left, Kurotsuchi decided to work on her new technique. She had been using her Lava Release to form ash. If she was precise with her chakra, she was able to use the ash to trap and seal her target. That was the theory, anyways.

Kurotsuchi stared at the small boulder in front of her. The stone was smoothly grey and blank. Kurotsuchi took a deep breath and let her lungs surge with chakra. The familiar sense of burning liquid was there and she focused to dry it out, while still keeping it hot in essence. She sent the burning chakra up and cupped a funneled hand around her lips. Her mind was only on the task and nothing else. She focused fire-natured chakra into her hand to make sure the chakra was even more hot and dry. With her free hand, she performed the appropriate two half-seals. A screen of hot ash burst from her lips and coated the rock.

Particles of ash slid off the rock face and the surface of the stone seemed to be partially charred. Kurotsuchi bit her lip in frustration. The boulder should have been trapped in the ash like a natural cage, but this was more like a blanket. To Kurotsuchi's confusion, she was having a hard time as to why it was not working. Granted, she was training a skill that no one had ever used before. It was all experimental and mostly based off her knowledge of Lava Release and corrosion in general. She was treading new ground with this technique and it was natural for there to be pitfalls.

It might have had something to do with the way she was using half-seals and using her other hand to channel chakra. But the fact her focus was so strong made that hypothesis crumble. It needed to be thicker, like dried lava. For some reason, however, she could just not figure out the proper components of it all.

After a few more minutes of quiet brooding, Kurotsuchi decided it was time to take a break. The sun was high above her as she trotted over to her little family. Naruto was laughing as he was performing curls with a heavy log that used to be the trunk of a solid oak. Mitsue was doing the same exercise with a smaller log that was more proportionate to her size. The poor girl appeared to be on her last leg. She worked so hard that it was alarming how much drive she had at her age. Kurotsuchi had a feeling Naruto was probably similar at her age. The war hero always influenced others in an interesting way.

When Naruto saw the beautiful kunoichi approach him, he could not help but show off just a little. He threw the log up in the air and swiftly flipped over onto his hands. With his legs in the air, he caught the falling log with them and balanced the gigantic piece of wood. Mitsue's mouth was open as she gaped at the trick. Naruto grinned broadly and flashed his proud eyes at his lover.

Kurotsuchi rolled her eyes, but her amused smile broke through for him. "Do you ever get tired, hero?"

Naruto chuckled and pushed the log away with his feet. He stood up and wiped his brow in a refreshed manner. "Not really. My stamina has always been impressive." She could not argue with that.

It was at that moment where Mitsue hit her limit, and she fell to the ground in a daze. Kurotsuchi rushed to her side and held up the child's head. "Are you all right, sweetie?" she asked with concern etched in her inflection.

Mitsue opened her stark eyes and pointed them to the kunoichi. "Yeah. Sorry, Kuro- _nee_."

Kurotsuchi sighed in relief. "It's fine, little one. Just don't push yourself so hard. Training means nothing if you destroy your body in the process. At your age, it's easy to hurt your body from tough exercise."

Mitsue nodded her understanding. Naruto's shadow loomed over both of them as he stood upright. "Come on, let's get some ramen and rest for a bit, OK?"

Naruto picked up Mitsue with one arm and intertwined his free hand with Kurotsuchi's. He led the way out of the training ground and his family happily obliged. As Kurotsuchi felt his warm hand encase her own, she marveled in how it felt warmer than the ash ever could.

* * *

The air in the room tasted smooth on her tongue when he held her. It reminded her of sweet milk as the white moonlight filtered into their little bedroom. She felt secure and safe in the man's veined arms. Despite her arousal, she did not want to jump right into a physical act. Kurotsuchi, instead decided to let out her intrusive thoughts.

She turned her gentle head up to his eyes. "Naruto, do you think I'm strong?" She knew it was an abrupt question, but her thoughts were intricately connected to her feelings.

Naruto blinked and pondered for a moment. He did not seem particularly fazed by the question. He was a blunt person by nature and was quick to make decisions based off his hasty inclinations. However, every now and then, he would take a little longer to think on something. Kurotsuchi liked it when he did that. "I do." The following point was probably the manifestation of his pause to think. "Because you know what strength is."

Kurotsuchi raised an eyebrow.

Naruto elaborated: "Strength is having power over what you can control and realizing what you can't." Naruto shrugged. "Most people have understanding over the first part and ignore the second one."

Kurotsuchi stared forward and thought about his words. "So they try to control what can't be controlled?"

Naruto's lips thinned. "Yes, I'm a man who tries to do that pretty often." His lips curled into a smile. "However, I've learned that others can help me with what I can't control."

Kurotsuchi smiled openly, showing her pearly teeth. "And that's why you'll be a great Hokage, Naruto!"

His eyes softened. "Thank you, Kurotsuchi. You work so hard yourself that I know you'll surpass your grandfather in no time."

Kurotsuchi smiled modestly. "I don't work that hard, hero."

Naruto kissed her nose gently. "But you do. I'm in awe at the effort you've been putting into your training. It's actually a little surprising because I've only seen you like that recently."

Kurotsuchi averted her eyes and chewed the inside of her cheek. "Maybe I've discovered a reason to be strong."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Haven't you already had that? Didn't you want to be strong for your village?"

Kurotsuchi nodded vigorously. "Yes, of course, and that's brought me a long way. Except now, I found a new obstacle I want to climb over. I don't _need_ to climb it but I know that it's worth it."

Naruto still did not completely understand. "Why?"

"Because it will bring me closer to you." Her eyes were shining. "I want to be strong for you and Mitsue because you both are doing the same thing."

She was not wrong, Naruto thought. Naruto had a multitude of reasons to train, most of which were simply because he loved training, but being strong for the love of his life had definitely been added to the list. "Any other reasons?"

There were actually. Ever since her encounter at the Falls, Kurotsuchi's philosophy on life had solidified. "I found that perseverance has brought me to where I am now and I want it to bring me even further. The world has a lot of potential to it and it deserves to be sought after."

Naruto grinned cheerfully. "I couldn't agree more. I love how much you've grown before my eyes, Kurotsuchi."

The couple found their way to the bed and embraced each other tightly. Kurotsuchi breathed in her lover's scent. Naruto smelled of a summer's air with a curious hint of ramen mixed in pleasantly. It was interesting how she knew the smell so intimately now. She was so acquainted with his scent that she could not remember a time where she was unaware of it. She supposed the smell came with loving someone so greatly even the senses were subject to love's power.

Naruto ran his fingers through Kurotsuchi's hair slowly. He allowed his eyes to roam over her fine features, exploring every inch of her flesh as if it was the most exquisite painting ever created. Did she know how well her rosy eyes accentuated her ebony locks? Or the way her creamy skin seemed to melt in his hands? He relished in the revelation of knowing he was the only one permitted to know such wonderful things about her. Every day with her was like an amazing gift that was only for him. He cherished the gift who was Kurotsuchi.

Finally, after several seconds of admiration, Naruto spoke softly to her. "I love you."

She kissed him. "I love you, too."

Naruto paused to think about something. "Did you know I used to play alone when I was a kid?"

It was Kurotsuchi's turn to be taken aback by the sudden announcement. Her eyes widened and then closed as she giggled. Naruto did not seem to mind though because he smiled as she laughed. "Sorry, you just caught me off guard."

Naruto grinned. "No, I'm sorry. I just figured I could tell you anything. I've never really told a person everything about myself. Maybe you can't do that though because you'll never know yourself completely but I might as well tell you what I can."

Kurotsuchi nodded. "I like that. OK, what games did you play?"

Naruto's eyes were not exactly full of sorrow as he spoke; they were more elaborate than that. They bore knowledge of events long past and the forgiveness that came with old wrongdoings. "Mostly ninja games where I jumped around, pretending to know what I was doing. Sometimes I would find other kids playing with each other and I'd feel alone." Naruto's eyes dulled a bit. "Not the kind of loneliness that comes from not having anyone with you so much. It was more like the loneliness that feels like no one likes you." An almost dreary expression formed upon his face. "It turns out I was right about that part."

Kurotsuchi grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Her eyes felt hot. "I'm so sorry, Naruto."

His eyes broke through the moonlit darkness and he smiled. "It wasn't your fault, Kurotsuchi. Besides, all of those people are my friends now. What happened is over now, but today will always be here, right?"

Kurotsuchi could not understand how the man's emotions could change so swiftly. A person never really knew where he was going to go and how quickly he would do so. She absolutely loved it. "Right. Tell me more. Didn't you have people there for you even in those dark times?"

Naruto nodded. "I had Hokage- _jii_ - _chan_ and Iruka- _sensei_. They showed me enough love to where I overcame the loneliness. I found my own inner strength and went forward with that. That got me far, but it wasn't until I found the power in all of my friends that I knew what strength really was."

Kurotsuchi was glad to hear the origins of his earlier thoughts on strength. "And who showed you that?"

Naruto gave a thoughtful look. "Well, _Ero-sennin_ gave me the idea. From there, I kind of just ran with it."

Kurotsuchi pursed her lips. "You mean Jiraiya, the Toad Sage?"

"Yep! He was the reason behind a lot of my reasoning and is the man who made me the way I am today."

Kurotsuchi gave her lover a heavy kiss. "Well, I'll have to thank him one day."

Naruto laughed into his pillow heartily. "I'm sure he will appreciate that, the old pervert." He directed his eyes back to her. "Now it's your turn; tell me a story from your childhood."

Kurotsuchi smiled and tried to think of a good one. "OK. I remember when I was little girl I was always so amazed by my father. He's one of the strongest shinobi in Iwa and I wanted to be just like him. Once when I was about seven or eight, I followed him to a training ground where he was teaching a young genin. They were working on the Earth-Style Wall technique and I just couldn't resist the challenge." Kurotsuchi's pitch was higher than usual as she spoke. "I had been practicing my own version of that technique for a while up to that point, mind you, and when I made a larger wall than the genin did, my father couldn't stop laughing about it. The poor kid was so embarrassed after that and hated me for it afterwards." Kurotsuchi snickered. "I think it was at that point where my father started to train me by himself and I became the kunoichi that I am today."

Naruto laughed with her. "Your father is a great man. We should go see him some time." Kurotsuchi nodded as Naruto continued to laugh about the story. He tried to explain how much he enjoyed it through his laughing fit. "I can just see you one-upping that poor kid! Sounds like something I would have done."

Kurotsuchi rubbed her fingers against his neck. "Are you comparing yourself to me, hero?"

Naruto held her wrist tenderly. "Is that so wrong?" He opened his mouth wide as he spoke. "I am the greatest shinobi to ever exist after all. Isn't that right, Kuro- _nee_?"

"Oh, no you didn't!" She giggled as she sat on top of him and kissed him passionately. It did not take long after that for clothes to be thrown aside and for the two to be intimately intertwined with each other. They allowed their bodies to talk now and they reveled in their love. The moonlight painted them in a still atmosphere that could only be described as beautiful.

* * *

The next morning involved a pleasant change in routine. Mei was making breakfast when Naruto and Kurotsuchi came downstairs. Mitsue was seated at the dining table, looking over a scroll. Naruto was the first to comment on the peculiarity of the sight. "What's the occasion, Mei?"

Mei beamed at the couple. "Nothing in particular. I just wanted to cook this morning. My schedule is rather free today so I thought treating all of you would be a nice change of pace."

Naruto licked his lips and rushed to the table. "Well, you don't see me complaining."

Kurotsuchi thanked Mei and took her seat next to Naruto. Breakfast included rice with raw egg and some fresh fish with a side of _miso_ soup. It was not ramen, but Naruto found himself asking for seconds because of the quality of the meal.

Mitsue ate a substantial portion of the food herself, to which Kurotsuchi had told her not to eat too much. As Naruto shoved a serving of rice into his mouth, he turned to Mei. "Did you sleep well, Mei?"

Mei smiled cheerfully. "Yes, I did." A playful glint radiated from behind her gorgeous locks. "Did you?"

Naruto gulped down his rice and averted his eyes. He was not going to go down that road. "Yep."

Kurotsuchi saved him from any more embarrassment by stepping in. "We should do something fun today, Mei. You did say you were free, right?"

Suddenly, Mei's expression changed to excitement. "Oh, yes! That sounds wonderful. We could go to the beach or go on a nice nature hike." She jumped a little in her seat as a better idea hit her. "We could even go to a beautiful resort on a nearby island. I could ask Chojuro to watch the village for a few days."

Naruto deadpanned. "You'd really extend your availability to several days, just like that?"

Mei waved her hand and puffed out her cheek. "Now, now, Naruto. It's been so long since I've had some rest and relaxation." Mei looked over to Mitsue for some support. "Wouldn't that be nice, little one?"

Mitsue blinked as she took a sip of tea. "What about training, _nee-san_?"

Mei laughed daintily. "Oh, my dear; as a woman, there are so many things that I must teach you and not all of them involve training. How to relax is one skill that should not be neglected. Do you not agree, Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi fidgeted in her seat. Truth be told, she had forgotten the last time she had allowed herself to properly relax. She usually pushed herself too much or let her worries keep her from enjoying herself. Naruto had changed most of that, however, and she had learned how to enjoy every moment to its greatest extent when she was with him. She supposed a trip to a resort would be nice. "Yes, Mei's right. What do you think Naruto?"

Naruto took his chopsticks and tapped them on his cheek. He decided to forget his initial behavior on the matter and focused in on the rich benefits. He had a rather comical look on his face as he thought about it. "Will there be ramen?"

Mei's eyes lighted up. "There is an exquisite ramen stand at the resort."

Naruto grinned as he set his empty bowl on the table. "I'm in!"

With that, the four friends began to pack up their belongings. Mei quickly made arrangements for four at the resort with a hasty message. Within less than a few hours, preparations were finished and the small group were at the village gate.

Mei was jubilant as she hopped ahead of everyone else. She had asked for no escorts, seeing as Naruto himself was suitable protection by himself. She turned around ahead of them as she passed the gate. "Just you wait, my friends. The resort has a beach that makes the very heavens jealous and the water is so pure that it's like staring into a sapphire. Oh, and the food! Don't even get me started on the food…" Mei continued on her tangent as the others could only smile sheepishly.

Kurotsuchi felt bubbly herself due to Mei's antics. The Mizukage certainly enjoyed luxury and her excitement was rubbing off on the dark-haired kunoichi. Some time to unwind fully and allow her mind to take a break from her serious matters would be gratefully welcomed. It seemed her life was full of drama recently and it would be best for her to forget about all of that for a little while.

Unfortunately, the world had different intentions.

All of a sudden, a Kiri-nin ran from the village gates, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Wait! Please, wait! I have urgent news!"

Everyone stopped in their tracks to look back at the Kiri-nin. Mei stepped past the rest of the group and folded her arms in an annoyed fashion. "What is it?"

The young shinobi was gasping for air and holding his knees in exhaustion. Whether his fatigue was from running so hard or the urgency of the news was uncertain. The news came out in barely coherent breaths. "News…from Iwa…Kurotsuchi- _san_ …father…Kitsuchi…mission failed…in critical condition…Tsuchikage asks for…immediate presence."

Kurotsuchi's perfect world seemed to become addled then. Everything started to spin and she was not sure where she was standing anymore. The only thing that was stable was the hand that held her up. A hero's warm hand keeping her from falling into the abyss that never seemed to leave her.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a bit on the short side, but you guys have been lenient with me in the past. Thanks for that. I ended up changing the genre of this story to Drama/Romance. Considering my opinion on adventure/action-centered stories, it seems fitting. I'm just more of a dramatic writer. Thanks for the feedback and I would love to get some more from you guys. What did you like about the story? Did you like the fluff? Did the cliffhanger drive you crazy? What do you think will happen next? I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Thank you!**

 **-CM**


	21. Waves Crashing

Chapter 21: Waves Crashing

" _I'm around when your head is heavy.  
I'm around when your hands aren't steady.  
I'm around when your day's gone all wrong.  
I care that you feel at home  
Cause I know that you feel alone."_

 _-Betty Who_

* * *

Eito was an unlucky man.

Growing up, Eito's family had been sickly and poor. Due to his impoverished childhood, he had vowed at the age of ten he would become rich and successful. Now, so many years later, his dream was nowhere close to being reached. He had undertaken many odd jobs in his riper years, only for all of them to reach dead ends. He had learned the roles of a fisherman, a builder, a chef, a bouncer, and even a mortician. But he wanted to be a miner and had tried to be one for most of his life, but never became one because everyone in Iwa wanted to be one too. Some of the most prosperous civilians in the country were miners. Despite the constant misfortune, Eito never lost his hope for his dream. He believed that to persevere with a hard working attitude and strong commitment was the foundation of living. A few years ago, he thought he had found his key to success.

Tsuchi no Kuni was not known for its fertile land and relied on many imported crops to sustain itself. However, the soil was suitable enough for a few versatile crops, the most prominent one being the potato. As long as the soil was kept loose and consistently filled with moisture, then potatoes would thrive. Eito had heard from an old coworker that potato farming was a true money maker as long as the farmer did not mind working hard. Eito did not fear hard work, so he had bought a few acres of good land with the last of his savings on the outskirts of Iwa and had immediately begun the necessary preparations.

Unfortunately, Eito had been potato farming for a couple years now and had barely made any profit in the trade. He had been able to live by himself without worry of starvation or becoming homeless, but he did not feel successful. His crop was not even bad, it was merely a means of supply and demand. Apparently, his coworker had failed to mention the extreme surplus of potato farmers. There were so many potatoes in Tsuchi no Kuni that Eito could never sell even half his crop.

After learning his trade was deemed practically useless, he had started to question his goals. Why was hard work not fulfilling his dream? He had put so much time and strength into his work over the years and he had nothing to show for it. He could not support a wife or kids, so he felt happiness was beyond his grasp. His constant pursuit of success fueled by his beliefs felt hollow now. Was there more to life than just hard work and dreams? Eito could never find the answers to his questions.

One summer evening, Eito just wanted to wash away the pestering questions, so he bought a large quantity of _sake_ to do the trick. He sat on his front porch, overlooking his tilled land and downed an entire bottle of the clear alcohol. Eito was not worried about anyone taking advantage of his weakened state. He had heard rumors about the missing-nin that had been robbing civilians lately. But he was a poor potato farmer and was positive he was not worth the trouble, if the rumors could even be considered true.

That evening as the moon burned softly above the farmer, Eito tried to forget his misery. Destitution was his companion and the _sake_ was an old lover that came by for another tumble. His hope was still strong in his heart, though. He truly believed his goal was not far away and knew all was possible if he worked hard. Sometimes it just took a while and doubts were normal to have. Matters would get better, he told himself in his intoxicated state. Life was fickle with luck and soon, it would be his turn to have some.

At some point, Eito must have fallen asleep because he was raised from his slumber when he heard a shout in the night. The drunken haze had lessened a bit and he could see a figure running across his farmed land in the moonlight; soil and pieces of potato being destroyed as the figure tore through them. With great fervor, Eito called out: "Hey! Get off my land!" His words were slurred, but the message was clear enough.

The figure stopped for a moment and then turned around, away from Eito. For some reason, the potato farmer surmised the pause was not initiated because of his outburst. Suddenly, four other figures darted out from the far side of the farm and sprinted towards the lone figure. Because of the great speed they used, Eito knew they were shinobi. Wonderful, another unfortunate circumstance, he thought.

As the four figures swiftly neared the lone shadow, two explosions suddenly erupted from under their feet. The lone figure raced towards the clouds of upturned dust without hesitation. Eito stood up from his chair and stumbled towards the set of stairs on his porch. In his drunken stupor, his portly frame lost its balance and he fell to the ground at the bottom of the stairs.

Eito peered up from his low vantage point and saw the lone figure punch a wounded shinobi. Eito barely had enough time to notice the wounded shinobi's red, Iwa-branded outfit before another explosion erupted from the figure's fist. Eito had heard about Iwagakure's Explosion Corps but the enemy had just utilized the famed technique. Who was attacking who exactly? The rumors of the missing-nin suddenly did not seem like rumors anymore to the potato farmer.

It was at that moment, Eito noticed another red figure emerge quickly from the dust. A gigantic fist struck the missing-nin's face and he was airborne for several seconds from the hit. Despite the obviously powerful blow, the missing-nin landed on his feet like a cat and ran parallel to the larger shinobi.

In the pale moonlight, Eito could discern the large shinobi's face. He could make out a large bulbous nose that could only belong to the famous Iwa-nin: Kitsuchi. Everyone in Tsuchi no Kuni knew the Tsuchikage's son and Eito's worry melted away. Surely, the formidable man could handle one missing-nin. Because Eito's attention was entirely focused on the two shinobi, he failed to notice the peculiar absence of the other two Iwa-nin.

All of a sudden, the figure that was Kitsuchi flashed around the missing-nin with unbelievable swiftness. For such a large man, such speed should have been inconceivable. Kitsuchi moved in an arc until his back was to Eito and then darted straight towards the missing-nin. The traitor had barely enough time to throw out a handful of _shuriken_ that missed their mark until the massive Iwa-nin was upon him.

Eito's eyes bugged out as he saw actual rock form around Kitsuchi's hands and he launched both of them into the missing-nin's chest. The remnants of the missing-nin were unrecognizable to say the least. The distorted corpse collapsed to the ground and Kitsuchi turned to look over at Eito. Kitsuchi brought his earth-clad hand up to wave at the farmer and Eito was about to wave back when a look of terror crossed his face.

A pale hand had arisen from the soil and grasped Kitsuchi's leg.

For one ghostly second, no one seemed to move as the hand clutched the Iwa-nin right above the knee. Then, the largest explosion seen that night reverberated throughout the little farm and an ear-splitting cry rang with it.

Eito reached his hand out and attempted to call out to the high-ranking shinobi, only for blood to sputter out from his mouth. It was only then that Eito noticed the two _shuriken_ sticking out from his chest and the alarming amount of blood that dripped from the fatal injuries. Had he failed to feel anything because of the alcohol? Or was it because of how engrossed he had been with the fight? The moonlight was fading away for some reason. Eito could not believe his misfortune had betrayed him again. What were the odds of getting a fatal wound by merely being an onlooker for such a small battle? He cursed his fate and the fact he would never reach his dreams now.

Eito was an unlucky man.

* * *

Naruto gazed with wonder at the massive stone building that Kurotsuchi had said was the main hospital of Iwa. It was surely the largest hospital he had ever seen and was several stories tall. It also stood out from most of the other buildings in the grey village. Most of the architecture was comprised of tall, wide, tower-like structures jutting high into the air. The hospital was large, rectangular, and made from snow-white stone rather than the standard grey like the rest of the buildings. The structures were not as tall as the skyscrapers in Ame but there were certainly a great number of them. The two most notable to an onlooker's eyes were the Tsuchikage's Tower and Iwa's main hospital.

After Naruto had his fill of awe, he directed his attention to a quiet kunoichi at his side. Kurotsuchi, to put it bluntly, was not doing too well. Her smiles were sparse and weak. Even when Mei had apologized that they had to depart at such short notice, Kurotsuchi had not shown much emotion. Her mind was somewhere else and brimming with worry. Naruto knew the only remedy that could help her now was seeing her father. When Kurotsuchi had entered the village via Iwa's gates and the guards had let her pass without a word, Naruto pondered if such an occurrence was normal for her. The guards had kept a lingering gaze on him and he had felt the number of eyes on him immediately when he entered the village.

Naruto was acutely aware of the fact that he looked like his father and what the Yondaime Hokage had done to Iwa in the Third Shinobi World War. The odd thing was that none of the stares seemed to remember that war. They only remembered the last one and who had saved all of them. Naruto had always known the weight of his achievements but that day they all felt a lot more serious. He had made thousands of people's hate evaporate from his acts and they all looked at him with amazement and aspiration.

Despite their obvious gratitude, no one approached the traveling trio. They all knew what had happened to Kitsuchi and knew it would be impolite to inconvenience Kurotsuchi as she made her way to the hospital.

Kurotsuchi's stride was steady and balanced with Mitsue trailing quickly behind her, her little feet attempting to match the older woman's foot pattern. Naruto casually strolled next to them and grabbed Kurotsuchi's hand. The kunoichi straightened and she looked up to him. There was worry there, but also a heaping supply of affection. Naruto squeezed her hand and told her he was there for her without having to say anything at all. Kurotsuchi received the wordless message with a nod.

After they had entered the hospital and learned the appropriate room number from the front desk, they marched up to the top floor and found their destination. They found Kitsuchi awake in bed with his left leg in a cast as well as other familiar faces. The Tsuchikage, Onoki, was present and, to Naruto's surprise, so was Tsunade herself.

Before anyone else said anything, Naruto called out to the former Hokage. " _Baa-chan!_ What are you doing here?"

Tsunade tried to feign annoyance at the man's outburst, but everyone who was present could see right through her. She had missed Naruto greatly, after all. "Hello, Naruto. I know this meeting may seem abrupt, but I was in the area when Onoki- _san_ called for my aid. Needless to say, it seems that Kitsuchi was very fortunate considering the odds."

Quick introductions were exchanged and Kurotsuchi immediately went to her father's side, who looked increasingly embarrassed at seeing his daughter worry so. Kurotsuchi grabbed his hand as small tears rolled down her face. "Father! Are you all right? The report only said you were in critical condition and nothing else. I didn't know what to expect and…" She trailed off only for her father to brush aside her dark locks.

"It's all right, Kurotsuchi. I'm fine." Kitsuchi's smile was strong and wide, like the man himself.

Kurotsuchi fixed her eyes on her grandfather to pose the necessary question: "How was my father injured?"

Onoki stepped forward and answered her. "He and three other shinobi were sent to apprehend a missing-nin that had infiltrated the village. There were, in fact, two missing-nin. It turns out that it was a ploy to bring out Kitsuchi. Sadly, one of Kitsuchi's team members and an innocent civilian were killed in the skirmish. The other two are in critical condition, but are still alive. Your father was injured by a direct explosion technique. Thankfully, your father had managed to cover earth-natured chakra around his leg to soften the blow. He was still severely injured by the explosion but luckily, even in his weakened state, Kitsuchi had managed to slay both of his opponents."

Kurotsuchi turned to her father. "Why were they only after you?"

A forlorn look passed over the high-ranking shinobi's broad face. "They were my former students, Kurotsuchi. I had trained them and they used their knowledge against me. I was holding back because of that and they took advantage of my weakness. They caught me off guard." A sad, humorless smile creased across his large lips. "I guess I'm getting too old for all of this."

Kurotsuchi shook her head. "It's not your fault. You're still one of the strongest shinobi in this village."

Kitsuchi smiled and Tsunade, ever the bad news bringer, cleared her throat. "I'm afraid I have to intervene on this conversation. I was waiting for your daughter to be here before I gave you my whole diagnosis, Kitsuchi- _san._ " Kitsuchi's jaw tightened. "While your life is not in immediate danger, your bones have been shattered and a great number of fragments have been lodged into your muscles. It seems that your external covering of earth-natured chakra ended up preventing the explosion from blowing your leg off, but not the shockwave that destroyed your bone structure. Bones were not meant to handle such extreme pressure. To remove the fragments and return your leg back to working condition, you will require extensive surgery."

Tsunade ruminated on the dreary fact. Kitsuchi's condition was quite similar to the incident involving Rock Lee many years ago after his fight with Gaara. The young man had almost lost his ability to ever fight again because of that surgery. Tsunade was not one to act haphazardly on such a serious scenario, but she had no choice. The Iwa-nin's bones were practically like broken glass and it would take an extreme amount of precision on her part for the surgery to be a success. Despite this adversity, Tsunade kept herself calm. It was her specialty, after all.

Kitsuchi swallowed. "I see. I'm assuming if the surgery doesn't go well then I will lose my leg?"

Tsunade nodded grimly. "Yes. I'm sorry, but there is another possibility that may occur as well. We've examined your heart too, Kitsuchi- _san._ It's not in the best condition. I'm afraid that undergoing this surgery will put it under severe stress." She paused for a moment to allow the heavy words to sink in. Then, Tsunade followed up with the real kicker. She always hated this part. "To be frank, you may die."

The news hit hard and Kitsuchi looked down to his hand where Kurotsuchi was holding it tight. "I see. What are my chances of success?"

"40%. However, I have requested aid from one of my students and with her help, I should be able to boost those chances to about 60%."

Naruto jumped in as his ill-timed excitement was getting the better of him. "You don't mean…?"

Tsunade smiled as she looked at the closest person she had to a son. "Sakura should be here soon. She has also mentioned that Sasuke will be accompanying her."

Despite the harsh circumstances, Naruto could not help but be elated by the announcement. Both of his former teammates would be in Iwa and the three of them would be together again after almost five years.

Tsunade's explanation slowly settled in for the injured party. Kitsuchi took a deep breath and allowed his exhale to be as drawn-out as possible. He hoped he would not regret this decision. "All right; I'll do the surgery." Kurotsuchi was silent, but her eyes were large with fear. "I can't give up on being a shinobi just yet. I still have so much to protect."

Tsunade nodded solemnly. "Very well."

Kurotsuchi gritted her teeth in frustration at her father. She knew she could not talk her father out of his decision, so she focused her anger to another topic. "Why do you insist on using your chakra externally? I told you that if you send it through your muscles, you get a more favorable result. If you had just done that, then maybe your leg wouldn't be a complete mess!"

Kitsuchi's smile was sad, but there was still a hint of amusement hidden in it. "I know, my daughter. But I told you before, my body just isn't suitable for that kind of chakra usage. Your capabilities are too unique and grand for me to utilize them like you do." A smooth sheen of pride glazed over his wide eyes. "You surpassed me long ago, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi suddenly wept into her father's arms at that emotional comment. Naruto's earlier excitement was gone at seeing his love's misery. He walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her. Kitsuchi looked up at Naruto with a curious expression. "Naruto Uzumaki. I understand that you have a relationship with my daughter?"

Naruto's stance became rigid. He was in the presence of his girlfriend's father. While this was not exactly how he had planned for this inevitable encounter to take place, he supposed it was best to roll with it. Naruto immediately bowed and tried to remember the manners Shikamaru had drilled into him. "Kitsuchi _-san,_ my sincere condolences for your injury. Yes, I'm currently in a relationship with your daughter. I've been treating her with the utmost respect and have done-"

Naruto was cut off by hearty laughter. Kitsuchi's laugh was loud and boisterous in nature, similar to an echoing cave. "I see! I see! Very good then." Kurotsuchi looked up from her father's arms, her ruddy eyes blinking at him. "I approve, Kurotsuchi. Wait until your mother gets a look at him, I'm sure she will be ecstatic in meeting the famed war hero."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. It could not have been this easy. Considering he had saved the world, it probably was not _that_ startling. Still, he counted himself fortunate. Naruto beckoned over Mitsue, who was standing patiently the whole time. The little girl waddled over to the hospital bed with a shy look. Kitsuchi beamed at her. "And who might this beautiful young lady be?"

Mitsue blushed and looked down at her feet. Naruto smiled, her usual confidence dissipated when meeting new people. Still, he and Kurotsuchi had been helping her with her etiquette; not that she needed much help in the matter. "My name is Mitsue Kitagawa. I've been traveling with Kuro- _nee_ and Naru- _nii_. I'm honored to meet you."

Kitsuchi's hearty laugh returned. "I'm the one who should be honored, little one!"

Mitsue moved her startling eyes up to him. "You are Kuro- _nee_ 's father, yes?"

Kitsuchi grinned brightly. "Yes, indeed."

"Can I call you _Ojii-san_ , then?"

Kitsuchi blinked and thought on the suggestion. His grin then got wider and brighter than ever. "Of course!"

At this moment, Onoki decided it was best to mingle in with the company. He walked up next to Mitsue. Much to his mental dismay, he realized the child was actually several inches taller than him. He cleared his throat, resulting in Mitsue turning to look at him. "Hello, my name is Onoki, I'm Kurotsuchi's grandfather and the Sandaime Tsuchikage." The old man had a prideful smile envelope over his wrinkled face. "You may call me _Ojii-san,_ as well, if you wish."

Mitsue tilted her head and paused as she examined the little old man. She smiled sweetly and patted his bald head. "OK, _Ji-chan_!"

Onoki's eyes bugged out at the informality and Naruto quickly covered his mouth with his hand in order to not burst out laughing. Even Kurotsuchi had to stifle her laughter. They had taught the little girl well, indeed. Venomous, old eyes darted up to Naruto and the blond tried not to make eye contact with them.

Kurotsuchi stood up and stepped over to her grandfather. "I missed you, _Jiji_." She embraced her grandfather with a warm smile. The old man visibly flushed and returned the hug, his frustration ebbing away quickly.

"Yes, well, of course you did," the Tsuchikage muttered. "I missed you as well, Kurotsuchi."

After Kurotsuchi let go of him, she stood up to her full height. "I'm guessing Akatsuchi is with the Union right now?"

The Tsuchikage nodded slowly and scratched his long beard. "Yes, he is. Which reminds me, I have some business to attend to. When you can, Kurotsuchi, meet me at the Tower. I need to hear your full report as well as discuss some important matters with you."

Kurotsuchi agreed and Onoki excused himself. No one in the room missed the small smile on the old man's face as he left.

After that, Naruto directed his attention to Tsunade. " _Baa-chan_ , when will Sakura and Sasuke be here?"

Tsunade smiled at the jinchūriki's obvious excitement. "They should be here within the next couple of days. In the meantime, the only thing we can do is wait."

Kurotsuchi's lips thinned and she looked over to her father. Naruto grabbed her hand and she swiveled her head back to the blond. "Don't worry; Sakura and _Baa_ - _chan_ are the greatest medics in the world. They'll take care of everything."

Kitsuchi nodded with a wide smile flashing at his daughter. "Naruto is right, Kurotsuchi. I'm in good hands."

Tsunade closed her eyes with a serious expression. "Now then, my patient needs to rest, so everyone should get out. _Now._ " The edge of sternness in the former Hokage's inflection was enough to remind Naruto of a lot of old headaches he had over the years. Without another word, Naruto hastily grabbed his companions' hands and ran out of the hospital room.

After they left, Kitsuchi looked up at the Sannin with amusement. "You've got to show me how you do that."

Tsunade shrugged. "It's a Kage thing."

* * *

"Your mother?!" asked Naruto as they traversed a stone bridge overlooking the expansive village.

Kurotsuchi turned around with an eyebrow raised. She seemed to have relaxed a great deal since they had left the hospital. Since she met her father and saw his hopeful condition, it was natural for her personality to slowly recuperate. "Yes, of course. She would be furious if I did not introduce the both of you to her immediately. She's not exactly a woman you want to cross."

Somehow, Naruto was not surprised by that fact. Mothers were known to be scary when they got angry and Kurotsuchi had to learn her wrath from someone. Mitsue was ecstatic about meeting Kurotsuchi's mother; she was hopping up and down at the prospect. As they neared Kurotsuchi's abode, Naruto admired the architecture around him. The level of skill the craftsmen must have used in the standard building of the village was extraordinary. There was also a healthy number of shops in the streets and a substantial lack of poverty to be seen.

Naruto pursed his lips and called out to his lover in front of him. "How is Iwa's economy so great that it could afford all of this? It looks like you have a lot of imports, so I'm curious to how it all works."

Kurotsuchi looked over her shoulder at him. "It's because of our mines. The mountains surrounding our village have a ton of rich minerals and gold in them. The mines in the area are very auriferous and the best paid individuals in the village are the miners. There have even been some shinobi that have retired early to become miners because of the wealth it can bring." Kurotsuchi's fist clenched as she walked. "Unfortunately, some shinobi in recent years have also been so upset with the fact that the miners have had more business than us in this time of peace that they have defected from the village." Kurotsuchi decided not to say anything else on the touchy matter and Naruto moved up to her to hold her hand.

Naruto could fill in the blanks himself. Her anger subsided after that and the rest of the short trip was quiet.

Kurotsuchi's house was actually close to the Tsuchikage's Tower and was considerably modest in its structure. Its style was traditional and the stonework used in its construction was quaint and expertly done. Kurotsuchi went ahead of the others and approached the front door of the house. She knocked twice on the wooden door and before she could knock a third time, the door opened.

Naruto's jaw dropped as he saw one of the most exquisite woman he had ever seen. Her eyes were a soft hue of pink, softer than Kurotsuchi's and her skin was like gentle, unblemished snow. She must have been extremely young when she had Kurotsuchi because Naruto could not believe she was past her mid-thirties, even though that seemed to be pushing it. Her hair was dark as night and longer than her daughter's with no graying strands in sight. By the details of her hands and demeanor, Naruto could tell she was a civilian. But there was this air of dignity about her. Her smile was easy and her body was similar to a dancer's. Even her movements were graceful and soft. And Naruto thought his mother had been good-looking for her age; this family was full of surprises. Truly, Kitsuchi was a fortunate man.

Kurotsuchi's mother smiled broadly and brought her arms out for a hug. "Kurotsuchi! Oh my, look at you!"

Kurotsuchi smiled tenderly. "Hello, Mother." She embraced her mother and nuzzled her head in her mother's shoulder; they were both the same height. Kurotsuchi leaned closer and whispered something in her mother's ear. Naruto could not really make out the words but he assumed it had something to do with Kitsuchi's current condition because the older woman's eyes were substantially softer after that.

Her mother caressed the back of her daughter's head. "Did you just get into town, sweetheart?"

Kurotsuchi nodded and retreated from the embrace. "Yes, a little bit ago. We went to see Father first, but came straight here after.

The older woman nodded with half-lidded eyes. "Ah, I see. I've been there every day, but someone must keep the house intact while my husband is away. Now that I have the diagnosis, I'm sure everything will be fine." With Naruto's suspicions confirmed, he waved over to the lovely woman.

The older woman's half-lidded eyes opened completely when she finally took full notice of the tall blond behind her daughter. Her gentle, pupil-less eyes were wide and alert at seeing the virile man. "Is this…?"

Kurotsuchi beamed in pride at her mother admiring her man. She nodded and gestured towards the war hero. "Mother, allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend: Naruto Uzumaki."

The older woman gulped and steeled her eyes for control. Naruto bowed with respect at meeting the lady of the house, but she spoke first. "Hello, Naruto _-kun_. My, you are a handsome one. My name is Fumiko. Please, take care of my daughter." She bowed politely.

Naruto stood up and smiled brightly. This woman did not seem scary at all. "Hello, Fumiko- _san_. I'm pleased to meet you."

All of a sudden, Mitsue poked her head from behind Naruto's leg and a high-pitched squeal rang through the air. With a large grin, Fumiko stepped outside the doorway and ran to the little girl. "How adorable! Oh, Kurotsuchi, who is this darling little girl?!"

Kurotsuchi gave a sheepish smile as she saw Mitsue look at the beautiful woman with hesitation. "This is Mitsue, Mother."

"What a charming name! Oh, I just love your eyes, sweetie. I bet you're hungry, aren't you? In fact, I bet you're all just famished. Come along everyone, I'll prepare a feast for us all." To Mitsue's bewilderment, Fumiko picked her up and carried her into the house. Naruto and Kurotsuchi followed right after her.

The interior of the house was simple, but had that feminine touch that all mothers seemed to be gifted at bringing about when it came to decorating. The kitchen was broad and appeared to be well-used with the number of cooking implements it contained. Fumiko put Mitsue in a comfy seat at the dinner table and instructed her to sit still. After that, she ran to the kitchen and began working at a remarkable pace.

About an hour or so later, Naruto's mouth was agape at the extent of food in front of him. When the older woman had said feast, she had not been joking. There was a great plate of _somen_ noodles in the center of the table and other dishes surrounding it. There was fried pumpkin, pork buns, rice, diced chicken for the noodles, bowls of watered-down soy sauce for dipping, carrots, leeks, radishes, and a heaping portion of potatoes. For refreshment, there was iced tea and water. Everything was cooked to perfection and Naruto greatly enjoyed the _somen_ noodles, but not nearly as much as his favorite noodle dish. Still, the food was amazing.

As Fumiko dipped some noodles into her bowl of soy sauce, she chimed at her guests. "How is everything?"

Naruto was inhaling his food while Kurotsuchi was just finishing her second bowl of rice. Mitsue was on her third bowl of noodles when everyone answered Fumiko with a resounding, 'It's delicious!'

Fumiko smiled and tilted her head at her daughter. "So, I suppose you'll all be staying here until further notice. We can give the spare bedroom to Mitsue and I'm sure Naruto won't mind sleeping-". Kurotsuchi interrupted her mother before she went down _that_ path by loudly speaking up.

"Mother, did you know that's Mitsue's natural hair color?" Kurotsuchi asked with an almost frantic demeanor.

Of course, Fumiko immediately began commenting on Mitsue's beautiful chestnut hair that had to be 'professionally done' and went on a tangent about her personal hair stylist. The young child was rather patient in listening to the older woman as she ate some fried pumpkin.

Unfortunately for Kurotsuchi, the little girl could only control Fumiko's eccentric attitude for so long. After the conversation about hair had been virtually exhausted, a devilish smile formed on the mother's delicate lips. "You know, Mitsue, we have the most exquisite _koi_ pond outside. Would you like to see it?"

The little girl's light-blue eyes lit up and she was quickly escorted out back to see the fish. With a clear view of the child through the window, Fumiko closed the back door and flashed an innocent smile to the couple.

Naruto could feel tension rising from his lover next to him. He looked at her with perplexity as he sipped his tea.

Fumiko put a hand on her hip and pushed a lock of hair behind her shoulder. "So, how's the sex?"

Naruto nearly choked to death as cold tea came spewing out of his mouth and nose. Kurotsuchi slammed her hands on the table as Naruto coughed uncontrollably next to her. "Mother!"

Fumiko pouted and shrugged. "What? We're all adults here and I know there's no way you haven't jumped that hunk's bones yet."

Naruto could feel all his blood in his face and he suddenly did not know where to put his hands. This was not a conversation he wanted to have with his girlfriend's mother. Thankfully, it seemed Kurotsuchi was used to this sort of thing. "Mother, our sex lives are to be kept private!"

Fumiko showed her teeth with her next smile. "So you're implying that you have had sex then?"

Kurotsuchi stood up from her chair. "Dammit, Mother!"

Fumiko giggled playfully. "Oh, come now, dear. The women in our family are known to be great lovers so it's normal to talk about it freely. I mean your father is an absolute animal in bed and even then, it takes a bit to fully satisfy me. Naturally, Naruto _-kun_ here, who I'm certain is well-endowed, probably has to work extra hard to get you-"

"Mother! Please, stop!" Kurotsuchi was holding her face in her hands. Naruto was trying to drown himself in noodles at this point and was virtually unsuccessful.

Fumiko finally brought up her hands in defeat, but she still had that devilish smile. "Oh, fine. I'll stop. But if you ever need any pointers, I can teach you how to-"

Kurotsuchi was outside, calling to Mitsue to come back inside because 'things were getting weird'. Naruto looked over the rim of his dipping bowl only to see the older woman winking at him. He was wrong; Kurotsuchi's mother _was_ scary.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky when Kurotsuchi entered the Tsuchikage's Tower. It was easily the tallest structure in the village and was well-known to the kunoichi. She remembered learning every hall and room by heart when she was a little girl. The Tower was like a second home to her and she had often gone to its higher decks for solace whenever her mood was in a less favorable state.

Against her better judgment, she had left Mitsue and Naruto in the care of her mother. She supposed leaving them there would result in some better conclusion rather than the one involving them accompanying her, although she had been wrong before in matters pertaining to her mother. This made her feel as if she was gambling with Naruto's innocence on the line. But putting some of the couple's more 'creative' romps into consideration made her think otherwise.

The spiral staircase that led up to the higher levels of the Tower was carved out of fine stone and Kurotsuchi had missed the old stairs just as much as she had missed the rest of the village. The familiar clicking sound of her sandals was nostalgic for her. She knew she would find her grandfather in either two places: The Stone Monument or the top balcony. Taking the time of day into account, she surmised on the latter.

She successfully found the Tsuchikage at the top balcony overlooking the entirety of the grey, yet bustling village. Onoki was most certainly up here to enjoy the beautiful phenomenon that Iwa was known for: a golden sunset that made the small crystals embedded within the grey stone shine brilliantly for a few minutes, turning the whole village into a glassy, glimmering masterpiece.

Onoki was seated on the ledge of the balcony with his arms resting on a thin iron bar used as a railing. Kurotsuchi approached him and sat next to him, copying his stance on the iron bar. The Tsuchikage kept his eyes focused on the setting sun and glittering village below.

Kurotsuchi followed his gaze. "Do you really want to hear my report now, _Jiji_?"

He ignored her question. "I'm glad you picked him, you know. Out of all the men in the world, you really picked the best one."

Kurotsuchi chuckled as she nodded. Reports could be discussed later. "Don't you think that's a subjective thing to say?"

Onoki shook his head. "When you've lived as long as I have, you start to understand people's hearts pretty well. Naruto is as pure and righteous as they come. He's influenced us all to become better people." Onoki sighed. "I just wish he had won over everyone. If he had, then maybe your father wouldn't be in the hospital right now."

Kurotsuchi frowned slightly. "You're not blaming Naruto for that are you, _Jiji_?"

The old man did not seem to be even remotely bothered by the obvious misunderstanding. "No, I'm blaming this world. I'm getting far too old for all this now. My son gets injured, my granddaughter arrives early from her mission as a result of it, and some innocent farmer dies in the crossfire of an unfortunate battle. Honestly, where is the peace?"

"Well, there's always going to be bad people, _Jiji_. You can't just eradicate all evil in the world."

The Tsuchikage looked tired as he ran his fingers through his white beard. "Precisely. I tried to do that for far too long, I'm afraid, and it resulted in me becoming the very monster that I used to resent. It took the words of the young Kazekage to make me see that and it was not until the young war hero appeared that I realized I had been doing it all wrong. I forgot that I did not need to put it all on myself; I just needed to acknowledge who I was protecting. I forgot to pave the road that everyone else was paving for me. I had to run ahead and join them." A gentle smile had covered his wrinkled cheeks and Kurotsuchi thought it was far more stunning than the glittering sight below her. "I forgot what it meant to be a Kage, my dear, and I hope to never forget it again." The old man closed his eyes and allowed the sun's weakening rays to shine on his withered face. "Now, it would seem, I need to pass the gauntlet." He finally turned to look at her and his normally-stern eyes were soft as they gazed at her. "Although, my successor has come back with complications."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and her world came crashing down. She had forgotten. Oh no, she had _forgotten_. She was supposed to be the next Tsuchikage and Naruto was supposed to be the next Hokage. They were lovers and the ramifications of that realization finally struck her. How could she have left out that important detail? This complicated everything. Could it be possible for both parties to be leaders of different villages and have a relationship with each other? Being a Kage was an extremely busy profession, and between that and traveling issues between the two villages, did that leave any room for a successful relationship? So many questions ran through Kurotsuchi's head that she almost did not hear the most important one come from her grandfather.

"So, do you still want to be the Tsuchikage?"

For the first time in Kurotsuchi's life, she actually did not know the answer to that question. She always knew she wanted to become the Tsuchikage, especially after the war. Except now, Naruto had come along and changed everything she had wished for and wanted. That honestly terrified her; that a man could change her whole life so easily. Was that a good thing? Was it supposed to be like that?

Suddenly, Kurotsuchi remembered what had happened at the Falls: there was meaning in her relationship with Naruto. She knew herself now and her heart. She knew what hope looked like now. No matter what happened, she knew she wanted Naruto and she could find joy in that. Reality was more solid than it seemed to be sometimes and living in it was simply worth the suffering.

Kurotsuchi was watching the sun closely now. It carried the dying light with it, promising to return the next day. It would seem that even the sun brought hope. "I don't know, _Jiji._ I need some time to think about it. I'll need to discuss it with Naruto."

Onoki nodded. "I figured as much. Just know whatever decision you choose, Iwa will be fine. There are plenty of worthy candidates to be the next Tsuchikage and I still have a couple good years left, I believe. Take it from a man that has become comfortable with time; you have plenty of it."

Kurotsuchi smiled and hugged her grandfather. The old man chuckled as he held his granddaughter. They had both changed so much since the war. They used to be so stubborn in their stern views that they had forgotten compassion. If anyone knew compassion and empathy, it was the blond man that had changed all of them. They were so grateful they had learned from him.

Onoki patted her shoulder and they ended their embrace. "Now, on a much lighter note, the Stone Festival is tomorrow night."

Kurotsuchi looked puzzled. "Is it that time of year already?"

Onoki grinned. "Yes, that means your favorite dance will be happening in the Center Room as always. I've already prepared an outfit for you. You should invite your little family over."

Kurotsuchi felt her heart get heavier. "Do you think it's right to celebrate with Father in the hospital?"

"Now, now, you know he would drag you to that dance if he could. Do not let his condition stop you from enjoying yourself a little bit. Considering all you've been through, you deserve a bit of fun."

Kurotsuchi crossed her arms and stared at her grandfather skeptically. "How do you know what I've been through, _Jiji_?"

A small, slow smile painted itself across the old man's mug. "Your eyes have changed since you left, Kurotsuchi. You've been through quite a lot. Do you deny it?"

Kurotsuchi shook her head in awe. Her grandfather was ever the perceptive man, or maybe it was more obvious than she realized. Perhaps, her feelings were far easy to understand than she ever thought. If that was true, she supposed it was all right to be that way. "No, _Jiji._ Is there anything else you needed to tell me?"

The man shook his head as he saw the kunoichi leave his presence. Long after she was gone and the stars had come out to give the old man some company, Onoki still sat there with the iron bar under his arms. His thoughts remained on the interesting way the world managed to move events. Despite how the world would seem to be filled with pain and strife, he liked to think it typically concluded with nice endings.

* * *

The Stone Festival was one of the greatest celebrations of the year in Iwa, save the Rinne Festival or the New Year. Its origins came from the First Tsuchikage's declaration of the Will of Stone and, as another form of commemoration, the first gold mine was created on that day. Ever since then, the Stone Festival was celebrated every year. Merchants and food stalls from all around Tsuchi no Kuni lined the village streets. Virtually every citizen of the village, shinobi and civilian alike, would participate in the grand festivities and mutual mirth across the village. A large dance was held in the expansive Center Room of the Tsuchikage's Tower.

The Center Room was actually improperly names as it was more like an earthen ballroom than a mere room. The expansive hall had a humongous ceiling that reached far up to the first three floors, hanging high over the patrons below.

When the traveling trio reached the Center Room, accompanied by the Tsuchikage himself, Mitsue stared out at all of the finely-dressed dancers gliding along the marble floor. Naruto was staring straight ahead at the dancers and trying hard not to gawk at his girlfriend by his side. Kurotsuchi had been given a gorgeous red dress for the dance. The dress had a long slit that opened up on the side, allowing it to be suitable for dancing. It was also just tight enough around her hips to make the blond weak in the knees. He had seen her naked more than a few times, but seeing her in that dress made a man question what true beauty was. Her mother had helped Kurotsuchi fashion her hair, which was styled with two thick locks of ebony hair tied from the back with the rest spilling around her shoulders in a lovely half-up, half-down knot. Needless to say, she looked angelic.

Naruto had garbed himself in a simple arrangement of a nice grey shirt and a black vest. True to his promise, he kept his orange coral necklace on. Mitsue was given a pretty blue dress for the festival that accentuated her eyes. Onoki was dressed in his usual formal clothes. There was a nice mix of dancers in _yukata_ and modern-styled dress alike, so the four of them did not stand out, at least not for that reason. Because Naruto was a war hero and Kurotsuchi was probably the strongest kunoichi in Iwa, everyone was making obvious glances at them. Word had quickly spread across the village, and probably all the Nations by this point, of their relationship and there were some rather mixed feelings about it.

Jealousy was divided among some of the men and women that had probably prayed about having one of the lovers to themselves at one point in their lives. However, most of the stares were comprised of simple admiration for the couple. And it was those looks that gave Naruto the confidence to meet Kurotsuchi's rosy eyes directly with an outstretched hand. "May I have this dance?"

Naruto learned something new about his lover that night.

Kurotsuchi could dance.

 _Well_.

She was a fantastic dancer that moved with extreme grace and precision. She had never really talked about it, so Naruto never really knew, but he quickly fell in love with the discovery. There was a live band that played jubilantly off to the far side of the Center Room. Kurotsuchi danced so carefully to the intricate sounds performed by the band that if Naruto did not know any better, he could have sworn Kurotsuchi controlled the music herself.

Off to his other side, Naruto could see Onoki and Mitsue caught in a simple, elegant dance. The little girl was grinning brightly as the elderly man chuckled heartily with her.

Naruto noted the tender smile on his lover's face. "We used to dance like that when I was her age," she said softly.

Naruto grinned as he pivoted over to her side with a little flair added for good measure. The smile she gave him illustrated her approval. "Are you getting jealous? A woman should focus on her man at these types of events, you know."

She pecked his lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moving her hips from side-to-side in rhythmic fashion. "Whatever you say, hero. I'm always focusing on you, after all."

Naruto flashed her a brilliant grin as he grabbed her hips and moved her full circle. He was not that great of a dancer, but he knew some basic moves. She was a good enough follower for it to not really matter all that much anyways. If he was off beat or unsure of what to do, she simply moved his limbs to where they needed to be or tapped his legs gently with her feet to indicate the proper footing. She did all of this without having to give verbal advice. Truly, the kunoichi was a master at her art.

Naruto knew there were a lot of things on her mind, so he decided this was a good enough time to work them out. "I think you're really going to like Sakura and Sasuke, Kurotsuchi. You've seen them before back during the war, right?"

Kurotsuchi nodded as her hair twirled around her neck when the tempo sped up. She let her arms fall from him and she made them glide with the song. "Yes, I remember them. Although I never formally met them, I'm sure they are wonderful people." Her breath hitched as he grasped her hands and swung her in an arc. "They have to be if they were your teammates."

Naruto grinned at the compliment as sweat started to drench his fine clothes. "They are awesome. I can't wait for you to meet them. I mean, I wish it was under more favorable conditions, but that doesn't mean you can't find some joy in meeting them, I suppose."

The tempo was increasing and so was the speed of Kurotsuchi's feet. They were a blur that danced around the blond and his eyes could not handle the onslaught of beautiful choreography. "You're right. I'm sure everything will be just fine." As the song reached the maximum tempo, Kurotsuchi flowed with it and pushed past her lover. Her body seemed to fly as her entire body glided all around him.

Naruto could only say one thing to her in that perfect moment: "I love you."

Kurotsuchi beamed at him and froze as the song stopped, posing expertly with her exposed leg forward and her arm wrapped around Naruto's upper back. "I love you too." Her healthy chest heaved with deep breaths and there was a fine sheen of perspiration on her brow.

A much slower song started to play and Kurotsuchi knew this was probably not the best time to talk about it, but she needed to get it off her chest. "I don't know if I want to be the Tsuchikage, Naruto."

Naruto was startled by the hasty comment and the epiphany flashed on him suddenly. They had both been so caught up with the intoxicating feelings of their new relationship they had neglected a huge complication. Unbeknownst to him, his mind became filled with the same thoughts she had become acquainted with the day before. "Because of me?" he asked softly as their footwork moved gently across the dance floor. Her arms were around his neck and his were encircling her thin waist.

She nodded. "I'm not going to make a definite decision yet, but it's something that needs to be handled carefully. I can't ask you to give up your dream of being the Hokage because of me and I know you won't ask the same of me. However, we don't have a lot of options. We've neglected the long-term ramifications of our love and we are going to need to figure them out soon enough."

Naruto leaned his head against her smaller one. "I agree. Thank you for trusting me enough to bring this to my attention. I know that you'll make the right decision, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi averted her eyes from him. "That's just it, Naruto; I want this to be _our_ decision. We are a couple, not just two separate people anymore. We need to learn to communicate and work together on these kinds of problems."

Naruto nodded. "Right. I can do that. We will figure this out, then. Our main focus should be on your father for now, though." Naruto took a step back in his pacing and she followed along with him. "Whatever happens, I'll always be with you. I promise I will be with you for the rest of my life, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi gave him a teasing smile. "That's quite the promise, hero. Are you sure your future self can hold to it?"

Naruto shrugged. "He's going to have to because he doesn't really have a choice." He kissed her then and they were fully encased by the smooth rhythms of the music. Their souls danced together and they were aware of the storms that would likely roar throughout their lives but still had something to hold them up. Their love was stronger than the infinite complications that could and would come to knock them down because surely they had been through worse.

They were ones who endured for their love and truly nothing could stop that.

* * *

 **I don't know how I'm pulling this off, guys. My senior year of college has started and I should be so busy right now. I should not have enough time to write, but somehow, I do. I'm not complaining, I just find it really odd. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All of my plans are coming together quite nicely and I think the story is looking pretty good at this point. I know I always ask for reviews and a ton of authors are really big about them, for good reason mind you, but I implore all of you to please leave something in the reviews. Even if you're a guest (as long as you don't ask a question, because I can't reply back), I would really appreciate just a little feedback. Thank you for everything guys. The next update should be soon.**

 **Seriously, how am I finding the time?!**

 **-CM**


	22. This Business of Emotion

Chapter 22: This Business of Emotion

" _There is the great lesson of 'Beauty and the Beast,' that a thing must be loved before it is lovable."_

 _-G.K. Chesterton_

* * *

Did the light always float like this?

Naruto was uncertain. The smooth rhythms of the early sunlight filtered into the bedroom through the window, highlighting his pensive face. Naruto's lover was still sound asleep in the wee hours of the morning.

He had been restless that night and found himself awake on the bedroom floor with his back supported by the mattress. There was a surplus of thoughts rambling their way through his mind and his attempt to organize all of them was far from fruitful.

He decided to pull himself away from his thoughts by appreciating his girlfriend's quaint bedroom. He was perplexed when Fumiko had allowed the two of them to sleep in the same room. He had simply asked her permission on the subject and the older woman had immediately agreed. Kurotsuchi had tactfully made sure there were no more comments from her mother after that uncomfortable conversation had been over. Kurotsuchi's bedroom was the same room she had been living in for her entire life; she had claimed this the first night they had slept there. It was shockingly feminine, at least more than the kunoichi's personality would suggest. However, Naruto was mindful of her girly side and enjoyed it when she let it shine through every now and then.

There were pictures of teammates and friends with Kurotsuchi scattered about on the walls along with a few predominantly, pink paintings. Naruto had asked if she had painted those herself, but she had changed the subject quickly to avoid the question. Naruto's favorite feature of the room had to be the small, maroon box on her desk. The unique box was trimmed with ornate gold designs that delighted the eye. It had been a gift from her grandmother, the Tsuchikage's late wife, before she had passed away many years ago. Kurotsuchi had revealed its importance to him the first night and he immediately knew the vulnerability it took for her to show it to him.

Inside of the box, there was an assortment of little treasures collected over the years by the kunoichi. Some of them were clippings of pictures, and there were also shiny rocks, special knick-knacks, and other collectibles that only had real value to the owner of them. The best part of the little box was on the inside of the lid; an old photo of a smiling Kurotsuchi that could not have been older than five. The joy in her face had made Naruto's heart melt from compassion when he first saw it. It was definitely his favorite picture of her.

Naruto's smile faded away in the floating light as his thoughts drifted back to his predicament. His two greatest goals were in conflict with each other. His unconditional love for Kurotsuchi and his dream of Hokage were grinding against one another, and that was surely something he had never wanted to happen. He could not give up his dream of becoming Hokage. But was that dream greater than Kurotsuchi? He did not want to choose between the two of them, but reality had a cruel way of making its pawns decide between their greatest wishes and their greatest needs. Oftentimes, it was difficult to differentiate the two. It certainly was not fair, but Naruto knew life was rarely fair most of the time.

Naruto wanted to be Hokage so badly and he had been through so much already to reach that goal. His entire mission that ended up involving Kurotsuchi in the first place was centered around him being the leader of Konoha. The biggest question was if Kurotsuchi would ask him to give up his dream for her. She had said she would never do that, but it would be expected of her if her resolve for being the Tsuchikage was great enough. Even if it was not that great now, there was no telling that it would not be in the future.

It all hung on her decision.

Naruto clutched his head in frustration. This was not supposed to be happening. Was it right for him to give such a great choice to only her? How did it all get so muddled? Love meant sacrifice. But did that sacrifice have to involve the very thing that drove all his achievements and actions? He had come so far and now everything could have been done in vain. His perception of Hokage had changed in recent years and he knew the title was the ultimate symbol of protection and leadership. He had worked so hard for it, so extremely hard for it. Was there ever anything that could stop him from that?

Suddenly, Kurotsuchi stirred and he could feel tender eyes looking at him. He turned his head and saw the light float into the softness of her rosy orbs. He realized then the only thing that could prevent him from becoming Hokage was her.

The _only_ thing.

No one could blame him for that.

Still, he prayed it would never come to that.

"Good morning, hero." Her voice was sweet and light, like a lark tenderly waking him from his dreary thoughts. He climbed onto the bed to kiss her. When their lips separated, she spoke again. "I had a dream about you."

Naruto smiled tenderly. "You did?"

Kurotsuchi nudged her head against her pillow. "Yes, it was about the both of us. We were back in Ame and I was lost in the rain." Her tone was gentle and still weary with sleep, the perfect morning voice. "I was searching frantically for you, but could never find you. I was calling down empty streets and running through the rain to try to catch some glimpse of you. But before I knew it, I was alone with my face in some puddle. I had given up hope but then suddenly you were carrying me. You carried me through the rain and then the sun came out in all its brilliance. The most peculiar part was that the sun wasn't in the sky." Her eyes were fastened deeply to his. " _You_ were the sun, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. To be put on such a pedestal was an interesting development for him and he was unsure as to how he should think about it. He tilted his head in thought. "I don't think I'm worthy of such a title."

Kurotsuchi smiled brightly. "That's OK." She quickly kissed his nose. "I think you are and that's good enough for me."

They kissed again and then they were brought back to reality by Kurotsuchi. "So your friends should finally be here today?"

Naruto nodded. They had received a message yesterday from Sakura stating they were only a day away. The woman's etiquette on medical matters was top-notch as the blond knew they would be.

Kurotsuchi brushed a hanging strand of jet black hair behind her ear. "I'm worried about the surgery, Naruto."

The pang of guilt struck the jinchūriki's heart. How could he have been so selfish? Here was he with his anxiety about his wants and frustrations while the woman's father could be dead soon. He knew he had to push the matter aside for now if he was to appropriately support Kurotsuchi during this difficult time. He had to for his sanity as well as hers.

He gently held her head and brought her to his chest. She nuzzled her nose there and could feel the secure safety of his touch. He was so warm and she had been craving that feeling her whole life. "I know you are, Kurotsuchi," he said with sincerity melted in. "I'm here for you and I always will be."

* * *

The trails channeled through the mountains outside of Iwa were famous for their windy weather. The wind that came from the north and brought the pieces of stone called "Rock Rain" also cut through the narrow passages of the mountains. It was these wind-cut trails that made Sakura Haruno exceedingly uncomfortable and irritable. The wind kept messing up her hair and blurring her eyes, drying them significantly. Her companion, on the other hand, seemed to not be perturbed by the natural phenomenon in the least.

When the couple turned a corner and gazed upon the mountain valley Iwa had cultivated and industrialized, Sakura was ever thankful her discomfort would be ending soon. Contrary to his usual behavior, Sasuke was the first to comment on the mesmerizing view. "It's greener than one would think."

Sakura blinked and pursed her lips. "I suppose so." She scanned Sasuke's features for any emotion. She could tell there was some enthusiasm in them. "Are you excited about seeing Naruto?"

Sasuke turned his head to view her. "Not as much as you are, I'm sure."

She could not argue with that. Without another word, she continued her sojourn by taking a step forward along the path. Sasuke silently followed after her.

They reached the gates of Iwa an hour or so later. The guards fidgeted in their stations when they saw the two shinobi. They had just witnessed one war hero a few days ago and seeing two more threw off their usual schedule quite considerably. The Tsuchikage had told the guards about their arrival prior to this, but it still did not help with the initial shock of it all. The two, incredibly strong shinobi had a certain air about them. It was similar to Naruto's, but each person carried their own unique persona.

Sakura bowed politely when she approached the guards and both of them exchanged stupefied expressions to each other. They bowed back, only for Sasuke to pass them while they were in their position. Sakura frowned and followed after her lover, leaving the bewildered guards alone with their confusion.

Sakura ran to Sasuke's side and pouted at him. "You didn't stop for even a second. You could have at least acknowledged them."

Sasuke did not look at her and was facing straight ahead. "There was no point to."

Sakura shook her head. "Always the pragmatic one."

They continued their little journey to the white-stone hospital that had been mentioned in their formal summons from the Tsuchikage. They were getting a lot of looks from the habitants around them as they moved through the rocky streets. Word had spread quickly of their arrival and everyone came to see the other members of Konoha's famous Team 7. No one called out to them or approached them for whatever reason. It probably had to do with their respect of the situation. They all knew of Kitsuchi's condition and what Sakura Haruno's medical skill was capable of. Certainly, they did not want to slow that development in any way.

Sakura still felt slightly self-conscious at all of the stares she was receiving. The ever-stoic Sasuke Uchiha was far from unsettled, however. He moved through the streets and crowds as if he had done it all his life. In some ways, Sakura mused, he kind of did.

As the couple finally stood in front of the hospital, Sasuke stopped in his tracks. Sakura rose an eyebrow at his odd behavior. The front lobby doors were directly in front of them and there was no discernible reason why he had stopped. Before Sakura could ask what he was doing, a cheerful yell was heard behind the double doors and Sakura barely had enough time to react before a jubilant blond jumped out. The doors parted before his bright grin and he lunged straight for Sasuke.

In the split second before Sasuke was thrown to the ground by his best friend, a small smile that only Naruto and Sakura saw formed along the Uchiha's lips. Naruto embraced his friend on the ground and after some initial giggles, he spoke: "It's about time!"

Sakura's jaw was open and she felt the innate impulse to punch the blond, but she refrained from the bad habit. The young man was simply demonstrating his excitement at seeing two old friends he had missed greatly. Instead, Sakura smiled and grabbed the war hero's hand to make him stand up. Sasuke stood up as well and even though he was not smiling, there was obvious amusement in his onyx eyes.

Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder and brought her close. "Oh man! I missed you, Sakura- _chan_. It's been over a year since I last saw you!"

Sakura flushed a little at Naruto's straightforwardness. She had almost forgotten how elated the man could be. Sasuke did not seem to mind; if anything, he appeared to be delighted by the jinchūriki's presence. Sakura cleared her throat and backed away from Naruto after the appropriate amount of time had passed. "Yes, I missed you too, Naruto." She then glanced at her lover. "We both did."

Sasuke nodded and looked like he was about to say something when a shout escaped from the double doors. A second later, the doors swung open and another energized call shot forth from the opening. "Naruto! Why did you run off like that? Seriously, Mitsue and I were concerned for yo-" Kurotsuchi stopped her yelling and stared ahead at the trio in front of her.

The first thought that entered Kurotsuchi's mind when she saw the three powerful shinobi was if anyone in the current world could defeat them together. Truth be told, it was debatable if even one of them could be defeated. The three Konoha-nin had all surpassed the Sannin long ago and embodied the very essence of the word 'team'. The power exuding from them made the air barely breathable. The young Iwa kunoichi could only revel in the majesty and grandeur that was her lover and his teammates.

Having been interrupted, Sasuke decided it was best to communicate his current interests. Other matters could wait. "You are Kurotsuchi, yes?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and she nodded dumbly. They had first met at the Kage Summit years ago as enemies, but now it was as if all of that had never even happened. Sasuke's demeanor and tone implied he had forgotten the whole ordeal long ago. Kurotsuchi decided on doing the same. Sasuke smirked and turned to his best friend. "She's quite the catch. Good job, Naruto."

The blond rubbed the back of his neck in a sheepish fashion with a large grin on his face. "Yeah, she sure is."

Kurotsuchi could feel the blood rush to her nose and that was when Sakura approached her. The medic-nin had stars in her eyes as she got closer. "You're dating Naruto, right?"

Kurotsuchi nodded dumbly again. Why did she keep doing that? She really hated being embarrassed. "Yes."

Sakura grinned broadly. "Wonderful! I'm so glad some girl has finally decided to tame the monster! I love what you've done with your hair, by the way."

With that comment, Kurotsuchi's nervousness evaporated. She began returning the compliment by noticing Sakura's fingernails. The two women then branched into a discussion involving beauty products and daily routines concerning the more feminine issues of preparation. During this drawn-out conversation, Naruto and Sasuke started to talk about training regimes until an exasperated Tsunade appeared at the double doors.

"What is going on!? Sakura! You're supposed to report to me immediately!" Tsunade's ire was increasing rapidly.

Naruto took a step back at seeing the former Hokage's famed anger.

Sakura held her hands up defensively. "Sorry, Tsunade- _shishou_."

Tsunade folded her arms in agitation but seemed to be satisfied enough. "Follow me, Sakura. The rest of you should head over to the waiting area until we have completed the proper preparations."

Sakura went with the Sannin and the rest of the party made their way to the waiting area. Mitsue and Fumiko were already seated in the room and when the little girl saw Sasuke, she tilted her head in confusion. "Naru _-nii_ , who's this?"

Naruto grinned brightly and threw a hand against his friend's back. The Uchiha seemed to be only slightly irked by the movement. "This is my best friend, Sasuke Uchiha!"

Mitsue's eyes widened in wonder and moved her eyes up and down in analysis of the dark-haired shinobi. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his blond friend. Naruto grinned sheepishly. "And this, Sasuke, is Mitsue Kitagawa."

To everyone's surprise, Sasuke smiled quite clearly and knelt down to match Mitsue's height. Their eyes met and Sasuke held out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mitsue."

The young Kitagawa felt a little warmth rush to her face at the smiling shinobi. She gingerly grabbed Sasuke's hand and shook it politely. After that, Sasuke was introduced to Fumiko and vice versa.

After everyone had said what needed to be immediately addressed. the quiet reality settled in. For a scant moment, they were all speechless. There was hope in the silence as well as icy dread. The two greatest medical professionals in the entire world were going to perform the surgery, but there was still a good chance the worst could happen. No one could be blamed for feeling stressed about that ordeal.

After everyone had taken their seat and simple conversations had ensued, Kurotsuchi turned to Sasuke. "So, are you going to tell us about the relationship between Sakura and you?" There were two reasons why Kurotsuchi had brought up such a topic: she was genuinely curious and she wanted to relax the tensed atmosphere.

Unfortunately, only one of those wishes was achieved.

Sasuke's stoic face hardened as he thought of an answer. "It's a rather simple story. I came back to Konoha to see her. I decided I wanted to stay and be with her. So I did."

Kurotsuchi puffed her cheeks out in frustration. "Come on, Sasuke! There's got to be more to the story than that! You can't just tell a romantic story like that. Where's the strife and angst? Where's the drama? Where's all the gritty stuff that makes it interesting? I know it wasn't all that simple."

Sasuke could not help but smile softly at the woman's antics. The kunoichi's father was in the hospital and yet she managed to shift her mind to the finer intricacies of those around her.

Truly, this woman was perfect for Naruto.

"Yeah, it was that simple," Sasuke uttered.

Kurotsuchi wanted to protest further and get a better answer than that, but she was interrupted when Sakura appeared in the waiting area. The medic-nin went straight to Fumiko and Kurotsuchi. "We've just finished running some tests on Kitsuchi. We are all set to start the surgery now if that's all right with you."

Fumiko brought her hand up to her mouth in concern. "So soon? Is my husband really ready for such a treatment?"

Sakura averted her eyes for a moment and then fastened them onto the older woman. "Yes. He said he is fine with it as long as you two are. I know it's short notice, but the risk of something going wrong increases the longer we wait."

Fumiko seemed to lose her voice and looked down at her feet. Kurotsuchi spoke for her mother. "That's fine. Just please, save my father."

Sakura's eyes sharpened and her jaw became firm. "I will do everything I can. I promise you that much."

Kurotsuchi nodded. It was all she could ask for.

Sakura left the waiting room. The moment mitigated then and the world turned with it.

After a few minutes of mutual brooding had passed, Kurotsuchi turned back to Sasuke. "So how many embarrassing stories of Naruto do you have?"

Sasuke's eyebrow raised and a sound that could have been a laugh escaped his lips.

Naruto's jaw dropped before Sasuke could answer. "Hey, now! Kurotsuchi!" the blond exclaimed.

Kurotsuchi ignored her boyfriend and smiled earnestly. Her smile was genuine. Sasuke searched that smile for any ulterior motives.

He found none.

There was obvious pain there but something else too. This kunoichi was in harmony with herself. Sasuke was impressed. Inner harmony was a difficult concept to grasp and even harder to achieve. Considering Kurotsuchi had successfully done both, it made her true potential and character shine far above her transgressions. Sasuke could not approve more of her even if he tried.

Sasuke decided to amuse her and told a story involving him and Naruto accidentally kissing each other back when they were kids. He knew it was just as embarrassing of a story for him as it was for the blond, but he did not mind. Kurotsuchi seemed to enjoy it. After everyone had a general laugh from the story, Naruto turned to his girlfriend.

"Sasuke and I have quite the history," Naruto stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

Sasuke nodded slowly at the announcement. "It's true. It's a rather long and arduous tale."

Kurotsuchi smiled softly, her mind elsewhere all of a sudden. "I think I have the gist of what you two went through. Although, it's easy to see a very straightforward manner to the story if you're not careful."

Sasuke's eyes seemed to dull then. "Unfortunately, I know what you mean. I've made a lot of mistakes that I should have been reprimanded for."

Kurotsuchi noticed the way Naruto's jaw tightened. She had heard the story a million times before. She knew Sasuke was a traitor years ago and she had even once tried to kill him when he showed up at the Kage Summit before the war. It was interesting to see him in this completely different light. There was obvious regret weaved into his eyes and she wondered how long it had taken him to reach that point. He had grown substantially over the years and it was all thanks to Naruto.

Naruto scratched the back of his neck and smiled. "But that's all in the past, of course! No one holds any of that against you. I know I sure don't!"

Kurotsuchi, despite her current dread, smiled at that. Naruto was truly a great man. Forgiveness was in his nature and he valued its significance greatly. Sasuke had hurt many people and by all accounts deserved death for what he had done. However, love was an interesting concept. It accomplished what revenge and hate could not. Love's power transcended humanity's mistakes and actions. It took one man's love to show everyone what it meant to abolish the negative thinking that always left the world feeling hollow. Naruto loved Sasuke not for what he had done, but for who he was. Kurotsuchi still did not completely understand how it all worked, but just like her search for meaning, she was going to spend the rest of her life figuring it out.

The conversation in the waiting room lightened then and was drawn out into the night hours. At one point in the evening, Fumiko had asked a passing nurse about the surgery and she had said it was probably going to continue well into the early morning. Mitsue had fallen asleep with her tired head resting on Naruto's lap. Sasuke had found an interesting book to read and was calmly flipping through its pages.

Kurotsuchi was left to ruminate on her dismal thoughts.

She was in a far different state of mind than she was prior to the encounter at the Falls of Truth. At that time, she had a mind filled with abject hopelessness. This time she knew who and where she was. But still, it was _normal_ to be worried in her current position. And yet, her trepidation became so great that she eventually stood up and shuffled away from the group. Naruto almost left his seat and disturbed Mitsue's slumber to go after her, when Fumiko rose from her seat and motioned for him to stay.

Kurotsuchi ventured down a short corridor to a small room that was considered an extension of the waiting area. The little room was surrounded by large panels of glass that overlooked the village. Kurotsuchi stood there and viewed the artificial lights below.

When Fumiko entered the room, Kurotsuchi could feel the involuntary tension in her shoulders relax. She turned her head to see her mother standing next to her. Despite Kurotsuchi's life experience with her mother, she could not read the woman's face in that moment.

Fumiko sighed. "The air is pretty heavy, huh?"

Kurotsuchi shifted her eyes forward to see the lights again. "Sorry, I left because I needed to move around."

Fumiko approached the glass window. "I know what you mean. I need that too sometimes. It's hard to leave yourself to your thoughts though. It can be quite dangerous." Kurotsuchi tilted her head in confusion. Fumiko did not look back but knew her daughter required clarification. "Before I married your father, I was quite a wreck. Frankly, I was overworked in a job I didn't like and I suffered from severe depression. If I'm being honest, even after I married your father I was still a wreck. But do you know what ultimately changed all of that?"

Kurotsuchi's eyelids lowered and she shook her head.

Fumiko's eyes did not leave the view from the window. "I stopped leaving myself alone. My heart was lonely because I allowed it to be. My depression was a result of that loneliness. I had locked my thoughts up and had caused my heart to yearn for the unattainable." Her words drifted in the air and they amalgamated with the lights. "No one should allow such self-destruction, but we do it all the time. Now, it seems my own daughter had the same curse."

Kurotsuchi mulled over her mother's words. Perhaps, her mother was describing one of the reasons why the encounter at the Falls had been necessary. If Kurotsuchi had simply expressed her troubled mind beforehand, the scenario might have been lessened in intensity. Some lessons needed to be learned the hard way, she supposed.

Fumiko turned to her daughter and there were small tears curling around her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi. You were in pain, weren't you?"

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened in disbelief. "How could you know that?"

Fumiko suddenly raced to her and embraced her tightly. "I know the pain, my dear. I know the feelings of fear and meaninglessness that control our lives so easily all too well." Kurotsuchi held her mother and felt her tears drip onto her neck. They were warm. "I never wanted you to feel them though. I tried so hard to make sure you would never see them. But when you became a shinobi, I knew. I knew it was only a matter of time until some horrible thing would throw you into the abyss. But then you came back and now you're so _different_. You brought back a boy that loves you and confidence that so many strive for. Your face has changed and you have something now that took me most of my life to find."

Kurotsuchi's voice was small and raw. "What?"

Fumiko released her daughter and locked eyes with her. "Hope."

Kurotsuchi could feel her eyes get hot and she hugged her mother again. "It was so hard, Mother!" There it was, she realized. The manifestation of her pent-up emotions was there now. "It was so terrible and hard to get to. I thought that because I found something to search for that life would get easier. It's not though! Father could die! Everything I've been through seems so fickle and small now. Nothing seems to matter! It's all so fleeting except for the people in my life."

Fumiko was smiling now as she rubbed her daughter's back with tender care. "But it all does matter, Kurotsuchi. You said it yourself: you found something to search for. The search doesn't make the world easier, it just makes it worth living in. It makes the journey lead to a destination. No matter what happens, you can still continue on that journey." Fumiko's eyes seem to shine and glimmer, like the lights through the windows. "Oh, how sweet that journey is too. It's so full of life and joy. Even in the horrible times, you can still find beauty in it. Kurotsuchi, please never give up on that journey. The world will throw everything at you to make it as hard as possible to venture forth, but as long as you still see the beauty around you, it will all be worthwhile. I promise it will be, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi could feel her heart swell even further and found herself crying into her mother's arms. She could not verbally agree with her mother, but she knew. Fumiko knew her words had resonated well. Of course, Kurotsuchi had known what her mother had said to be true a long time ago, she just needed to hear it.

An hour passed with Kurotsuchi and her mother talking about beautiful things and soft matters. After both of their hearts were light like feathers, they left the little room and returned to the group. Naruto smiled when he saw his lover and neither party said anything when she sat down next to him. She allowed her head to rest on his shoulder and it was not long until she was fast asleep.

Her dreams were simple and filled with the sun.

Kurotsuchi was awoken some time later by a gentle, yet firm touch from Naruto. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes with her hands and looked up to see Sakura. She was garbed in her lab coat and seemed to be in an exhausted state. She may have been tired, but there was a mysterious feeling of subtlety about her. Tsunade was nowhere to be seen and Kurotsuchi was not sure what to think about that.

Everyone in the waiting area were all roused from their sleep and were alert when they saw Sakura standing in front of them. Fumiko was the one to ask the obvious question: "Is the surgery over?"

Sakura merely blinked for a second. "Yes, the surgery is finished."

Everyone was slightly taken aback by that simple answer. Kurotsuchi cleared her throat. "Well, how did it go? How is my father?"

Sakura's face was eerily stoic, revealing nothing. There was no happiness nor dread in her eyes. Even when she answered Kurotsuchi's question and the news was known, her face was still calm. Kurotsuchi did not know how to process the information. She had spent so much time in anxiety that when it was all over, she did not know how to move forward with what the world gave her. She ultimately decided what to do as everyone's expressions changed and everything made sense again. They would all move forward too and nothing could change that. Hope and love mingled together then and carried Kurotsuchi along her journey. The journey she knew to be worth the struggle.

* * *

 **I do apologize for the delay on this chapter. It took longer than I thought it would to accurately get my point across. It might not even be that accurate, I'm not sure. But I would love to know what you all think about it. My opinions and philosophy could be totally wrong, but I'm always happy to test them when necessary.** **I hope I instilled some emotion and hope in all of you.** **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Please, review at your leisure. Take care.**

 **-CM**


	23. Interwoven

Chapter 23: Interwoven

" _A kind of light spread out from her. And everything changed color. And the world opened out. And a day was good to awaken to. And there were no limits to anything. And the people of the world were good and handsome. And I was not afraid any more."  
_

 _-John Steinbeck, East of Eden_

* * *

The events of the next several months seemed to race by in Iwa. The speed at which these months passed was exceedingly spectacular as they rushed ahead in a hazy blur. After the surgery had been a success and Kitsuchi had fully recovered, Sakura and Sasuke left Iwa with warm farewells and Tsunade was off to another hospital not long after. Naruto had told them he would be staying in Iwa for some time still. They understood his need for processing and were glad he was taking the time to think about everything.

Naruto's report to Kakashi concerning his extended stay in Iwa was also met with understanding and positivity. There were even implications in Kakashi's reply hinting the Hokage preferred the decision rather than Naruto immediately returning back to Konoha. Needless to say, Naruto staying in Iwa for a while was a good idea to everyone.

Due to Iwa's northerly position, it was widely known to be cold in the village during the winter. Mitsue, to no one's surprise, found no qualms with the weather.

One gentle day, thick flakes of snow fell from the foggy clouds as Naruto played with the little girl. They were in the backyard of Kurotsuchi's home and were enjoying the late winter's natural gift. They were in the process of building a snowman and Naruto was having some difficulty trying to roll a snowball big enough, when Kurotsuchi found them. There was so much moisture in the snow that it would not stick well and maintain its form. Despite this difficulty, Mitsue was able to use her chakra to harden the snow by channeling out some of the moisture.

When Kurotsuchi stepped outside her back door and saw the two parading around, it was only inevitable she would smile merrily. It was a beautiful sight: Mitsue and Naruto playing and laughing with hard-earned jubilation in their voices. Naruto had been so receptive of Iwa, and Kurotsuchi was beyond thrilled he had taken to it so well. He was doing it all for her and Mitsue despite his own interests. It was clear to the kunoichi he was only still here because of her. Every time she thought of Naruto's selflessness, she was reminded of her equivocation.

For the past few months, the topic of the future was discussed off and on. The worst part was that no ground had been made. Every time Kurotsuchi mentioned the problem of going back to Konoha or becoming the Tsuchikage, Naruto would always say the same thing: "Don't worry, Kurotsuchi. Take your time. Whatever decision you make, I'll agree with you." But that was not what she wanted. She wanted dialogue and not the blond to be so permissive. She knew why he was, though. He did not want her to suffer and end up in regret for his desires. He loved her that much. They were going nowhere and staying stagnant because of their love. Because of all of this, they typically avoided the conversation. But the imminent decision was approaching and it needed to be made soon.

Kurotsuchi buried her small hands into her wool coat's pockets as she strolled over to her little family. As she got closer, she noticed Mitsue's usage of Ice Release on her snowman. The little girl's chakra control had improved greatly over the last several months and Kurotsuchi could not be more proud.

"That's lovely, Mitsue," the kunoichi commented.

The small girl smiled broadly up at her mother figure. "Thanks, Kuro- _nee_ , but you should thank Naru- _nii_. I wouldn't have been able to make this without him."

The jinchūriki's sheepish smile told Kurotsuchi everything she needed to know. "She's just being modest, Kurotsuchi. We divided the work and all."

Kurotsuchi nodded and took a sharp intake of breath. This needed to happen now. "Mitsue?" The little girl flickered her cold eyes over to the raven-haired beauty. "Could you go inside and help _Kaa-san_ with the chores?"

Mitsue obeyed with a bright smile and ran to the back door. After the girl was gone, Kurotsuchi turned to Naruto. "We need to make a decision, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes were a shade of dark blue when he started with: "Don't worr-"

She pushed away her vacillation and allowed her emotions to rise. "Stop saying that! I told you before: this needs to be our decision, not just mine. But we can't get anywhere if I don't know your own thoughts on the matter. We need to start talking to each other. This needs to be an actual dialogue."

Naruto shifted his feet in the snow. His apparent discomfort was a testament to the fact that this was exceedingly difficult for him. She knew he was only doing what he did because of her. She just needed to show him it was pointless to think that way. "Why do we need to do it now?" he said calmly.

Kurotsuchi shook her head. "I've been hearing some bad rumors lately. There's tension among the Iwa-nin and the miners right now. More and more local shinobi are leaving the village and _Jiji_ is at his wit's end."

Naruto kept his face unreadable. "How will our decision help?"

Kurotsuchi allowed more emotion to leak through. "Because then I can know what I need to do. If we go back to Konoha and you become Hokage, then we can do something there. If I become Tsuchikage, then I can do something. But if we just sit around and avoid the conversation, nothing will change! We're running out of options!" She did not dare suggest the third option: they go their separate ways and both become Kages. It was not even worth discussing.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Kurotsuchi, I can't ask you to give up something so important. It's just not my place."

Kurotsuchi shook her head defiantly. "Why are you being so passive? Everyone during the war heard you declaring your undying desire to become Hokage. I know you want it desperately and I hate how you won't stand up for it. This isn't like you."

Naruto's face became downcast and he sighed. "You're right; it's not. I guess my priorities changed. It seems so simple to me that I haven't considered how you would feel about it. I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi."

Kurotsuchi looked down at her feet. "How is it so simple?"

Naruto's eyes sharpened. "You're the only person that could stop me from becoming Hokage. I've wanted more than anything else, except you. I would give it all up for you. It's just not my decision to decide what happens."

Kurotsuchi was so confused. How could he possibly think that? The very trials the man went through for the title were great and savage in their own right. He had promised he would become the Hokage for the majority of his life and now he was saying he would give it all away for her. His love for her was blinding him and Kurotsuchi felt ashamed for it. Whether she liked it or not, she was doing this to him.

"Why are you giving me that kind of power, Naruto?" she asked decisively.

Naruto was quick to answer. "Because I love you. Love is a sacrifice and I would easily sacrifice what I want for the betterment of you."

"I think you're forgetting what it means to be a Kage."

Before Naruto could retort, both shinobi immediately sensed another presence. Across from them, a nervous Iwa-nin was staring at them with apprehension. "Sorry," the man squeaked. "I was told to ask both of you to report to the Tsuchikage. He has something urgent to discuss with you both."

Naruto and Kurotsuchi exchanged reluctant looks.

Their conversation would have to wait.

Again.

Kurotsuchi promptly went inside the house to tell Fumiko and Mitsue what was going on, and then her and Naruto accompanied the messenger to the Kage's Tower. After they reached the Tower and made their way to the main office where the Tsuchikage was located, they were surprised to find Kurotsuchi's father there.

Kitsuchi had recovered well over the last several months. His leg was perfectly intact and he had been put back on the roster for missions some time ago. When Kurotsuchi saw him, she gave him a questioning look. "Father? Why are you here?"

Kitsuchi did not answer, instead he turned to his father who was seated behind a low desk next to him. Onoki's face was grim and his eyes carried a hint of regret. "He is here for clarification, Kurotsuchi. It seems that matters have not been going well."

Kurotsuchi frowned in confusion. Naruto spoke for her. "Why did you summon us?"

Onoki exhaled slowly and folded his hands together. "I'll be frank: I'm going to retire my title of Tsuchikage. I should have done it long ago, and now time and troubles have caught up with my stubbornness." The man's old eyes flickered down to his hands for a scant moment. "Of course, this means I must decide on a successor."

Kurotsuchi's heart dropped into her stomach, making it hollow. She knew where this was going. Onoki continued: "So, you have completed your mission and have had plenty of time to think about it. Therefore, I must ask, my dear: What is your decision? Will you become the Tsuchikage?"

All eyes were on Kurotsuchi and she did not like it. She could feel the pressure pull heavily on her. This was not how she had envisioned this moment for most of her life. Ever since she was a little girl, she always knew the answer to that question. But once she met Naruto, the world transformed and reminded her circumstances did not have to be planned a certain way. She no longer knew what she had to do and that frightened her. She swallowed. "Why do I have to make a decision now? Why do you have to retire now?" The fact she had just asked Naruto a similar question did not escape her notice.

Onoki's face told her he knew she was going to ask that. He looked so tired. After his long service and all the suffering he had to witness, it was no surprise the old man would be exhausted. But she supposed there was more to the scenario than just that detail. "And that's what Kitsuchi is here to clarify."

Kitsuchi kept his jaw squared when he faced his daughter and her lover. "Yes, it would seem the village is in an urgent state of unrest. The shinobi of Iwa have been defecting from the village at alarming rates lately. It's mostly been a result from lack of work and the fact that the civilians have been getting far better pay and hours than our shinobi have. To put it simply, they feel they are not needed any more. Because of this, they have seen your grandfather as weak, Kurotsuchi. His respect has dwindled and the heavy task has taken a toll on him. My own men are turning against us or at the very least, have been simply leaving. The council along with the Tsuchikage have decided the best course of action to take would be to elect a new leader. Considering the circumstances, it seems like our only choice."

Kurotsuchi's eyes steeled over as she processed the information. Matters were grim and she felt powerless. They were willing to shift power and responsibility to her and she was ambivalent about the whole ordeal. "Am I your only candidate?"

Onoki leaned forward in his chair. "No, we have other prospects, but I did promise you the title once you returned from your mission. I understand that matters have become complicated and that you required time, but it seems that amount of time is far less than I anticipated."

"How much time do you think we have?" Kurotsuchi asked.

Kitsuchi answered the query. "If matters progress like they have been, we may start seeing severe insubordination and rioting in less than a month."

Kurotsuchi's eyes widened and her face contorted in outrage. "A month?! How could you let get this bad, _Jiji_?"

The forlorn expression on the Tsuchikage said it all. "I'm sorry, Kurotsuchi. It all moved far too fast and before I knew it, I was neck deep in my failures. I don't want to put all of this on you, but I'm running out of options. You're one of the few people that can change the people's views and make them see the error in their thinking."

When her grandfather had said that, Kurotsuchi instinctively glanced at her boyfriend next to her.

Suddenly, the truth was known to her.

How did she not see it before? Her mind drifted with the plan she swiftly constructed and after a few moments of careful deduction, she knew what she had to do. Her elevation to Tsuchikage was not going to change the thinking of the people like her grandfather thought it would. There was only one thing that would change all of that. She needed them to understand and the only way she could do that was to understand it herself.

She fastened her eyes to her grandfather. "Very well. I will become the Tsuchikage." She could not clearly see him from her angle, but she knew Naruto's feet had shifted. She knew what he was thinking too. The instant guilt of what she was doing to him was not lost on her.

The relief on her grandfather's face almost made her rethink her strategy. Almost. "Thank you, my dear. You may have saved this village."

She held up her hand. "On one condition: before I do anything else, I want to formally announce my decision in front of the village."

The Tsuchikage's eyes narrowed in thought. After his pensive expression faded, he nodded. "That can be arranged. In fact, it might be for the best. A large announcement to the whole village might give everyone the boost we need for them to trust the system again. We'll need to do it soon, though. By the end of this week, would be the most appropriate time. Does that seem fine with you, Kurotsuchi?"

The kunoichi nodded solemnly. She would need to keep the truth of her intentions from everyone for the time being. The regular, positive vibe Naruto normally gave off was absent. She could not blame him for that. The man's dreams were being crushed before his eyes. "Yes, that will be fine."

After legal matters and important details were discussed, Kurotsuchi and Naruto left the office. As they made their exit, Naruto said nothing to his girlfriend and Kurotsuchi had never felt more convicted.

* * *

The next few days were some of the most difficult in all of Kurotsuchi's life. Every minute was brimming with the temptation to reveal her plan to Naruto or some other important figure, only for the better part of her judgment to quell her hastiness. She could not afford to ruin what she had haphazardly crafted. She knew if she were to disclose her scheme to Naruto, he would wish to change everything or even worse, talk her out of it. It was just too reckless to say anything. The fact Naruto was struggling with the weight of her previous decision showed her she was correct in her assumptions. It needed to happen this way and she could think of no other alternative. Perhaps, she was actually in the wrong and her logic was terribly flawed, but at the very least, it was _her_ idea. They would respect that much and follow it if she executed it all correctly.

Despite her good intentions, Naruto was not happy. The young man had never been proficient at concealing his emotions and it was painfully apparent his ambitions had been dismantled by the one he loved. Kurotsuchi could not imagine what that felt like. Whenever she saw him during those agonizing days, his face was always smiling. But it was always _that_ smile. The same one she witnessed in Taki and the same one that haunted her dreams from time to time. She hated that smile beyond comprehension, but she loved him and that was what kept her sane.

Interestingly enough, the jinchūriki never discussed the details or intricacies about the obvious implication of him staying in Iwa. Obviously, he was not going anywhere, so why did he not plan his stay? He never reported the development to Kakashi to her knowledge and she was lost as to what his motives were. She eventually just surmised it was because of his current state of emotion. The man was probably too fixated on his crushed hopes to think of anything else.

There was one particular moment where she had almost given in. The night before the announcement was to commence, Naruto had turned to her as they laid in bed together. Her hair was a free curtain of jet-black silk on the sheets. Her peachy lips were parted when she looked at him. His hands swam through her hair as he whispered to her. "You're going to become a wonderful Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi."

She could feel her throat constrict and she wanted so desperately to tell him what she was doing right then and there. He was so selfless and was tolerating this personal nightmare for her. She was hurting him and there was nothing she could do. She silently begged for his forgiveness, and wondered if she would ever receive such grace from him. She could only nod at his altruistic words and fall into a miserable state of rest.

Finally, the fateful day arrived, and Kurotsuchi had a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach she was not sure would relent anytime soon. The formal announcement was to be held in front of the Kage's Tower. The large square in front of the Tower was typically utilized for such events and contained plenty of room for the entire population of the village. Thankfully, the rumors of Kurotsuchi's advancement had quickly spread throughout the village as important news usually did. Every able-bodied member of Iwa was present in front of the Tower that day.

The late winter day was cool, yet sunny with hardly a cloud in the sky. The day was a rare gift and no was going to take it for granted.

Kurotsuchi wanted to be grateful that everyone was there to see her, but the hollowness did not subside and she knew why. They had erected a small wooden platform in front of the square that easily overlooked the massive crowd. The matter was a huge deal for the people of Iwa. Many of them had not been alive to witness the last celebration that had elevated the last Tsuchikage and none wanted to miss this one.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were behind the platform as they watched Onoki introduce the important announcement. Onoki's small frame stood behind a red podium and his face was stern. His voice, however, held the necessary softness of a grand proclamation. He was well-equipped with experience and this was not the first time he had appealed to his people. "Fellow citizens of Iwa, I beseech you to listen." All the talking in the crowd subsided and the many faces gave their full attention to their leader.

"My heart is glad to know that our village will change from this day forth. I know that times have been hard and Iwa is in a state of trouble and worry, but today I wish to acknowledge one strong individual who will carry Iwa into a bright future." The old man's eyes softened. "My body is withered and it is high time for me to relinquish my seat. I have fought and protected you all for decades and I can think of no better way to have spent those years than to serve all of you. Our will is strong and now my granddaughter will carry on that will for the next generation. I'm so proud of all of you and I wish to thank you all for making my whole life worthwhile." The Tsuchikage's voice issued the last of what it could. "Thank you. Thank you all so very much. Now, please welcome my successor, Kurotsuchi."

There was loud cheering and wailing from the citizens of Iwa as they watched their beloved Tsuchikage step down from the podium. Many people wept for their leader then and had been moved by his sincerity. Despite the cries of support, there were also isolated looks of animosity and anger towards the current leader amid the shinobi population.

Kurotsuchi knew it was her cue and grabbed Naruto's hand as they ascended the wooden stairs of the platform. She had asked him the day before to accompany her at the podium. It was to showcase his strong presence as well as fortify Kurotsuchi's plan. The blond had obliged without a second thought.

When Kurotsuchi approached the podium, the hollowness in her stomach expanded. All eyes were on her and she felt so transparent before the world. She was dressed in a dazzling, dark red outfit composed of a thick coat and long pants. Her long hair was clean and fresh, hanging freely down her back. Naruto stood on her right and her grandfather was on her left. She exhaled slowly as she gazed upon her friends and fellow citizens. She noted the presence of her family and Mitsue standing at the very front of the crowd. The expressions she saw in the crowd were all the same: hopeful. She knew there were probably missing-nin or at least, angered shinobi scattered within the large assembly. Even if they were not there, they would know soon enough. They would all know she had broken their hopes.

This would be her last sin.

She projected her voice upon the throng of people and all there that day heard her. "I would first like to thank all of you for coming here today. My grandfather has done a fine job of watching over this village and will be remembered for generations for his great deeds." She paused for a moment to let her words sink in and then continued her speech. "I was given the mission almost two years ago to travel the lands and undergo trials and tribulations that would ultimately shape me. I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I witnessed tragedy, met good people, debated with old thinking, fought with my darker self, and fell in love." She could see the smiles and nods from the crowd. They were all happy for her growth.

This was going to be painful, she thought.

"I changed so much that I would probably loath my past self. I was shown what the world held for me and what my capabilities are. I humbled myself and now that I have determined who I am and what I need to do, I have reached an important decision."

This was it. Naruto was next to her and his stance was proud and glad. He was happy for her and he was willing to do everything for her.

I'm so sorry, Naruto, she thought. This is the only answer I can give you. It's out of my hands.

Kurotsuchi stood boldly before the crowd and she dug deep into herself and filled the hollowness with her righteous claim. It was time to end it and everything would change after this. She did not know what the future would hold, but it was the only path that held any hope for her people. It was the only path for the whole world and it started with her decision.

Her voice rang out before the world and it transformed with the truth. "I have decided to not become the Tsuchikage." Just like she thought, there were confused faces and concerned mumbles amid the mass. She did not look to see Naruto's expression nor her grandfather's. "Instead, I have come before you today to announce what I will do and what this man will do." She pointed to Naruto next to her. She still could not even glimpse in his direction because of the fear she would change her mind if she did. If she saw the sad smile again, the hollowness would come back.

"Naruto Uzumaki is the man who saved this world and the man who will become the Hokage. That is the path he has laid before himself. I have decided I will go with him on this path he has chosen. Many here believe that my advancement to the title of Tsuchikage will fix everything, but it won't. I'm just not capable nor do I desire such a title anymore. Life has shown me that it's OK to change and develop with what we initially thought impossible. I accepted myself when I thought I had to wash away the woman I was. And the only reason I could do that was because of Naruto. Putting your hope in me will get you nowhere, but putting your hope in this man is the only step towards peace. I love this man with all my heart and I know now that I could not leave his side no matter what happens. I know this sounds selfish, but I promise this is what is best for all of you."

The frowns and concern began to vanish as Kurotsuchi's intentional feelings were heard and known. She was not even finished yet. "I don't know who should be Tsuchikage, but I know that whoever is chosen will not fix the problems that are apparent in this world. It boggles my mind that you all haven't realized just what Naruto did for all of us. He showed us how to reach out and follow the path that we pave together. He was there for all of us as he stood before great evil and selfishness. Only a man of pure intentions and a righteous heart could accomplish such feats. He never gives up on his friends and is an example to all of us that we can change for the better. We no longer have to fight our destinies and can now move forward towards the future. We can drive out hate with love if only you will all let it. Please, allow yourselves to realize that this world does not have to be the way it is. Naruto fought for us so we don't have to fight anymore. There are no more enemies and we are only hurting ourselves at this point. Leaving your problems won't fix anything, and shifting your problems to someone else won't either. We have to follow after what was already established and connect to each other through love. Naruto's love is a testament to that."

Kurotsuchi's eyes were sparkling and the sunny day shined brightly upon her. She had accepted herself and now the world had to do the same. "Please, race towards the future with me. Let's not be stagnant anymore and let's stop fighting. The war has been over, so let's stop the one in our hearts." She extended her hand out and she could feel herself float then. She ascended past her worries and her guilt. This was what she had to do. "So, will you follow me and Naruto? Will you help us pave the way?"

At first, there was silence as shocked looks littered the crowd. No one was sure what to do or say until a merry cheer rose from the front of the massive group. Kitsuchi was cheering and clapping for his brave daughter. Fumiko joined in as she shouted and cheered with her husband. Mitsue followed their example not long after. Within a few seconds after that, all the people were crying out their support. A loud clamor rose from them and cheers of "Yes, we will follow!" and "Naruto and Kurotsuchi!" reverberated from the masses.

Finally, Kurotsuchi turned to her lover and saw what she was not expecting. A dazzling grin had formed on his features and his ocean-blue eyes glimmered with elation. There was a truth in those eyes she had never anticipated. Kurotsuchi could hardly believe it: he had known all along. He embraced her then as his hearty laugh mingled with the cheers of Iwa. They were all behind her and were ready to support her decisions. Kurotsuchi knew not everything was magically fixed now, but it was a start in the right direction. It was a start down the right path. She saw her grandfather nod with understanding, a hint of slight irritation was etched into his expression because of her lie. But she knew he approved despite his grievances on the subject.

They were all there for her and she could not imagine a more perfect moment as she heard Naruto's encouraging words: "That was great, Kurotsuchi! Couldn't have said it better myself!"

* * *

After a heartfelt conversation with her grandfather concerning the village's future, Kurotsuchi left with Naruto back to her home. Onoki had decided on another candidate for Tsuchikage, one that could also pave the way forward.

They crossed through the streets filled with cheering folks and smiles that carried their genuine feelings. When they reached Kurotsuchi's house, Fumiko and Mitsue had prepared a fabulous dinner for the whole family. They ate to their heart's content and were filled with merriment and hope.

After the food was gone and pleasant conversation had naturally ended, everyone retired for the night. As Naruto and Kurotsuchi prepared for bed, the kunoichi finally had the chance to figure things out. "How did you know, hero?"

Naruto shrugged as he discarded his shirt. "You said you would never ask me to give up the title of Hokage. I knew you would hold to that promise."

Kurotsuchi shook her head as she gave him a disbelieving smile. "And what if you were wrong? What if I was serious? Would you have really forsaken your _nindo_ for me?"

Naruto's grin was bright. "Maybe. I don't have to wonder now that you've decided."

She threw a pillow at him as she giggled. "No fair! That's not an answer."

He dodged the pillow and tackled her onto the bed. He kissed her tenderly as he moved his hands across her tone frame. His inflection was soft and breezed against her skin. "So, why did you give it all up for me?" She opened her mouth and Naruto silenced her with his finger. "And don't say it's because you love me."

She glided his finger away and beamed at him. "OK. It's because I had no other choice. You don't have a choice either. You were always meant to be Hokage. Konoha and the rest of the world need you to be. The people already picked you in their hearts."

Naruto knew where she was going with this, but he humored her thinking. "And what does that mean?"

Kurotsuchi kissed the side of his lips. "It means they love you, hero. Just like me. And if love means you want the best for someone, then I know being Hokage is what is best for you. The people know it too and they want you to protect them, just like you always have. If you love them, then you need to give them what is best for them." Her rosy eyes promised everything in them. Their lives would not always be filled with happiness, but it would be filled with love. "You are what's best for them, Naruto."

Naruto nodded as he nuzzled his nose into her hair. "And do you think I'm what's best for you, Kurotsuchi?"

Kurotsuchi spoke without hesitation. "Yes, I do."

"And how did you know they would react that way?"

"I didn't. In fact, it went further than I ever expected it to."

Naruto smiled brightly. "You certainly are a wonderful woman, Kurotsuchi. I know you are what's best for me."

Kurotsuchi's smile was broad and her eyes were playful. "I know."

He loved her then and kissed her passionately into the night.

At some point in the pleasant evening, she had heard him say he would love for her and Mitsue to return to Konoha with him. She had agreed and their future was set before them. They just had to follow without hesitation and any doubts. They just had to pave their journey and others will follow after them. They were certain in their decisions and even though pain was sure to follow them, they would grow in the knowledge of the truth of their love.

Because even fear and suffering, cowered before love.

* * *

 **This chapter is dear to my heart and full of my best intentions. It's also packed with my ideology and I hope it resonates with all of you to some capacity. It would seem this story is almost at an end. I am only planning for a couple more chapters and then it will be finished. This is a relieving notion on one hand, but an unfortunate one on the other. It's been a great journey so far and I hope it will end just as well. Please, read and review. I would like to hear your thoughts. Thank you all for reading and I hope to see you guys in the next update.**

 **-CM**


	24. Our Time

Chapter 24: Our Time

" _Thank you, Mr. Rochester, for your great kindness. I am strangely glad to get back again to you: and wherever you are is my home—my only home."  
_

 _-Charlotte Brontë, Jane Eyre_

* * *

Kurotsuchi was almost brought to tears by the number of people who came to say farewell to her and her little family that day. They were all there, all the people she loved and cared for ever since she was a little girl. She had never explicitly stated she would be leaving the village for good this time around because there was no need to; they all knew already.

Many tears were dropped that day as the citizens of Iwa watched their beloved friend and kunoichi depart at the village gates. Most of the morning consisted of bleary eyes and wrinkled grins, to which Naruto himself was a victim of. The blond tried not to shout his emotions to everyone present when he was able, instead he was reserved and mindful of Kurotsuchi's feelings. She was grateful for his stability. The dark-haired beauty spoke to just about everyone there that morning. She cried, laughed, embraced, and openly loved those she was close to.

Akatsuchi had returned to Iwa the day before and was sad to see his friend leaving so soon. The large man had grown substantially since Kurotsuchi last saw him and was impressed by the strength he almost carelessly exuded. The broad man leaned forward when she came to say good-bye. "I'm sad we didn't get to spend much time together, Kurotsuchi."

The kunoichi patted his massive hand. "I know, Akatsuchi. You'll do a fine job taking my place. The people love you dearly. I know _Jiji_ will end up picking you to be the next Tsuchikage." She made sure to show as much appreciation through her smile as she could muster. "You'll definitely carry on the will they all need and be the best leader you can be for them."

The giant of a man smiled happily. "Thanks, Kurotsuchi. I'll make you proud!"

Kurotsuchi's grandfather was the next person to say farewell and Kurotsuchi had found him in the front of the crowd, speaking to her lover. Naruto had just laughed at something the old man said and when he saw his girlfriend approaching them at the corner of his eye, he stepped back politely. The short Tsuchikage nodded in her direction and gave her a warm smile.

She returned his expression with a softer smile. "I'm sorry I didn't measure up to your original expectations, _Jiji_."

The old man's eyes softened, but his cheer was alert and refreshing. "My dear, you've merely exceeded my expectations. If there is any fault in them, it is of my own accord. You are a strong woman and I will always be proud of who you are." His poor spine was almost made worse by the firm hug she gave him.

"Thanks, _Jiji_ ," she whispered in his ear as she kissed his cheek.

The old man could not find the proper words after that.

Mitsue did not take leaving Fumiko well and was only satisfied with the reality of their departure when Naruto gently picked her up. The little girl knew she at least had her dear Naruto and Kurotsuchi. When Kurotsuchi approached her mother and father, she smiled at them. She was acutely conscious of how proud they were of her.

"I'm going to miss you two. Thank you for everything," Kurotsuchi said decisively.

Kitsuchi gave a hearty laugh. "It's not like you're going away forever. We'll come visit you, sweetie. Plus, you and your friends are always welcome here. Just try not to hesitant too much on the important matters, all right?"

Kurotsuchi nodded calmly and her eyes reflected off her mother's. The older woman stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her daughter's neck. "I think I'm going to miss you more than you can imagine, my dear." Kurotsuchi clutched her mother's hand and squeezed. She felt the tickle of her mother's whispers in her ear. "Take care of that boy. He's a good man."

Kurotsuchi sensed the warmth of her tears blossoming along the edge of her eyes as she whispered back: "Yes, he is. Take care, Mother."

Fumiko kissed the salty cheek of her daughter and wept when she saw her retreat away. Kitsuchi put his hand upon his wife's back and waved to his daughter. The crowd of people waved with them and as Kurotsuchi turned to witness the emotional display, more tears formed and fell.

Naruto and Mitsue waved back at the crowd jubilantly and Kurotsuchi joined in. She felt their love and passion even when her feet took her on her last journey. There was a part of her that wanted to turn back and change her desires so she could be with them. But she ended that part of her right there because she was certain now. The final destination was placed before the trio and with every step Kurotsuchi took on that sojourn, she felt the waves and love of her friends.

* * *

The midday sun was brilliant when it shined its rays off the gates of Konoha and the jinchūriki gazed upon their familiar splendor. A bright grin formed on his lips, and his feet picked up speed as his excitement increased. Naruto could feel it all then: the wind through the leaves, the sun's exuberant warmth, the sound of nature greeting him once again, and the mutual joy of those he traveled with. He had been away so long, and the nostalgia and emotions coursed through his soul. His companions shared his excitement and jogged along with his pace. Naruto was glad for them and that they could be there for him in that moment. The gates were close and his heart was where it needed to be.

He was home.

Naruto had sent his final written report to Kakashi earlier that morning and he was glad he did because the entire population of Konoha was present at the gates when he arrived that sunny day. Remarkably, the number of people that greeted Naruto and his friends at the gates were greater than those who said farewell to him almost two years ago. A gigantic, colorful crowd of citizens erupted in cheer and merriment when they spied their hero. The cheery blond was running by that point, and his mouth was broad and agape with happiness as he came home.

At the front of the large crowd, stood a special couple holding hands. With their opposite hands, they waved to their third teammate and welcomed him home. He ran into their embrace, and Kurotsuchi, from a few paces back, smiled with admiration at the camaraderie of the lovely team.

Naruto laughed happily as he hugged his two best friends. "I'm home!"

Sasuke gave a small smile from the emotional embrace. "Yes, it would seem so."

Sakura squeezed back. "It's about time! I thought you'd be gone for another two years because you were taking so long!"

Suddenly, Kakashi emerged from the crowd and waved with one hand in a nonchalant manner at his old student. "Yo, Naruto. It's been awhile."

Naruto quickly grabbed his _sensei_ and pulled him into the circle that was now complete with all of the original Team 7. The crowd cheered at this display as it did not take their favorite blond long to run around and give his greetings to everyone present. Names and salutations were thrown around by the war hero as he recalled and cheered with all of Konoha's citizens. He heard many remarks about his growth and change of appearance. He also noted the change in his friends too. If they had not looked like adults before his protracted journey, they certainly did now.

Naruto grabbed Kurotsuchi and Mitsue and introduced them to everybody as swiftly and efficiently as possible. Kurotsuchi learned so many faces and names that day, she knew she could not possibly remember them all. Despite this, they all welcomed her with bright personalities and friendly introductions. By the end of it all, she knew she would be comfortable in her new home.

Rock Lee was one of the more interesting characters Kurotsuchi was familiarized with and she certainly found his curious idiosyncrasies to be gratifying in their own way. The energized young man had yelled some odd proclamations about youth to her and she had no choice but to giggle at his antics. Kurotsuchi was impressed by Kiba and his overt personality. His brashness was reminiscent of a certain blond she was accustomed to, but she quickly noted the ascertainable differences between the two.

The pretty kunoichi known as Hinata immediately piqued Kurotsuchi's interest. Naruto had mentioned her a few times in the past, during some silk-clad nights filled with tender pillows and smooth whispers. Kurotsuchi felt a slight bit of hesitation from the Hyūga when she confronted her, but it hastily melted away. Kurotsuchi was receptive of Hinata's soft, kind personality and found no qualms with her in the slightest.

The others were all just as unique and interesting as Naruto himself. She recognized most of them from the war, but she had not really inured herself with them until now. They were all incredibly friendly and selfless in their words and actions. Kurotsuchi knew she could easily adapt herself to these surroundings and people.

Mitsue, likewise, was engrossed by the attention and praise she was getting from everyone around her. There were so many comments about her chestnut hair and icy eyes that her face was a fine shade of red within seconds. The little girl giggled happily when Sakura picked her up and kissed her on the cheek. Ino and Tenten ran over to join in on the introduction and cooing of the child. Needless to say, Mitsue enjoyed it all immensely.

Naruto was enjoying the attention he was getting too. His hand was practically glued to the back of his neck as he was bathed in the mutual love. When he was surrounded by people he knew cared for him and the feelings were reciprocated, he was on top of the world. No amount of wealth or status could ever be proportionate to the people in his life. He allowed their affection and intimate intentionality flow through his heart and transform all of them in return. He was their heart and he did not take that position lightly.

He loved them all.

After a significant extent of time passed by filled with smiles and claps on the back, Kakashi placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder to rouse his attention. The jinchūriki heard the audible whisper from his mentor asking to see him in his office as soon as possible. Kakashi practically vanished from existence after that. Naruto was not the least bit surprised by that fact. Once a few more minutes of lively banter and loud cheers went by, Naruto excused himself from the dwindling mass of people. He was aware of the fact that he left his two companions in the arms of his multiple comrades and knew they would flourish together splendidly.

Naruto whisked through the almost empty streets of his village, heading towards the large familiar building below the famous, chiseled cliff face. He swiftly perceived the open windows of the Hokage's office and in a flash, was in front of the desk he had been acquainted with for most of his life.

The current Hokage was seated in his chair as if he had never left it while the war hero was gone. Kakashi's dark eyes darted to his student's and creased slightly in amusement. "You couldn't have used the door?"

Naruto shrugged. "You left the windows open." He eyed the small desk placed next to Kakashi's much larger one. "Shizune got her own desk now?" Naruto's smile was devilish. "Trying to have her as close to you as possible, eh _sensei_?"

The Hokage cleared his throat and gestured with his free hand. "Now, now, this is not the time to be talking about that. We have much more important matters to discuss.

Naruto crossed his arms and smirked. "If you say so, _sensei_. It turns out that I have a question for you that has been unanswered for almost two years now.

Kakashi leaned back in his chair. "You do know that a report usually consists of the Kage asking questions, right?"

"Of course! Never stopped me from asking, though."

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I missed you, Naruto."

The glint in Naruto's eyes reminded Kakashi of finer, ancient days. "I missed you too, Kakashi- _sensei_. You know, your messages over the last two years certainly helped me out a lot."

The current Hokage showed his appreciation of the compliment with another smile. "I'm glad. Due to the steady development of your reports, it seemed you went through quite the adventure. Surely, I couldn't ask for a better result."

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, thanks! I don't think I'm _that_ different, but you always were good at reading people, _sensei_."

Kakashi meshed his fingers against one another. "I'm curious about your relationship with Kurotsuchi. It seemed like it took some time for both of you to fully understand and appreciate what was going on around the two of you."

Naruto scratched his cheek. "Yeah, you're right. For the longest time, I wasn't sure of what exactly to do, but the randomness of it all ended up aiding me."

The masked leader observed his student. There was determination set in his jaw and clear understanding. The lack of regret in his student's eyes showed Kakashi his decision had been a good one. The jinchūriki had growth and maturity placed in him, but most of all: Naruto was aware. He was aware of himself and others, and he used that to his utmost advantage. "Sounds remarkable."

The war hero nodded and stared ahead through the glass windows. His eyes scanned the structures that reminded him of what the world could give. "It was. It sure is nice to know the village has been doing well since I left.

Kakashi nodded and shifted his head upwards. A thought seemed to skirt along and centered itself in his soul. "There was a time where I thought you weren't going to come back and see it."

Naruto's expression was unreadable. "Do you really think I would never come back?"

Kakashi's eyes narrowed slightly and then returned to their normal, attentive state. "I don't know. Sometimes, I wonder where your heart and purpose are the strongest. You tend to put people above your own wishes, so it was inevitable you would do such a thing for Kurotsuchi if you had to. Although, becoming the Hokage is one of the most selfless acts a person can do, so I found the whole ordeal to be quite perplexing."

Surprisingly, Naruto did not smile at that. Kakashi would initially think the young man to do so, but his face was still completely unidentifiable. There was a long pause before the blond gave his remark. When he finally did speak, Naruto's voice was calm and crisp. "I wanted what was best for her. But I don't always know what that is, so I gave her the option."

Kakashi jumped on the rare occurrence. "Don't you think you were giving her too much power? Where was your thinking, Naruto?"

Naruto's cool eyes flicked over. It was the only sign of relatively anything present in his features. "I gave her what she needed. She needed time. If I pushed her anywhere, she would have fallen. She is far more fragile than she thinks she is, or at least, she _was_. Her resilience is really strong, but I can't be the one to make her stronger." Ever so slowly, a soft smile carved itself across the war hero's lips. "She's also far more capable than she realizes too. It was rather easy to fall in love with her, you see."

Kakashi nodded to indicate his concentration on Naruto's words. "I do see."

Naruto continued with his thought; his smile permanently etched on his face. "Her fiery determination and the way she stands for what she knows to be right are things about her that I can't help but have strong affections for. There's a glorious air about her when she realizes she needs to do something, _sensei_." The atmosphere in the room changed and Kakashi felt suddenly enraptured by his student. "Something almost heavenly, as if the world flipped over on its head and it doesn't know where to stand anymore. But she knows where to stand and she stands so tall. She towers over us all and breathes and speaks her thoughts to us. When she does that, I want to be so much closer to her, _sensei_. So very close."

Naruto's smile faded slightly, but his eyes shined brighter as compensation. "The best part is that she _does_ get closer to me. She accepts me and wants to be intimate with me. I love it so much and am so grateful for her. I really don't deserve a girl like her, but maybe it's not about what you deserve. Maybe it's about simply having what they are and accepting the gift that is them. Maybe, just being grateful is enough to show my appreciation. I think I can live with that, _sensei_. I think I can live with her."

Kakashi felt lighter in his torso from that speech. He was not sure as to why he felt this way, but he confidently assumed it was not laced with malcontent. If he could ever respect his student more than he already did, it would be located in the sole place of where his heart was. The bright and cheery heart that so many individuals had decided to put their trust and love in. "I think you can too, Naruto."

"Do you think I was in the wrong, _sensei_? Do you think I shouldn't have handled the situation the way I did?"

Kakashi brought his hand up to wave it in a dismissive manner. "No, of course not. You were in the right, Naruto. Perhaps, she went through some suffering because of it. But humans typically misconstrue suffering altogether. I think you have a good understanding of it, Naruto, and that's why you did what you did. You knew she would benefit in the end and I think she knows that."

Naruto tilted his head. "How do you know she believes that, _sensei_?"

The current Hokage's eyes creased. "Did you see the way she looked when you all approached the gates earlier today? She was ecstatic and there was a spring in her step as she was meeting the good people of this village. She's more than thankful for what you did for her, Naruto. The way her eyes shine when she looks at you says it all."

Naruto sensed a wave of warmth flood his system then. He had never regretted his decision about his lover, but there was still the lingering question of wondering. Now, he knew beyond anything there was no better decision he could have made. At least, the results of the events showcased that conclusion. Naruto had done a great job and he was so glad it was for the woman he loved. "Good," the blond stated softly. "She needs someone in her life to be like that."

Kakashi leaned forward in his chair and lurched his head with a nod. "We all do, Naruto." There was a pause and a blink from the Hokage, then his eyes steeled over. "Now, what was this important question that you needed to discuss?"

Naruto became serious then and his lips tightened. An expression of interest and resolve sublimated into the air. "You never told me the reason behind this long mission of mine. I get it had something to do with finding myself and readying my mind to be the Hokage, but it was really vague. Why did you send me on that mission, _sensei_? What was the point of all of this? I'm not trying to sound ungrateful because a lot of great things resulted from your decision, but why did I do all of that?"

Kakashi nodded and took a deep breath. He knew his reasoning would need to be explained one day and he had been hoping and dreading the day. He had partially been hoping the blond would figure it out by himself, but that was probably asking for too much. There were usually important reasons behind certain actions, especially ones drenched with ambiguity. Naruto deserved a good answer to his query and Kakashi was going to give him one. The war hero had done so much for everyone, so naturally, it was only fair.

"There are many reasons, Naruto," began Kakashi. "There were so many obvious benefits behind the mission that even if it was unsuccessful, it would still have produced good results. You got to meet up with some old friends and fortify your personal network of individuals. You were able to see the world and many places for the very first time. You expanded your knowledge and honed your wit. You were even able to find love. But these are all pragmatic results. My main reason behind your mission was founded in a much more quixotic principle."

Naruto was still. His focus was heightened to an almost uncomfortable state. He needed to hear this and needed it to soothe the built-up curiosity centered around years of questions. Kakashi's inflection was soft and precise. "You didn't want to be here anymore, Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. His fingers slid against his palms. "What?"

Kakashi's gaze did not waver. "You were growing tired of Konoha and needed some time to explore."

Naruto shook his head in disbelief. "I admit I was restless, but I never thought that I didn't want to be in Konoha."

The Rokudaime's eyes searched for something in his student's expression and Naruto did not know what it was. "But you did and you didn't know it. You wanted to search this world and find something you couldn't obtain here. You didn't know what it was then, but you do know now. The world has so much for those that travel beyond their limited thinking and that's what you wanted to do. Truth be told, you were already prepared to be Hokage. You were the day the war ended, but to be the best version of yourself and to reach the level of maturity that all men must reach, you had to search the world. And you did. You surpassed the expectations I had set for you and you're ready now, Naruto. You're ready to be the man you've always needed to be. You're ready to be you."

Naruto allowed the words to sink in. Kakashi was right and he could not believe he had not seen it earlier. There was a drive of emotion and a push to find the truth of the world that had been placed in his bright heart. Naruto already knew the right answers, but even the greatest source of confidence typically still had some inklings of doubt. Kakashi was certainly worthy enough to see some vulnerability from him. "Am I ready to love her, _sensei_?"

Kakashi allowed some slight shock to be evident on his face, but it quickly faded away as he answered. "Yes, you are. You're ready to be anything you want to be."

Naruto nodded and took a deep breath. Upon his exhale, he felt the joy of knowing the truth paint its essence in his mind. "I want to be the Hokage, _sensei_. I want to be Kurotsuchi's husband. I want to be Mitsue's father. I want to protect all those who I find to be precious and good. I want to be me."

Kakashi beamed at the young man. Naruto had come so far and suffered so greatly for the opportunity to stand where he did now. He was the cornerstone of the village, even if he did not fully realize it. The fact he did not consider himself to be so important was a reflection on the person he had become. He did not want to flaunt his strength like he did when he was younger, even though he surely had a reason to do so now. His love for his friends was far greater than his false sense of pride. And all of this was why he would become a great Hokage. "Then it seems like it's time, Naruto."

The glimmer of moisture in the war hero's eyes made Kakashi's heart lurch in his chest. He tried to keep his tone as formal as possible. "Would you like to be the next Hokage, Naruto?"

Of course, both parties already knew the answer, but that did not stop the excitement and cheer in the young man's voice when he cried out: "Yes!"

The emotions subsided gently after that and technicalities were thrown around for some time between the two of them. It was not until they reached the subject of dates and times, did Naruto realize the important detail that should have been addressed earlier. Kakashi had just mentioned a good time for the ceremony when Naruto interjected. " _Sensei_ , would it be all right if we pushed the inauguration a few months back?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He was positive the jinchūriki had been anxious to start his time in office immediately. It must have been a crucial thing to concern the blond so much. "Why?"

A sly grin spread across the young man's features. "I have something else I want to take care of that's going to take some time to prepare."

More details and grins were exchanged between the two shinobi as they planned for two events that were sure to be massive and extensive.

* * *

Kurotsuchi coated the massive log in ash and marveled at her handiwork when she saw the impressive result. The log was perfectly sealed in the ash. It had been working well all day and she was pleasantly surprised by it. She and her companions had been in Konoha for well over a week now and she quickly found herself to be comfortable in the homey village.

Sakura approached her from across the training ground and wiped her sweaty brow when she was close. "Wow," the pink-haired kunoichi exclaimed. "That's really something, Kurotsuchi. How long have you been working on that?"

Kurotsuchi's pink eyes sharpened. "Several months. It's funny, actually; I've been working on this technique for quite some time. For a while there, I thought it was because I was not using enough chakra or I was morphing it wrong, but I didn't do anything different than I have been doing just now. For some reason, it just works now."

Sakura rubbed her chin in thought. She looked over at a heaving Mitsue who was sprawled on the grass a few meters away. They had just finished sparring and Sakura was in awe at the little girl's strength. She had a long way to go, but she would probably surpass most jōnin someday. "That's interesting. Has anything changed in your life since you last practiced it and it didn't work?"

Kurotsuchi mulled over the question. Her eyes seemed to unravel the mystery as a light dawned in them. "Yes, a lot has happened since then. Have you ever heard of chakra working based off emotional stability or perhaps even confidence, Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes scrunched a tad as she mused. Her inner mind's catalogue flipped through the pages of her knowledge. "Considering chakra is formed and manipulated through willpower and spirit just as much through physical means, entails that it is very possible your state of mind would affect its nature. I've heard of certain shinobi being unable to complete certain powerful techniques because of their mind's irrationalities. Of course, there's not a lot of definitive evidence regarding the state of mind because it's difficult to observe and experiment with. But the theory is still highly probable. I take it something happened to you that affected your thinking?"

Kurotsuchi gazed off into the distance. She certainly had gone through enough to change her thinking. "It must have been after I declined the seat of Tsuchikage. I feel a stronger burst of confidence and understanding in my heart now. Do you think those feelings manifest themselves in my ash?"

Sakura smiled at her friend. "Sure, I think that's about right. From what you've told me, it appears that your ash is reflecting your soul's condition. It sounds really fascinating, honestly." Suddenly, Sakura picked up some movement from the corner of her eye. The flash of yellow made a grin form from her. "You know; I think I want to go look into this some more. Do you mind if I take Mitsue with me?"

Kurotsuchi gave her friend a confused look, but discarded her slight disorientation quickly enough. "Sure, I'll just stay here and practice then."

Sakura swiftly jogged over to the little girl and picked her up. She ran off with the child in her arms with such a brisk run that Kurotsuchi gazed upon her retreating figure with bewilderment. When a familiar blond poked his head out from some nearby bushes a few seconds later, the kunoichi chuckled and silently thanked Sakura's observation skills.

"Hi, Kurotsuchi!" the blond yelled with a large grin.

The kunoichi's eyes sparkled as they drank in the image of the tall man. "Hello, hero. Have you decided what you'd like for dinner yet?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck. "I told you earlier this morning: anything you cook will be fine with me."

Kurotuschi once hated cooking but, like many other things, she had learned to like it.

Kurotsuchi smiled affectionately at her boyfriend. They were currently living in Naruto's small apartment and it barely had enough room for them and Mitsue. Still, they made it work and Kurotsuchi was overjoyed to have a home and a family of her own. "And by that, I know you mean ramen."

Naruto shrugged. "If that's what you want to make, then sure. But it was _your_ idea." His smile gave away his intentions like it always did and Kurotsuchi shook her head at his impossible antics. The blond then pointed his thumb towards the cliffs. "Do you mind going on a little walk with me?"

Kurotsuchi showed him some teeth through her flirty grin. "I think I can manage to spare some time." The couple maneuvered away from the grounds and ambled along towards the towering rock formation that was Konoha's famous landmark. They climbed the cliffs via some carved stairs and found a nice spot to settle down on top of the Yondaime's head.

The early spring sun was just pleasant enough to make the skin feel warm and comfortable, but it was still aware of the season's firm grasp of chilled insight. Naruto felt a slight upshot of anxiety exert itself through his torso, but instead of pushing it away, he allowed it to skim across his heart and coagulate around his spirit. It was never good to be afraid of what the mind was trying to say, after all.

The world carried something now, Naruto mused. This was something he could put his faith and cheer in through his life with the woman he loved by his side. It was something he had always known was there, but now it was real and tangible. He understood everything he had done had carried this something, this purpose. His purpose was far broader than simply being the leader of the village; it was also about him being the best version of himself and wanting what was best for those he cared for. This fiery proficiency surged around his life and edified the starry path he and Kurotsuchi had cultivated together. Now, they needed to make their proclamations official.

Kurotsuchi placed her hand tenderly on top of his. "You were able to see this view all the time growing up, hero? I'm jealous. Did you ever get sick of it?"

Naruto chuckled and admired the dancing leaves whisk through the broad expanse of buildings that was his home. "Never. I still find it to be breathtaking."

Kurotsuchi puffed out her cheeks and crossed her eyes in a silly representation of him. "'But not as breathtaking as you are, my dear Kurotsuchi,' is what you'll probably say next, right?" A cheesy grin escaped through.

Naruto shook his head as his lungs expanded in laughter. "No, no. Although, I should have thought of that. I don't know what you expect from me though. I'm not the only one who can give compliments, you know."

Kurotsuchi kissed his cheek. "Fine then. Those whiskers of yours are absolutely adorable."

Naruto rubbed his cheek absentmindedly and chewed on the inside of his mouth. "Adorable? That's the word you would use?"

Kurotsuchi laughed heartily and slapped Naruto's back. "Now you're just being cuter. OK, they're sexy. Is that better?"

Naruto nodded as he rubbed his nose happily. "Yes, very much. I like to think I'm rather attractive."

Kurotsuchi tapped his head with her knuckles. "How much air is in that thing? Probably too much. You should work on that, hero."

Naruto chuckled through his teeth to make a choked, hissing wheeze. "I'll give it a shot maybe. You should probably work on that sass of yours in the meantime."

Kurotsuchi showed mock outrage and grabbed his sides. "Oh, how dare you!" She started to tickle his sides and they both fell down on the stone. The pure absurdity of a grown man being tickled by a grown woman was not lost on the two shinobi, but they surmised the fun they were having trumped the idiocy just enough to make it acceptable. Surely, they were correct. At one point, Naruto had retaliated and launched his fingers against his lover's sides and brought mutual bliss to her as well.

After their sides were sore and their chests were heaving, they were both sprawled out on the rock underneath them, gazing intently at the chinchilla clouds above them. As Kurotsuchi was wondering if one of the clouds reminded her of a wispy piece of thread, she felt a smooth hand grasp her left one. She turned her head and beamed at the wonderful man.

Naruto gave her a perplexed look. "Do you ever have those moments where you find them to be so perfect that you can't really admire them completely? It's almost as if the moment's perfection surpasses any attempt to capture or fully appreciate it, like the moment is a living thing and we can only marvel at its existence."

Kurotsuchi nodded slowly and felt her eyes grow bigger from the emotion. Her wit was still sharp at the moment. "That was almost romantic, hero. Yes, I know what you mean. Would you say this is one of those perfect moments?"

"Yes. It must be because there's very few things that could happen that would make it better."

Kurotsuchi's curiosity was peaked. "Really? You think there's something that could possibly make it better? Now you really are being a romantic because certainly you're exaggerating like one."

Naruto did not falter and gave her one of those dazzling grins that always made her stomach feel warm. "I think I can think of something to make it better."

All of a sudden, Kurotsuchi sensed something wrapped around her finger. Naruto was stroking a strange material on her hand that she had not noticed earlier. She lifted her head up slightly to see what it was and her eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. A beautiful, silver ring was around her ring finger. The exquisite piece of jewelry had been set with a single ruby that complemented Kurotsuchi's eyes.

She loved it.

The first thought to pass the kunoichi's mind was why she had not felt it when he slid it on. The man was a ninja, of course, but so was she. She mentally kicked herself for allowing him to get the better of her, but then the second, more relevant thought skimmed her mind. Her throat dried up of moisture and then shot up to her eyes, which both darted back to view a grinning Naruto.

The blond had a power to him that she was unaccustomed to; it was one filled with anticipation and study. He was searching her reaction and she was sure he was overjoyed at her surprise. She could only listen as her favorite voice serenaded her. "Kurotsuchi, I've loved you for quite some time now. These past two years have changed me and ever since I found you in that rainy bar, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I've realized what love means because of you and I never want to forget it. I'm so thankful every single day because I know that you exist in the same world that I do." His own voice began to heighten towards some faraway tone he never knew he was capable of reaching. "I'm so in love with you, Kurotsuchi. My love is so strong that I know I need to show the world officially how great it is, so will you help me do that?"

The greatest question Kurotsuchi ever heard was directed at her and she could never perceive a more perfect, tangible moment. "Will you marry me, Kurotsuchi?"

Her answer was a kiss and they both knew what that meant. The chinchillas and the sun celebrated with them as they both allowed the moment to perform its mysterious magic. They could never truly pinpoint how the magic worked as Naruto had stated earlier. But, then again, neither of them really wanted to figure it out.

* * *

 **I'm having some mixed feelings right now. On one hand, I'm so happy that I managed to make this story stable enough to properly end, but on the other hand, I really don't want it to end. There's one more chapter after this one and I'm almost half-way done with it, so expect that to be posted soon. I think twenty-five is a good number to end on, so I'm pretty satisfied about it in that regard.**

 **This story really makes me realize how much I love writing. I'm able to express these profound (or maybe not so profound) observations and truths of the world and convey them properly in words. At least, I think they're worthy to be shared and known. I never imagined that I could create something like this and I often feel like it's inadequate, but then I remember that it's OK if it's really not that great. I have plenty of years to perfect it and it isn't like I'm publishing anything. One day, I may be able to create some actual classic literature and that would be so great, but I don't really need to. I like just crafting some ideas and simple words down. That's enough for me and probably always will be. I'm glad that you all got to share this lovely experience with me. It's been so much fun. Let me know what you think about this chapter and really anything else you want to mention. I'll be waiting with eagerness. I'll see all of you in the last chapter. Thanks, guys.**

 **-CM**


	25. Farewell, O Wanderer

Chapter 25: Farewell, O Wanderer

" _All that is gold does not glitter,  
Not all those who wander are lost."  
_

 _-J.R.R. Tolkien, Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

The day of the wedding was a pristine one and there were virtually no complaints from the many people that attended it. And there were _many_ of them. Naruto had wanted every person that had ever made an impact in his life to be invited to the celebration, and he got his wish. The blond considered everyone he had ever met to be impactful and that was evidently shown in the gigantic number of wedding guests. Almost the entire population of shinobi in all of the Elemental Nations were present that day in Konoha. All of the Daimyo had been worried about an attack on other locations because of the fact that almost all of the warriors were in one place at one time, but then again, they had been invited to the wedding too. Plus, nobody wanted to face the wrath of the war hero for taking advantage of his fateful day, so in the end, the day was kept pristine.

That morning, Kurotsuchi was having difficulty on where exactly she needed to base her thoughts. There was such a great myriad of emotions she could not focus in on one of them, or even really three of them. There was fear, excitement, dread, happiness, worry, arousal, understanding, affection, and love all bundled up into a messy ball of addled insight. She had woken up early to ready herself for hours of preparation that were to be executed for the entirety of that long morning. Her bridesmaids were just as fussy as she had imagined they would be.

She was seated on a stool in a makeshift and temporary building that Yamato had made for them. A massive vanity was in front of her and her five maids were nodding, gawking, smirking, and groaning all at the same time. They were arrayed in identical, satin-red dresses. They were discussing every possible arrangement Kurotsuchi's hair could be fixed into and none of them had been satisfied with any of them so far. Her hair was currently displayed about on her shoulders in a messy form of ebony mesh.

Fumiko put her finger on her lips and trailed her other hand through her daughter's strands. "A ponytail would look kind of tacky, right? I mean who uses a ponytail for a wedding?" Kurotsuchi had decided on her mother to be the matron of honor. Considering she had virtually no female friends in Iwa because of her training and distaste of them for most of her life, she decided she needed to pick at least one lady from Iwa. And it was her mother and she would not wish for any alternative. She was surely important enough to be given such a worthy title. It was unconventional, but the dark-haired beauty never really liked traditional views on these kinds of matters. The other bridesmaids were all of Naruto's friends and recently, hers too. She was happy to say in the last several months, she had become familiar enough with all of them to easily grant them such crucial titles.

Sakura nodded as she heard Kurotsuchi's mother question the hairstyle. "You're right. It wouldn't work well at all. She has such lovely hair and it needs to be fully appreciated." The pink-haired woman turned to Ino. "Do you think a flower in her hair would look good?"

Ino set her chin in the palm of her hand in a dainty manner. "Yeah, it could. It would probably need to be red or yellow because that would match well with her eyes and hair. Orange would actually be better because it would go well with Naruto's suit. Should we straighten her hair then?"

Hinata raised her gentle voice. "No, I think that would be too plain. I know we decided for her make-up to be simple, but we don't want to make her hair too basic as well. I think we can still make it simple, but a bit more intricate at the same time."

Mei allowed her slender fingers to stroke the curtain of jet-black silk. "I agree with that. I think if we try to use some gemstones, then maybe that could give off a nice flair."

Ino scoffed in surprise at her fellow bridesmaid, ignoring the woman's obvious status. "Are you serious? That would look positively gaudy and it would totally clash with her personality! It's one of the first assets people will notice and there will be a lot of royalty at this wedding, so we need to make sure that everything looks as best as possible."

Mei snickered and brought up both hands in defense. The red-headed beauty was unused to being addressed in such a manner, but she actually did not mind it all that much. It was nice to be treated like everyone else for once. Plus, the Mizukage found Ino's audaciousness to be refreshing enough to satiate her appetite for entertainment. "Sorry, I was just putting it out there, my dear. We need to exhaust all of our options, after all."

Fumiko nodded decisively. "Mei- _sama_ is right. There's nothing wrong with thinking about even the most ludicrous ideas because we never know what the final result will be."

Ino sighed and agreed. Sakura tilted her head and stared at her friend's reflection. "We haven't really asked what you would like to do, Kurotsuchi," Sakura observed. "Is there something you had in mind?"

The bride blinked and she shook her head as she was brought back to reality. Her mind had been all over the place and she had not been paying attention to her bridesmaids' banter at all. "Oh, what? Sorry, you mean my hair? Couldn't we just curl it?"

All five standing ladies blinked in silence. They individually exchanged glances with one another and felt the embarrassment of such an obvious solution cover them. Hinata was the first to comment: "That sounds good to me."

Fumiko giggled softly. "Yes, that would be quite nice."

Ino rubbed her temples and steeled her resolve. "All right. Let's curl it then! We still need to get her in the dress, so we don't have a ton of time."

Mei was already searching around for the necessary tools and was grinning happily at the fun prospect of treating the bride's gorgeous locks. Kurotsuchi swallowed and fastened on the image that was her reflection. She was going to be married soon and all of the ramifications were skirting along in the thickness of her mind. Her wedding day was surely going to be a memorable one.

* * *

There was something remarkable about the village of Konoha that many members of its society took for granted. It was adaptable. During the days of their original Hokage, old feuds and traditions were still ingrained deeply into the civilians and shinobi alike. As time passed, the people began to care and view others as more important than their simple and outdated ideology. Even in today's time, the people of Konoha were still grasping some dogmatic principles that were as ancient as they were foolish. There had been so much improvement as the years went by that the only event that could make them forget themselves was major destruction and a scapegoat to concentrate the hate towards. Unfortunately, due to Obito and by extension, Black Zetsu; the interference of the Kyūbi doomed the growing potential of the village.

The people had discarded the very existence of the boy they had deemed a monster and openly shunned him from their community. Despite this, the boy ended up doing the last thing anyone ever thought he would do. He loved them. He rose above the suffering and brought people together. The amazing quality the blond possessed was he made a person feel like even if there was no prophecy or some grand war, he would still have done what he did. He never needed all of that extra potential to make him act the way he always did, instead the young man loved the very people who had once glowered in his direction.

In a world based around complete fairness, the boy would have probably sought revenge on those who made him suffer and never forgive their cruel actions. He would have cut off ties with Sakura for leading him through strife and killed Sasuke for his betrayal. But Naruto never really believed in being fair because he knew justice and mercy went hand-in-hand. He forgave not for pragmatic reasons, but because he loved those people and knew forgiveness was what was best for them. If seeking revenge was ever best for a person, then all people who ever wronged another would have died long ago. And truly, mankind would have gone extinct by such a revelation.

It was for all these reasons Konoha adapted to the person who was Naruto Uzumaki and cherished his nature and leadership. A testament to their love was the grandeur and brilliance of his wedding. The young man had initially been worried about expenses but before he knew it, charitable funds from everyone including shopkeepers to feudal lords, were sent his way to cover the cost. He had been given so much money he had to deny certain gifts after only two weeks of unsolicited fundraising. He had more than enough to plan the wedding of his and Kurotsuchi's dreams.

Naruto had given the funds and the numerous responsibilities of his wedding plans to Kakashi and Shizune. The Hokage had plenty of matters on his plate already, but considering the sheer numbers and prestige of the wedding guests, he understood the significant disadvantage he would be placing on himself if he did nothing at all about the ceremony. He handled the more delicate matters concerning certain important figures and grander details, while Shizune basically handled everything else. Naruto had approached her formally to thank her for her help and bowed deeply then to properly express his gratitude. The sweet, older woman was extremely fidgety and flushed over his action and told him repeatedly she was simply doing her duty.

The traffic through the village was immense that day as thousands of people gathered about to reach the designated location of the wedding. By some genius insight, someone had proposed on using one of Konoha's largest training grounds as the wedding venue. So, most of the people gathered in the village then made their way over to the southern outskirts where an enormous glade was set in the trees. The glade was even required to be made larger and was promptly dealt with, courtesy of Yamato himself. The Wood Release user had also formed the temporary buildings for the ceremony's preparations and other structures necessary for the wedding. The late summer weather was a perfect umbrella for the outdoor venue and elevated the warm cheer of the day.

As the crowds that had accumulated from weeks of congregating filtered into the expansive glade, the two men standing on the edge of the field were gazing out upon the throng of people.

"I mean if it's this big for his wedding, can you imagine the size of his inauguration?" Yamato mused with disbelief.

Kakashi shrugged lazily and leaned against a tree trunk. He was garbed in his ceremonial, red-trimmed Kage robes and he still managed to look casual in them. "Yeah, I think I can. I'm starting to slightly regret my decision of aiding him."

Yamato folded his arms and glared at his friend incredulously. "Shouldn't you be out there showing face and meeting with royalty and all?"

Kakashi sighed and stared up past the rim of his long hat at the thick, scattered clouds above him. "Probably, but I think I can manage to steal a few more minutes without it all getting too out of hand."

Yamato scoffed and his shoulders drooped with disappointment. He suddenly noticed a table nearby missing a chair adjacent to the open tent and quickly formed the necessary hand seals to create a wooden one in the empty spot. He placed his hands on his hips and exhaled slowly when his work was finished. "Well, I hope you realize you have a terrible work ethic. I'm the one here busting my ass all day and you're complaining about simply meeting people! Honestly, you're impossible."

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're worse than Shizune, you know that? I'm an introvert by nature and would much rather appreciate the beautiful day. Although, I should probably be grateful for your help." His eyes flicked over to his friend. "Thanks." Before Yamato could further complain, the Rokudaime Hokage left his comfy tree trunk and ventured out into the welcoming crowd.

Before the Hokage could wrap his head around his current stance, he was pulled into a group of people who clapped him on the back and regarded him warmly. From a distance away, Yamato shook his head with amusement and moved to check his handiwork.

In a nearby building, Naruto and his groomsmen were getting ready for the wedding. They were all arranged in identical, orange tuxedos that were trimmed in white. They were all wearing suit jackets, except for Naruto who was garbed in a matching vest. The blond was standing in front of a mirror and his best man, Sasuke, was staring at him with an entertained smirk. Naruto fastened his tie for the tenth time and unknotted it in frustration. "Have I ever mentioned how much I hate ties? Seriously, these things are the worst."

From across the room, Shikamaru called out with a dull inflection. "I couldn't agree with you more." He was straightening his own tie at a smaller mirror, his eyes straining in irritation.

Suddenly, Rock Lee slapped his palm upon the Nara's shoulder with such extreme force that Shikamaru winced. "Come now, Shikamaru! Today is the very epitome of youthfulness. Our cherished friend and future Hokage is getting married!" Long, exaggerated tears began to stream down the _taijutsu_ master's face. "It's just so emotional! Are you not happy for our friends on this joyous day?"

Shikamaru simply rolled his eyes and worked on his tie in silence.

Killer B looked at the odd spectacle next to him and rapped to the groom. "Yo, Naruto! How much more time until the wedding is prime?"

Naruto had his tongue between his teeth as he finally had his tie placed where he needed it to be. "Pretty soon, Octo-pops. We got another hour, I believe. We should be going out and greeting the guests soon."

Shikamaru called out again to the blond. "You know; Kiba's still pretty upset you didn't make him one of the groomsman. And don't even get me started on Shino."

Naruto pursed his lips and raised his guilt-ridden voice. "I know! I told them I was sorry. I could only pick five guys and it felt like picking favorites. It took me like a month to make this decision."

Instead of furthering Naruto's guilt, Shikamaru simply smirked with amusement.

From the other side of the groom, Gaara stepped forward with a stoic expression. "How are you feeling about the ceremony, Naruto?"

The blond groom turned to his friend and blinked. After he processed the question, he grinned happily. "It's probably the best day of my life. Although, the day of my inauguration will definitely be a close second."

Sasuke picked up on where Gaara was going. "Are you nervous though?"

Naruto shook his head confidently. "Nope. As a matter of fact, I'm bursting with excitement!" The cheer in his blue eyes erased all doubt in the room.

Shikamaru, having finally straightened his tie, joined the other men by Naruto. "I'm not surprised. So, we heading out there, then?"

Naruto's eyes sharpened and with a quick motion, he turned towards the door that led out into the glade. "Yep! Let's go, gentlemen."

Naruto opened the door and the six men exited the makeshift building and strolled out upon the grassy field. Over the last couple of weeks, the blond had been greeting and conversing with many of the wedding guests as they had arrived into Konoha. Even though he knew every single person by name and face when he approached the massive crowd of people, he still felt an overwhelming wave of affection and emotion when he came into view. The crowd clapped and cheered when they saw the war hero, and the blond was in a dazed state of mind because of their love for him.

A young man with light-green eyes emerged from the great crowd and sprinted towards the groom with a cheerful smile. Naruto recognized him as he drew closer. "Kousei, glad you could make it," the blond said before the young jōnin embraced him with friendly sincerity.

Kousei chuckled and released his friend. His body was larger and his muscles more pronounced. He had grown. "Glad to be here, my friend. I just got in this morning." Gaara waved to Kousei from behind the tall figure of Naruto and the young man waved back. "I'm also glad you managed to find a woman who can match your unique personality."

Naruto chuckled as well and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, more like I found a woman who can put up with my personality." His smile then became more soft and grateful. "Thanks, though. I'm happy to be with her."

At that moment, some more familiar faces neared the groom and made their presence known. There was Souji from Ame, the councilors from Kusa, the Frost Daimyo, Akatsuchi, the Raikage, Motoi, Mabui, Chojuro, and many others. Naruto had once questioned if he could ever grow bored of seeing so many happy faces he had become accustomed to over the years.

He had found the apparent answer rather quickly.

After Naruto had managed to give everyone their due pleasantries, he and his groomsmen neared the wedding altar. Onoki was already standing there behind his small podium, garbed in his ceremonial robes. When Naruto and Kurotsuchi had asked the Sandaime Tsuchikage to officiate their wedding, the old man had agreed without a second thought about it. The proud grin currently etched into his wrinkled face was also a testament to his feelings on the matter.

Naruto shook his hand and the old village leader acknowledged him with genuine interest. "This will be a fine day, my boy. I've never seen a greater turn out nor a brighter afternoon than this one. It's as if the very heavens are blessing the covenant you are making today."

Naruto beamed at his soon-to-be grandfather-in-law. "Well, that sounds nice. Although, I'm sure it would be a great day even if wasn't that bright."

The old man nodded at the bold statement. "I couldn't agree more."

After some more minutes and civilities were thrown about, the ceremony finally started. The colossal field was arranged into two sections. One section was for the actual wedding ceremony and the other was for the reception. The section for the ceremony was composed of two humongous columns split by one long walkway marked as the wedding aisle. The two columns of chairs were lined along by rows for a considerable distance in order to compensate for the imposing number of guests. Along the path of the walkway, a tasteful orange carpet had been rolled out. Long ropes of red flowers aligned the inward row of chairs next to the aisle. When everyone had been seated that day, there was scarcely an empty chair left in the vicinity.

Naruto, standing tall in his orange vest, stood on the stage and watched the long line of the wedding party approach him from down the line. Because the ceremony was outside and the field was level, the blond could barely make out the white frame of his bride at the end of the broad section. But he willed himself to stare at the front of the line so as not to break the inevitable moment. The second he saw his bride he wanted it to be filled with wonder and detail.

He got his wish.

Finally, the wedding music began. The wedding party started with the flower girl, Mitsue, who painted the orange carpet with a colorful arrangement of flower petals. The little girl was arrayed in a white dress, covered in flowers of various design and color. A delicate crown of flowers was placed upon her head and a happy smile placed on her lips as she roamed down the walkway. Behind her, Sasuke and Fumiko, the best man and matron of honor marched down the aisle. The entire wedding party were all dressed in identical suits and dresses, but Sasuke and Fumiko had matching roses pinned to their clothes to signify their status for the wedding. Next down the line was Shikamaru and Sakura, followed by Gaara and Mei. Rock Lee and Ino were behind them and the last couple was Killer B and Hinata.

When all of the wedding party were finally on the stage, Naruto's breath hitched as he saw the approaching two figures stop at the opposite end of the aisle, one in white and the other in red. The entire congregation were all looking at the bride. As Kurotsuchi began her advancement towards the stage, she turned to her father whose arm was linked with hers. His grin was broad and the bride could feel her heart swell with emotion.

Kurotsuchi faced forward towards the stage and her eyes were now only focused on the orange figure at the front. Even from afar, she could make out the blurry sparkle of his cerulean eyes. Her breath became shaky in her chest and she could feel tension shoot to her hands that grasped the orange and red bouquet.

Naruto allowed the natural energy of the day to sweep past him. Onoki had been right about how bright the afternoon was, but the aura of his bride shined past the sunlight with ease. Her very face, hardly concealed by her veil, glowed with illumination and beauty. There was a still moment of reflection for the blond as he was taken in by the mere admiration of his soon-to-be wife.

The bride mused on the splendor of her future husband. His innate confidence flooded the field and melted away her anxiety with profound brilliance, like a wax candle before a hot flame. She was engrossed by the white of his teeth that became increasingly brighter with every step she took.

The groom smelled the sweet air that filtered through his nostrils and flowed out of his fresh lungs. The tenderness of his future wife's frame was permanently ingrained into his mind, like a hand-drawn picture that was carefully sketched upon an earthy scroll. He was fixated on the gentle rhythm of her pace that naturally moved with the melodic flow of the music.

She thought about how masculine he appeared to be with his perfect posture. His hands were together at the front of his waist and his huge smile was unwavering. His very power could shake the foundations of the earth, but he almost always chose to be kind and carefree rather than violent. She could see the affection illustrated in his eyes and she sensed a copious amount of acceptance there.

He thought about how feminine she was with the dancer-like impression she imposed upon him. Her hair was curled loosely into ebony tresses that hung along her shoulders. A lovely orange Gerbera daisy was placed over her ear and Naruto could not help but beam at seeing it. Her thin veil could not contain the intensity of her fine, porcelain features. Even beyond such gentleness, he was aware of the strength she exuded almost carelessly. Her lithe figure told of powerful abilities and graceful, water-like fervor.

Kurotsuchi drew closer.

Her heart raced and her face flushed with the rope of flowers surrounding her. Naruto's intelligent persona reached out to her and briskly flared her soul. She could sense the ferocious passion of his love and there was a faint sheen of perspiration on her skin as his body came into clear view.

Naruto awaited with patience.

He knew her charm transcended any worldly pleasure and he would battle against any foe to have that very charisma directed towards him. He would give her all of himself and was prepared to accept her purity as the most precious gift he would receive. Her smooth love was sharp and flexible in its essence and he cherished it with the proper amount of concentration.

She reflected on the details of his rare soul and the intricacies of his superb character. She then felt the presence of her father kiss her cheek and leave her to walk up the wooden stairs alone.

He ruminated on the fabrication of her demeanor and her flawless attitude towards the unknown. He gazed upon her final steps and drank in the fullness of everything she was.

Her steps quickened as she yearned to be next to him.

His mind readied for her lovely presence.

She was so beautiful.

He was so handsome.

She loved him.

He loved her.

They met there on the stage.

Their hands intertwined and held their hearts there.

The couple faced Onoki and the elderly man began. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

During the oration, Kurotsuchi turned at an extremely minute angle and whispered carefully over her breath. "I just had to let you choose orange, didn't I?"

Naruto tried not to look away from the Tsuchikage and somehow managed to match her level of volume. "I could say the same thing about your choice of red."

Her whisper grew slightly louder. "You're just lucky it turned out OK."

His eyes gleamed. "I'm lucky to have you."

Kurotsuchi felt heat rush to her eyes and was about to reciprocate his kindly gesture, when Onoki's exasperated gaze peered over the edge of his book at her. She clamped her mouth but a small smile escaped. Naruto had a similar expression on his face.

Onoki slightly shook his head at their antics but never faltered in his speech.

When the time came to exchange their written vows, Kurotsuchi was the first to speak. She pulled a small scroll from the inside of her bouquet and she kept a gentle smile as she read: "Naruto, I have come to understand many things about the world these past couple of years. I thought I knew of things that were far larger than I could ever conceive. I was so lost in my thinking and never bothered to think about the more basic or more important matters that life has. After I met you, I began to question my views and recognize where I was in this bizarre world. I realized I never loved myself and I needed to accomplish that before I could truly love you. Once I finally accepted and loved who I was, I diverted my passion and intentions to you." She could hear some sniffling in the crowd but she continued without any of it distracting her. "You've always been kind and loving to me and I wish to always humbly welcome your feelings. I promise to give all of myself and never give you anything else. I will remain by your side and never leave it because of how much I cherish your very existence. Thank you for choosing me. I love you, Naruto."

Naruto's exuberance almost blinded her then. There was an unspeakable joy in his expression and she was touched by who he was. Even if the days where she grew sick of his idiosyncrasies came or the ones where she was altogether frustrated with him approached, she would never stop loving him because her love was founded in something beyond emotion and circumstantial happiness.

Onoki then beckoned Naruto to read his vows. The blond fished a scrap of paper from his vest pocket and he grinned as he read: "Kurotsuchi, I'm truly a fortunate man. Not only will I be fulfilling my dream of becoming Hokage soon, but I have also been blessed by the presence of your hand. Luckily, I've been writing a lot these past few years so my words will hopefully be good enough to impress everyone here today." A general laugh emitted from the crowd then.

Naruto paused and then continued after the laughter had subsided. "Even if my writing was inadequate, however, I would still wish to express my most intimate feelings to you. I have been changed by your power and grace, and I hope to continue to grow with you. I cannot imagine a future without you because to do so would be to imagine a future without a refined me. You have given me the best of yourself and from this day forth, I promise to give you my very best. I cannot promise I will not ever hurt you or will always love you unconditionally because I am a flawed human." There was more sniffling in the crowd this time around, particularly among the female guests. "But I can promise I will seek the knowledge of the world in order to know what is best for you and attempt to give whatever that may be. I also promise to remain loyal to you and help carry both of us through our marriage. You will always be mine and I will always will be yours. With every fiber of my soul and being, I give myself to you. I love you, Kurotsuchi.

Teardrops flowed down Kurotsuchi's cheeks and she wanted to throw away tradition and passionately kiss the blond right then and there; royalty be damned! But for the respect of the congregation she was able to hold herself together.

It was at that moment, Onoki slammed his book and with a great and jubilant outcry he exclaimed: "I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Naruto flipped over her veil and locked his lips with hers in the symbolic gesture of commitment and true love. Yelping and cheering roared from the crowd as the immense congregation celebrated the esteemed couple. Onoki's voice still managed to rise over the cheering as he introduced their status. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, Naruto and Kurotsuchi, husband and wife!"

With that cue, the bride and groom ran down the long aisle as more flower petals rained upon them. Music floated around them as the couple found themselves wrapped in a flurry of petals and charming affection. They swam through the cheers and were ever grateful for the many people that affected their lives. They were now one person joined together before the world and they would never forget it. They counted their blessings and were elated by their findings. The shaking trees sang with the throng of guests and the world turned with them.

They were now married.

As the day waned, the reception began and flowed into the twilight. A great open tent was erected in the other section of the field with a plethora of tables and chairs strewn about from inside and outside the canopy.

The reception proved to be as pleasant as the ceremony itself. Sasuke's speech was short and sweet and left many of the females in the audience weeping. Fumiko's speech was equally emotional and Naruto could not help but tear up a little at her sincere words. The dancing ensued after that and a wonderful orchestra accommodated the dancers of the night. Kurotsuchi and Naruto showcased their dancing skills and everyone was left in awe at their grand prowess. At one point during the dancing, Rock Lee had grown too familiar with the drinking bar and slumped across the dance floor with drunken grace. He easily upstaged the treasured married couple and they had trouble containing their laughter from his absurdity.

When the wedding cake was cut by the married couple, Naruto had quickly launched a piece of cake into his wife's face without warning. He had been waiting his whole life to do that and Kurotsuchi was more than happy to give him her own piece. His throat tasted like frosting for many days after that.

Eventually, the night darkened and the married couple's departure was imminent. The Frost Daimyo had granted them a week at the finest hot spring resort of his country for their honeymoon, free of charge, much to their ineffective protest. Kakashi had previously told Naruto of how the means of transportation would be handled by an interesting individual. Naruto found out who that was when a familiar old man approached the couple with a wooden wagon. The elderly man they had once saved on a bridge on their way to Takigakure flashed a toothy grin at the married couple. Naruto had laughed heartily then.

Fumiko and Kitsuchi managed to give their regards to their daughter and son-in-law. Kitsuchi guffawed cheerily from his belly. "Have fun you two! If your lives together are half as prosperous as this wedding was, then you two will be just fine."

Naruto embraced his father-in-law. "Thanks, _Tou-chan."_ He did not even bother to ask for permission concerning Kitsuchi's new name. They were both fine with it. "I'll be sure to take great care of her. I promise you that!"

Fumiko nodded as she stepped in with a devilish grin. "Of course you will. Be sure to enjoy your honeymoon. Don't overdo yourself in the bedroom." Kurotsuchi's face was heating up from irritation and Naruto's from embarrassment. "Make sure you two rest enough. I expect a lot of grandchildren from the two of you, so be sure to-"

Kurotsuchi interrupted her mother with a hug. "Thanks, Mother. We'll take care of it."

Fumiko wrapped her arms around her daughter and could feel her eyes tear up. "Yes, good. Well, then..." She broke then and cried into her daughter's shoulder. "I'll miss you, sweetie."

"I know, Mother," said Kurotsuchi. "I'll miss you too."

With that, Fumiko backed away from her daughter before she became even more of a hot mess.

Mitsue then ran up to them before they departed and hugged her surrogate parents. "I'll miss you two. Come back soon, OK? I want to move into that nice house Yamato made for us soon!" Naruto grinned brightly and ruffled Mitsue's chestnut hair. Kurotsuchi kissed her cheek and promised they would not be gone long.

Kurotsuchi jumped into the back of the wagon and cheerfully threw the bouquet into the crowd. A certain swift, pink-haired kunoichi caught the flowers and immediately eyed the handsome man standing next to her. Sasuke smiled lovingly as he kissed the woman of his dreams.

The congregation shouted their happy farewells as the wagon trudged past the field and away from the village. The couple held each other close in the back of the wagon and listened to the gleeful whistling of the old man as the stars shared their brilliance with them.

When they reached the main road, Kurotsuchi looked up from the chest of the man that was now her husband. "I don't ever want to forget this moment, Naruto. Please, don't ever let me forget it."

Naruto kissed her brow. "I don't think I could ever let myself forget it, so I'm sure I can do the same for you."

Kurotsuchi was certain.

She was certain she loved this man and would never stop loving him. Love was her choice to make every single day and she would always choose him. She would always choose to seek what was best for him. Knowing he would reciprocate those feelings was the greatest revelation of them all. "Isn't it funny how the world works, Naruto? It pushes and pulls all it wants and somehow it manages to fit the best of moments in the time where you most need them."

Naruto nodded as he admired the stars' gift. "I know. I feel like I'm always thinking about what I'm thankful for. When I do that, I can't help but feel good and positive. It's like a breath of fresh air every time I dwell on the wonderful parts of life. I think that's what it's all about, you know? We need to increase the wonderful parts as much as we can and think on them. It's all right to acknowledge the bad stuff, I suppose, but I never want to stop counting the good things."

Kurotsuchi had opened his collar and fingered the orange coral necklace Mitsue had gifted him. "I like that. I'll keep counting, then." Her pink eyes shone brighter than any star that night and Naruto could not stop his admiration. "I'll always count you, hero."

Kurotsuchi sank into his lips and dressed herself in their mutual love. She thought on their future in that pristine moment. She imagined her and him with Mitsue in the comfy house Yamato had built for them where they lived in the harmony of their little family. Kurotsuchi would become pregnant and birth their first child. They would allow their family to expand and bask in the wonder of their connection. They would advance beyond strife and remember to forgive when necessary. Naruto would become the greatest Hokage ever and bring the world far into the future of peace. She would always be by his side until death eventually tore them apart. But, even after that, their constant desire for what was best for the other would transcend even death. They would continue on past history and into the great power that ascended all beings called Love.

The world celebrated with the married couple as the wagon took them away. They wandered into the night and into their dreams. The trees danced for them and the shadows of the earth bowed before their mighty love. They had gone far and would continue to move forward along the way of their lives.

They never stopped wandering. The trees never stopped dancing and the world never stopped existing. The warmth never stopped surging. The light would never stop reflecting. The certainty never stopped developing. The search for meaning never stopped advancing. Their love never stopped.

Naruto and Kurotsuchi were one.

And they just kept counting.

THE END

* * *

 **And with that, it's done. I've loved sharing this wonderful experience with all of you. It feels wonderful to sum it all up in one final chapter that contains the gist of my themes and purposes. I hope my work has resonated and brought some truth to all of you. My goal from the beginning was to inform and reveal that which I find to be important facets of life. Of course, you're welcome to disagree, but I believe these things to be objective, regardless if you don't adhere to them.**

 **I would personally like to thank all of you for aiding me along this journey and continuing to encourage me. I would specifically like to thank all of those who reviewed, especially Tyrannitor. Your helpful reviews and advice have greatly impacted this story and I am ever in your debt, my friend. Because of him, this story was made even better than I could ever imagine. Check out his story: _Pain, Hunger and Betrayal_** **. Simply put, it's one of the best stories I've ever read. He is surely a better writer than me and his abilities humble me greatly.**

 **I plan to keep writing more stories with different pairings as time goes on. They will be Narutoverse-centered and AU-centered because I enjoy writing both. After my current AU story is finished, I'll switch to another Narutoverse story. I plan to keep doing this pattern. Of course, that's always subject to change as human nature tends to do.**

 **Thank you all again for your help. Hopefully, I'll see you guys in the future. I wish you all the best and hope you can all find love in this crazy, fantastic world.**

 **Take care.**

 **-CM**


End file.
